V cherche F désespérement
by Zazaone
Summary: NOUVEAU CHAPITRE EN LIGNE : Et si Voldemort voulait une descendance ? S'il utilisait les petites annonces pour trouver une femme ? Et si c'était Rogue qui s'occupait de tout ?... Estce vraiment une bonne idée ? Non. Surtout quand Dumbledore s'en mêle... R
1. Prologue

**V. recherche F désespérement…**

Prologue

Voici un petite bêtise sortie tout droit de mon cerveau embrumé par trop de lectures de fanfictions… Une rencontre entre certains principes du film « Cherche Susan désespérément », des phrases relevées dans Fanfictionsnet. Mode d'emploi http/ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr/ et le monde de HP. Cette fic se situe plutôt au moment du tome 5, ou à sa fin. Dans le chapitre 1 il y a un tellement vague allusion au tome 6, que ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu seront incapables de la trouver. Si jamais un chapitre comporte des spoilers, ce sera indiqué.

Rating : peut être différent d'un chapitre à l'autre : entre T et M le plus souvent, parfois K+

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, à part un certain grain. Tout est à la grande JK Rowling, même notre petit Séverichou d'amour… sniff ! Et il faut avoir un certain grain pour passer autant de temps en tête à tête avec son ordinateur, sans le moindre espoir de rémunération !

Argument :

Voldemort décide de se trouver une « génitrice » (ou pourquoi pas plusieurs, un harem) pour s'assurer une descendance. Seulement, voilà, problème ; les sentiments et lui ça fait deux (tendance huit !). Ne connaissant pas de femmes lui convenant dans son entourage, il décide d'aller chercher ailleurs. Comme il ne peut aller draguer à la boîte de nuit d'à côté, il rédige une petite annonce aussi douce que du papier de verre sur de la soie.

Devant son incompétence dans ce domaine, il décide de faire appel à l'un de ses fidèles Mangemort pour le seconder dans cette recherche.

Je ne suis pas certaine que son choix soit très judicieux car c'est notre cher Severus Rogue qui se voit chargé de cette mission :   
1- Rédiger la meilleure petite annonce possible  
2- Donnez rendez-vous, rencontrer et « évaluer » les candidates.

Du délire en perspective ! Mais c'est mon but !

Evidemment, au cas où Voldemort ait la chance inespérée, pour tout dire, miraculeuse qu'une femme accepte ce marché (Ben … si elle est sourdeaveuglemuette et débile et de sang pur… zut c'est synonyme … ça peut marcher !) , il faudra bien que Dumbledore contrecarre ses plans.

Je souhaiterais ne pas écrire cette fic seule. J'espère qu'elle tentera d'autres auteurs et que chacun(e) pourra ajouter avec plaisir un chapitre permettant de varier les situations et les styles. Cependant, pour garder une certaine fluidité et des repères à la lecture, je souhaiterais que certaines règles de construction soient respectées…

Les 3 premiers chapitres, je m'en charge pour démarrer l'action, et permettre de donner les repérages de forme.

Dès le 3° , je souhaiterais que tous les chapitres soient construits de la même façon :

— Le chapitre commence par la petite annonce de la réponse d'une candidate, dans laquelle on découvre le ou la nouvelle candidat(e). Plus ou moins ; elle peut rester mystérieuse jusqu'au rendez-vous.

— Ensuite, cette petite annonce est découverte à la lecture de La Gazette des Sorciers (avec les réactions des personnages).

— Sev reste le personnage principal mais rien n'empêche qu'un chapitre soit du POV d'un autre personnage ! Simplement, garder le JE de narration.

— Puis le rendez-vous entre Sev et le ou la candidate doit avoir lieu . (cf liste suivante)

— Pour finir ou vers la fin, montrer le compte-rendu de Rogue à Voldy avec la rédaction d'une nouvelle petite annonce contenant toujours une maladresse permettant aux auteurs de partir dans la folie douce.

Rien n'empêche d'ajouter des tas de choses à cela :

les interventions de Dumbledore ou de quelqu'un d'autre, le trio, la mère Noël, Legolas, Lupin…

les rendez-vous dans des lieux tordus : les 3 balais, la cabane hurlante, le cabinet d'un dentiste…

l'utilisation de potions et autres sortilèges pour obtenir des renseignements de la belle ou pour améliorer le physique de Sv.

La candidate peut être n'importe qui, même vous, JKR… ; dans la première petite annonce, j'ai fait exprès de marquer âge indifférent, car la personne qui se présente est loin d'être un jeune canon. Elle est attirée par « Rétablir lignée »car elle désire le pouvoir. Mais si on change « Grd HS cherch FS » (grand homme sorcier cherche femme sorcier), par « HS cherch S sang pur » … on n'est pas obligé de penser que S sorcière ,mais sorcier et… Sirius Black, Lucius, Gandalf, Alan Rickman lui-même (OOHH, celui là je viens juste d'y penser et ça me tente !) ou n'importe qui peut se présenter et on peut tomber dans les SLASH, … pourquoi pas ? Rappel : tout est possible.

De même, Sev peut avoir plusieurs techniques pour « évaluer les candidat(e)s » : l'observation de loin (parfois ça suffit et le demi-tour est rapide !), le dialogue, le veritaserum, le papouillage et même plus ! et on arrive dans les lemon . Mais encore une fois, pourquoi pas ! Rappel bis : TEP

J'espère avoir pu vous donner envie de participer à ce petit brainstorm ….. Il me fallait au moins ce genre de chose pour oser commencer. Il n'y a qu'un seul écueil à cette idée géniale (merci, les chevilles ça va, j'me soigne ) … j'arrive pô à trouver d'fin ! Elle viendra sans doute d'elle-même avec le temps.

Et voici sans attendre le premier chapitre !


	2. Les annonces les moins longues

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, à part un certain grain. Tout est à la grande JK Rowling, même notre petit Séverichou d'amour… sniff ! Et il faut avoir un certain grain pour passer autant de temps en tête à tête avec son ordinateur, sans le moindre espoir de rémunération !

Rating : K+

_C'est un métier que de faire un livre, comme de faire une pendule : il faut plus que de l'esprit pour être un auteur (1).  
_Je n'en suis pas un ; c'est ma première fic ; mais j'aime les critiques constructives tout autant que les compliments . **Z. **

V.cherche F désespérément  


Chapitre 1 : « Les annonces les moins longues sont les plus courtes. »

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

annonce n° 30272 : Grand Sorcier mâle  
recherche sorcière  
pour reproduction.  
Contacter journal qui fera suivre les propositions.

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

La Gazette de Sorciers  
Londres le 2 septembre

Monsieur,

Nous sommes au regret de ne pouvoir publier votre petite annonce 30272 susvisée, du fait de son contenu. Dans l'éventualité du maintien de votre demande, nous vous prierons de reformuler votre annonce en utilisant des termes autres que ceux de la rubrique zoologique du mercredi. Nous vous informons également que nous ne faisons suivre aucun courrier. Veuillez également en tenir compte. Dans l'attente de votre décision, veuillez trouver ci-joint votre règlement de 3 mornilles.  
Veuillez agréer, Monsieur, nos regrets les plus sincères.

Mr G.D. Reason , responsable de rubrique

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

« Maître, vous m'avez appelé, dis-je en me frottant douloureusement l'avant-bras gauche. » J'avais transplané le plus rapidement possible ce soir-là pour LE rejoindre. L'intensité de la douleur était telle que je ne pouvais pas ignorer l'urgence de la demande. Mais que me voulait-IL donc encore ?

« - Oui, mon fidèle serviteur. J'ai besoin de toi. Je suis obligé d'en passer par La Gazette des Sorciers et leurs petites annonces pour obtenir ce que je veux, mais c'est un domaine qui m'est totalement étranger.

- Moi aussi ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me fournir en racine d'asphodèle en poudre par des voies aussi douteuses, ou d'acheter mes chaudrons d'occasion, répondis-je froidement.

- Qu'oserais-tu insinuer ?

- Rien ! Maître ! repris-je précipitamment, comprenant un peu tardivement que je venais d'insulter le Mage Noir par mes stupides paroles.

- Je le souhaite pour toi… Oh oui !… Je te le souhaite sincèrement. Tu serais certainement moins efficace après un sortilège de Doloris.

- Puis-je vous interroger sur la nécessité d'une petite annonce, Maître ? Je devais être prudent… Doloris, je n'aime pas trop avant d'aller me coucher.

- Fais.

- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de ceci ; ne serait-il pas plus simple de soumettre le rédacteur en chef à l'Imperium ?

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ses gamineries !

- Et… une petite annonce pour demander quoi ?

- Une femme. »

Etant debout face à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, IL vit aussitôt mon vacillement, ainsi que ma mine sans aucun doute étonnée, voire atterrée que je cherchais inutilement à masquer. Vite ! Fermer mon esprit avant qu'il ne perçoive l'immense éclat de rire que je sentais monter. Un peu de maîtrise ! Sev ! Tu es un des meilleurs Occlumens ou pas !

« - Oui, une femme, reprit-IL en m'observant fixement. L'amusement et l'agacement pointaient à travers ses paroles. Une femme en effet. Ne sois pas si surpris ! Ai-je donc si peu l'air d'un homme ? » IL ne me laissa pas le temps de démentir.

« - Je ne veux courir aucun risque. J'ai pris quelques « assurances personnelles » pour être sûr de continuer à régner après la victoire quoiqu'il puisse se passer. Mais j'aimerais… disons… diversifier mes assurances. M'assurer une descendance est et restera toujours un moyen de survivre pour et par ma lignée.

- Mais n'y aurait-il parmi les Mangemorts quelqu'un répondant à vos exigences ?

- Et qui me conseilles-tu ? Bellatrix Lestrange, sans aucun doute ? Je ne veux pas que mon fils devienne schizophrène lui aussi. Non, élargissons le choix ! Rédige cette exaspérante petite annonce afin d'attirer dans mes filets une femme digne de ce nom ! »

Quelle idée avait bien pu traverser le cerveau habituellement génial de Voldemort ? Je ne sourcillais pas sous le regard inquisiteur qui me scrutait sans relâche, et composait enfin un visage pâle et impassible. Comment vais-je pouvoir LE satisfaire ? Pourquoi m'avoir choisi, moi ? Comme si le monde des agences matrimoniales, du courrier du cœur et des petites annonces de célibataires aux cerveaux aussi développés que celui d'un babouin syphilitique me concernaient en quelque chose !  
Merlin ! Mais comment vais-je m'y prendre ? Et vite ! car le regard de ses petits yeux rouges devenait de plus en plus flamboyant. Tout en recherchant désespérément une idée, je fis quelques pas vers l'immense table, histoire de me donner davantage de temps pour réfléchir. Je m'apprêtais à la contourner, observant évasivement les murs et le plafond voûté de cette antique salle souterraine, quand mon regard fut attiré par un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, ouvert justement à la page des petites annonces ; je me forçais à l'attraper nonchalamment et à la parcourir avec calme…

« Lavéclair et votre maison  
se nettoie en un éclair !  
Actuellement en promotion  
Dans les magasins…. »

Fichues pubs ! Quand les sorciers cesseront-ils de singer le monde Moldu dans ce qu'il a de plus agaçant ! J'ai déjà Récurvite, nul besoin d'en changer… Et au pire, je peux toujours distribuer une ou deux retenues ménagères… Tiens, en y pensant, il y a longtemps que…

JF cht bld y bl 25a ch H pr rltion  
Chrnl nctur disct  
Env hib à Sophia, Pr lrd

Quel est ce charabia, non d'une licorne édentée ! JF, d'accord, Jeune Femme, mais la suite ? chanteuse de boulevard yéyé depuis 25 ans cherche Homme pire relation Chorale nocturne disciplinaire ? Envoûter le hibou à Sophia, Pire lourdeur ? Mais qui souhaiterais la rencontrer. ? Quelle stupide femelle ! (Je laisse Rogue seul responsable de ses réflexions sexistes. Bien sûr, il fallait lire : Jeune femme charmante blonde aux yeux bleus, 25 ans cherche Homme pour relation charnelle nocturne et discrète ; envoyer un hibou à Sophia, Pré-au-Lard. Dommage…)

Un raclement sur le carrelage me ramena à la réalité. Vite, IL doit s'impatienter… Cette qualité n'est pas son fort… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! IL n'a pas de qualités ! Attention, Sev, à vivre entouré de cornichons à l'état embryonnaires et de sang de bourbe, tu te ramollis du cerveau ! Vite, trouve un exemple que tu pourras utiliser…

H 59a bien fait, presq retraité  
cherch F env 40  
Pour renc amicl  
Hibou à A.P.R. London

Enfin une annonce compréhensible ! J'en aurais souri… si je savais le faire… _Accio_ parchemin, plume et encrier et rédigeons cette F#§£¤# petite annonce… complètement ridicule cette idée !

« Voici, Maître, j'ai terminé et j'espère qui ceci vous conviendra. »

V.cherch F  
Grd HS cherch FS sang-pur, âge indif  
Pour rétablr lignée  
répondre par la G des S à  
F cherch V.

« - Bien, très bien, me félicita Le Mage Noir. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Très bonne idée d'avoir précisé « sang-pur » !

- Maître, si vous le permettez, comment allez-vous vérifier la validité des propositions ? »

Quand je vis Voldemort se tourner vers moi avec un rictus au coin des lèvres, je crus être allé trop loin. Il n'est pas conseillé de demander au Maître de justifier ou d'expliquer ses décisions, c'est même extrêmement dangereux…

« - Qu'entends-tu par « vérifier la validité des propositions » ?  
- Et bien… en fait… Maître, vous recevrez des réponses.  
- Comment une telle offre pourrait-elle ne pas en recevoir !  
- Certes, mais dans ce cas, vous ne pourrez convier ces femmes au manoir ! Vous ne pouvez courir le risque d'être reconnu et de dévoiler votre refuge !

- Crois-tu, sombre crétin, que je n'y ai pas déjà songé ! Je ne t'ai pas appelé juste pour rédiger une stupide petite annonce, non ! J'ai des directives à te donner. Tout d'abord tu vas t'abonner à ce torchon ridicule et lire les petites annonces chaque matin. Si tu découvres des réponses, tu contacteras ces personnes pour leur donner un rendez-vous. Tu les rencontreras…

- Mais…!

- Je ne te conseille pas de m'interrompre à nouveau… Reprenons ; tu les rencontreras et, comment disais-tu déjà ? … tu vérifieras _la validité de leur proposition_ ! Sois perspicace, très perspicace ! Pousse ton examen le plus loin possible si tu penses que la candidate à le moindre intérêt. Et surtout, n'oublie pas de me faire ton rapport après chaque rendez-vous. Ce parchemin part dès ce soir par hibou express. La petite annonce paraîtra une fois par semaine jusqu'à réussite de mon plan. Maintenant laisse-moi. »

Le ton était sans réplique. Je m'inclinais avec un peu de raideur avant de prendre congé ; j'ai toujours détesté les endroits humides. Sombres, oui, j'aime, mais l'humidité réveille certaines anciennes blessures encore douloureuses. Je serai obligé d'avaler l'infecte potion d'Oudolorbli avec son goût de vieilles chaussettes aigres marinées dans l'urine de chat. J'en vomis d'avance !

De retour dans mes appartements à Poudlard et après avoir réussi à avaler ma potion, malheureusement, à ma troisième tentative, je m'observais dans mon miroir…Constat : Le Mage Noir a la vue qui baisse. Comment peut-il penser que moi, avec cette tête là, j'ai la moindre chance de pouvoir intéresser une femme ! Autant me promener avec écrit en gros sur ma robe :

« Mangemort et fier de l'être ! »  
Ou

« J'habite un vieux cachot sombre,  
je fais peur aux mioches  
et j'aime ça ! »

Et comme si je m'intéressais aux femmes ! Avant, oui ! Mais depuis… Plus jamais ça ! Et même si elle arrive à me supporter, moi et mes remarques trop subtiles pour elle plus de cinq minutes, comment vais-je l'évaluer ? Certes, il faut juger des femmes depuis la chaussure jusqu'à la coiffure exclusivement, à peu près comme on mesure le poisson entre queue et tête (2). Mon pôv Sev, dans quelle galère es-tu parti ?

Non, une seule solution possible dans l'immédiat. Allons demander conseil à Dumbledore. Ce vieux fou aura bien une petite idée pour me sortir de ce pétrin… à moins qu'il ne m'enfonce davantage. Ah mon pôv Sev, c'est moi qui t'le dis, t'as pas fini d'en voir des vertes et des pas mures !

(Il ne croyait pas si bien dire ….HI HI HI HI HI HI HI rire sardonique de l'auteur sadique )

_à suivre… _

(1) C'est de La Bruyère, Les Caractères.  
(2) Ce n'est pas de moi, je ne serais jamais capable de tenir des propos aussi misogyne ! Rogue oui, mais moi pas ! Non, c'est toujours le pote d'Ayla, un certain La Bruyère !(biz !).

_Si vous voulez savoir si Dumbledore est un peu moins givré que l'auteur, si le pôv Sev va rencontrer l'amour de sa vie, une seule solution, la seule, l'unique tite **REVIEW !**_


	3. Patacitrouilles, gnome au poivre et

**V. cherche F désespérément**  
…  
…  
…  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, sauf peut-être bientôt un ordi neuf (RAAAAHHH enfin !). Tout est à la très grande JKR et à son monde merveilleux. J'espère que tout le monde a lu le tome 5 sinon, SPOILER.  
Est_-_il nécessaire d'ajouter que je ne touche aucune rémunération pour le temps passé devant mon ordi ou mon cahier ? Sauf un peu d'adrénaline et de baume au cœur quand je découvre une nouvelle p'tite review. Car, _Il faut qu'un auteur reçoive avec une égale modestie les éloges et la critique que l'on fait de ses ouvrages. _(Encore et toujours de La Bruyère, kikou Ayla, tu vois, il n'est pas si nul, euh, rectification, si con !)

Rating : Etant donné les quelques allusions et les insultes imagées, mettons **T**, mais certains trouverons que **K+** suffirait.

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

…  
…  
Chapitre 2 : Patacitrouille, gnome au poivre et autres délices du chaudron  
…  
…  
…  
Le dimanche est le jour de la semaine que je préfère. Tout d'abord, pas un seul morveux ne vient dans ma salle de cours. Je peux me défouler sur quelques élèves de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Gryffondor, ces minables tout juste bons à remplacer les elfes de maison que je croise dans les couloirs ou le parc.  
Mais rien ne sert de traîner dans la chambre. Voyons si je n'ai rien oublié :

— envoyer mon abonnement à la Gazette des Sorciers : FAIT hier.

— retirer des points à Gryffondor : FAIT. J'ai découvert hier Finnigan en train d'explorer les amygdales de Miss Bell avec sa langue. _-_ 10 points pour manifestation inappropriée d'affection en public. Il a bien le temps de s'embêter avec les filles… pour ce que ça rapporte !

— demander un entretien à Dumbledore : FAIT. Il m'attend pour 10 heures. Avant je préparerai le cours pour les 5° années. Je vais leur donner une interro surprise sur les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection de la potion d'Aiguise_-_Méninges ; les Gryffondors en ont bien besoin, surtout Longdubat. Quant à l'insupportable Miss_-_Je_-_Sais_-_Tout, elle est tombée dedans quand elle était petite. Je devrais la dispenser de ce devoir… Qu'est_-_ce qu'on peut dire comme trolleries le matin ! Les Serpentards, eux, n'auront aucun problème : j'ai déjà glissé quelques tuyaux à Drago et ses amis.

— se laver et s'habiller : FAIT. HI HI HI HI ! (rire intérieur uniquement, bien sûr) Comment peut_-_on oublier cela ! Quoique… J'aimerais bien voir la tête de cette vieille bique de Mac Gonagall… Elle n'a pas dû admirer ce genre de spectacle depuis… oh oui !… au moins !…tout ce temps ! A moins qu'elle et Albus…

— prendre le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle : A FAIRE… et dépêche_-_toi, sinon tu vas être en retard.

— Retirer d'autres points à Gryffondor : ENCORE ET TOUJOURS ! Il serait bien étrange que je n'en croise pas un dans les couloirs aujourd'hui. Je trouverais bien un prétexte bidon. Pourvu que ce soit Londubat ou Granger… Attention, mon p'tit Sev', tu es en train de faire une fixation sur eux ! Il y a d'autres joies dans la vie, comme euh, euh,… euh… Bref ! Il y a d'autres joies.

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

Comme tous les matins, le petit déjeuner se passait sans grand cérémonial, mais tout en respectant les traditions. Chaque maison avait sa table et les élèves ayant l'idée saugrenue de rejoindre une connaissance à une autre table que la leur, s'exposaient aux questions et aux réflexions de leurs condisciples.

Certes, les histoires d'amour entre maisons existaient. Cho Chang et Cédric Diggory étaient sortis ensemble avant la fin tragique de Cédric, laissant ainsi la place libre à un Harry opportuniste. Quant à Ginny, elle avait mis le grappin sur Michaël Corner, de Serdaigle.

Cependant, il en était tout autrement pour Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Toute histoire d'amour entre eux aurait fait passer Shakespeare pour un amateur ridicule. Imagine_-_t_-_on Ginny main dans la main avec Malefoy, Colin Crivey susurrant des mots doux à l'oreille de Parkinson ou Hermione Granger en train d'expliquer patiemment à Goyle les effets des œufs d'Ashwinder en gelée sur le philtre d'amour ! C'est inimaginable, même après une lobotomie ou un sort d'Oubliette généralisé. On ne mélange pas les centaures et les mules.(1)

Ne pouvant s'épier les uns les autres sans devenir suspects, il ne restait plus aux élèves que peu de directions où porter leur regard sans éveiller les rancœurs : la table des professeurs ou leurs camarades. Tous les professeurs regardaient avec mansuétude ces têtes brunes, blondes, rousses ou autres qu'ils avaient sous leur responsabilité pour sept longues années.  
Tous ? Non ! L'irréductible maître des potions résistait encore et toujours à la bonhomie ambiante. Les élèves évitaient de croiser son regard froid, aussi sombre que ses vêtements. Ses longs cheveux noirs graisseux encadrant un visage blafard pourvu d'un nez busqué n'invitaient guère aux plaisirs visuelles du matin. Le lait dans les bols de corn_-_flakes risquait de tourner à un tel spectacle.

Soudain, tous les regards furent attirés par la nuées de chouettes, hiboux et autres rapaces venant distribuer le courrier. Deux grandes chouettes effraie se détachèrent de l'ensemble et se dirigèrent chacune vers une table. Ron eut juste le temps d'écarter ses toasts grillés recouverts de marmelade d'orange avant que la chouette ne se pose.  
Dans son bec se trouvait la Gazette des Sorciers qu'elle déposa devant Hermione, comme tous les matins depuis la rentrée.

« _-_ Comment ? Tu lis encore les salades de ce canard ! Tu peux me dire à quoi ça te sert ? marmonna Ron entre deux bouchées. Le meilleur endroit pour protéger ses toasts lui semblait être sa bouche. Il les avait donc engouffrés tous les deux en même temps.

_-_ En ce moment, pas à grand chose, répondit_-_elle tout en déposant une noise dans la petite bourse de cuir située sur la patte griffue du coursier. Mais regardez ! Il semblerait qu'il y ait un nouvel abonné à la table des professeurs. »

Ils tournèrent leur regard dans cette direction. En effet, l'autre chouette venait également de livrer son journal. Malheureusement, le destinataire avait eu moins de réflexe que Ron, et il s'énervait à essuyer les projections d'œufs au bacon sur sa robe. Il faut dire que le Professeur Rogue ne pratiquait plus le quidditch depuis longtemps, « ce jeu imbécile où des courges perchées sur des bâtons se lançaient des baballes pendant que l'un d'entre eux tournait en rond autour du terrain jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe ; on atteint le sommet de la crétinerie… ». Il n'avait pas les réflexes d'un gardien entraîné comme Ron. Trop occupé à réparer les dégâts de l'atterrissage, il ne remarquait ni la chouette tendant patiemment la patte pour recevoir son paiement, ni les regards d'un groupe de Gryffondors qui s'étaient tournés vers lui et l'épiaient. Le volatile le rappela à la réalité lorsqu'il mit ses griffes sur son hareng saur, non dans le but d'en faire son petit déjeuner personnel, mais simplement pour rappeler à l'étourdi le paiement dû. Rogue lui jeta un regard lourd en Doloris, mais patiemment l'oiseau attendit. Après avoir fouillé prestement chacune de ses poches, et ayant injurié la chouette mentalement et copieusement en utilisant certains parallèles avec les fientes de Buck, il dut se résoudre à emprunter la somme nécessaire à sa voisine.

Il avait pourtant fait tout son possible pour l'ignorer. Arrivé le dernier, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'occuper la seule place vacante. Après avoir ronchonné un très vague « mgngnjour» en réponse à celui qu'elle lui avait adressé avec son sourire fielleux et sa petite voix ridicule, il s'était assis en lui tournant ostensiblement le dos. Comment aurait_-_il pu avoir la moindre tentative de conversation civilisée avec cette femme ! Pouvait_-_elle même prétendre appartenir à la gente féminine ? Il l'aurait plutôt classer dans d'autres catégories animalières : bovin (espèce de grosse vache), batracien (face de crapaud vérolé), arachnide (monstrueuse Acromantula (0) du Ministère). Mais par_-_dessus tout, il ne lui pardonnait pas d'occuper la place qu'il convoitait depuis près de 15 longues années. Il se lassait de regarder bouillonner, ou exploser s'il s'agissait de Londubat, le fond des chaudrons. Comme si Poudlard n'avait pas déjà assez d'incompétence en la personne cette vieille chouette rabougrie de Trelawney ! Pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'avait_-_il pas nommé au poste de professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal tant désiré ? Il aurait ainsi évité l'intrusion de cette espionne du Ministère !  
Toute cette rage contenue échappait fort heureusement à son entourage. Pour se calmer et aussi parce que le Maître l'avait exigé, il prit son journal.

La bande à Potter se demandait pourquoi ce professeur qui ne s'intéressait qu'à un seul sujet, lui_-_même, s'était abonné à quelque chose qui parlait de tout, sauf de sa précieuse personne. Ils comptaient bien trouver une réponse à cette question…

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

Je me demande où elle a appris à voler celle_-_là ! C'est pas possible ! Elle doit être bigleuse ! Une robe toute propre. Vais descendre me changer, je ne peux pas me rendre ainsi à mon rendez_-_vous. Et j'ai été obligé de parler poliment à la bouse de dragon assise à côté de moi. Je me demande si elle ne m'a pas fait du genou ! Cette journée est vraiment lamentable ! Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver de pire…  
Heureusement le journal est intact. Voyons… le département des transports magiques du ministère refuse encore l'importation des tapis volants… non, c'est pas ça… Aladair Maddock de l'équipe des Pies de Montrose a été frappé par la foudre au moment où il allait attraper le vif d'or, l'équipe adverse Les canons de Chudley gagne… bien fait pour lui ! Jeu débile… déstockage massif de balais chez « Tout pour le quidditch » : tous les modèles de Brossdur 10… on s'en fout ! …. Ah voilà ! Avant dernière page, les petites annonces…

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

« _-_ Entrez Severus ! Ponctuel comme toujours. Vous souhaitiez me parler ?

_-_ Oui, Albus. IL m'a appelé hier soir. IL a un nouveau plan, ou plutôt une nouvelle folie.

_-_ …

_-_ IL veut se reproduire.

_-_ Comment ça se reproduire ? Se passer à la photocopieuse, se cloner comme les Moldus ou bien par parthénogenèse ? Expliquez_-_moi, Severus. Je suis perdu.

_-_ IL s'est mis en tête d'avoir une descendance, de poursuivre sa lignée, de… de faire des mioches !

_-_ Vous êtes sûr de vous sentir bien, Severus ? Je vous trouve un peu agité, fébrile. Vous n'auriez pas cauchemardé cette nuit ? Vous…

_-_ Je ne divague pas, je n'ai pas encore rêvé de LUI ! C'est plus dur à avaler qu'un fondant du chaudron, mais c'est la réalité ! R.E.A.L.L.I.T.E. ! (ndrpf : Rogue excelle en potion, pas en orthographe. Mais que fait la POP ? )

_-_ Comment compte_-_t_-_il s'y prendre… Ah, non ! Ca je sais, ou plutôt,… hum, je savais. Mais, a_-_t_-_il découvert l'élue de son cœur ? De son cœur ! Que dis_-_je ! Faudrait_-_il qu'il en eut un ! Bref a_-_t_-_il trouvé une femme ?

_-_ Non, mais…

_-_ Comment espère_-_t_-_il y parvenir ? Par opération de l'esprit de Salazar ? Par imperium sur Miss Grande_-_Bretagne ? Il ne vous a pas demandé de lui préparer un filtre d'amour pour séduire Bellatrix Lestrange, ou la potion de beauté de Sacharissa Tugwood, n'est_-_il pas ? Racontez_-_moi tout Severus !

_-_ Si vous me…

_-_ Faites, ne soyez pas timide. Vous voyez bien que je vous suis tout ouïe ! Qu'attendez_-_vous ? Laissez s'exprimer la brillante intelligence qui sommeille au fond de vous. Parlez donc !

_-_ SI VOUS ME LAISSEZ EN PLACER UNE SANS QUE J'AIE BESOIN DE HURLER !

_-_ **…**

_-_ Puisque j'ai enfin votre attention, je peux vous explique qu'IL a décidé de recruter sa génitrice par petite annonce dans la Gazette des Sorciers.

_-_ Il a grillé tous ses neurones ! A_-_t_-_il réellement… ?

_-_ J'ai apporté la Gazette. Voyez par vous_-_même.

_-_ Quelle annonce ridicule ! Je reconnais bien là le manque de tact de cette crapule. Aucun romantisme, aucune sensualité .Quand il étudiait à Pourdlard, il pouvait se montrer séducteur. Presque tous les professeurs étaient tombés sous son charme. Les jeunes filles de sa maison aussi, tout au moins au début. Mais très rapidement, elles rencontraient la sécheresse de son cœur, cœur qui n'était capable d'aimer qu'une seule chose : le pouvoir. Le pouvoir de décision sur sa vie, lui qui ne l'avait jamais eu, mais surtout, le pouvoir qu'il pouvait exercer sur les autres, TOUS les autres. Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler Severus……. Mais que vous arrive_-_t_-_il ? Vous passez subitement de votre teint… habituel, au rouge écarlate, puis à nouveau un teint cireux. Et il me semble apercevoir quelques gouttes de sueur sur vos tempes. Etes_-_vous sûr de ne pas avoir pris froid ? Avec ses longs couloirs venteux, Poudlard n'est plus du premier confort. Tenez, prenez une patacitrouille avant de boire une bonne tasse de thé.

_-_ Je vous assure Albus, je vais bien.

_-_ Vous êtes certain ? Vous ressemblez à quelqu'un qui vient d'avaler par mégarde un gnome au poivre.

_-_ Absolument. Juste quelque chose qui a du mal à passer.

_-_ Peut_-_être quelque chose que vous venez de manger ou boire.

_-_ Sans doute le petit déjeuner…

_-_ Sans doute, sans doute. Dans ce cas, revenons à cette grotesque annonce, je n'ai jamais rien lu d'aussi… Décidément, vous m'inquiétez Severus…

_-_ Albus, poursuivez et ne vous souciez plus de ma tête.

_-_ Hum hum…Et maintenant inversons _FS et sang pur_ et nous avons une petite annonce pour le centre équestre ! (2)  
_Age indifférent_ ? Nous allons lui envoyer Minerva. Elle manque de distractions. Elle souhaite que son rôle au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix soit plus actif. Ces derniers temps elle m'a souvent demandé de l'envoyer en mission pour sentir le « frisson du danger ». Sachez qu'elle est presque jalouse de votre tâche et de l'importance que je lui accorde.

_-_ C'est une faveur dont je me déchargerais bien sur elle. Je la croyais pourtant sensée. A_-_t_-_elle tellement besoin de subir d'atroces souffrances pour se sentir vivre ? Dans ce cas, je suis à sa disposition. Vous pouvez le lui dire.

_-_ Soyez un peu charitable avec une collègue que vous appréciez au demeurant, depuis longtemps ! Elle n'a que peu de famille vers qui se tourner… En parlant de famille, justement, quelle sorte de femme serait attirée par_rétablir une lignée_? Belle perspective ma foi ; enfanter année après année jusqu'au jour où son seigneur et maître pourra créer sa propre équipe de quidditch familiale. J'imagine cela d'ici : les Voldy family… Vraiment !  
Je crois que nous pouvons être tranquille Severus ; aucune femme saine d'esprit ne lui répondra…

_-_ Les femmes sont extrêmes : elles sont meilleurs ou pires que les hommes ; (ndrpf : comme La Bruyère sied à Rogue !). Pensez_-_vous qu'IL ne jetterait_-_pas son dévolu sur une folle ?

_-_ Je crois qu nous n'avons pas trop à nous inquiéter ; même Verpey ne parierait pas là_-_dessus. Dans l'hypothèse saugrenue où quelqu'une répondrait à l'annonce, imaginez son effroi en rencontrant Ce_-_Qu'est_-_Devenu_-_Tom ! Pas la plus petite chance de réussite ne pointe  
le bout de son nez à l'horizon. Je suis confiant.

_-_ Moi beaucoup moins. Ce n'est pas le Lord qu'elle doit rencontrer.

_-_ Mais qui donc ? Lucius ? Non. Trop connu, trop marié. Macnair ? Trop coupant. Grabbe ou Goyle ? Trop stupides comme leur fils. Alors qui ….. Severus, ne me dites pas que …….. VOUS ?

_-_ Ne prenez pas autant cet air étonné, je vais finir par me vexer. IL ne peut guère se promener dans la rue ces derniers temps, après votre déclaration, à vous et à Potter, sur son retour. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'IL ne supporte aucun refus de la part de ses ennemis, mais encore moins de ses alliés. Et comme vous, je suis surpris par son choix.

_-_ En fait, non. C'est un choix judicieux et même logique. Décidément, il m'étonnera toujours ce petit Tom !

_-_ ?

_-_ Heureusement, les sentiments et surtout l'amour sont un domaine où son incompétence est notoire. Nous devrons cependant être plus vigilants que je ne le pensais au début.  
Severus, dans le cas d'une réponse, même si c'est fort improbable, venez m'en avertir le jour même. »

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

Mais qu'a_-_t_-_il bien pu vouloir dire ? Pourquoi encore son inusable prêchi_-_prêcha sur les sentiments, l'amour ! Et pourquoi pas, pendant qu'on y est la paix dans le monde, la défense des elfes de maison et la sauvegarde les nains de jardin des Moldus ! Je me demande si ce vieux fou est de plus en plus sentimental ou si ce sont les premières manifestations du gâtisme. Merlin nous en préserve ! Je ne sais pas ce que pourrait devenir Poudlard ou l'Ordre sans lui.  
Sans Dumbledore, Minerva ne résisterait jamais face à la pression du Ministère ; elle finirait par griffer Fudge, la brave bête. Et les autres ne sont que des potiches. Pendant qu'on y est, pourquoi pas la Rainette_-_avec_-_Nœunoeud_-_Ridicule_-_Dans_-_Les_-_Cheveux ! Fudge serait assez fêlé pour la nommer. D'ailleurs, il ne faut pas que j'oublie de laisser la Gazette dans la salle des profs. Elle n'espérait tout de même pas que j'allais lui apporter dans ses appartements ! Pourquoi pas dans sa chambre avec un petit thé et des toasts beurrés en plus. Je ne suis pas le petit Crocdur à madame, moi. Tout ça pour une noise, mille Gorgones ! …  
Pourquoi suis_-_je _un choix judicieux et même logique_ ? Mystère et boules de gomme de Limaces… Hola ! Mon p'tit Sev', tu dérailles, tu te mets à parler comme Dumbledore !  
Après tout, il fut un temps où mon allure plaisait, de ténébreux, de veuf, d'inconsolé, de prince à la tour d'astronomie ; mais mon seul espoir est mort, et mon cœur déchiré porte la Magie noire de la _Mélancolie_. (3) Hola ! Tu continues ! Un seule remède : une petite verveine avant un grand verre d'old firewhisky. Cette chère Minerva m'en a rapporté de son dernier voyage dans sa famille. Elle ne refusera peut_-_être pas d'en prendre un verre avec moi. Nous évoquerons mes missions, je lui parlerais de potions, et , si elle est tenté pas le jeu… de soumission… Faut bien occuper ses longs dimanches de fin d'été…

_à suivre…_

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§  
…  
…  
…  
(ndrpf) note du responsable de cette p'tite fic.  
(0) Acromantula : monstrueuse araignée dotée de 8 yeux et de la faculté de parler comme les humains, carnivore avec un préférence pour les grandes proies : biches, sorciers…  
(1) Les mules sont elles les Gryffondors ou les Serpentards ? A vous de choisir.  
(2) Pour ceux qui n'y connaissent rien en chevaux : SF selle français, race de chevaux issue de pur_-_sangs.  
(3) Merci Gégé ! de Nerval.

Vous avez remarqué que mon Dumbledore est un peu speed, j'avais envie de le sortir de sa bonhomie habituelle. Et puis, c'est dur pour lui, le pôv vieux ! S'occuper de l'Ordre du Phénix et de Poudlard alors qu'il a un espion du Ministère sur le dos, ce n'est pas de tout repos ! Pour tout dire, ce n'est plus de son âge. Il a de quoi péter les plombs de temps en temps. Malgré tout, il me semble moins givré que l'auteur.

Pour Sev', y va falloir qu'il fasse un effort sur lui_-_même pour pouvoir tomber amoureux. Etant donné sa misogynie, il va avoir du mal ! Venez lui donner un petit coup de main en écrivant un chapitre romantique.

Pour l'instant, vacances et §&¤£# d'ordinateur obligent, j'ai le temps et l'envie d'écrire, donc les chapitres iront assez vite. Mais j'attends de l'aide !….. Et j'ai crié, CRIE, DE L'AIDE pour qu'elle revienne ! (stop le délire musical) .  
Aucune obligation de longueur, un chapitre peut ne faire qu'une page.

**Efigie** : Tu es sure ? Même pas un petit moment ? Laisse mûrir un peu l'idée. Et merci mille fois. Tu as écrit la toute première review reçue, quelques heures seulement après la mise en ligne de la fic ! Quel plaisir j'ai eu à la découvrir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Un grand, grand merci aux doux dingues du forum de Fanfiction's World, et surtout à mes deux béta_-_readeuses en chef, **MPHDP **et **Ayla** qui par leurs encouragements et leurs conseils m'ont énormément aidée. Ayla, laisse La Bruyère en paix. Il est déjà mort donc une poupée vaudou à son effigie ne te servira à rien. Et je n'en ai pas fini avec ses Caractères ! Mais ils ne sont pas tous phallocratiques, tu verras. Pauline, je te dédicace parthénogenèse.  
**Kiki, **j'essaie de faire vite. Par contre, quand je prends le temps de relire une vingtaine de fois, j'arrive parfois à enrichir et améliorer le texte. Certaines répliques ou réactions un peu délirantes ne sortent pas au premier jet. Cent fois sur le métier…etc disait l'autre. Je fais vite, mais pas trop non plus.  
**Redindependence et Tinkerbell snape** : c'est super sympa de m'avoir mis dans vos histoires en alerte, mais une p'tite review siouplaît… !

J'adorais déjà écrire des reviews lorsque la fic m'avait séduite, mais je crois que j'aime autant, si ce n'est plus, en recevoir. Je risque de devenir accro à la p'tite review et (ton menaçant) , **sans** **p'tite review, pas de chapitre 3**, celui où on découvre la 1° réponse à la petite annonce de Voldy/Sev. Certains ne seront pas étonnés par le choix du personnage, mais je n'en dis pas plus.

UNE REEEEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEEWWWW ! please ! par pitié !


	4. Première réponse, première rencontre

**V. cherche F désespérément**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est ma drogue, mon opium, l'encre de ma plume, la mine de mon crayon……. Et doucement ! Holà ! Passe aux choses sérieuses !**

**RAR**

**Mag** : Sev a tout ce qu'il faut pour être un affreux misogyne. Je t'attends pour l'écriture du chapitre avec Winki… pourquoi pas ? Personnellement, j'aime Dumby quand il est un peu plus speed. Et il ne tiens qu'à toi de changer les objectifs de Sev' dans un p'tit chapitre (mais nan, j'insiste à peine !) . Bonne lecture intensive et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.  
**Elizabeth Moonstone** : Tu serais pas une copine à Remus toi ? Meeuuhh nan ! Elles ne vont pas être déçues puisqu'elles ne vont pas rencontrer Voldy mais le beau Sev' . Et ravie de te surprendre un peu …  
**Rebecca-Black**: chouette ! Y va falloir que je m'applique pour te donner envie de faire un p'tit chapitre. Tu me diras ce que t'en penses, surtout !  
**MDHPD** : de rien pour parthénogenèse, moi, ça m'a permis de réviser son ortho parce que tu sais, parthénogenèse c'est très utile dans la vie de tous les jours ! Pour le délire, je t'assure que j'essaye de m'appliquer ; je prends des cours sur un forum…  
Merci encore à mes deux béta-readeuses, pas si béta que ça d'ailleurs, j'ai nommé **MDHPD** et **Ayla**.

Ce chapitre est pour l'instant, le plus long de tous. J'espère que vous aurez plaisir à le lire.

Disclaimer : kicékadi ke Sev' et les autres, y zappartenaient ka JKRowling ? Mêmeuh pas vraieuh ! Et d'abord, elle serait koi JKR si on n'avait pas été des millions à lui acheter ses bouquins, hein ? Mouais… c'est vrai que c'est elle qui les a inventés, mais c'est elle aussi ka gardé tout le pognon ! Moi zai rien nu ! NA !

Rating : étant donnée la nature de certaines allusions, montons en **T**

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

Chapitre 3 :Première réponse, premier rendez-vous.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! Quel plaisir de commencer une telle journée ! Il fait beau, le soleil brille, les petits oiseaux chantent… Vraiment, la vie est belle ! … Quel jour sommes-nous déjà ? … QUOI ! LUNDI ! Mais ça va pas la tête ! T'es complètement atteint mon pôv Sev' ! T'as la tête dans le chaudron, et encore celui de ce dégénéré de Neville ! Va falloir te faire soigner, faire un p'tit tour chez cette brave Pompom…. Nan ! Mauvaise idée. Elle va encore vouloir me mettre son thermomètre dans… Ne souris pas ! C'est pas drôleuuuuh !  
Pense plutôt à la tête de ces chers petits Gryffondors quand ils vont découvrir la gentille surprise pour leurs deux heures de cours avec papa Rogue… Tu feras, CLICK, une photo mentale que tu garderas bien au chaud dans ton cerveau génial. Et en cas de coup dur dans la journée, hop, tu la ressors dans ta tête, en fermant les yeux pour mieux la voir et là, fini les soucis, seulement le bonheur !.!.! Je m'en réjouis d'avance.  
Et quand ils auront sué comme des malades sur leur parchemin, je leur sortirai qu'ils n'ont plus qu'une demi-heure pour préparer la potion et qu'ils la testeront sur eux-mêmes la semaine suivante. Et, comme par hasard, quand j'aurai fini de distribuer la poudre de scarabées aux Serpentards, oups ! Comme c'est étrange et surprenant ! Il n'y aura plus que des scarabées séchés ENTIERS pour ces gnomes de Gryffondors ! CLICK ! Re-photo mentale devant la tête de Melle Granger absÔlument scandalisée ! CLICK ! Sur la tête de Weasley retroussant sa babine supérieure comme pour me mordre, et re-CLICK sur Potter et son regard avadakedavresque !  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! Je m'en réjouis d'avance ! En fait, si, c'est une belle journée qui commence très, très bien !  
Ne reste pas à rêver, mon p'tit Sev', n'oublie pas ton p'tit déj'. Si tu y vas encore en retard comme hier, tu seras encore obligé de t'asseoir à côté de Dolores-Qui-Déborde-Sur-Le-Siège-De-Son-Voisin et, à choisir entre la tête de mon hareng saur et celle de Bouse-de-Dragon, là, pas CLICK, ya pas photo !

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

Une matinée comme toutes les autres commençaient dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Il n'y avait pourtant pas plus d'une semaine que les cours avaient repris. Et déjà la routine s'installait :  
- D'abord, absorption du petit déjeuner, approuva Ron en attaquant goulûment ses toasts entre deux cuillérées de corn-flakes et la liquidation du jus d'orange.  
- Puis intervention de Binns où nous frôlons la dépression, ironisa Harry.  
- Heureuch'ment après récréachion, mâchouilla Ron la bouche encore pleine.  
- Locomotion jusqu'au cours de potion, continua Neville d'un ton lugubre.  
- Prélèvement d'un échantillon après ébullition, reprit Seamus.  
- C'est selon avec les obsessions de ce vieux ronchon… pour les Gryffondors, souvent punition…  
- Et sans réclamations ! pouffèrent Harry et Hermione.  
- A nouveau sustentation, soupira d'aise Ron par anticipation.  
- Puis avec Chourave, herborisation ! s'exclama joyeusement Neville, la botanique étant sa matière favorite.  
- Attention, nous ne sommes pas mardi, le détrompa Hermione, c'est divination pour vous !  
- Ou sieste pour la digestion, murmura Ron rieur.  
- En dernier, immersion dans l'Inquisition avec Ombrage, ricana Seamus.  
- Enfin, rédaction et révision des leçons…  
- …avant que nous ne mangions ! …  
- … et que nous ne dormions …  
- … dans le plus grand respect de la réglementation, finirent-ils en chœur avant d'éclater de rire.

Ce tapage sembla déclencher l'arrivée du courrier. Et comme tous les matins, lettres, paquets et journaux furent distribués à leurs destinataires. A nouveau la bande à Potter loucha en direction du maître des potions. Ce matin, Severus avait anticipé l'arrivée de la chouette et tenait, d'une main sa baguette, et de l'autre la pièce de monnaie. Il ne comptait pas faire usage de la baguette, non, c'était simplement pour calmer les ardeurs à l'atterrissage du volatile. Cette précaution était tellement efficace que le pauvre animal n'osait plus se poser de peur de recevoir un mauvais sort, et tournait en rond autour de la table des professeurs, bousculant au passage quelques chapeaux. Rapidement, elle ajouta des hululements protestataires rendus indistincts par la présence du journal dans son bec. Les cris plus les vols en rase-mottes agacèrent vite les professeurs qui souhaitaient finir tranquillement leur petit déjeuner.

- Severus, rangez donc votre baguette. Vous voyez bien que vous l'effrayez ! bougonna Minerva MacGonagall.

- Et, par le plus grand des hasards, c'est précisément ce que je souhaitais obtenir comme effet. Mais si vous préférez, je la laisse encore faire du ski nautique dans mes œufs et je vous donne ma robe à nettoyer.

- Je suis certaine que le premier elfe venu sera ravi de vous rendre ce service Severus, répliqua-t-elle d'un air pincé. Par contre, j'espère que vous avez une bonne vue.

- Excellente,… Et pourquoi s'il vous plaît ?

- Parce qu'il est difficile de lire un journal quand il est en plein vol !

C'est en entendant Dolores Jane Ombrage pouffer de rire en projetant devant elle une partie du contenu de sa bouche, et le professeur Flitwick masquer imparfaitement son fou rire derrière un quinte de toux, que le professeur Rogue se résigna à ranger sa baguette en grommelant. La chouette ne prit pas la peine de se poser. Elle attrapa la noise avec l'une de ses serres tandis qu'elle larguait la Gazette des Sorciers dans l'assiette d'œufs au bacon et fit demi-tour en poussant un ironique hululement. Les yeux de Rogue n'étaient pas particulièrement réjouis, et ils étaient passés de l'expression du Doloris à celui d'Incendio. Heureusement pour elle, la chouette était maintenant hors de portée. Rogue attrapa son journal dégoulinant de jaune d'œuf et il quitta la salle pour rejoindre son cachot, en prenant soin de ne pas se tâcher. La plupart des élèves n'en avaient pas perdu une miette et les discussions allaient bon train aux tables.

« Qui aurait cru que Rogue deviendrait le comique du matin ? Certainement pas nous ! s'esclaffèrent les jumeaux Weasley. La livraison de journal est dorénavant l'évènement numéro un du petit déjeuner. »

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

Par la barbe de Merlin ! Heureusement que j'ai pu récupérer quelques CLICK durant ces deux heures ! J'en aurais déjà eu bien besoin ce matin…  
Voyons la liste : Pâté de chouette aux airelles, Chouette aux choux et cailloux,… c'est une variante de la recette du hibou je pense,… Chouette flambée à l'Armagnac,… le Firewhisky pourra remplacer l'Armagnac. J'aime bien cette recette… Pastilla de chouette aux petits légumes. Voilà ! Tout est bien noté sur ce petit bout de papier et demain, je le glisse avec ma pièce dans la bourse de cette harpie volante miniature et, à bon entendeur, salut ! Si elle a une once de bon sens et son propriétaire avec, après la lecture de ce mot, je n'aurai plus de problèmes ou… je devrai préparer un repas pour deux avec de la chouette en plat principal.  
C'est pas tout ça. Avec ces petits incidents, la surveillance de l'interro-surprise, je n'ai pas eu le temps encore d'ouvrir ce satané journal.  
Voyons…..Mais que fait la face de crapaud vérolée dans mon journal !.!.!

_Le Ministère veut réformer l'éducation  
Dolores Ombrage nommée  
Grande Inquisitrice_

Vite ! Une de mes photos mentales… Oh oui ! Potter voulant réduire en poudre un scarabée qui, malheureusement pour eux deux, était encore vivant… Ah ! ça va tout de suite mieux ! Bon, voyons ce que peut bien dire cet article sur cette gargouille mal dégrossie…  
_……. gnagnagnagnangangangangna_… _a déclaré Percy Weasley_.. Tiens, voilà qu'il joue à son p'tit Croupton celui-là !….  
…….._gnagnangnan gnangangngngngngangagng_…._que le ministre, Cornélius Fudge…_incompétent couard ! Je ferais rentrer Vous-Savez-Qui dans son bureau avec une pancarte sur laquelle serait écrit JE SUIS TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR, il serait encore capable de crier au mensonge sous prétexte qu'Elvis est mort !  
_……..gna gnagnangnangangangngnangngngnagnagnangan_ ………_a donc choisi Ombrage, qui, bien entendu, a remporté un succès immédiat…._QUOI ?Même pas vrai ! Comment ça ? _un succès immédiat ?_ Ils se fourrent le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au bout du doigt du pied ! Du succès auprès de qui ? Du succès auprès des Trolls s'ils l'invitent pour un méchoui où elle aura la place d'honneur : au milieu de la table avec une broche dans….  
Sev' calme toi, ça recommence ! Vite ! Un petit CLICK pour éviter un grand choc …. Ah oui ! Londubat confondant la limace à cornes et le crapaud cornu ; il en a pourtant déjà éviscérés un tonneau complet l'année dernière. Manifestement, ça ne suffisait pas. Je l'ai convié à recommencer demain soir en retenue….  
Continuons …  
_……….gnagnagnagnagnangangangangangangangangangna_ …._Grande Inquisitrice aura le pouvoir d'inspecter ses collègues enseignants ! …._Mais je l'attends de pied ferme ! Moi ! Faudra déjà qu'elle me passe sur le corps…euh, euh, mauvaise idée, trop rouleau-compresseur. Pense à ton petit dos fragile. Il faudra plutôt qu'elle réussisse à passer par la porte ! C'est tout juste s'il n'a pas fallu élargir celle de la salle de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Déjà qu'elle me pique MON poste !  
_…..gnagnagnangangnagnagna_…. Tiens, Lucius trempe là-dedans. Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui. Tant qu'il ne trempe pas dans la Dolores. Beurk ! Quelle vision infâme ! ……….  
_…..gnagnagnangangangnagnna_ ….. Re-tiens ! Ils s'en prennent à Dumbledore . Ca, c'est plus grave …C'est qu'il peut encore nous servir le brave.  
Mais mon p'tit Sev, tu es en train d'oublier complètement tes petites annonces ! Comme disait ce cher Albus, ya pas la plus petite chance de réussite. Menfin, vaut mieux avoir la conscience tranquille. Avant dernière page… Sac à gargouilles ! Quelqu'un a répondu !

F cherch. V  
charmte FS heureuse  
ptager vie enfts  
rdez-vs souhté  
rép à V cherche F

…. _Charmante Femme sorcière_ (ça reste à prouver !) _heureuse de partager la vie _(ça c'est sûr, au moins en deux si ce n'est plus ! Durée et qualité risquent d'en pâtir !) _enfants . Rendez-vous souhaité _!.!.!.!.!  
Nom d'une limace cornue ! Le début de la suite des em¤$des à moins que ce ne soit la suite du début. Mais dans tous les cas, ça va mal pour toi mon p'tit Sev'.  
Vite ! Albus ! Au secours ! Elles veulent ma peau toutes ces femelles !.!.!

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

- Je vous trouve bien agité mon cher. Avez-vous un problème ?

- Une folle est tentée par la Voldy family !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là, mon petit Severus ? Pourquoi agitez-vous sous mon nez ce journal comme si vous chassiez des mouches ? Faites un peu attention ! Vous êtes en train de me décorer la barbe au jaune d'œuf. Moi qui venais justement de la laver après le petit déjeuner… D'ailleurs, vous devriez en faire autant avec vos cheveux Severus. Vous seriez bien plus séduisant. Je peux vous proposer un excellent shampooing que…

- PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN ! VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSER EN PLACER UNE !

- Ne vous énervez pas ainsi, voyons, c'est mauvais pour la santé. Voyez, je n'écoute que vous. Qu'aviez-vous à m'annoncer de si important ?

- Je vous disais qu'une folle a répondu à la petite annonce que j'ai… la petite annonce de Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Pas possible ! Je n'ose y croire ! Montrez-moi vite cela… Nom d'une chocogrenouille ! C'est pourtant vrai ! _Femme cherche V . Charmante femme sorcier serait heureuse de partager vie et enfants. Rendez-vous souhaité. Répondre à V cherche femme._ Voilà qui est charmant, tout à fait charmant ; beaucoup plus que cette pauvre Dolores en première page. Décidément, ces photographes sont d'une négligence… Elle paraît plus large que haute.

- Mais Albus, elle EST plus large que haute !

- Mais non, mais non, ne soyez pas médisant, c'est une impression que l'on a quand on en fait le tour… Je veux dire, quand on passe à côté d'elle.

- Albus !… La petite annonce… N'oubliez pas.

- Certes oui ! Mais c'est évident mon cher Severus, vous allez y répondre.

- Com… Comment ?.?.? Y répondre ? Et pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Et bien, pour fixer un rendez-vous et la rencontrer. Vous n'espérez pas que Voldemort ignore les réponses paraissant dans la Gazette ? Lui ou un autre de ses fidèles Mangemorts doit éplucher quotidiennement la rubrique. Si vous ne répondez pas à celle-ci, il risque de vous demander des comptes. Ce qui serait, je présume, très désagréable pour vous. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas autant ; je vais tout d'abord vous aider à rédiger la réponse. Vous ne me semblez pas aussi doué en petites annonces qu'en potion.

- Com… Comment ?.?.? Qu'est-ce qui…

- Severus, je vous en prie, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous redressez ainsi en vous plaçant sur la pointe de vos pieds.. Vous n'en avez pas l'air plus indigné pour autant, et de toute façon, vous êtes d'ordinaire plus grand que moi. Ainsi, j'ai une vue imprenable sur vos fosses nasales. Réclamez-moi mes petits ciseaux pour poils d'oreilles ou de nez, en plus du shampooing, vous en auriez bien besoin.  
Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! VOTRE petite annonce a sans nul doute convenue à Tom, mais elle était cependant un peu maladroite.  
Bon. Où souhaitez-vous rencontrer votre dulcinée ? Je vous conseille un lieu public et fréquenté pour éviter tout débordement de la _charmante_ personne. Des fois que l'envie lui prenne de vous assurer la descendance dès la première rencontre….

- Je me sens suffisamment mal à l'aise comme cela. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en rajouter…

- Que diriez-vous de lui proposer de la rencontrer _Aux Trois Balais _, samedi après-midi prochain ? Je vous déconseille dans la soirée… Je ne vous explique pas pourquoi, vous allez encore le prendre mal. Plus tôt, vous n'êtes pas disponible et elle sans doute pas davantage.

- En effet, je crois que c'est plus sage. Et comment la reconnaîtrai-je ?

- Convenez d'un signe de reconnaissance. Tenez, par exemple, vous aurez tous deux une fleur de chrysanthème en main. Il en pousse de très belles en ce moment dans le parc.

- C'est charmant, et convient tout à fait pour un enterrement…

- Sans vouloir vous offenser une fois de plus, vous en avez déjà la tête : pensez au shampooing ! Mais je m'égare encore… Pour elle, une fleur dans la chevelure, pour vous un livre à la main. Ceci vous convient-il mieux ?

- Hum, hum.

- Dissimulez davantage votre enthousiasme Severus ! On pourrait croire que vous prenez plaisir à la situation…. Et ne grincez pas autant des dents, vous allez les user.  
Revenons aux choses sérieuses, si on peut dire. Petite annonce de re-réponse : que diriez vous de :

V. cherch F  
rdez-vs le 14-09 Les 3 balais  
à 14 H , vous rose ds chveux  
moi livre Potions magiques

- Rien. C'est parfait. J'espère qu'elle sera suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre que j'aurai le livre à la main, pas dans les cheveux.

- Ne soyez pas de mauvaise foi Severus, ou je vous laisse vous débrouiller tout seul.

- Poursuivez, je vous prie Albus. Et d'après vous, que ferai-je avec elle ?

- Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'adoucir vos propos avec elle. Je vous connais, Severus et ne prends pas mal vos paroles acerbes. Je sais que vous cacher un cœur d'or sous une tonne d'aigreur. Vous commencerez par lui offrir un verre, puis vous discuterez gentiment ensemble…

- En espérant qu'elle sache parler..

- SEVERUS ! Vous aurez une discussion policée avec cette femme, premièrement pour mieux la connaître, ensuite, au cas où Voldemort vous ferait surveiller. Vous savez ce qu'est une discussion policée, Severus ? Un bavardage pour parler de la pluie, du beau temps, de l'éducation des enfants…

- Pensez-vous que ma vie sociale et affective soit réduite à ce point pour que j'ignore ce que pourrait être ce genre de rencontre et de discussion ?

- Puisque vous en parlez, à quand remonte votre dernier rendez-vous avec une personne ?

- La semaine dernière avec Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Non, Severus ! Pas ce genre de rencontre. Je veux dire un _rendez-vous _comme disent les Français, un rendez-vous amoureux. A quand le dernier, Severus ?.?.?

- Là n'est pas le problème. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire… et je le ferai :  
1- offrir un verre.  
2- parler de la pluie et du beau temps et ne pas me moquer d'elle si elle sort une trollerie.  
3- enquêter un peu pour trouver ses défauts et les rapporter au Mage Noir ; aucune difficulté…  
4- ne pas me montrer trop adorable pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'idée de souhaiter me revoir.

- Je vous fais tout à fait confiance. Je suis certain que vous serez à la hauteur, surtout pour les deux derniers points !

- C'est bien tout Albus ?

- Non, pas tout à fait. Vous penserez à passer chez Honeydukes pour me rapporter des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue. Dans un petit peu plus de deux semaines, c'est l'anniversaire de Minerva et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir m'occuper de son cadeau d'ici là.

- Puisque vous le dites, je lui prendrais bien quelques plumes en sucre ou mieux, des Fudge Flies (1)… J'espère qu'elle sera sensible à l'allusion et à l'intention….

- SEVERUS !.!.!.!.!.!

- En parlant de Fudge, je présume que vous savez pour Ombrage.

- Bien sûr, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'en occupe. Autre chose ?

- Non. Je vais m'employer à expédier la petite annonce.

- Très bien, et surtout, n'oubliez pas !

- Les bonbons ? N'ayez aucune crainte, j'y penserai.

- Non Severus, le shampooing !

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

« Je vous dis que ce n'est pas clair l'histoire de Rogue et de la Gazette du Sorcier ! Il n'est abonné que depuis dimanche, et je l'ai déjà croisé deux fois sortant du bureau de Dumbledore avec le journal à la main. Tu crois peut-être qu'il est passé lui faire de la lecture ? »  
Une fois de plus, alors que le trio était réuni entre deux cours, Ron et Hermione se chamaillaient comme chien et chat, ou plutôt, comme un vieux couple.

- Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu faisais près du bureau de Dumbledore ? riposta Ron.

- La première fois j'allais à la bibliothèque et la deuxième fois j'en revenais.

- Un vrai rat de bibliothèque ! C'est pas normal d'y aller même le dimanche !

- J'avais des devoirs à faire. Et je n'attends pas le dernier moment, moi, en espérant qu'une amie sympa vous laissera regarder son parchemin ! répliqua Hermione. Comment ferais-tu si mes devoirs n'étaient pas plus avancés que les tiens ?

- Et pourquoi penses-tu qu'il y a un rapport avec la Gazette ? questionna à son tour Harry qui préférait changer de sujet de conversation. Il s'apprêtait à demander un peu d'aide à son amie pour ses propres devoirs ; il allait devrait attendre plus tard.

- Vous n'avez pas vu son regard quand il était à la fin du journal ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Bof, j'ai surtout vu l'excellent atterrissage de la chouette dans son assiette ! Là, son regard valait des galions ! répondit Ron, les yeux pétillant de malice à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- Et que veux-tu qu'il trouve d'intéressant à la fin de cette feuille de chou ? interrogea encore Harry. Oh ! Attends ! Je suis sûr que tu es allée voir. Qu'y-a-t'il ? Le sport ? La météo ? Les petites annonces ?

- Les petites annonces !.!.! Wouahahah !.!.! Laisse- moi rire ! s'esclaffa Ron en se pliant en deux. Je vois ça d'ici ! Le vieux Rogue aux dents jaunâtres et aux cheveux gras en train de lire le courrier du cœur ! Les petites annonces pour célibataires ! A moins qu'il cherche des chaudrons d'occasion !

- En effet ça paraît surprenant, ne put s'empêcher d'approuver Harry car le fou rire le prenait lui aussi.

- Riez autant que vous voulez, mais moi, j'ai cherché. Or, depuis que Rogue est abonné, il y a une drôle de petite annonce qui apparaît et qui a déjà obtenu une réponse. Je me demande si ce n'est pas ça…

- Fais-voir tes petites annonces, je suis sûr que tu les as découpées et que tu les transportes partout avec toi. Allez, donne-les, insista Harry qui avait remarqué la subite rougeur des joues d'Hermione.

- Non ! Vous voulez encore vous moquer de moi, s'empourpra-t-elle davantage sans nier.

- Meeeuuuhh naaann ! ripostèrent-ils d'une même voix, un grand sourire fendant leur visage jusqu'aux oreilles et démentant leurs paroles. »

Malgré tout, elle ouvrit son sac pour en sortir trois feuilles de journal et leur tendre. Sur chacune d'elle, une petite annonce était entourée, commençant soit par V cherche F pour deux d'entre elles, soit par F cherche V pour la dernière. Tout en continuant de pouffer, les deux amis les lirent.

« - D'accord, ces trois annonces sont bien reliées entre elles. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a une relation avec Rogue, à part le fait qu'il lisait cette page-là dimanche ? lui demanda Harry.

- Le moyen de se reconnaître, le livre de potions, expliqua brièvement Hermione.

Elle savait que c'était un maigre indice et subit sans rien dire, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude, les moqueries de Ron. Harry s'amusait également mais il devina le premier qu'Hermione avait décidé d'être présente ce samedi après-midi pour vérifier son hypothèse.

« Vous m'accompagnerez, n'est-ce pas ? » Son expression se voulait distante mais le son de sa voix n'arrivait pas à cacher les craintes qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de tenter cette aventure seule.

- Bien entendu, s'empressa de répondre Ron, sans trop savoir s'il préférait venir au secours de ce petit ton de voix si inquiet, ou s'il avait envie d'être présent lorsqu'Hermione découvrirait son erreur. Comment vas-tu faire ? Ce n'est pas une journée de sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

- J'espérais que Harry accepterait de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte du Maraudeur. Tu nous accompagnes, n'est ce pas, Harry ?

- J'aimerais bien mais ce n'est pas très raisonnable. Toute cette semaine j'étais en retenue avec Ombrage, soupira-t-il en se frottant discrètement le dos de la main droite, et j'ai beaucoup de retard à rattraper dans mes devoirs. Je ne peux vraiment pas vous accompagner. Mais allez-y sans moi, ce n'est pas grave et de plus, je vous prête la cape et la carte.

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

Je n'aurais pas dû arriver autant à l'avance pour ce rendez-vous. On n'est pas samedi soir, il ne pleut pas, le bar est au trois quarts vide. Je pouvais choisir une table en toute tranquillité, pas besoin de se presser. De plus, elle est en retard. Elle a de la chance, je ne suis pas Le Maître ; Doloris en public ne me plaît pas trop. Il y a plus d'inconvénients que d'avantages ; je n'ai pas envie de dormir à Azkaban ce soir pour les beaux yeux rouges de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.  
Ils n'ont même pas de vin d'ortie ici. J'ai trouvé préférable de commander du thé : qu'il ne lui vienne pas à l'esprit que je cherche à la saouler pour obtenir je ne sais quoi d'elle. J'aurais peut-être dû commander des petits gâteaux avec le thé, là, ça fait un peu radin. Voyons, Sev', c'est pas toi que tu cherches à caser !  
Elle va me faire poireauter combien de temps, encore ? Je connais déjà par cœur la prose d'Arsenius Beaulitron et de ses potions. Bon livre de chevet, surtout en cas d'insomnie. Après dix pages, sommeil garanti. Et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment que je m'endorme. Pourtant, j'f'rai bien une p'tite sieste moi. Trop mangé ce midi.  
Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Elle arrive quand elle veut la p'tite dame, mais moi, dans cinq minutes, je pars chez Honeydukes prendre les cadeaux d'anniversaire de cette chère Minerva. Elle va avoir quel âge au juste ? C'est qu'elle n'est plus toute jeune. Je me souviens d'elle quand je l'avais comme prof de Métamorphose. En fait, elle n'a pas beaucoup changé ; toujours aussi desséchée. Les chocolats l'aideront à se remplumer, elle en a bien besoin. Entre elle et Ombrage, faudrait trouver un juste équilibre.  
J'expliquerai au Maître qu'elle n'est pas venue. Elle a déjà un quart d'heure de retard et comme je suis arrivé une demi-heure en avance… je ne vais pas l'attendre une heure ! Bien des personnes qui étaient en apparence de sexe féminin sont entrées, mais aucune n'avait de fleurs dans les cheveux, rose, chrysanthème, ortie ou autre.  
C'est décidé, je m'en vais. Le livre, in the pocket, et c'est parti mon Sevy ! En fait, j'aurais eu le temps de me laver les cheveux…

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

- Fais gaffe, Hermione ! C'était mon pied !

- Si tu crois que c'est facile de tenir la cape d'une main pour éviter qu'elle ne glisse, et de l'autre, tenir la carte du Maraudeur. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais nous ne faisons pas exactement la même taille ; alors, si tu voulais bien éviter de marcher aussi vite…. Je pourrais peut-être m'arrêter de courir !

- Si je ralentis on va être en retard. Tout ça à cause de Miss Teigne qui avait décidé d'attraper cette souris ! Pourquoi est-elle allée se cacher derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne ! Comme s'il n'y avait que cet endroit pour se cacher ! Juste à l'entrée du passage secret. Et puis la carte, tu peux la ranger dans ta poche, on n'en a pas besoin ici.

- Arrête de t'agiter comme ça ! Je préfère ne pas la mettre dans la poche. Ces espèces de robes sont mal fichues ! Si tu bouges un peu trop, tout ce qu'il y a dans tes poches à tendance à tomber. Attention ! Tu remues la cape et on voit nos pieds ! Tiens, on arrive à Pré-au-Lard. C'est … pas… trop… tôt… je com… mençais… un peu à… m'essouffler.

- C'est pas de ma faute si je suis grand.

- Plaçons-nous entre ces deux boutiques, en face _Des Trois Balais_. On pourra tout observer et personne ne nous rentrera dedans.

Il n'y avait que peu d'animation en ce milieu d'après-midi. La surveillance était aisée. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Une femme qui n'était ni jeune, ni vieille, arrivait de la forêt. Elle arborait, dans sa coiffure non pas une rose, mais une guirlande de roses qui descendaient en cascade jusqu'à ses épaules. Le portrait aurait pu être charmant si son physique avait été différent. Elle était petite, ce qui n'est pas un problème en soit, mais sa largeur était telle qu'on pouvait se demander pourquoi elle ne roulait pas tout simplement sur le côté pour se déplacer. Trois personnes écarquillèrent en même temps les yeux à cette vision. Ron et Hermione bien entendu, mais également le professeur Rogue qui sortait justement du bar. Lorsqu'elle se rapprocha d'une démarche qui se voulait élégante et sensuelle, mais qui ressemblait plus au dandinement d'un canard gras prêt à être sacrifié pour son foie, ils purent reconnaître sans hésitation le gracieux faciès de batracien d'Ombrage.

« Nom d'une gargouille édentée ! Mais c'est pas possible ! pensa Rogue. _Charmante femme sorcier _! Elle a utilisé le Miroir de Rised pour écrire cela ! _Partager vie_ ! C'est pas la vie qu'il faut partager, c'est le poids ! Et au moins en trois ! Quelle chance qu'elle soit en retard , mon p'tit Sev' ! Tu ne seras pas obligé d'affronter Ça ! »

Les deux amis songeaient à la même chose à peu de choses près, et plaignaient considérablement le pauvre homme qui allait devoir rencontrer Ça, fusse-t-il le professeur Rogue himself. Ils étaient tellement sidérés par la vue du tortillement de leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué la longue silhouette sombre du professeur de potion, planté au milieu de la rue comme s'il venait d'être frappé par la foudre.  
Hermione sortit la première de sa léthargie et donna un coup de coude à Ron en lui murmurant :

- Le professeur Rogue ! Regarde-le. On va savoir si c'est lui.

- Tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas de livre avec lui. Sa présence n'est qu'une coïncidence, répliqua Ron sur le même ton. Il a sans doute à faire à Pré-au-Lard.

- Oui, mais il sort _Des Trois Balais. _Ça peut très bien être lui.

- Tu as du mal à reconnaître tes erreurs. Ne sois pas mauvaise perdante, Mione.

Rogue sortait enfin de sa catalepsie. Ombrage n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui. Il se détourna brusquement pour partir en direction de la confiserie, sa longue robe noire planant derrière lui dans un vaste mouvement circulaire… et le livre de potions magiques tomba… presque aux pieds de Dolores qui avait accéléré ses dandinements.

- Professeur ! appela-t-elle de sa petite voix cajolante, vous avez laissé choir ce livre de…

- Merci Professeur, siffla-t-il en lui arrachant le livre des mains.

- …de potions ?.?.? Dites-moi, très cher Professeur, minauda-t-elle, par hasard, vous n'étiez pas en train de sortir du bar ?

- Absolument pas. Je venais de me rappeler que j'avais oublié de faire un achat et je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour lorsque je vous ai aperçue, expliqua-t-il sèchement tout en se demandant pourquoi il cherchait à se justifier auprès de cette bouse de dragon qui sentait la rose.

- Et vous faisiez vos courses avec un livre de potions magiques ? s'étonna-t-elle. Si sa voix de petite fille gardait son ton mielleux habituel, le regard montrait clairement un certain scepticisme.

- Certainement, j'ai besoin de certains ingrédients chez l'apothicaire. Je préfère avoir mon livre avec moi. Je ne vous retiens pas, je suis pressé, poursuivit-il en s'éloignant du danger.

- A une prochaine fois sans doute, cher Professeur !

- Je trépigne de joie à cette seule idée, répond-il glacialement.

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

Le professeur Rogue retournait à Poudlard d'un pas rendue énergique par la colère et l'exaspération. Il avait été tellement agacé par cette rencontre, qu'il avait failli oublié les achats chez Honeydukes. Heureusement pour Minerva, il s'en était rappelé juste à temps. Et c'est les bras chargés de paquets qu'il revenait. Le regard était aussi sombre que ses pensées.  
« Cette histoire a duré trop longtemps. J'ai peut-être échappé au pire aujourd'hui, mais la mission n'est pas finie. Par Merlin, je n'ose imaginer ce qui va se présenter la prochaine fois !  
… échapper au pire … par sûr ! Quand Ombrage rentrera _Aux Trois Balais_, elle s'apercevra que personne ne l'attend. Il lui suffira de demander et Rosmerta lui parlera tout de suite de moi. Mon mensonge plus le livre de potions magiques, elle n'est pas stupide à ce point. Elle comprendra. D'autant plus qu'elle m'avait sans doute vu sortir du bar et n'a pas cru à un seul instant ce que je lui racontais. Je vais passer pour un imbécile à ses yeux ; avoir besoin d'un livre, moi, le Maître des Potions, pour me souvenir des ingrédients ! Que je sache, Elsheimer n'a pas encore frappé. Elle comprendra que je me suis complètement moqué d'elle pour éviter de la rencontrer.  
Dimanche, il m'avait bien semblé qu'elle me faisait du genou au p'tit déjeuner. Sans compter son insistance pour que je lui apporte la Gazette des Sorciers dans ses appartements et en personne ! Fallait-il vraiment que de tous les éléments féminins vivants à Poudlard, ce soit Ça qui me pourchasse de ses assiduités ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une telle punition ? Ma façon de l'éconduire ne va guère lui plaire. Attention au retour de manivelle mon p'tit Sev'…  
Quelle horreur ! Je viens juste d'y penser, elle peut m'inspecter !.!.! »

Ses pas le conduisirent naturellement vers le bureau de Dumbledore, d'autant plus qu'il avait les cadeaux pour le professeur MacGonagall à lui remettre. Par chance il était disponible et Rogue eut vite raconté les événements de l'après-midi. Comme le directeur était justement en train de déguster un des caramels d'Hagrid, il trouva là une bonne excuse pour ne pas répondre tout de suite. Mais intérieurement, le grand homme avait le plus grand mal à ne pas glousser en imaginant la scène : Severus pourchassé par Dolores : la chauve-souris pourchassée par un crapaud ! Heureusement que le caramel lui maintenait les mâchoires à demi-fermées. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à maîtriser cette gigantesque envie de se rouler sur le tapis en pleurant de rire. Pour se donner une contenance, il s'assit rapidement dans son grand fauteuil en tenant fermement les accoudoirs. Fumseck l'observait d'un œil rieur et complice.

Severus n'était pas complètement dupe. Son intelligence lui permettait de comprendre le ridicule de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais sa méconnaissance et son mépris pour la gent féminine ne lui permettaient pas de trouver de solution.

- Severus, dit Dumbledore lorsque le caramel et son fou rire lui permirent à nouveau de parler, je crois qu'il serait sage que vous évitiez le plus possible le professeur Ombrage dans les jours qui viennent. Si vous pouviez même prendre une partie de vos repas dans vos appartements, ce serait préférable. Evitez, par votre présence, de lui rappeler sa cuisante déconvenue. Laissez-lui du temps et, de votre côté, essayez de trouver une excuse plausible à votre comportement.

- Présentement, les idées me manquent, dut avouer Rogue dépité.

- A moi aussi, mais, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous finirons bien par trouver quelque chose… une ombragite aiguë par exemple…

- Je vous en prie Albus !

- Mais maintenant un tache plus urgente vous attend. Je vous en prie, mon ami, soyez prudent. Je crains que Tom n'ait pas le sens de l'humour très développé.

- En effet, ce n'est pas une de ses qualités. Je vous remercie Albus.

Il n'était pas dans l'habitude de Severus Rogue de remercier Dumbledore, ni qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Cependant, il avait été touché plus qu'il ne saurait l'avouer par la prévenance du vieil homme à son égard. Et il l'avait appelé « ami » ! Il y avait bien longtemps que quiconque ne l'avait appelé ainsi.  
Le début d'un vrai sourire commença à apparaître sur ses lèvres fines. Oh ! Guère plus que l'esquisse d'un sourire, certes ! Mais d'un vrai sourire, pas de ces lippes moqueuses qu'il affichait normalement. Une bouffée de bonheur passa en lui. Grâce à la sollicitude du directeur, il se sentait prêt à affronter tous les Voldemort de la planète !  
C'est ça, l'effet Dumbledore !

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à faire le point sur ce _rendez-vous_. Ron et Hermione expliquait à Harry la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté. Mais une fois de plus, ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur l'interprétation.

- Je te dis que Rogue a attendu son rendez-vous _Aux Trois Balais, _et comme elle était en retard, il partait. C'est en sortant qu'il a découvert que la mystérieuse inconnue était le professeur Ombrage. Tu ne vas quand même pas m'affirmer qu'elle avait des roses dans les cheveux uniquement pas hasard ou juste pour faire beau ! s'emporta Hermione.

- Oh non ! Quelle horreur ! C'est à vous dégoûter des roses ! Tu as raison pour Ombrage, je le reconnais. Mais pour Rogue, pas d'accord, soutint Ron. C'était une coïncidence. Il était allé prendre un verre avant de faire ses achats. Tu as bien vu qu'il s'est rendu chez Honeydukes juste après.

- Et le livre alors ?

- Quel livre ?

- Celui qui est tombé de sa poche. Le livre de potions magiques. Celui dont parlait la petite annonce. Hermione foudroya Ron du regard. Tu ne vas pas encore prétendre que c'est le hasard !

- Si ! Parfaitement ! C'est tout à fait normal qu'un professeur de potion se promène avec un livre sur les potions magiques.

Le ton était en train de monter dangereusement. Harry préféra intervenir avant que le désaccord ne tourne au conflit ouvert. Ils seraient capables de ne plus se parler pendant des semaines. Comme la fois où Ron avait cru que Pattenrond avait dévoré Croutard, ou encore quand il était jaloux de Krum.

- Vos deux raisonnements se tiennent. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de vérifier si c'est Rogue ou pas.

- Eh bien, moi, je sais comment faire, assura Hermione avec aplomb. Il suffit …

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'as pas attendu trop pour venir me rapporter la rencontre avec la première candidate, persifla Voldemort.

- Non, Maître. J'ai cependant dû attendre un peu afin d'égarer les soupçons, expliqua Rogue, remerciant intérieurement encore une fois Dumbledore pour sa prévoyance. Voldemort avait surveillé ou fait surveillé les petites annonces et qui sait, un partisan des Mangemorts l'épiait peut-être cet après-midi à l'établissement de Rosmerta.

- La candidate ne convenait pas, reprit-il.

- Dis m'en plus, donne-moi des détails, exigea le Lord Noir.

- La première candidate était Dolores Jane Ombrage, la sous-secrétaire d'état nommée par Fudge au poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces de Mal. Surtout pour surveiller Dumbledore ! Elle est à la botte du Ministre. Vous avez sans doute lu dans la Gazette qu'il vient de la nommer Grande Inquisitrice. Rien que ces faits permettent de comprendre pourquoi il fallait invalider ce choix. Je devais absolument éviter qu'elle fasse le lien entre la petite annonce et moi. Et je vous fais grâce de son apparence ; la photo du journal est presque flatteuse.

- A ce point ? A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui a pu l'attirer dans TA petite annonce ? demanda Vous-Savez-Qui d'une voix doucereuse, beaucoup trop doucereuse.

- En premier, _grand homme sorcier_ car elle ne pouvait qu'être intéressée de s'allier à un grand nom, répondit rapidement Severus. Le Maître avait très vite oublié les compliments exprimés lors de la rédaction de SA fameuse petite annonce. Il lui fallait un fautif et vite pour passer sa frustration. Sev' préférait que ce soit Ombrage elle-même plutôt que lui. Un peu de flatterie ne ferait pas de mal dans le tableau, même si sa fierté lui permettait difficilement de ployer l'échine, ne serait-ce que mentalement.

- Ensuite vous savez mieux que moi, continua-t-il, combien sa soif de pouvoir est importante. Avec _pour rétablir lignée_ elle s'est vue à la tête d'une dynastie. Non, Maître. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit la candidate rêvée pour vous.

- Laisse-moi décider seul de ce qui est bon pour moi !

- Je suis à votre service.

- Et comme tel, tu vas immédiatement rédiger une nouvelle petite annonce. Tache de mieux peser tes mots cette fois.

Le pauvre Severus avait pris soin d'y réfléchir avant de venir, afin de ne pas être pris au dépourvu. Il ne fut donc pas long à contenter Voldemort.

V. cherche F  
HS cherch jeune FS  
Pour partger vie enfts  
répondre par la G des S à  
F cherche V.

_Qu'est-ce que Hermione a pu inventer ? Je ne suis pas certaine que Servy ait échappé au pire …. On lui trouvera certainement mieux encore ! **à suivre….** _

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

(1) Ou comment des propos en apparence anodins, peuvent être tout à fait grivois ! Que faire avec une plume en sucre ? La sucer bien sûr ! Sauf que pour certains, c'est une expression licencieuse.  
De même, fudge désigne soit des bonbons fondants, soit le ministre de la magie ; et flies peut être le pluriel de fly (mouche en anglais) ou veut dire braguette…  
Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore s'indigne autant ! Et je n'ai rien inventé ; vous les trouverez tous les deux en relisant le Prisonnier d'Azkaban

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu par cette première rencontre, que les dialogues ne sont pas trop rasoirs. Avez-vous envie que je continue cette fic ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre dites le moi et pour ça, le petit bouton en bas à gauche !  
**petite review ?**


	5. Le plan de bataille d'Hermione

**V .cherche F désespérément**

Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, le véritable booster de mon clavier ce sont-elles. J'avais prévu de faire une pause sur cette fic le temps de relever un autre défi quand ma boîte aux lettres à dégurgiter toutes ces reviews ; résultat : me revoilà et c'est reparti mon kiki !

**Rebecca-Black** : toujours fidèle au poste, merci. T'inquiète pas, je continue la fic sur au moins 3 autres rencontres. Mais elles seront plus longues à venir.  
**Mag **: Si tu as besoin d'aide pour écrire le chapitre pas de problème ! Scroutt toujours prêt ! euuhhh , non, ça c'est la réponse d'Hagrid... Mais je t'aide quand tu veux. Ombrage bombe sexuelle ? Je ne l'avais pas exactement vue comme ça et Sev' est d'accord avec moi. Mais il en faut pour tous les goûts ! Par contre je t'interdis d'espérer éviscérer un de mes persos préférés.  
**Gaeriel Palpatine** : Tu fais une entrée en fanfare dans mes reviews, et tu as bien raison. J'aime les champs de maïs même si je ne sais pas si Hagrid a un cousin vert. T'es très gentille de me mettre en alerte, mais c'est pas vrai que Sev' est tout cassé ! Il est juste un peu misogyne, aigri, vieilli… euh… tout simplement il ne m'a pas encore rencontrée.  
**Lunécume** : merci de tes compliments et de ton aide. J'espère bien que tu seras tentée par l'écriture d'un petit chapitre, un slash SS/SB ? Voui, Sev' va bien finir par tester une des candidates … Pour Voldy ! Bien sûr ! C'est qu'il prend sa mission à cœur !  
**Ayla** : j'espère que tu vas continuer à adorer. Promis, je lui ferai pas trop de mal à ton p'tit Sev'.  
**Elizabeth Moonstone** : petite futée...! (même intonation que le chasseur de fauves de Jurassik Park avant qu'il ne se fasse boulotter par un vélociraptor) Ce chapitre t'en apprendra un peu plus.

Et encore et toujours merci, mille zoubis à mes bêta-readeuses du forum le plus tonic du net, j'ai nommé **MPHDP et Ayla**. Tu fais de nets progrès en orthographe (si, si, je t'assure !) et rien que pour toi, une comme tu les aimes de ton pote :  
_La moquerie est souvent indigence d'esprit. (La B.) _Il ne nous connaissait pas on dirait ! Je te promets que notre p'tit Sev aura des moments de détente.

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, je ne possède pas le moindre radis, tout est à la JKR pas très anonyme.(pastiche très bancal d'une vieille chanson)

Rating : bof, on va voir. **T** pour être tranquille… mais c'est exagéré.

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

4- Le plan de bataille d'Hermione.

Dimanche 15 septembre, je me sens seul, debout devant ma fenêtre ouverte en cette fraîche matinée. Dehors, les derniers beaux jours de l'été suspendent dans le ciel azuré, rayons de soleil et parfums de terres embaumées… Humfff ! Tu es lyrique mon p'tit Sev', on dirait. Mais faut peut-être redescendre fissa sur Terre.  
Hier, samedi, fiasco intégral du plan foireux de Celui-Qui-Commence-A-Nous-Les–Briser-Menues (1). J'ai toujours pensé que c'était une idée débile. Des petites annonces… Combien de couples sérieux se sont rencontrés grâce à une petite annonce, je vous le demande ! D'accord, Oncle Sinistrus a rencontré Tante Cuckoet par les petites annonces du Chicaneur. Mais j'ai dit _couples sérieux_ ! Peut-on prétendre que deux personnes dont l'occupation principale est la tentative d'homicide sur son conjoint, est _un couple sérieux_ ! Si je me souviens bien, au dernier réveillon du jour de l'An, Oncle Sinistrus avait l'avantage par 15 tentatives à 12. Heureusement, toutes échouées ; à chaque fois, touché mais pas coulé ; et pas uniquement les tentatives de noyade !  
Et quel fiasco ! Un énorme fiasco ! Un fiasco de la taille d'Ombrage, ce n'est pas rien ! Là, mon p'tit Sev', va falloir la jouer fine… Rien n'est plus hargneux qu'un scroutt à pétard femelle agacé, et tu l'as vexée la sale bête. Alors, méfie-toi et creuse-toi les méninges pour trouver une bonne excuse à ton comportement d'hier. Quand la potion est tirée, il faut la boire…  
Que _l'ampleur_ de ta félicité t'avait trop impressionnée en découvrant l'objet de ton attente ? Nan ! Elle ne va pas apprécié l'humour ou la grandiloquence…  
Que Dumbledore te contrôlait sous Imperium ? Non, laisse ce brave homme en paix, sans lui, tu n'aurais sans doute pas pu profiter d'une douillette nuit dans ton lit bien chaud. Les geôles du domaine de Wiltshire ne sont pas confortables comme tes appartements

Mais quel motif bidon puis-je trouver pour expliquer ma fuite salvatrice ? Quelle maladie contagieuse épouvantable aux yeux de ce crapaud boursouflé aurait pu m'obliger à détaler devant la promesse (le risque plutôt !) de tendres épanchements, de baisers échangés…  
Mais oui ! Bon sang, mais c'est bien sûr ! _De baisers échangés _! La mononucléose infectieuse dite maladie du baiser ! Un peu de fièvre, beaucoup de fatigue, peu de signes extérieurs, mais une contagion très aisée par la salive, surtout en embrassant quelqu'un…gniark ! Dégoûtant tout ça !  
Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que la moitié des 6° et des 7° années ne soient pas atteints.  
Avec toutes les obligations qui sont les siennes, elle ne peut se permettre de tomber malade. Quatre inspections la semaine dernière : Filius, Minerva, Sibylle et Wilhemina Gobe-Planche : elle ne chôme pas. Je me demande quand je vais recevoir son fameux petit mot m'avertissant de son arrivée dans mes cachots. Le plus tard sera le mieux ; il me faut le temps de rattraper ce fiasco et de le lui faire oublier. Mais en douceur ! Je ne tiens pas à être victime d'un harcèlement sexuel par ce dragon femelle. Ah ! Les petites maladies moldues ont parfois du bon. Faudra que je passe voir Pomfresh pour crédibiliser un peu tout ça.

En attendant, reste bien au chaud dans tes pénates mon p'tit Sev', commande ton petit déjeuner à un des elfes, laisse ta fenêtre ouverte pour que la chouette puisse livrer la Gazette. Faut vérifier la présence de ta nouvelle petite annonce. Pffff… avec un peu de chance, personne n'y répondra.

Par contre, pas de promenade à l'extérieur malgré le beau temps. Tu trouveras un autre exercice que la marche pour garder en état ton corps svelte et racé. Tu es malade, ne l'oublie pas. Tu as de quoi t'occuper avec la pile de devoirs à corriger qui t'attendent. Et surtout, zen, évite de mettre trop de T aux copies des Gryffondors sinon Minerva va débouler encore une fois comme une furie dans ton bureau pour me demander des explications. Me taxer de « malhonnêteté intellectuelle », moi !  
J'ai toujours fait preuve d'une grande mansuétude avec les élèves. Oui, surtout ceux de Serpentards. Mais est-ce ta faute à toi, mon p'tit Sev', s'ils sont particulièrement plus brillants que les autres ?  
Ouais… Je sais… Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle… Des exceptions… Il en faut toujours.  
C'est comme cette punaise ex-hypertrophiée des incises l'horripilante Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Une mémoire d'éléphant, mais à peu près autant de sex-appeal ! Et je ne parle pas de Saint-Potter et de sa belette Weasley (2) ! Toujours en train de faire son intéressant celui-là !  
Tiens, justement, commençons par corriger son devoir supplémentaire sur l'utilisation de la Pierre de Lune…

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

- Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux Weasley.

- Ouais ! Joyeux anniversaire, Hermione ! reprirent Ginny et Neville en l'embrassant chacun sur une de ses joues rosissantes.

- Désolé, Mione, mais tu devras attendre notre prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour ton cadeau, expliquèrent Ron et Harry.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela les garçons, mes parents ont pensé à moi et j'ai reçu leur paquet ce matin.

- Que t'ont-ils envoyé pour tes seize ans ? Fred et George se tenaient devant elle, les mains dans le dos. Mauvais signe...

- Quelques livres achetés au Chemin de Traverse. Je crois qu'ils s'inquiètent un peu pour moi...

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ? demandèrent-ils en s'approchant encore davantage pour apercevoir les livres posés sur la table de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il y en avait trois en fait : « Les forces du mal surpassées », « Sorts et contresorts » de Vindictus Viridian et « Forces obscures comment s'en protéger » par Quentin Jentremble.

- J'ai parlé d'Ombrage à mes parents, et entre elle et Vous-Savez-Qui, ils ne sont pas trop rassurés. Mais Harry, si tu ne nous entraînes pas à la pratique des défenses contre les forces du mal, je ne saurais jamais utiliser ces livres efficacement, termina Hermione. Il faut absolument que nous trouvions un moyen pour organiser ces entraînements.

Tous se retournèrent en même temps vers elle. Comment ? Que venait-elle de dire ? C'était pour tous ses amis aussi étonnant que si le professeur Rogue était rentré soudainement dans la pièce en criant : « J'aime les Gryffondors ! Venez à moi que je vous embrasse !». Hermione osait avouer que les livres n'était pas forcément le remède à tous les maux ! Il allait pleuvoir des limaces à cornes, c'était sûr !

- Mione, tu es bizarre depuis quelques jours, s'inquiéta Ron. Tu n'as presque pas parlé, tu as failli oublier de faire un devoir et hier, en métamorphose, tu n'as pas levé le doigt pour répondre à trois questions dont même moi, je connaissais la réponse. Et là, tu annonces sans qu'on te le demande, que les livres ne vont pas suffire, qu'ils ne vont pas tout t'apprendre ! Je me fais du soucis.

Et en effet, elle pouvait observer autour d'elle les regards anxieux de ses amis. Les jumeaux oubliaient même de lui tendre les cadeaux qu'ils gardaient dans derrière leur dos. Juste des Oreilles à Rallonge (« pour espionner, ça peut toujours servir ! ») et une tasse à thé mordeuse (« si jamais Pansy Parkinson voulait que tu lui offres le thé ! »). Ils avaient bien pensé lui offrir une de leur toute nouvelle Boîte à flemme... Mais pas à Hermione, voyons ! Elle, manquer un cours ! Elle qui était la seule à suivre et prendre des notes pendant le cours de Binns, la seule qui avait eu besoin d'un Retourneur de Temps pour suivre tous les cours qu'elle avait choisis ! Mauvaise idée.

- Ne vous affolez donc pas, les rassura-t-elle tandis qu'un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Son regard pétillait de malice. J'ai été accaparée par mes pensées ces derniers temps…

- Par un garçon ? l'interrogea immédiatement Ron. La pointe de ses oreilles commençait à rougir et ses yeux étaient légèrement plus globuleux que d'habitude. La jalousie pointait le bout de son nez aussi visiblement que sur celui de Pinocchio. Hermione ne fut pas la seule à rire de ce spectacle, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la confusion de Ron.

- Par les inspections des profs sans doute, tenta à son tour Harry. Elle n'y est pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère la grosse Inquisitrice, plutôt avec un pelle à neige. Surtout avec Trelawney !

- C'était facile pour Ombrage de la massacrer. Tout le monde sait que Trelawney est nulle ! Dommage qu'elle ne m'ait pas interrogé sur mon rêve... Noyer Rogue... Quel bonheur !

- Je te prête mon chaudron si tu veux le réaliser, lui proposa Neville. Et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me le rendes après usage, tu pourras le garder, lui et les restes qui seront dedans. J'en ai un d'avance, maintenant je les achète par trois. C'est plus sûr et moins cher.

- C'est sympa Neville, mais je ne pense pas que cette méthode pédagogique de l'enseignement de la Divination ait été approuvée par le Conseil d'Administration ou par le Ministère !  
Moi, dans l'inspection de MacGo, j'ai préféré les petits _Hum ! hum ! _lorsqu'elle voulait dire quelque chose à Ombrage, cette bonne vieille prof. Quelle répartie ! _Je ne vois pas très bien comment vous espérez vous faire une idée de mes méthodes d'enseignement si vous persistez à m'interrompre sans cesse. En règle générale, je ne permets à personne de parler en même temps que moi. _Voilà enfin une femme qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, au moins ! Je n'aime pas les serpillières.

- Parce que tu en connais beaucoup autour de toi, Ron, des femmes ou des filles qui se laissent marcher sur les pieds ? lui demanda Ginny, les poings sur les hanches. Ses yeux étaient prêts à lancer des éclairs. Fred et George regardèrent ailleurs comme s'ils étaient subitement devenus complètement sourds, ou comme si les peintures du plafond avaient été échangées avec celles de la Chapelle Sixtine.  
La couleur des oreilles de Ron s'était encore aggravée ; de la pointe un peu rouge, elles étaient devenues entièrement cramoisies.

- Angelina Johnson peut-être, ou Hermione sont des serpillières, c'est bien ça ? Et pourquoi pas Maman ou moi ? poursuivit-elle. Tu en vois beaucoup dans ton entourage ?

Hermione explosa littéralement de rire devant la mine déconfite qu'affichait Ron. Peu d'hommes de la famille avaient le dernier mot en cas de dispute, et tous ceux qui s'étaient rendus au Terrier le savaient parfaitement.

- C'est ça, moquez vous... grogna Ron. J'ai hâte de savoir faire disparaître une souris. Et étape suivante, un chat de ma connaissance, puis quelque chose de plus gros après.

- Ombrage ? proposa Neville en pouffant, tandis qu'Hermione prenait un air indigné.

- Non, faudrait déjà que je me fasse la main sur un éléphant avant d'envisager de la faire disparaître.

- Arrêtez avec toutes vos bêtises. Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, annonça Hermione. Non, en fait, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à la petite annonce et au professeur Rogue.

- OOOuuuuhhhh ! crièrent Fred et George en hurlant comme des loups, le Grand Professeur de Potions a une admiratrice qui ne pense qu'à lui ! C'est le grand AMOOOUUURRR de sa vie ! Ils se moquaient d'autant plus facilement qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de cette histoire de petite annonce. Ni Ginny ni Neville non plus d'ailleurs, mais tous furent rapidement informés par les trois amis. Les discussions stériles pour savoir si Rogue en était l'auteur ou pas furent vite abandonnées lorsqu'Hermione reprit la parole.

- Ecoutez tous. Voilà mon plan : j'ai décidé de répondre à cette petite annonce. Je me rendrais au rendez-vous et nous verrons bien qui a raison, déclara-t-elle d'un ton péremptoire, menton levé et fusillant Ron du regard.

- Tu es folle ! Tu ne vas pas proposer un rendez-vous galant au professeur Rogue ! s'effraya Neville. Elle était en train d'incarner ses pires cauchemars.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas lui raconter ? questionna Ron, il va se demander pourquoi tu as répondu à cette fichue annonce ! Et tu crois qu'il va apprécier de se retrouver en face de toi ? Je n'ai pas eu l'impression ce matin qu'il était tellement tenté par ta personne lorsqu'il t'a répondu. « Le passage de vos BUSE va faire de moi un enseignant comblé. Comblé par le départ de certaines têtes ou … de doigts dressés… que je n'aurais plus à les supporter ».

- Il faut savoir ce que tu crois réellement ! s'emporta Hermione. Il n'y a pas cinq minutes, il était absÔlument impossible pour toi que cette annonce vienne de lui. Et maintenant tu me fais tout un jus de citrouille parce que je vais prouver que tu as tort et que j'ai raison !

- Mais non, Mione, tenta Harry pour la calmer, il s'inquiète juste pour toi, comme nous tous. Imagine ce qui se passera si jamais tu as raison…

- Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne sache pas que la réponse venait de moi… Je ne compte pas, moi, me promener à travers Pré-au-Lard avec une garniture de roses sur la tête. Non, je fixerai moi-même la date, l'heure et le lieu de la rencontre pour qu'il n'y ait aucun doute possible, mais de telle façon que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter en personne. De toute manière, j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir et de la composer cette réponse. La prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard n'est pas avant…

- … le cinq octobre, confirmèrent Fred et George, pas avant trois semaines.

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

Dimanche 22 septembre

Ah, une petite semaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus tranquille. Ça fait du bien. La petite annonce est toujours là dans l'édition du dimanche, mais nulle réponse à l'horizon cette semaine et , avec un peu de chance, pas davantage dans les semaines à venir.  
Face-De-Crapaud-Vérolée a gobé toutes mes excuses et mes explications mais, par Merlin, elle s'est mis dans la tête que j'aurais eu l'intention de l'embrasser lors de notre rencontre ! Autant embrasser Miss Granger devant la classe complète ou déclarer ma flamme à Sirius Black. Ou encore, d'aller expliquer à Qui-Me-Fiche-La-Paix-Cette-Semaine ce que je pense exactement de son idée géniale bonne à récurer les toilettes des Trolls. Non, la vie est belle et le suicide ne me tente guère.  
Mais depuis, elle m'envoie continuellement des œillades, des clins d'œil quand je la rencontre. Et la présence d'élèves ou de collègues ne la freine pas ! Je me moque totalement de ce qu'ils peuvent en penser mais leurs réflexions sont agaçantes. Filius a sous-entendu vendredi soir dans la salle des professeurs que je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire pour mon inspection, que j'avais su me placer, trouver une bonne solution, une solution DE POIDS. Et il insistait lourdement le bougre ! Albus avait la barbe qui tressautait et Minerva se cachait le bas du visage derrière la main quand je suis parti en claquant la porte.  
Jusqu'aux élèves qui se mettent à ricaner quand nous la croisons dans les couloirs, en nous regardant alternativement à la dérobé. Nom d'un scroutt à pétard enrhumé ! Je vais y perdre ma crédibilité moi ! Le professeur le plus craint si ce n'est le plus respecté de tout Poudlard ! Si je ne fais rien, mes cours vont ressembler bientôt à la cour des miracles avec les sourires plus idiots les uns que les autres de ces morveux hilares !  
Sev', va falloir que tu réagisses si tu veux garder ton aura sur la plèbe !

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

- Alors Hermione, tu l'as rédigée ?

- Le devoir pour Binns sur la révolte des Gobelins en 1492 ? Depuis une semaine déjà mon pauvre Harry.

- Mais non ! Je veux parler de la petite annonce !

- Ah ! Elle ! J'ai un peu de mal à me décider pour le lieu. Mais j'ai déjà le début, je pense.

- Alors, ne nous fais pas attendre, montre-la ! s'impatienta Ron.

- Non, pas question, tu attendras qu'elle soit au point… comme pour mes devoirs ! Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné. La rancune est pourtant un vilain défaut entre amis. Elle le comprendrait avec le temps.

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

Dimanche 29 septembre

- Severus, je vous félicite pour votre ingéniosité.

- Je vous remercie Albus, mais… Mon ingéniosité ? Quelle ingéniosité ?. ?. ?

- A notre dernier entretien à la suite du rendez-vous avec la délicieuse Dolores Jane, je vous ai conseillé de trouver une excuse plausible pour expliquer votre comportement vis à vis d'elle. Vous ne pouvez vous permettre de vous en faire une ennemie.

- C'est pourtant votre cas Albus.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, il me semble vous l'avoir déjà demandé. L'animosité du professeur Ombrage ne peut en aucun cas me nuire gravement, pas plus qu'à l'Ordre. Par contre, vous ne pouvez vous permettre de perdre son appui.

- En quoi m'est-elle indispensable ?

- Severus, voyons, croyez-vous pouvoir vous passer de soutien au Ministère ? Vous y êtes toujours considéré comme un renégat, un ancien Mangemort qui a retourné sa cape au bon moment. Certains ont des doutes. Votre isolement au sein même de l'école ne plaide pas en votre faveur. On se demande ce que peut cacher cette absence de vie privée. Et je ne puis mettre en avant les missions que vous effectuez pour l'Ordre. Ce sont pourtant elles qui occupent une partie de vos loisirs.  
Non, une supposée présence féminine à vos côtés éloigne de vous l'idée que Voldemort accapare encore une partie de vos jours ou de vos nuits. Personnellement, j'aurais cependant fixé mon choix sur quelqu'un d'autre…

- Albus !. !. ! Qu'allez-vous imaginer ! Que moi et ce… ce…

- Non, pas CE mais CETTE femme, quoique je ne sois pas allé contrôler par moi-même, mais je pense que vous avez pu le vérifier, cette femme disais-je, vous met à l'abri des soupçons. Et ce qui se passe entre vous ne concerne que les adultes responsables et consentants que vous êtes tous deux.

- Mais il ne se passe absolument RIEN !

- Ts, ts, ts,.. C'est fort regrettable pour vous, comme pour elle. Vous seriez plus détendu, plus enjoué, plus souriant sans aucun doute ; cela vous ferait le plus grand bien. Quant à elle, son esprit et le reste seraient détournés de l'idée de me surveiller inlassablement. Mais il y a d'autres charmantes personnes dans cette école, en dehors des élèves bien entendu. Severus, si vous me permettez cette remarque, je ne souhaite pas que vous regardiez dans cette direction. Ancien Mangemort, c'est admis, vampire possible, pourquoi pas ? Nous avons déjà eu un loup-garou comme enseignant… Mais pédophile en puissance, ce n'est pas possible. Personne ne l'acceptera.

- Mais que suggérez-vous donc ! Je suis très bien comme je suis, et là où je suis ! Si j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour partager mes pulsions, je pense être assez grand pour trouver seul ! Quant aux pulsions elles-mêmes, je sais parfaitement les refréner !

- Ts ts ts ts ts ts … N'attendez pas de moi que je vous approuve. Apportez quelques améliorations à votre apparence vestimentaire. Le noir est un peu passé de mode depuis l'année dernière. Tentez les nuances aubergines, elles devraient convenir à votre teint et à votre chevelure. Et accordez-moi l'immense plaisir de prendre enfin soin de vos cheveux !

- Ah ! Je me demandais justement à quel moment vous remettriez mes cheveux sur le tapis !

- Si vous n'en prenez pas davantage soin, ils vont tous rapidement chuter, l'âge aidant. Et nous les retrouveront rapidement sur le tapis, justement ! D'autant plus que vous avez tendance à vous les arracher quand vous ne les coupez pas tout simplement en quatre. Et vous privez les éléments féminins de notre équipe d'un homme envoûtant.

- Envoûtant ? Réellement ? En êtes-vous bien sûr ?

- Certain. Mais vous ne faites guère d'efforts pour le prouver, je le sais bien. Mais dans quelques jours, vous aurez la possibilité de vérifier mes propos si vous le souhaitez. Un petit vin d'honneur est prévu vendredi soir pour fêter l'anniversaire de Minerva. Quelque chose de tout simple, une collation dans la salle des professeurs. J'espère que vous vous joindrez à nous.

- Le sage quelquefois évite le monde de peur d'être ennuyé(3)… Mais… Sans doute. Mais quel âge atteint-elle maintenant ? Il me semble qu'elle a fait son temps…

- Severus ! Vous êtes désolant !….

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

- Ron, Harry, Ginny, je peux vous annoncer que je viens d'envoyer ma réponse à la petite annonce….

- Alors ! Dis nous vite ! trépignait Ron.

- Eh bien, samedi prochain à Pré-au-Lard.

- Ça, nous le savions déjà ! Mais quand exactement et où ?

- Après la réunion organisée à La Tête de Sanglier, j'ai indiqué dix-sept heures pour avoir le temps ; le lieu : chez Gaichiffon, bien sûr ! dévoila Hermione d'un air très satisfait d'elle-même.

Ron garda la bouche ouverte pendant qu'Harry articulait le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit : pourquoi ?

- Oh lala ! On voit bien que vous êtes des garçons !…

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

_Pôv' petits lecteurs vilainement traités par ces auteuses sans scrupule ! Et pourtant, je vous dis les mots cruels……… **à suivre …… **_

_et sans aucune hésitation, assouplissement du poignet et craquages de doigts dans la foulée, et une, et deux, on appuie sur le petit bouton mauve **reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.**_

(1) Merci Ayla, tu m'as ouvert d'autres horizons pour nommer No Name.  
(2) Vive la VO ! Les Britanniques n'apprécient pas particulièrement les belettes et être nommé ainsi est une insulte. Weasel Weasley… c'est quand même mieux à prononcer ! ( ouizeul ouizlai : bonjour la phonétique !)  
(3) retour du pote d'Ayla : La Bruyère… Promis, c'est la dernière fois que je l'utilise, ou… l'avant dernière.


	6. Des hauts et débats

**V.cherche F désespérément.**

**RAR**

**Sinwen Periedhel **: Petite goulue, va ! Il ne me faut pas un rien de temps pour écrire un chapitre à moi, surtout à le relire ! J'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.  
**Lunécume **: Merci pour ton enthousiasme. Voldy peut avoir plein de noms différents, surtout quand Sev' commence à en avoir plus que marre. Mais l'idée n'est pas de moi mais de Miss Kaede. Pôv Mione, certes, mais pas dans le sens où tu le penses…  
**Philoso** : Bonjour, toi !Et voui ! Une petite fic juste pour le délire ! Le baby de Voldy… la suite ? Pôv gosse ! Le réalisme, je l'ai mis dans mon autre fic.  
**Rebecca Black** : Pourquoi tout de suite tirer des conclusions hâtives ! J'adore les fics qui me surprennent. Alors j'essaie d'en faire autant… en espérant t'étonner un peu.  
**La Folleuh** : Bienvenue dans l'asile snapien. C'est vrai que Voldy est pour l'instant un peu absent. Il est plus un prétexte qu'autre chose et tant qu'une candidate sérieuse et testée ne se présente pas… Il a déjà refusé les services de Bellatrix : trop schizophrène à son goût. Je te remercie d'être aller faire un petit tour dans la Ballade du Mangemort et contente qu'elle t'ait plu. C'est un autre registre mais je l'aime assez, même beaucoup.  
**Ayla** : C'est bien ! Tu as osé t'aventurer dans les méandres du fonctionnement anglicisant de FFnet ! Bel effort ! La Bruyère (vaut mieux s'appeler la bruyère que pissenlit quand même !) apprécierait ! Figure-toi que moi, je me choute aussi à la lecture de fics mais à l'écriture aussi ; par contre, ça prend plus de temps.  
**Mag** : J'ai beaucoup ri en lisant ta review. Merci, ça fait du bien. Mione est trop théorique. Sev, lui est en plus empirique ( et pas en pire !). Pourquoi j'apprécie Dodo ? Parce que je pense que, quelque part c'est ma Dark Side à moi. Tu ne crois quand même pas que Sev' va faire semblant de choper toutes les maladies infectieuses ou parasites pour excuser sa chasteté !  
**Gaeriel Palpatine** : Ravie de te revoir ! Ne te réjouis pas trop vite avec La Bruyère ; je me dois de le laisser choir (j'mentraine pour le chapitre XVIII° siècle) , sinon Ayla va péter un cable (ça….c'est du XXI° !). Rogue pédophile ! Jamais de la vie ! Ya que Dumby pour penser des choses pareilles ! Ça n'est jamais venu à l'esprit d'aucune auteuse voyons !  
**Elizabeth Moonstone** : Bravo ! Tu as gagné le droit de lire ce chapitre ! Mais je remarque que tu n'as pas pris le risque de faire de nouveaux pronostiques sur Mione. Alors, passera ou ne passera pas à la casserole ?

Spoiler : il paraît que c'est obligatoire donc, j'utilise sans vergogne le monde de Harry Potter jusqu'au tome 5 inclus !

Disclaimer : C'est pas moi qui l'a fait M'dame ! C'est la blonde, là ! La JKRowling ! Moi j'y suis pour rien ! D'ailleurs, j'ai pas un radis… t'aurais pas 100 balles ?

**Rating : Attention ! Ames sensibles s'abstenir ! Si tout va bien du côté de l'auteuse, nous avons un lemon en vue ! Donc les petits zenfants doivent éteindre leur ordinateur et aller se coucher au lieu de lire le chapitre suivant qui passe en M. Chuis sûre de vous avoir convaincus… hum !  
**  
Avertissement : les passages en italique indiquent cette fois les souvenirs, les flashbacks de la mémoire de Sev'.

J'espère que vous aurez autant plaisir à me lire que j'en ai eu à écrire… Premiers pleurs de rire de ma vie en écrivant un paragraphe de fic !

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

**5- Des hauts et débats !  
**  
L'ensemble des élèves de cinquième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient réunis comme tous les lundi matin pour leur cours de potions. L'ambiance, comme d'habitude, était tendue. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors avaient veillé à ne mélanger que leurs ingrédients, par leur personne, encore moins leur langue ! A droite de son bureau, le professeur pouvait observer une majorité d'étudiants de sa maison, tandis qu'à sa gauche besognaient lamentablement d'autres… élèves ? Il se demandait s'il était approprié de les désigner ainsi et une moue dédaigneuse déformait ses traits à cette pensée. Heureusement, ceux de sa maison avaient le bon goût de reconnaître les leurs. On ne mélangeait pas les centaures et les mules comme il se plaisait à le répéter, chacun à sa place.

Seamus pouvait deviner ces pensées rien qu'en observant le visage et les yeux remplis de dédain de Rogue. Mais il prenait garde à le faire avec la plus grande discrétion possible. Si le maître de ces lieux aimait étudier les personnes travaillant sous ses réprimandes, il n'acceptait pas qu'on le dévisage.

Des bruits couraient chez les Gryffondors sur cette manie. Certains prétendaient que le vampire qui sommeillait en lui ne supportait pas la lumière du regard d'autrui. D'autres racontaient qu'il était trop fier pour accepter qu'on puisse avoir le moindre jugement sur son apparence.  
Quant à Neville, il pensait tout simplement qu'il était infiniment meilleur pour sa santé nerveuse qu'il évite le plus possible le professeur Rogue, son regard comme le reste, y compris durant ses cours.

C'est pourquoi tous s'activaient à l'élaboration de ce philtre de Paix, ne levant leur museau que pour relire au tableau les instructions. Ils avaient beau travailler par deux, seuls quelques chuchotements troublaient le silence. Hermione était concentrée sur le nombre de gouttes d'essence d'ellébore qu'elle versait dans le chaudron pendant que Ron tournait méticuleusement le liquide bouillonnant faiblement, en formant des huit dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre de Moldu. Le petit bout de langue dépassant entre ses dents indiquait clairement l'état de concentration dans lequel il était.

Rogue les avait prévenus : quelques-uns d'entre eux testeraient le résultat de leur fabrication. Harry avait chuchoté à son ami que le hasard étant généreux avec certains pendant ces cours détestés, Ron, Hermione, Neville ou lui-même semblaient être les cobayes désignés d'office. La plaisanterie ne dérida personne, bien au contraire. Le philtre de Paix préparé dans les règles de l'art permettait de calmer l'anxiété et l'agitation. Mais la moindre erreur provoquait un endormissement digne de la Belle au Bois Dormant, à moins qu'il ne fut définitif !

Heureusement, tout se passait bien dans les chaudrons de la bande à Potter. Celui de Drago ne pouvait en dire autant ; il avait abandonné la belle couleur mordorée indiquée au tableau, pour un vert caca d'oie des plus réalistes. Mais le Serpentard ne s'inquiétait guère. Le professeur avait la vue sélective.

Malgré toute l'attention qu'elle portait à son travail, Hermione eut l'oreille attirée par un bruit incongru dans la classe. Il semblait provenir du bureau. Cependant elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la préparation, le moment était critique. Le bruit se reproduisit et elle parvint à l'identifier, à son plus grand étonnement… Des feuilles !… des feuilles de papier, pas de parchemin…. Personne n'écrivait sur de simples feuilles de papier à Poudlard ! Ils n'étaient pas dans un école moldue !  
Le bruit se répétait à intervalles réguliers. Bientôt elle put jeter discrètement un œil vers l'origine de ce bruissement, vers le bureau. Sa surprise fut telle qu'elle faillit lâcher la fiole qu'elle tenait au-dessus du chaudron. Le professeur Rogue, sans doute pour la première fois de sa carrière, lisait le journal en classe. Il se tenait debout et feuilletait rapidement les premières pages de la Gazette du Sorcier, tout en surveillant l'ensemble de la leçon. Par chance, leurs regards ne se croisèrent pas.Un fin sourire étira les lèvres d'Hermione au moment où elle comprit ce qui se passait devant elle : Rogue tournaient les pages du journal à la recherche des petits annonces. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de malice par anticipation et elle profita d'un moment de répit de Ron pour lui donner un discret coup de coude tout en lui désignant du menton leur professeur. Harry fut tout aussi clandestinement et rapidement informé. Tous guettaient le moment où…

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

Quelle bonne idée j'ai eu là. Un petit philtre de Paix à préparer et c'est moi qui est une paix royale ! Il ne se passe rien. Pour une fois, aucun débordement de chaudron, aucune explosion, pas de hurlements, pas de saignements, pas d'évanouissements, ni plaie, ni bosse… La pauvre Pompom va se retrouver au chômage si la classe continue comme cela. Je vais même avoir la possibilité d'ouvrir cette fichue Gazette.

Livrée en retard encore une fois ce matin ! La vieille chouette neurasthénique qui me l'apporte risque de passer l'aile à gauche avant la fin du mois. Elle prend un peu plus de retard chaque jour et je crains pour mon journal qu'elle n'ait pas la force d'arriver jusqu'à moi. Le petit mot glissé n'a pas eu exactement le résultat que je souhaitais. De peur de perdre une chouette, on m'en envoie une à l'article de la mort. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas le jour d'une petite annonce ! Quoique, j'ai bien tort de m'inquiéter : bientôt près d'un mois sans aucune réponse. Je commencerai presque à m'ennuyer !…  
Toutes ces nouvelles sont plus désolantes les unes que les autres et ne comportent pas la moindre once d'intérêt à mes yeux… Ah ! Voilà la page, un simple coup d'œil comme les autres jours et je vais pouvoir classer verticalement un journal de p…….. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Yavait longtemps ! Une autre folle !

F cherch V  
Jeun FS souhait rencon V  
Le 5/10 à 17 H Pré-au-L  
Chez Gaichiffon  
V portera robe Sor. Rouge

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle espère ! Que je vais me déguiser en Père Noël !. !. ! Elle ne m'a pas encore bien regardé celle-là ! Le 5 octobre… Mais c'est samedi cette histoire ! Et aucune réponse demandée ? Elle attend donc que je lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil ? La femelle qui y arrivera n'est pas de ce monde !  
Sev', zen ! Garde ton calme ! Tu es en plein cours, tu as des élèves qui pullulent partout devant toi. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. Déjà avec Dolores…. Ça va bien comme ça ! S'ils apprenaient qu'elle s'était rendue à un rendez-vous à cause d'une stupide petite annonce… Je te laisse imaginer le calvaire que ça deviendrait. C'est un coup à se mettre en arrêt maladie jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et tant pis pour leur BUSE, ASPIC et autres bestioles.

Non, personne à part Albus ne doit savoir, il y va de ma paix, de mon calme, de ma réputation. Rien à f#¤§# du soutien du Ministère. Tiens, avec tout ça, je ne faisais même pas attention à l'heure moi. Il est grand temps de terminer ce cours pour aller déjeuner. Les émotions, ça creusent ! Et si je pouvais alpaguer Albus dans le couloir avant le repas…

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

Le sympathique brouhaha du repas couvrait sans difficulté les discussions d'un groupe d'élèves de la table de Gryffondor.

- Moi je vous dis que ses yeux sont devenus encore plus sombres et son teint verdâtre, affirma Ron à ses frères et sœur.Ils avaient bien tous espionnés le professeur Rogue au petit déjeuner ce matin là, mais la chouette qui lui apportait son journal était arrivée bien après celle d'Hermione, tout à la fin du repas en fait. Rogue était reparti avec la Gazette sous le bras, sans prendre le temps de l'ouvrir. Toute la bande à Potter avait été très dépitée. Ils pensaient avoir loupé les réactions du prof détesté au moment de la découverte de la nouvelle petite annonce. Ni les jumeaux ni Ginny n'étaient en cours de potions ce matin-là. Et ils étaient impatients que leur frère leur apprennent les réactions de Rogue. Ron se prenait tellement au jeu qu'il avait oublié que cette aventure avait pour but de prouver qu'il avait tort une fois de plus.

- Tu exagères, le freina Harry. Je n'ai rien remarqué et je ne sais même pas s'il l'a lue ou si elle l'intéresse. En fait, je ne crois même pas qu'il ait lu quoi que ce soit dans le journal. Il l'a juste feuilleté.

- C'est pas possible Harry, il faut bien qu'il se passe quelque chose ! Ce serait trop décevant ! grondèrent les jumeaux, nous avons tant attendu ce moment !

- Nous pourrons toujours découvrir l'auteur de ces petites annonces, même si ce n'est pas Rogue, soupira Hermione. Mais je ne veux pas perdre espoir. Rogue sait très bien cacher ses émotions s'il le veut, sinon, il y a longtemps que Vous-Savez-Qui l'aurait avadakedavrarisé.

- D'accord, mais regarde, il ne décolle pas les yeux de son assiette, termina Harry.

En effet, le maître des potions se tenait droit et raide sur sa chaise, tête inclinée et regard dirigé vers son rebutant ragoût de bœuf. Il le fixait tellement intensément qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il cherchait à le métamorphoser en un plat inhabituel et succulent comme un tournedos Rossini. Les mets servis à Poudlard étaient satisfaisants surtout en quantité. Mais les elfes de maison n'étaient pas formés en France et les plats étaient d'une répétition monotone ! Rien d'affolant pour un gourmet comme Rogue prétendait l'être. Une longue pratique dans l'élaboration des potions avait développé ses sens, le goût mais plus particulièrement l'odorat. Non, le tournedos Rossini et autres agapes étaient très éloignés de ses pensées en cet instant.

La petite annonce… Cette fichue petite annonce… Et surtout le conseil, pour ne pas dire l'ordre que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore lui avait donné… Voilà le centre des cogitations fumantes de Severus Rogue. On voyait bien que ce n'était pas le directeur qui se les coltinaient, les folles pour Voldemort, pensait-il. Il se demandait à quoi pourrait bien ressembler la nouvelle candidate.  
A un tonneau bipède comme la précédente qui, d'ailleurs était en train d'entretenir son charmant tour de taille en enfournant, pelleté après pelleté, sa troisième assiette de ragoût généreusement accompagnée de pommes de terre.  
Ou à une naine (1) dont il ne ferait la différence avec un gnome de jardin, que par sa capacité à émettre une série de sons passablement compréhensibles.  
Ou encore, une tellement laide que même les elfes de maison lui couvriraient la tête d'un chiffon pour ne pas prendre peur, s'ils venaient à la rencontrer.  
Seules de tels êtres ne pouvant être assimilés à la sous-catégorie des femmes, répondraient à des petites annonces. Seul ce moyen anonyme leur permettrait d'approcher suffisamment près d'un homme, pour tenter de lui mettre le grappin dessus.  
Et Dumbledore prétendait qu'il fallait se plier aux désirs de Ça ! Mettre une robe de sorcier rouge, signe de reconnaissance, ROUGE ! La couleur de Gryffondor ! Lui, le directeur de la maison de Serpentard vêtu de ROUGE ! S'abaisser à porter la couleur de l'ennemi héréditaire ! Salazar s'en retournerait dans sa tombe ! Certes, rien ne l'obligeait à revêtir tout l'après-midi une tenue de cette teinte. Il suffisait qu'il jette un charme sur l'une de ses robes pour, qu'au dernier moment, il puisse en changer la couleur. Et la couleur rouge possédait plus d'une nuance. Pourquoi pas bordeaux ? Il aimait le son de ce mot….Bôdjiôu (ndrpf : et voui, prononciation anglaise oblige) … presque ridicule pour un rouge, conviendrait tout à fait. Ses prétendues connaissances des mets délicats n'allaient pas jusqu'à l'œnologie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil acerbe en direction de Dumbledore. Celui-ci regardait justement vers lui et le froncement inaccoutumé de ses sourcils ainsi que son regard dur et déterminé ne laissaient aucun espoir à Severus, le débat était clos. Il devrait en passer par le désir des deux personnes qui dirigeaient sa vie dans l'ombre, Albus et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Par bonheur, il pourrait tenter de se détendre avant cette épreuve, lors de la soirée prévue en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Minerva. Cette dernière était une des rares à peu se moquer de lui et de sa prétendue aventure avec Bouse-De-Dragon. Il était satisfait d'avoir prévu de lui offrir quelque chose.  
Il aurait presque oublié temporairement toute cette histoire si, à ce moment là, la Gazette des Sorciers n'était apparue dans son champ de vision, plus précisément à la table de ces odieux Gryffondors, et comme par hasard, justement dans les mains de cette insupportable Miss-Je-Ne-Sais-Pas-Tout-Mais-Je-Le-Crois !

- Mione, montre-nous encore une fois ta réponse, demanda Fred.

- Deux secondes ! Doucement ! Le bas de la page trempe dans ton reste de sauce ! le gronda Hermione tandis qu'il lui arrachait presque le journal des mains. C'est en bas à droite.

- Mais pourquoi lui as-tu donné rendez-vous chez Gaichiffon ?

- Et surtout pourquoi une robe rouge ? renchérit George.

- Pfuuuu ! Tous les mêmes ! soupira-t-elle en jetant un regard complice à Ginny qui opinait de la tête. Dès que l'on parle vêtements, chiffons, votre intelligence fiche le camp. Réfléchissez un peu…

Mais tous les garçons du groupe agitaient mollement la tête en signe de dénégation. Seul Neville eut un sursaut d'intelligence.

- Euh… Le rouge se voit de loin ? C'est pour ça ? tenta-t-il.

- Tu sais bien qu'un sorcier tel que lui doit être capable de changer la couleur de sa robe à volonté. Au dernier moment, il sera bien obligé de choisir le rouge. Je devrai vérifier mon hypothèse en l'attendant, lui ou un autre, chez Gaichiffon. Mais un samedi après-midi jour de sortie de Poudlard, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis ; la boutique sera pleine… mais de filles ou de femmes.

- Alors, comment espères-tu le repérer ? insista Harry.

- Dites les garçons, combien de fois avez-vous mis les pieds dans cette boutique depuis que vous venez à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Euh….Euh… Leur regard n'avait rien à envier à un troupeau de bovins ruminant.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, triompha Hermione. Aucun homme ou garçon ne met les pieds dans ce genre de magasin à moins d'y être obligé. Le professeur Rogue sera aussi visible que son nez au milieu de sa figure. Et, poursuivit-elle pour enfoncer le clou dans leur cerveau enguimauvé, combien de fois avez-vous vu le professeur avec une robe aux couleurs de Gryffondor ?

Penauds, déconfits, ridiculisés, les garçons s'entreregardèrent sans rien ajouter. Le débat était clos.

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

- Ma chère Minerva, permettez-moi, en notre nom à tous, de vous souhaiter un très bon anniversaire.

- Oh, Albus, vous allez me faire rougir. C'est si gentil à vous d'y avoir pensé. Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir que de me sentir entourée de mes amis.

- Surtout si la bièraubeurre n'a pas été oubliée ! ajouta Filius Flitwick. Et tous levèrent leur verre.

- A Minerva !

- Oui, à Minerva, reprirent-ils en chœur, et encore une bonne année de bonheur et de travail au sein de notre bon vieux Poudlard.

Le professeur MacGonagall semblait particulièrement émue par l'attention dont elle était l'objet. Son sourire avait cette petite crispation qui annonçait les larmes. Elle se reprit cependant, inspira profondément, se redressa encore davantage, et reprit d'une voix qui avait retrouvé toute sa fermeté malgré les yeux encore trop brillants, seule preuve de son émotion.

- Chers collègues et néanmoins amis, commença-t-elle sans oublier de tourner ostensiblement le dos au professeur Ombrage en prononçant ces derniers mots, je suis arrivée à l'âge où on apprécie d'oublier le rappel des années qui passent. Pourtant, si cette simple commémoration…

- … N'employez pas ce mot ! l'interrompit Sybille Trelawney, il est réservé aux morts ! Vous allez attirer le mauvais œil sur vous !

- Pourquoi pas le Sinistros pendant que vous y êtes ! s'esclaffa Vector.

- Oh ! Je crois que Minerva à plus à craindre la cirrhose que le Sinistros ! pouffa avec elle Ponoma Chourave. Désolée Minerva, poursuivit-elle en essuyant les larmes de rire qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- … si cette simple commémoration, comme j'étais en train de dire avant d'être interrompue, reprit MacGonagall en envoyant un clin d'œil à son amie Ponoma, permet d'obtenir de notre cher directeur le droit d'ouvrir et boire quelques bouteilles de bièraubeurre à l'intérieur de l'école, je suis entièrement d'accord pour que mon anniversaire puisse en être le prétexte ! Mais le débat sur mon âge est clos.

- Voilà des paroles sensées Minerva, approuva Wilhemina Gobe-Planche.

- Nous avons pensé qu'un anniversaire ne serait pas complet sans un présent et c'est pourquoi, au nom de toute l'équipe enseignante, permettez-moi de vous remettre ces modestes présents.

- Oh Albus ! C'est trop, il ne fallait pas. Ohhhh ! Des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue… Comme je suis étonnée, Albus… Et des plumes en sucre ainsi que… des Fudge Flies !. !. !

- Ces deux derniers sont une idée personnelle de Severus, précisa Dumbledore d'un ton bienveillant. Mais ses yeux pétillants de malice regardaient avec insistance le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier s'était fait discret depuis le début de cette petite fête. La journée du lendemain le tracassait plus qu'il n'aurait su dire. Et ce ne sont pas les trois malheureux verres de bièraubeurre qui allaient le rendre euphorique… contrairement à cette pauvre Sybille dont la tête dodelinait sous l'effet de l'alcool. Elle devait s'appuyer sur l'épaule du professeur Sinistra pour pouvoir continuer à discuter avec elle.

Minerva passa auprès de chacun pour remercier et offrir une sucrerie à ceux qui le désiraient. Arrivé auprès de Severus, elle se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter :

- Je vous remercie tout particulièrement mais, dit-elle en tendant un bonbon, ne croyez-vous pas que ce Fudge Flies aurait été plus approprié dans la bouche du professeur Ombrage ? C'est sans aucun doute, pour elle, la seule opportunité qu'elle n'aura jamais de l'approcher... et je ne parle pas de sucrerie… Cependant, je suis touchée plus que vous ne vous en douteriez, par votre intention, mon cher Severus.

Ce dernier fut pris d'une quinte de toux fort à propos.

- Je vous en prie, poursuivit-elle, ne vous étranglez pas pour étouffer votre rire.

- Je vous assure Minerva que telle n'est pas le cas.

- Ts ts ts ts ts, ce n'est pas beau de mentir à votre âge et dans votre position, mon cher. Vous n'allez quand même pas prétendre que cette toux est due à votre… comment appelez-vous cela déjà ? … mononucléose infectieuse… Et si tel est le cas, je connais un très bon traitement. Venez avec moi à la fin de cette sympathique soirée bien trop sage, et je vous en donnerai.

- Puis-je en savoir davantage avant de m'engager, questionna-t-il en copiant le ton de conspirateur de sa collègue.

- Le traitement est des plus simples. Pour cela, il faut se rendre au village moldu le plus proche. Une fois sur place, il suffit de trouver un endroit où nous pourrons absorber tout le Ogden's Old Firewhisky nécessaire pour ne plus ressentir nos soucis. Pour vous, votre… maladie, si vous souhaitez l'appeler ainsi, quoiqu'une maladie de cette taille… Mais passons, continua-t-elle en apercevant l'orage qui se formait dans le regard de Severus, et pour moi, oublier mon année de plus. C'est une coutume pour mon anniversaire que je respecte scrupuleusement depuis plus de vingt ans. Vous n'oserez pas refuser de m'accompagner, n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne laisserais jamais une vieille dame sans défense et imbibée seule dans un village moldu si elle m'offre si gentiment de l'accompagner.

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

Ah mon crâne ! Pourquoi les Bizarr'Sisters ont-elles décidé de jouer aussi fort de la batterie tôt le matin… Non d'un veracrasse joufflu ! Mais il fait grand jour ! Le soleil entre à flots par la fenêtre. Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Ferme les yeux mon p'tit Sev', soleil pas bon pour crâne. Ouille ! Ce bruit infernal de batterie continue. Qui écoute de la musique à fond le matin ? Il va m'entendre celui-là ! Quoique… il m'entendra lorsque mes hurlements ne me feront plus autant mal.  
On dirait que ça vient de la fenêtre. Etrange… Par la barbe de Merlin ! C'est la chouette de la Gazette qui cogne contre la vitre !

Voilà, voilà, ya pas le feu. Doucement mon p'tit Sev', un pied après l'autre. Sortir en douceur du lit… changement de position à négocier avec le tam-tam dans la tête.

Mais ?. ?. ? Veux-tu passer en vitesse un peignoir !. ! Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de dormir tout nu ? Je ne devais vraiment pas être frais cette nuit... Et une petite pièce pour un torchon, voilà, chouette alors ! Ton sens de l'humour est proche du niveau « retour d'Azkaban ». Ça ne te réussit plus les lendemains d'arrosage. D'arrosage… pfuu ! plutôt d'inondation, oui ! La Minerva ! IMPRESSIONNANTE ! Elle tient rudement bien l'alcool. Le secret de ma vitalité, m'a-t-elle dit, je n'ai dans le sang que des globules rouges ; l'alcool a tué depuis belle lurette tous les globules blancs. C'est la dernière fois que je la suis sur ce terrain, elle a la dalle trop en pente. Je me souviens vaguement qu'à mon huitiè… euh… douzième verre, elle appelait le barman comme un pompiste moldu : « Le plein ! » , hurlait-elle… Elle le trouvait à son goût, le whisky, le barman aussi… Faut dire qu'il y avait d'assez jolis spécimens moldus dans ce pub, certains, tout à fait charmantes… et pas indifférentes… Après, je ne sais plus très bien… Je ne sais plus qui a été capable de transplaner en ramenant l'autre… à moins que quelqu'un de Poudlard ne soit venu nous chercher ?… je ne m'en souviens plus…Pffffuuuu… ! . ! Quel bazar ! Je ne devais vraiment pas être dans mon état normal cette nuit en rentrant pour laisser traîner tous mes vêtements en vrac par terre. Yen a partout depuis la porte. Je devais être pressé d'aller me pieuter. Ramassons un peu tout ça. Pantalon, caleçon… mon préféré, le vert avec des chaudrons oranges, ma chemise,… MA CHEMISE !. !. ! Mais que font ces traces de rouge à lèvres sur ma chemise ?. ?. ?

_Du rouge à lèvres…  
Lèvres rouges…  
Lèvres, des lèvres chaudes contre les miennes.  
Fines et fermes, sensuelles, glissent, saisissent, goûtent, s'entrouvrent.  
Se détachent, reviennent puis happent.  
Mes lèvres frémissent.  
Toute vie, toute autre sensation abolies.  
Rien que les lèvres.  
Puis une langue, buvant mes lèvres, telle une liane s'immisce.  
Pas de regard, pas de vision, juste la tension et le souffle de nos deux bouches soudées.  
Et cette langue, s'enroule, attire, se mêle à la mienne.  
Mes mains.  
Cheveux aux âcres parfums s'emmêlent, puis se défont entre mes mains, soyeux, longs, si longs en bas des reins.  
Ses mains pétrissent mon dos, fines, fortes, si précises, l'une dessine chacune de mes vertèbres, lentement, remontant.  
L'autre plaquée en bas du dos me maintenant collé, lové contre son ventre, ses seins, au chaud.  
Ma nuque ploie.  
Lèvres, bouche, langue, chaleur, encore…_

Je… Je…. Quelles sont ces visions qui parasitent mon cerveau ? Comme si les vapeurs du whisky ne suffisaient pas ! Voilà que je me retrouve avec en plus des hallucinations ! Par les quatre fondateurs, je déraille. Mes pulsions, sans doute, comme dirait Dumbledore. Une bonne douche, et froide de préférence me fera le plus grand bien…

En premier, brossage de dents pour retirer cet infâme arrière goût de beuverie. Tu n'as pas bonne mine mon p'tit Sev', le miroir ne te ment pas. Certes, il n'y a rien d'étonnant, après une telle nuit…  
Mais ?. ?. ? Qu'est ce encore ?. ?. ? Je ne me suis pourtant pas battu hier ? Tout au moins je n'en ai aucun souvenir… Quelles sont ces traces, ces bleus dans mon cou et en haut des épaules ? Un troupeau de limaces cornues m'aurait-il attaqué ? Je n'ai pas dormi dans l'herbe d'une clairière de la Forêt Interdite !… Pas que je sache ! … Mais je ne sais pas… Je ne m'en souviens plus…  
Pourtant non, ce ne sont pas des marques de coups… On dirait plutôt…  
NON !. !. ! Ce n'est pas possible !. !. !  
Des suçons ?. ?. ?

_Cette bouche chaude, je bois ses lèvres, son souffle.  
La douceur de ses mains sur mon corps, toujours plus haute, dans mes cheveux, toujours plus basse, après la courbe de mes reins.  
Mes doigts pétrissent sa nuque, puis, lentement, descendant, dessinent une à une toutes ses courbes. S'arrêtant, reprenant, lente progression, s'enfoncent à travers l'étoffe dans sa chair, laissant de douloureuses marques.  
Je sens un brasier s'allumer en moi.  
En elle aussi.  
Ne pas regarder, juste ressentir, juste partager.  
De toute façon, ma vue est brouillée, l'alcool entraîne le monde autour de moi dans une ronde vertigineuse.  
Garder les yeux fermés…  
Caresses…  
Finesse de sa taille, courbe de ses hanches sveltes, découvrir ses seins d'amazone, fermes, offerts.  
Embraser, enflammer. Ma bouche est avide.  
L'étourdir, l'enlacer, la dévêtir, sans presser,  
Retirer un à un ces lambeaux qui cachent l'être de chair et de feu.  
Le plaisir monte.  
Les oripeaux tombent.  
La diablesse ! Ne sait-elle que le sexe de l'homme est ce qu'il y a de plus léger au monde, une simple pensée le soulève ! Nul besoin de ses artifices, guêpières, bas soyeux moulant les cuisses.  
Pourtant, mes mains s'y égarent, ma tête refuse de penser…_

… Et si ce n'était ni des visions, ni des hallucinations… Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce… n'est … pas … POSSIBLE !. !. ! Mais qu'ai-je donc fait cette nuit ? Et surtout avec qui ?  
Mon p'tit Sev', un problème à la fois. Tout d'abord, vérifier la première énigme : me suis-je envoyé en l'air cette nuit ?

Tu en as de bonnes toi ! Et tu comptes vérifier comment ? Poser la question à Pôpaul éventuellement ? Tu serais le premier étonné s'il te répondait. Quoiqu'en le regardant, j'en apprendrai peut-être plus… Aaaahhh ! Vu son état et … sa… couleur, je crains qu'il n'ait besoin d'un long repos…

Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, non, je n'y arrive pas ! Sev', réfléchis. Les vêtements semés de la porte jusqu'au lit, même avec un bon coup dans le nez, ça ne te ressemble pas. La dernière fois, tu as dormi tout habillé sur le lit. Le lit…  
Salazar tout puissant ! Vérifions le lit.

Ce n'est pas possible ! Les draps emmêlés, froissés comme après la bataille, les couvertures tombées, et cette chaleur… et… ces taches ? Les… comment dire cela élégamment… les fluides… Mon pôv' Sev', il faut te rendre à l'évidence, une femme a partagé ton lit… et le reste, cette nuit. Le débat est clos.  
Pensée atroce !. !. ! J'espère que c'était bien une femme au moins ! Sev', du calme, rappelle-toi tes visions, c'était sans aucun doute possible une femme.  
Même les yeux fermés, ce ne pouvait être qu'une femme…

…_Ma tête refuse de penser.  
Que j'aime sentir, de la chère indolente, son corps si beau,  
Son souffle léger, ses pulsations accélérées, sa moiteur cachée, mer odorante et vagabonde.  
Je retrace encore et encore les courbes de son corps de mes doigts, de mes lèvres, de ma langue, sans jamais me lasser.  
Parfois, dans ces longs méandres, la pointe d'un sein durci me retient.  
Ses doigts s'emmêlent dans mes cheveux, elle frémit, elle gémit.  
Sa bouche avide cherche la mienne et s'y abreuve, s'y apaise.  
Ses doigts, impatients et fébriles, dégrafent, défont et se crispent.  
Le peu de vêtements qui me restent ne seront plus une barrière entre nous bien longtemps.  
Mon désir me rend fou.  
L' effleurement de sa peau le long de mon sexe gonflé de désir me brûle comme un tison.  
Je l'allonge sur mon lit, et je repars en découverte de son corps, de ses recoins les plus secrets.  
Je ressens sa fièvre, ses frôlements, ses caresses de plus en plus précises, de plus en plus expertes.  
Cette amante n'est pas une belle oie blanche.  
Comme un aveugle, je lis la marque du temps qui passe sur sa peau, inexorablement.  
Mais que m'importe !  
C'est ma maîtresse d'un soir, et cette nuit, elle m'est offerte.  
Répondant à ses suppliques, mes lèvres, ma bouche, ma langue découvrent son intimité, s'y égarent, repartent, reviennent et insistent sur ce petit bout de chair froissé si sensible, si doux ;  
Une de mes mains vient, mes doigts l'agacent, ce simple plaisir fugace ne lui suffit plus.  
A moi non plus.  
Elle se cambre, m'appelle en elle.  
Mon ventre, où émotions et sang afflus, en érection, est douloureux.  
Ma verge ne veut plus attendre, me menaçant de représailles si je n'assouvis pas mes pulsions torrides.  
C'est elle, fougueuse et insatiable, qui dirige mon membre en elle.  
Le peu d' évidence qui me restait part, annihilé par les sensations, la douceur, la chaleur et cette intense explosion que je sens monter du plus profond de mon ventre, de mon être.  
Ses jambes m'enferment comme si elle craignait de me perdre. Nulle inquiétude !  
Je bride mon désir, ralentis la valse de nos deux corps.  
J'attends, lentement, langoureusement, ralentissant mon mouvement.  
Je l'attends.  
Son corps se penche et s'allonge.  
Son dos ploie encore.  
Des râles se mêlent à ses soupirs.  
Ses doigts, sur mon dos, deviennent griffes.  
Je l'attends.  
La jouissance est là, je ne peux la retenir plus longtemps.  
Le rythme s'emballe comme mon cœur, mon corps, devient violent.  
Je plonge en elle comme si je désirais m'y noyer.  
Enfin l'extase.  
Elle m'y rejoint dans un cri, mon nom, Severus.  
Un profond frisson de volupté assouvie nous unit, nous laissant, tremblant, en sueur.  
S'enrouler dans ses bras, dans les draps, tout oublier de soi,  
et dormir… _

Tu as ta réponse. C'est confirmé, tu n'as pas été sage cette nuit. Je dirai même que tu as été un garçon très coquin… Pas si rouillé que ça… hé ! hé ! hé !hé ! Enigme n°1 résolue.  
Et maintenant, mon p'tit Sev', la deuxième énigme : qui est-elle ?

_  
_§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

_Je vous abandonne lâchement sur cette question.  
Trouvera-t-il qui est sa voluptueuse amante d'une nuit ?  
Que va-t-il se passer à Pré-au-Lard ?  
Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode… hum !…chapitre… en attendant, une p'tite review ?_

(1) Encore une fois, je souhaite préciser que je ne suis pas responsable des paroles sexistes et désobligeantes de Sev'. Je l'en laisse seul responsable…  
Je tiens à remercier Michael Nyman pour sa musique, la BO de La Leçon de Piano, qui m'a accompagnée pendant toute l'écriture du lemon.  
J'aimerai également indiqué que la dernière partie du chapitre est émaillée de nombreuses citations, trop nombreuses pour que je puisse les indiquées toutes. Donc, je remercie dans le désordre :  
Churchill, Audiart, Genet, Coluche, Anaïs Nin, Arthur Miller, et surtout Baudelaire pour _Le serpent qui danse _:

_Que j'aime voir, chère indolente,  
De ton corps si beau,  
Comme une étoffe vacillante,  
Miroiter la peau ! _

Sur ta chevelure profonde  
Aux âcres parfums,  
Mer odorante et vagabonde  
Aux flots bleus et bruns,

Comme un navire qui s'éveille  
Au vent du matin,  
Mon âme rêveuse appareille  
Pour un ciel lointain.

Tes yeux où rien ne se révèle  
De doux ni d'amer,  
Sont deux bijoux froids où se mêle  
L'or avec le fer.

A te voir marcher en cadence,  
Belle d'abandon,  
On dirait un serpent qui danse  
Au bout d'un bâton.

Sous le fardeau de ta paresse  
Ta tête d'enfant  
Se balance avec la mollesse  
D'un jeune éléphant,

Et ton corps se penche et s'allonge  
Comme un fin vaisseau  
Qui roule bord sur bord et plonge  
Ses vergues dans l'eau.

Comme un flot grossi par la fonte  
Des glaciers grondants,  
Quand l'eau de ta bouche remonte  
Au bord de tes dents,

Je crois boire un vin de Bohême,  
Amer et vainqueur,  
Un ciel liquide qui parsème  
D'étoiles mon cœur !

Spleen et idéal – Les Fleurs du Mal


	7. L'amante mystère et boules de gomme

**V. cherche F désepérément**

**RAR**

**Mag** : Tout d'abord merci d'être fidèle à cette histoire. Par contre, je te rappelle que je suis sevyphile, donc, il n'est pas question de virer Sev' de son histoire ! A quoi ça ressemblerait après ! Ensuite les paris sont ouverts… Tu votes pour Sybille Trelawney … héhéhéhé ! . !. ! Accroche-toi à ton moniteur, la réponse est dessus !  
**Maikie** : Bonjour petite nouvelle lectrice ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et si l'aventure te tente, nouvelle auteuse d'un chapitre ? Je suis allée voir ta bio, maintenant faudra que je fasse un petit tour dans tes fics, car le délire à l'air très contagieux ces derniers temps ! Le pôv' Sev' n'a pas le choix…  
**Rebbeca-Black** : Alors toi, tu paries sur Minerva ? … héhéhéhéhé … Bonne lecture !  
**Elizabeth Moonstone** : Que veux-tu dire ? Que tu n'aimes pas les lemons… Avec un peu de sucre et beaucoup d'eau, ça passe toujours mieux !  
**Gaeriel Palpatine** : AAAAAHHHHH ! . !. !. !. ! (très très gros soupir !) si tu savais comme j'aimerais que tu aies raison ! . !. ! Hélas, ce n'étais pas moi…. Sniff ! Mais, Mesdames zet Mamizelles les revieweuses, vous lisez trop vite ! Et vous êtes emportées par vos idées préconçues !  
**La Folleuh** : toujours là ? C'est bon signe, surtout pour moi. Alors pour toi il s'agit de cette bonne Minerva. … héhéhéhéhé …. Alors bonne lecture et tu verras !  
**Lunécume** : je serais curieuse de savoir si le passage qui a provoqué tes larmes de rire est le même que pour moi… J'espère que je réussis à vous rouler dans le chocolat et que vous n'êtes sûres de rien. Et pourquoi vieille MacGo ? C'est pas parce que Sev le dit qu'il faut être comme lui !  
**May-yam** : Bonjour ô nouvelle revieweuse ! Ravie d'avoir pu distraire une personne de plus ! L'idée n'est pas si originale que cela mais c'est vrai qu'elle permet beaucoup de délire et c'était le but recherché. Mais un chapitre peut être très romantique…. Personnellement, je ne vois pas comment, mais, TEP (tout est possible !). Sev' diminutif de Severus, il me semble l'avoir déjà rencontré… Je sais, je sais, mais le sadisme de l'auteuse n'est dû qu'à un délire sur le forum de FFW où je vais. Depuis, j'ai commencé à relire les œuvres du divin Marquis… Donc, c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter !  
**Ayla** : En écrivant ces mots, je sais d'avance que je n'ai pas craqué et que je ne t'aie rien dit. Contre un peu de travail et de ton temps, tu vas savoir avant tout le monde qui elle est… C'est pas beau, ça ? Merci de garder ton enthousiasme.

Spoiler : de HP 1 à HP 5 compris

Disclaimer : blablabla… c'est à JK …. Rowling of course ! Et patà moâ !

Rating : doucement les mules ! On redescend en T et uniquement pour les allusions à la scène du chapitre précédent, plus quelques paroles très désobligeantes de Sev' le miso.

C'est que j'oubliais ma tite citation, moi, ces derniers temps…. C'est l'émotion du lemon sans doute… Allez, on change d'auteur : _…l'homme qui est jeté malgré lui sur ce triste univers, peut réussir à semer quelques roses sur les épines de la vie. Prologue de « La philosophie dans le boudoir du divin Marquis._. Convenait plus au chapitre précédent… J'ai encore un train de retard, moi. 

**§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§**

**  
6 – L'amante mystère et boules de gomme.**

**  
**Après cette bonne douche, j'ai les idées un peu plus claires… Quelle nuit mes aïeuls, quelle nuit ! A marquer d'une pierre blanche. Quoique, d'une pierre blanche, c'est sans doute prématuré. Il faudrait d'abord que tu saches avec qui tu viens de passer cette nuit mémorable. Pour la partie liquide et verticale, avec cette pocharde de Minerva. Mais pour la partie horizontale ?. ?. ?

Une chose est sûre : elle connaît mon prénom. Mais ce n'est pas un grand mystère. Qui sait, peut-être ai-je ramené une Moldue hier soir avec moi… Que Grindelwalt m'en préserve ! Si jamais Celui-Qui-Ne-Rigole-Pas-Avec-Ça l'apprenait ! Je signe mon arrêt de mort ou alors, je rejoins les Londubat à Sainte-Mangouste ! Et si quelqu'un le découvre à Poudlard… Je n'ose à peine y penser !  
Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas une Moldue, sinon, ce matin, je l'aurais retrouvée dans mon lit attendant que je la raccompagne. Je me vois ramener ma maîtresse sur un balai ! C'est déjà inconfortable seul, mais accompagné, et en plus après une telle nuit ! J'ai cette partie de mon individu légèrement endolorie.  
Définitivement non, je peux supprimer cette piste. Mais le mystère reste entier… Je vais devoir faire preuve de la plus extrême prudence ! Pas de paroles franches et naturelles pendant un certain temps, tu pourrais « la » vexer et, par vengeance, elle viderait son sac. Non , sois doux, conciliant et… mielleux…Ouais. Je sais. C'est très difficile ce que je te demande là… Mais c'est dans ton propre intérêt.

Quand même, cette nuit… Tu n'as pas dit grand chose, Plus exactement rien du tout… Mais tu n'a pas éprouvé de difficultés à être aimable, ou plutôt aimant, attentionné… Ouais, mais je n'étais pas moi-même, tu comprends, les vapeurs éthyliques… Et bien, si tu veux mon avis, mon p'tit Sev', tu devrais prendre quelques verres un peu plus souvent. Certaines apprécieraient sûrement ! Et je ne crois pas que tu aurais à t'en plaindre de ton côté. Si le haut de ta personne n'apprécie guère ce maudit mal de crâne, le bas t'en remercierait encore une fois.

Assez bavardé ! Des choses plus sérieuses nous attendent. D'abord aller déjeuner. L'activité physique, quelle soit verticale ou horizontale creuse l'appétit. Ce repas du midi permettra de tenter une approche des coupables possibles, alors sois attentif et perspicace comme t'a déjà demandé Tu-Sais-Qui. Et en pensant à lui, n'oublie pas non plus ton rendez-vous de cet après-midi. Beurk ! Il ne manquait plus que cela pour me couper à nouveau l'appétit !

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

La Grande Salle de Poudlard pour le premier samedi midi depuis le début de l'année, avait toutes ses tables complètes. En ce début d'automne, la fraîcheur extérieure et le dépouillement du paysage n'invitaient guère aux pique-niques tardifs. C'est pourquoi tous se retrouvaient devant leur assiette généreusement remplie du traditionnel rosbif du samedi. Les restes froids participeraient au repas du dimanche soir. Le brouhaha soutenue provenant de chaque table était un bon indicateur de l'ambiance décontractée.

– Tu es sûre que tu veux le faire, demanda Ron pour la quarante-deuxième fois à Hermione. Parce que tu sais, si personne ne se présente devant lui, ce n'est pas un problème, et personne ne risquera de punition non plus.  
Ron avait définitivement oublié son incrédulité pour le rôle joué par Rogue dans les petites annonces. L'angoisse par rapport à Hermione prévalait tout. Craignait-il plus pour elle que pour lui ?

- T'es pas fou ! s'exclama George, de vouloir laisser tout tomber ! On s'est même demandé si nous n'allions pas nous déguiser en femmes pour être présent à la rencontre du siècle. Mais quand on a vu nos têtes après l'essai… Il vaut mieux s'abstenir, nous risquerions de ne pas passer inaperçus.

– Et je vous rappelle que je ne vais pas le rencontrer, rappela Hermione. Je vais juste vérifier discrètement s'il a une robe rouge ou pas. Et je pars très vite.

– Mais comment vas-tu faire pour qu'il ne te remarque pas ? s'inquiéta Neville.

– Souviens-toi ! s'énerva-t-elle. Sortie samedi après-midi pour les élèves boutique pleine d'autres élèves que moi ! Rogue ne me verra même pas.

– J'espère, frissonna Neville. L'idée de se réjouir d'espionner le maître des potions était au-delà de sa compréhension.

L'ambiance était également détendue à la table des professeurs. Flitwick gazouillait avec Mac Gonagall, Dumbledore roucoulait avec Pomfresh, Trelawney pépiait à propos des photographies que lui montrait Chourave, jusqu'à Rogue qui affichait un début de sourire pincé en écoutant Mme Bibine narrer avec entrain le dernier match de Quidditch auquel elle avait assisté. Seule le professeur Ombrage ne parlait pas, ou plutôt, elle avait établi une longue conversation avec son assiette à dessert, maintenant achevée puisque cette dernière était vide.

En fait les pensées de Rogue étaient toutes focalisées sur un problème : comment interrompre ce moulin à paroles débitant son discours dénué d'intérêt sur un jeu complètement ridicule, pour lui poser une question. Et d'abord, quelle question au juste ? Que faisiez-vous cette nuit ? Non, trop personnel.  
Que pensez-vous des haleines chargées ? Non, trop insultant car elle en était à sa troisième bièraubeurre et prendrait certainement cela pour elle. Que pensez-vous des relations charnelles entre collègues ? Certainement pas ! Elle va croire à une proposition.

C'est pendant ces intenses réflexions que Severus capta vaguement dans le flot de paroles arrivant à son oreille droite, les mots : « Et je disais justement à mon mari que nous avions bien fait de transplaner cette nuit pour aller les voir.. » . Et voilà ! Plus besoin de s'inquiéter. Une de moins. Il raya sur sa liste mentale un premier nom, puis se tourna vers son autre voisine. Suivi immédiatement d'un demi-tour de sauvegarde en sens inverse. A sa gauche se trouvait Ombrage. Et s'il ne savait pas quelle femme il avait tenu dans ses bras cette nuit, il était certain que ce n'était pas un pachyderme.

Il barra donc mentalement un deuxième nom, suivi rapidement d'un troisième. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de la finesse de la taille de son amante. Donc, ce n'était pas Chourave non plus. Il la trouvait assez sympathique malgré son apparence. En effet, jamais sa maison de Poufsouffle n'avait réussi à devancer la sienne. Son équipe de Quidditch était régulièrement battue par celle de Serpentard. Et maintenant que Diggory n'était plus là, ce serait un jeu d'enfant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas que des mauvaises actions, se réjouit-il. C'était un directeur soucieux de la réussite de sa maison. C'est beau, la conscience professionnelle !

Ses réflexions l'amenaient à de plaisantes perspectives, et c'était tout naturellement guidé par ses pensées qu'il porta son regard vers la table des Serpentards.  
Arquant l'un de ses sombres sourcils, il s'aperçut que ses élèves s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres pour entamer une discussion qui semblait à la fois passionnante et confidentielle. Le bavardage avait baissé d'un ton. Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage, c'était les fréquents coups d'œil lancés dans sa direction, comme s'il était l'objet de cette conversation. Malefoy était préfet ; Il faisait des rondes le soir… Aurait-il assisté cette nuit… ?

Mais la question posée par MacGonagall le sortit de son appréhension.

- Qu'en pensez-vous Severus ?

- Pardonnez-moi mais je ne suivais pas, répondit-il poliment en se tournant vers elle, Même si la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité hier soir l'éliminait de la liste, il se devait de rester vigilant et aimable… autant que faire ce pouvait…

– Je disais justement à Albus que la soirée d'hier était très plaisante et avait été appréciée de tous. N'est-ce pas votre cas ?

- Si bien sûr. C'est toujours un plaisir de souhaiter votre grand âg… anniversaire, se reprit-il à temps. Il ne fallait pas déroger à l'attitude fixée. Finis les sarcasmes…pour un temps. Mais j'ai eu quelques difficultés à me lever ce matin. Pas vous ? demanda-t-il innocemment. Le piège était tendu ; certes un peu grossier.

– Pas du tout ! J'aime me lever tôt. Et rien de telle qu'une petite promenade matinale autour du lac pour se remémorer la soirée agréable d'hier soir.

Rogue jaugea son regard. Il reconnaissait que le professeur Mac Gonagall avait une certaine résistance, même endurance, et qu'elle tenait remarquablement bien le coup, et cela, à plus d'un titre. Mais de là à l'imaginer partir après une folle nuit de débauche en petit footing autour du lac sans presque aucun sommeil, il y avait une certaine marge… pour ne pas dire l'océan Pacifique entre les deux. Un nom de plus à barrer de sa liste.

Songeur, il se tourna à nouveau sur la table des Serpentards. Il constata avec agacement que leur petit manège se poursuivait. Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour leur demander quelque explication lorsqu'il vit Parkinson piquer un fard en croisant son regardl. Aussitôt Malefoy la rabroua mais elle eut le temps de jeter une dernière supplique muette des yeux, à son directeur. Severus sentit un frisson glacé descendre le long de son dos, à l'endroit même où la voluptueuse de cette nuit s'était attardée de ses doigts nonchalants.

« Par Merlin ! Faites que ce ne soit pas une élève ! J'aurais pu la croiser à mon retour et ne plus savoir ce que j'ai dit ou fait par la suite… J'aurais pu croiser la mère Michelle roulant une pelle à Rusard, ou Dobby se tapant Miss Teigne (1) que je ne m'en souviendrais pas !  
Non, calme toi mon p'tit Sev', rappelle-toi, elle n'était pas toute jeunette. Demande à tes doigts, ils te le diront… OUF ! Une hypothèse désastreuse de moins. J'avais tout à perdre. L'appui de Dumbledore pour commencer. Le ministère me serait tombé dessus pour détournement de mineur dans le cadre de l'exercice de mes fonctions, et Bouse-De-Dragon qui vous tombe dessus, je préfère ne jamais connaître. Je ne tiens pas à finir mes jours en fauteuil roulant. Sans oublier que le père de Miss Parkinson étant un sympathisant Mangemort et un ami proche de Lucius, je risquais le courroux du Maître. Tu l'as échappé belle mon p'tit Sev'. Nouvelle règle de conduite : ne jamais te saouler en dehors de tes appartements. A l'extérieur, c'est trop dangereux, on rencontre n'importe quoi. »

Le repas s'achevait maintenant et toutes les tables se vidaient une à une, celle des enseignants aussi. Arrivé dans le couloir, le directeur apostropha discrètement le professeur Rogue pour lui rappeler de passer à son bureau ce soir, après le rendez-vous, et de profiter de sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour lui rapporter des boules de gommes magiques. Ce dernier acquiesça sobrement d'un signe de tête, plus livide que jamais. Tous ces rappels du moment honni lui contractaient douloureusement l'estomac ; le rosbif avait du mal à passer.

Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Dès que Dumbledore eut tourné des talons, le professeur Trelawney s'agrippa à lui, telle une sangsue du marécage de Queerditch. Il vit ses gros yeux de veau mort né roulés derrière les culs de bouteille qui lui servaient de lunettes. Un gargouillis à peine compréhensible de mots parvint à son oreille. Quand il en comprit enfin le sens, tout son corps se raidit, hormis une infime partie de lui-même qui, au contraire, se rétrécit mollement comme exposée à un grand froid.

– J'ai fait cette nuit un songe étrange et pénétrant, sans doute prémonitoire, et vous étiez dedans, minauda-t-elle. Mais je me demande comment je dois l'interpréter… C'était tellement… tellement…. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, cher professeur.

– Je crains que non, finit-il par articuler froidement. En fait, il voyait bien des choses, plus terrifiantes pour lui les unes que les autres, où Trelawney jouait un rôle pour le moins dévêtu… Cette simple idée le réjouissait autant que de gagner un séjour d'un mois à Azkaban. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, il préférait encore la compagnie d'un détraqueur. Le résultat à la sortie serait le même psychologiquement mais les gardiens, eux, ne siphonnaient que le cerveau.

Il se demanda subitement s'il n'allait pas lui retirer ce qui lui servait de lunettes. Il réalisait qu'il serait sans doute incapable de la reconnaître si elle ne les portait plus. Et nulle trace de lunettes dans les souvenirs de cette nuit.

Cette pensée, loin de le réjouir, le paralysa davantage. Serait-il possible que… ? C'était trop horrible ! Cette idée le tétanisait. Et pourtant, la simple logique l'empêchait d'écarter cette possibilité : la finesse de la taille, hélas oui, malgré les couches superposées d'oripeaux divers.  
La peau déjà marquée par l'âge… sans doute… mais quel âge au juste avait cette vieille chouette rabougrie ? Plus que lui en tout cas. Elle enseignait (si ce verbe pouvait être utilisé dans son cas… Il avait des doutes.) depuis un an déjà, quand il avait regagné Poudlard pour passer de l'autre côté du bureau.

Elle était complètement cinglée, mais nul besoin d'être extralucide pour se souvenir du prénom d'une personne que l'on rencontre quotidiennement depuis des années.  
Et elle avait utilisé ce terme de « pénétrant »… Avait-elle l'intelligence suffisante pour ce genre d'allusion ?  
En toute logique, il ne pouvait écarter la possibilité qu'elle soit l'amante mystère, malgré toute l'envie qu'il en avait. Il se morigéna intérieurement et décida de passer à l'attaque.

– Sans doute pourriez-vous m'expliquer. Mes goûts personnels ne m'ont jamais porté vers vos conn…… centres d'intérêt.

– Seuls quelques rares élus peuvent prétendre à la clairvoyance comme moi, reprit l'illuminée. Dans ce rêve, vous étiez étendu…… Comment dire, je perds mes mots.

– Sur qui ? … Je veux dire sur quoi ? questionna-t-il alors que le trouble le faisait dérailler.

– Sur votre lit, ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour cela, mon cher, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet complètement inverse. Ses craintes se confirmaient dangereusement. Il la détaillait de haut en bas et de bas en haut en se demandant comment il avait pu en arriver là… Il sentait une sueur froide d'angoisse perler à son front.

– Mais vous étiez couvert de sang et la mort frappait à votre porte, finit-elle avec une voix qui se voulait de pythie mais ressemblait beaucoup aux criaillements des corneilles.

Ces sinistres propos eurent, eux aussi, l'effet inverse. Ce n'était donc que cela ! Rien de plus qu'une nouvelle élucubration de cette folle ! Quiconque serait passé à ce moment là à côté du professeur Rogue aurait pu voir ses traits se détendre grandement. On aurait même pu entendre le soupir de soulagement s'échapper de sa poitrine. Heureusement pour lui, le professeur de divination n'avait pas que la vue basse. Son ouïe et son intelligence devaient se partager le neurone qui lui restait. Rogue eut le plus grand mal à ne pas exploser de rire, à ne pas danser la gigue sur place, en résumé, à rester stoïque et impénétrable, comme il se le devait.

Après le nom de Parkinson, il put supprimer de sa liste le sixième nom tant redouté, celui de Trelawney.  
Le mystère restait entier. Mais qui donc était cette drôlesse !. !. !

Cependant, il devait mettre de côté son enquête pour un instant. Il devait se préparer pour son rendez-vous, ce qu'il fit la mort dans l'âme. Toute cette histoire, toutes ces histoires mêmes, commençaient à peser lourdement sur sa sérénité. Pourquoi diantre aucun sorcier n'avait-il encore inventé un système d'auto-reproduction ! Ainsi toutes les femelles de la création, faiseuses d'histoires, de problèmes, de soucis et autres complications pourraient être toutes définitivement éliminées !

A quelles extrémités l'inquiétude et le désespoir peuvent-ils pousser un homme ! Et pourtant, notre cher Severus n'était pas au bout de ses peines !

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

- Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir changer d'avis ? Si…

- Ron, le coupa Hermione passablement agacée, pour la cinquante-cinquième fois, non. Je ne vais pas me défiler. Mais tu peux me rendre service si tu veux, et m'éviter un soucis.

–Bien sûr ! Tout ce que tu veux ! s'exclama-t-il, rayonnant d'espoir. Mais pas de prendre ta place quand même… Le rayonnement des secondes précédentes s'était passablement terni. Ni d'ailleurs d'aller parler à Ginny de son Michaël Corner. Quelle idée il lui a pris…

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux juste que tu prennes ma nouvelle plume avec toi afin que je ne la perde ni ne l'abime entre deux capes. Et surtout…..

– Oui, Mione ?

- Que toi et Harry vous me débarrassiez le plancher et plus vite que ça ! Vous me rendez nerveuse. Allez plutôt m'attendre à l'école, où vous rattraperez votre travail en retard par exemple ! Ça m'éviterai d'avoir à vous passer presque tous mes parchemins comme cette semaine. Ou bien vous parlerez ensemble de la réunion que nous venons d'avoir. Dans tous les cas, on se retrouve dans une heure dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. C'est le seul endroit suffisamment calme un samedi.

La réunion dont elle voulait parler était, bien entendu, celle qui s'était déroulée à La-Tête-De-Sanglier pour préparer les entraînements aux Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Tout s'était passé aussi bien qu'elle l'espérait, mais un détail la tracassait. Il lui semblait avoir aperçu par deux fois déjà la femme couverte d'un grand voile noir qu'ils avaient vue dans le pub louche. Elle paraissait suivre la même direction qu'elle. Pourtant, rien d'étonnant à cela. Pré-au-Lard n'était pas étendu en dehors de la rue principal. Les magasins n'y étaient pas aussi nombreux que dans les centres commerciaux qu'affectionnait sa mère. La communauté des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne était assez réduite et seul le Chemin de Traverse permettait réellement de faire du shopping sorcier.

Plongée dans ses pensées sur sa famille, elle entra chez Gaichiffon. Elle avait dix minutes d'avance et ne se faisait aucun soucis. Le professeur Rogue était connu pour sa ponctualité et elle pourrait regarder les différents vêtements en l'attendant. Sa présence n'en serait que plus crédible. Elle avait justement perdu un gant et avec le froid glacial qui arrivait en ce début d'automne écossais, elle préférait le remplacer.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de ses réflexions, une grande confusion la saisit : hormis la mystérieuse dame en noir et elle-même, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le magasin. L'affaire ne se présentait pas comme prévu. Elle se mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Oh, avec un peu de chance, une troupe d'élèves entreraient en trombe dans quelques instants et elle pourrait noyer sa présence dans la masse. Mais personne n'arrivait. L'autre cliente était en grande conversation avec la vendeuse, lui demandant des précisions sur les qualités de divers capes d'hiver. Peu de modèles étaient encore présentés, c'était trop tôt en saison. Il n'y avait pas de gants non plus. La plupart des jeunes filles de Poudlard accroc aux fringues attendaient la sortie des modèles d'hiver pour envahir les lieux. Tout son plan tombait à l'eau.

Hermione commençait à envisager sérieusement son départ précipité lorsque, poussant la porte avec la délicatesse qui lui était coutumière, le professeur Rogue fit une entrée fracassante. Son front barré de plis soucieux et son regard chargé de mille menaces ne laissaient rien augurer de bon et joyeux. Rapidement, il balaya la pièce des yeux. Il s'arrêta sur la sorcière voilée et, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, se mit à supputer. Hermione, qu'il n'avait pas vue en profita pour se couler lentement derrière un présentoir de chemises de nuit en pilou pour homme. Ecartant légèrement les vêtements, elle se mit à espionner sans vergogne son professeur.

« Ce pourrait-il que cette femme qui se dissimule puisse être….mon rendez-vous ! Avec ce fatras sur elle, je peux difficilement estimer son âge… Et pourtant, cette allure… Ce parfum, songea-t-il rêveusement en détaillant la dame en noir, ne m'est pas inconnu.  
Mon p'tit Sev', un seul moyen pour le savoir, et tu le connais. Alors, un petit effort, ce ne sera pas long. Par chance, la boutique n'est pas remplie de l'habituelle envolée de pies jacasses du collège. Profites-en, personne ne te verra. »

Et se tournant clairement vers la sorcière, il agita sa baguette en marmonnant une formule. Sa robe prenait une jolie couleur rouge foncé. Il attendit que cette femme l'aborde. Mais rien ne se passa et la cliente continua comme si de rien n'était à détailler les différents articles du magasin, en l'ignorant superbement. Les premiers instants de stupeur passés, Severus dut se rendre à l'évidence : le deuxième rendez-vous était aussi désastreux que le premier. Certes, il valait toujours mieux personne que Bouse-De-Dragon, mais il n'était pas certain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres partageait son avis. Cette petite annonce lui avait paru suspecte dès le début. Il s'attendait à un piège, mais pas à une absence totale de réaction de l'ennemi féminin.

En fait, une importante réaction avait eu lieu, mais dissimulée derrière les chemises de nuit pour hommes. Le sourire rayonnant d'Hermione lui aurait permis en d'autres circonstances d'être élue Miss Poudlard. Jubilant d'autosatisfaction, elle regarda Rogue sortir de la boutique encore plus furieux qu'il n'y était entré. Le désir de danser la gigue était très contagieux ce jour-là mais Mione réussit à se contrôler, elle aussi. C'était une qualité, une force d'âme qu'elle partageait avec Rogue.

Elle sortit crânement de la boutique sans regarder autour d'elle ; elle aurait dû… Durant tout le chemin du retour elle ne réfléchit qu'aux paroles qu'elle prononcerait pour ridiculiser les craintes et les doutes de Ron. Cette délicieuse perspective la comblait de joie. Elle avait hâte de retrouver ses deux amis. Les grandes explications avec Fred, George, Ginny et Neville auraient lieu plus tard, dans la salle commune, en présence de tous les Gryffondors. Elle pourrait être une fois encore le centre d'intérêt. Sa merveilleuse intelligence serait félicitée. Elle avançait à pas redoublés.

Elle mit peu de temps pour rejoindre Poudlard. Elle commençait même à répéter à haute voix son discours introductif de ses aventures. Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver dans l'endroit le plus discret et le moins fréquenté de l'école, les toilettes pour filles de Mimi-Geignarde. Hermione entra en trombe, bombant le torse, et s'exclama :

« J'ai gagné ! J'avais raison ! Tout son beau discours tellement préparé et répété était oublié tant elle était pressée de triompher. C'est bien Rogue l'auteur de la petite annonce ! Il avait une robe rouge… »

Elle s'interrompit devant les mines catastrophées, blafardes, les bouches ouvertes sans émettre le moindre son et les yeux exorbités de ses amis. Elle avait l'impression que le Troll des cavernes était rentré à sa place. L'accueil qu'il aurait obtenu n'aurait été que légèrement plus strident au niveau sonore. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions car une voix grave et sarcastique s'éleva derrière elle, dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'elle avait omis de refermer.

« Je suis heureux de constater que quatre années d'étude à Pourdlard vous auront au moins permis d'apprendre à discerner les couleurs, Granger. Je crains cependant que vos études s'achèvent là. Il n'est pas toléré que les élèves s'immiscent dans la vie privée de leurs professeurs et qu'ils se permettent de les espionner. Ceci vaudra bien 30 points à Gryffondor en attendant votre renvoi. Je me rendais à un entretien avec le directeur lorsque j'ai entendu vos vociférations. Vous et vos deux complices allez m'accompagner. »

Ron était tout rouge, Harry blafard et Hermione verdâtre. Ils s'entre regardèrent sans échanger le moindre mot en passant devant leur professeur. Le regard de Ron semblait répéter en boucle : « Je te l'avais dit ! Je te l'avais bien dit ! ». Mais Hermione était au-delà de toute compréhension : son pire cauchemar venait de se concrétiser. Rogue était tellement furieux que l'on pouvait entendre ses dents grincer. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas au bout de leurs surprises.

Au moment où ils sortaient en procession lugubre des toilettes surgit le professeur Mac Gonagall au petit pas de course.

– Professeur Rogue ! Je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous lorsque je vous aie vu passer à vive allure devant la salle des professeurs, dans le sillage de Miss Granger. J'ai craint, à juste titre il me semble, que mes élèves aient quelques soucis…. auxquels vous vouliez sans aucun doute apporter votre aide.

– Plus exactement j'ai surpris cette petite fouineuse de vos élèves à espionner sournoisement un de ses professeur, ricana Severus en toisant le professeur de métamorphoses. Et nous nous rendions de ce pas chez le directeur pour lui présenter l'affaire.

– C'est une très bonne idée à laquelle je m'associe, reprit-elle sans tenir compte du regard meurtrier que lui lança Rogue en entendant ces paroles. Passez devant jeunes gens. Nous vous suivons.

Lorsque le trio eut pris quelques mètres d'avance, le professeur Mac Gonagall se tourna vers son collègue et murmura :

« Vous me décevez Severus, je tenais à vous le dire. J'espèrais qu'après la nuit dernière, vous oublieriez un peu votre rancœur envers les élèves de ma maison. Il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela vous fûtes un de mes étudiants. Qui sait si, dans un avenir assez proche, vous n'aurez pas à votre tour, le désir de passer la nuit avec Miss Granger. »

Il est fort dommage qu'à ce moment précis Mac Gonagall ne se soit pas tournée vers Rogue pour l'observer. Le spectacle était des plus inaccoutumé ; le maître des potions s'était arrêté net à ses mots. Il paraissait avoir été stupéfixé au moment du repas car sa bouche était ouverte comme pour gober un œuf dur entier. Son teint n'avait rien à envier à celui de Potter à l'instant où il l'avait découvert. Sa baguette pendait lamentablement au bout d'un de ses deux bras ballants, l'autre tenant un sac de confiserie de chez Honydukes qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

Pourtant, le petit sourire en coin affiché par Minerva permettait d'imaginer que, comme Maugrey Fol-Œil, elle pouvait parfois bénéficier d'une vision circulaire. Et sans l'attendre, elle monta l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore, à la suite de ses élèves..

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

_Vouis, tout d'abord, c'est vrai que mon p'tit Sev paraît de plus en plus schizo paranoïaque avec tendance au dédoublement de la personnalité… Est-ce lui ou moi ? Je sais pas trop… _

Et les zeureuses gagnantes de la devinette « qui a passé la nuit avec Sevychou » sont : Rebecca-Black, _La Folleuh, Lunécume et Ayla qui gagnent un très très gros KIZOU ! SMARK ! bien baveux….  
J'entends vos cris horrifiés d'ici : Comment ! La vieille MacGo ! Je souhaiterais donner quelques explications.  
Peu se sont arrêtées à l'indice des seins d'amazone… Les Amazones tribu guerrière dont les femmes se coupaient un sein pour mieux tirer à l'arc. Si la mystérieuse amante a des seins d'amazone, c'est qu'ils sont plats comme un œuf sur le plat. Ils ne peuvent que rester fermes avec un peu d'exercice (Je vous recommande la pratique du dos crawlé). Or, Mac Go est montrée comme quelqu'un d'énergique, enfin, j'ai essayé.  
Vous trouvez normal, certains, certaines, d'avoir eu sans doute, à un moment de votre vie, des désirs plus ou moins avoués pour l'un de vos enseignants…. Qui sait si ce n'était pas le cas pour le jeune Sev' ?On a toujours plus de mal à envisager l'attirance d'un homme jeune pour une femme plus âgée que l'inverse (cf le nombre HG/SS par rapport aux 2 et maintenant 3 malheureux SS/MMG ) : c'est parfaitement sexiste ! Et n'oubliez pas que les sorciers vieillissent moins vite que les Moldus. Un des auteurs du XVII° siècle écrivit un poème à une jeune comédienne qui repoussait ses avances de vieux barbon. En voici 4 vers que je trouve d'une redoutable efficacité :_

_Le même cours des planètes  
Règle nos jours et nos nuits ;  
On m'a vu ce que vous êtes ;  
Vous serez ce que je suis._

_Corneille – Stances à Marquise_

_Et enfin, je n'ai pas l'âge de Minerva et ne l'atteindrais sans doute jamais. Mais je veux crier haut et fort que ce n'est pas parce que l'on a 50, 60, 70, 80 ou même plus d'années que l'on doit s'interdire les plaisirs de la vie ! Autant se flinguer tout de suite ! Si seuls les êtres intelligents, jeunes et beaux ont le droit de faire l'amour, yaura beaucoup plus de frustrés sur Terre que de personnes épanouies. Déjà que…_

_Si à l'adolescence et un peu après, nos hormones nous travaillent, plus tard, c'est la connaissance du plaisir et l'envie de profiter de la vie dans toute sa plénitude qui nous poussent dans les mêmes désirs que la jeunesse, certes, en s'arrêtant un peu moins sur les apparences. Et comme dirait Sev', c'est dans les vieux chaudrons qu'on fait les meilleures potions !_

_Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps avec mes idées de vieille, et me dépêche de retourner à l'écriture du chapitre suivant. Dumby m'attend, vous aussi je présume…… Zoubis à tous toutes !_

_**Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?** _

_(1) Rendons à César ce qui appartient à César. J'ai piqué sans vergogne une partie d'une phrase mémorable de Goldhedwige dans sa fic qui me fait tant rire : La complainte du concierge que personne n'aimait. Voici la phrase complète : Si tu avais trouvé une nuit Dobby en train de se taper Miss Teigne, je te promets que plus rien ne te dégoûterait._


	8. Voldy and tea

**V. cherche F désespérément.**

Spoiler : n'a pas changé…de 1 à 5 .

Disclaimer : L'eau bout à 100° celsius, JK Rowling s'est fait plein de gallions avec son idée du monde enchanté de Harry Potter…. Et moi, j'ai même pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre. Tout le monde le sait ! Pourquoi perdre son temps à le répéter ?

Rating : pas de changement : T

Vous m'avez gâtée ! Plein de reviews comme je les aime ! J'ai placé les RAR en fin de chapitre pour ceux qui veulent lire vite. Je sais que vous avez un peu plus attendu ce chapitre et pour cause… Rentrée des classes…. Vous en avez entendu parler ? Au début, retour de speedy Dumby !

Avant de commencer, la traditionnelle citation :_ « …son teint est d'une blancheur éblouissante, son nez un peu aquilin, ses yeux d'un noir d'ébène et d'une ardeur !… Oh ! mon ami, il n'est pas possible de tenir à ces yeux-là… Tu n'imagines point toutes les sottises qu'ils m'ont fait faire… » _et pourtant, non, il ne s'agit pas d'une description de Severus Rogue… mais d'un extrait de La philosophie dans le boudoir toujours du Marquis de Sade. N'en eussiez-vous pensé autant pour Sev' ?**_  
_  
**

**§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§**

7- Voldy and tea.

**  
**« Je ne vous espérais pas en aussi bonne compagnie, mon cher professeur, s'étonna Dumbledore en voyant entrer Harry, Ron et Hermione accompagnés des professeurs Mac Gonagall et Rogue. Mais passons tout de suite aux choses sérieuses. Avez-vous pensé à moi, professeur Rogue ? »

Ce dernier se retint de répondre qu'il avait eu d'autres sujets de réjouissance cette nuit, et de préoccupation ce jour. Penser à Dumbledore n'avait pas été sa priorité ! Mais il se contint et resta impassible en lui tendant le fameux sac de chez Honeydukes contenant les boules de gomme sorciers. A la différence des chewing-gums moldus, la Gomme magique soufflée prenait des formes diverses comme dragon, troll, licorne et autres animaux fabuleux. Cependant si l'on soufflait trop , la forme éclatait en poussant le cri de la créature représentée, ultime plaisir du consommateur. L'usage était unique.

Le directeur n'en offrit pas, contrairement à ses habitudes. La discussion aurait été réduite par la mastication de la confiserie. Après avoir posé un regard serein quoiqu'amusé autour de lui, Dumbledore reprit l'initiative de la parole.

– Pourquoi désirez-vous convier ces élèves à notre entretien professeur Rogue ?

- Telle n'est pas mon intention, mais je dois porter à votre connaissance des éléments nouveaux et… compromettants. Vous connaissiez mes obligations cet après-midi. Or, en sortant du lieu concerné j'ai vu Melle Granger le quitter juste après moi alors que je ne l' avais pas aperçu à l'intérieur. Elle affichait une expression de triomphe qui m'a interloqué. Je l'ai donc suivi jusque dans l'école où je l'ai entendu avoué ses méfaits à ses deux complices, acheva Rogue comme si les mots sifflaient entre ses dents. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées, sa tension extrême. Comment expliquer clairement la situation à Albus sans dévoiler son secret davantage.

Le directeur comprit immédiatement le dilemme de du sombre enseignant. Il se caressa la barbe en regagnant son bureau, songeur. Il prit le temps de s'asseoir confortablement dans son fauteuil directorial, regarda à nouveau toutes les personnes présentes une à une, lentement, avec insistance. Enfin, il reprit la parole.

« Jeunes gens, ce que vous venez de faire est plus grave que vous ne pouviez l'imaginer. Votre curiosité naturelle conduit un membre de l'Ordre dans un grave danger, mortel peut-être. Je souhaite, continua-t-il en s'appesantissant sur chacun des mots pour qu'ils comprennent que le souhait, dans ce cas, était un ordre, que vous regagniez vos dortoirs. Vous y passerez la soirée sans sortir et vous ne raconterez ce qui vient de se passer SOUS AUCUN PRETEXTE. Nous en reparlerons ensemble demain. Mais tout de suite, j'ai des problèmes urgents à régler. »

En entendant « grand danger, mortel peut-être », tous s'étaient figés, adultes et jeunes. Ces derniers étaient de loin les plus surpris et sortirent à contre cœur. Cent questions affluaient à leur esprit, même à celui de Ron. Ils auraient tant aimer interroger le directeur malgré la présence réfrigérante de leur professeur de potions… La culpabilité les rongeait déjà. La nuit serait longue pour eux.

– Minerva, je souhaiterais également parler seul à seul avec Severus, et je ne dispose que de peu de temps. Une mission l'appelle et ne supporte aucun retard.

- Albus vous m'inquiétez. Que me cachez-vous ?

- Vous savez auprès de qui se rend Severus… Cette fois-ci pour une mission très différente certes. Mais je ne vous cache rien, Minerva, moins que vous-même à mon égard ! lui lança-t-il. Dumbledore avait retrouvé son air malicieux habituel pour poursuivre. De plus, vous avez besoin de sommeil ; la nuit dernière a été très courte. Et tant d'activités physiques… diversifiées sont…. attractives, mais nécessitent un grand repos après. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Minerva, acheva-t-il en l'accompagnant, rougissante, vers la porte pour lui signifier son départ.

C'était la journée des surprises ! Dumbledore donnait l'impression de toujours savoir ce qui se passait au sein de son établissement, tous les petits secrets inavoués, les rancœurs, les amourettes et même les liaisons secrètes ! Severus n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre qu'Albus avait su dès le déjeuner qui était son amante ; bien avant lui en fait…  
Quand il y pensait… Minerva… Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas lui en tout cas… Et voilà donc ce que cachaient ses longues et larges robes sous la cape… héhéhéhéhé !

Mais un petit Hum, hum, discret le réveilla. Ce n'était pas Ombrage pourtant puisqu'il était dans le bureau du directeur. Il pensa rapidement à protéger ses pensées inconvenantes du regard incisif du vieil homme. Il était bien placé pour connaître les compétences de son maître en Légilimencie. Après tout, c'était bien Dumbledore qui l'avait formé, lui et Celui-Qui-Attendait-Sans-Aucun-Doute-Sa-Visite ! Par Merlin ! Comment pouvait-il oublier ce dernier ?

- Et oui. Tom doit vous attendre impatiemment, reprit le vieux magicien en confirmant les craintes de Severus. Mais avant que vous ne le rejoigniez, j'aimerais vous faire part de mes réflexions. Nul doute qu'il ne vous assaille de ses récriminations aux relents d'anti-mites sur ce que vous auriez dû écrire, dû faire, dû dire… Cependant, il vous gardera en vie car il a besoin de vous.

– Vous m'en voyez tout à fait rassuré, articula Severus dont le teint n'avait plus rien à envier à la couleur de ses dents. J'aspire seulement à garder l'unité de mon visage et de mon corps.

– Il est vrai qu'il peut encore servir, vous l'avez démontré cette nuit…

- ALBUS ! Pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres préoccupations.

– Certes, certes. Bon, Tom vous sollicitera pour une nouvelle petite annonce car celle-ci n'a donné aucun résultat ; c'est ce que vous lui assurerez. Il était évident qu'une jeune personne serait difficilement attirée par une petite annonce rédigée dans ces termes. Les jeunes ont d'autres espérances que de fonder rapidement un foyer. Elles aspirent à profiter de la vie, s'amuser, s'encanailler… vous avez bien vu avec Minerva, cela ne lui est pas encore passé. Je vous suggère de garder ce type de regard pour vos élèves, Severus ; Fumseck atteint la fin d'une de ses vies et risquerait de s'embraser si vous le toisiez ainsi !

- Avant que vous ne vous étrangliez une nouvelle fois de rire à mes dépens, j'apprécierais que vous en arriviez à vos conclusions. A moins que vous n'attendiez que je LUI tienne ce discours illuminé.

– Si vous êtes d'un tempérament suicidaire, pourquoi pas ? Mais je vous regretterai Severus, et je ne serai pas le seul…Dolores, Minerva, vous êtes un véritable bourreau des cœurs !

– ALBUS ! . !. !

- Ne vous énervez pas ainsi. J'en arrive au fait.

– Voilà qui va heureusement nous changer…

- Sauf si vous m'interrompez encore.

- …

- Donc, j'étais en train de vous dire que votre petite annonce ne convenait pas une fois de plus.

– Pas besoin de répéter. J'avais compris dès la première fois.

– Et comme une nouvelle sera exigée, j'en ai préparée une à cette intention. Je souhaite que quelqu'un en particulier y réponde pour contrôler enfin la situation.

– Quand vous avez cette lueur dans les yeux, Monsieur le directeur, je crains le pire. Qu'avez-vous maniga…. prévu ?

- Je ne puis guère vous en dire plus pour l'instant car je n'ai pas encore contacté la personne en question. Mais voici le texte que j'ai prévu. Mon cher Severus, ce message est confidentiel. et vous apportera des précisions sur votre mission. Vous le lirez et l'apprendrez. Il s'autodétruira dans les dix secondes. Comme d'habitude, si Voldemort vous questionne, vous nierez que j'ai eu connaissance de vos agissements. Bonne chance professeur Rogue, termina Dumbledore alors qu'il avait le plus grand mal à s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

– Albus ! Quand cesserez-vous de regarder cette stupide invention moldu le soir, en suçant des tonnes de sucreries ! Une boîte à images ! Si vous, vous avez autant de cheveux blancs que le personnage que j'ai aperçu l'autre soir, je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer aux James, qu'il soit Potter ou Bond !

- Et pourtant vous aimez le whisky écossais comme lui et vous finissez vous aussi au lit avec une femme…

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

Bougre de crétin, d'imbécile de vieux sénile sorcier azimuté de la cafetière ! C'est moi qui boit et c'est lui qui débloque ! J'ai cru qu'il allait encore une fois me harceler sur ma condition capillaire. Et bien non ! Pas un mot !  
Non, toutes ses allusions se sont situées en dessous de la ceinture ! C'est pas possible ! Il est en manque ou quoi ? … euh, mon p'tit Sev', tu f'rais mieux de réfléchir avant de sortir ce genre de réflexion… car, si tu te souviens de ta propre quasi absence d'expériences, il pourrait te retourner le compliment. Si encore il avait été occupé à enfourner un de ses fichus bonbons, j'aurai peut-être un peu moins entendu de débilités profondes dignes d'un séjour longue durée à Sainte-Mangouste. Sa dernière folie… la boîte à images ! Et dire que j'ai étudié ça quand j'étais élève… matière instaurée sur l'iniatiative on se demande de qui !… l'étude des Moldus ! Quelle plaisanterie ! Mais où sont donc passés les sorciers lucides ! A croire que l'on souhaite singer les Moldus dans leur débilité.  
Zen mon p'tit Sev', tu as besoin de tout ton calme pour affronter Celui-Qui-Ne-Rigole-Pas-Avec-La-Ponctualité-Surtout-Celle-Des-Autres-Parce-Que-Lui-Il-S'en-Fout . Il doit être d'une humeur massacrante…  
AAAAAAHHHHHH !. !. ! Mon bras !. !. !. ! J'arrive Maître ! … Foutu boulot !

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

J'ai failli attendre, Mangemort !… Et tu as failli mourir… Souviens-t'en. A moins que tu aies un goût très prononcé en faveur des Doloris pour ton usage personnel.

– Oui, Maître, parvint difficilement à articuler Rogue. Quand il eut fini de se tordre de douleur, il réussit à se remettre sur ses genoux. Mais il prenait encore appui sur ses mains pour ne pas s'écrouler. Sa tête pendait lamentablement entre ses épaules agitées par ses efforts pour contrôler son souffle saccadé. Ses cheveux sombres épars dissimulaient ses grimaces de souffrance et son regard haineux à Voldemort. C'était sans aucun doute préférable. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait poursuivi le Doloris jusqu'au respect et à la soumission…surtout de soumission. Ou la mort.

Le Mangemort se força à calmer sa respiration, ses tremblements, puis, lentement, se releva. Il se tint à nouveau debout face à son Lord, tête basse, ses mains s'agrippant l'une l'autre dans son dos. L'envie de sauter à la gorge de la face de gargouille trônant devant lui était tangible, presque intenable. Il mobilisait toute sa force mentale pour y résister. Sa baguette était là, à portée de main dans sa poche dépassant légèrement. Quel plaisir ce serait de renvoyer ses sorts à cette loque. Et pourquoi ne pas lui griller son serpent chéri, le Naguini ? Ça pourrait même être bon à déguster… semblable à l'anguille grillée… avec une bonne sauce d'accompagnement et une bière…. Le bruyant gargouillement provenant de son estomac lui rappela sa faim. L'enchaînement des évènements l'avait privé de deux repas dans la journée. Rassurant. Son estomac ne semblait pas atteint pas la douleur, ou s'en remettait très vite.

– J'entends que je ne suis pas le seul que tu négliges… Ou étais-tu tellement pressé de venir que tu n'as pas pris le temps de te nourrir ?

- Oui Maître. Tête toujours inclinée en signe de respect, Rogue n'osait en dire davantage. Seul Salazar savait comment ses paroles pourraient être interprétées !

– Donc cette petite annonce était encore un échec. Sais-tu que j'ai été très patient avec toi jusqu'à présent. Mais ma mansuétude a des limites. J'attends, je veux, j'exige des résultats ! M'entends-tu Severus ? J'exige. Et je ne tolèrerais pas une troisième déconvenue. Grâce à Moi, je peux compter sur le dévouement de quelques Mangemorts plus empressés que toi. Narcissa a eu l'heureuse initiative de suivre un groupe d'élèves venus comploter à la Tête de Sanglier. Principalement une certaine Hermione Granger dont j'ai entendu parler plusieurs fois par ce cher Lucius. Elle paraissait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un chez Gaichiffon… Ne trouves-tu pas la coïncidence remarquable ?

Le frisson glacé qui traversa Rogue de part en part passa lui aussi inaperçu. Etait-il dû à l'apparition et au rôle joué par Narcissa ou plutôt à l'angoisse de la découverte de la vérité sur le rôle de cette horripilante Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? La peur laissa rapidement place à la colère. Il fulminait ! Une élève, et pas n'importe laquelle, cette élève-ci, une des plus haïes après Potter-Responsable-De-Tous-Ses-Malheurs ! Il risquait de mourir à cause d'elle ! Il préférait encore être tué dans d'atroces souffrances par l'explosion du chaudron de ce dégénéré de Londubat. Si on peut dire. Il se promit de lui faire payer au centuple s'il survivait à cet entretien.

C'était sans aucun doute cette pensée haineuse, sa tête se relevant fièrement et son regard venimeux qui en découla, qui plurent à Voldemort.

– Je vois que tu apprécies tout particulièrement cette jeune fille. Je n'en suis pas étonné : une sang de bourbe ! Par chance pour toi, Narcissa m'a appris qu'elle s'était cachée à ton arrivée et que tu ne l'avais pas remarquée. J'avais cru un court instant que tu cherchais à me tromper. Ts ts ts ts ts, tu n'es guère vigilant. Baisserais-tu ta garde ? Aurais-tu besoin de quelques entraînements de chasse aux Moldus pour retrouver tes anciens réflexes ?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Maître.

– Bien, bien. Mais je crois que tu seras plus attentif à me servir si tu es accompagné et surveillé de près.

– J'en serai honorée, Maître. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, s'empressa d'intervenir Narcissa Malfoy. La crainte et le respect qu'elle portait au Seigneur des Ténèbres confinait à la terreur contrairement à sa soeur qui était tout à fait sa place à Azkaban.

– Ma chère, un peu de retenue je vous prie. Je ne doute ni de votre sincérité, ni de votre empressement contrairement à d'autres…

Les quelques secondes de suspens glacèrent Rogue d'inquiétude tandis qu'elles réconfortèrent la mère de Draco.

–Non, je doute surtout de votre férocité. Vous êtes trop timorée, ma chère. Je songeais plutôt à Lucius, votre cher mari.

Une amère grimace déforma les traits réguliers de la sorcière. Le dépit et la crainte s'affrontaient en elle et aucun des deux ne prenait le pas sur l'autre. D'un simple geste de la main, Voldemort la congédia à son grand soulagement.

Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté des yeux Rogue. Il se désintéressait complètement d'elle. Le professeur des potions muselait son regard, ses pensées. Ne rien montrer en dehors de son calme presque inexistant, et de son dévouement disparu depuis des années. Il y parvint malgré tout. Le Mage Noir relâcha son regard et caressa à nouveau son reptile préféré.

– Qu'as-tu prévu cette fois, demanda-t-il négligemment à son serviteur.

– J'ai analysé la situation, expliqua Rogue d'un ton professionnel, et j'en ai conclu que, pour attirer une sorcière de choix, je devais éveiller l'intérêt de ses sentiments et non de son intelligence.

– Crois-tu qu'une sotte créature gouvernée par ses sens puisse me satisfaire et convenir à l'éducation de mes fils ? Ce défaut me répugne. Je ne puis envisager de m'y résoudre. Trouve autre chose… et vite !

- Permettez-moi, Maître, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, d'argumenter sur mon choix. Une réflexion irritante lui traversa l'esprit à cet instant. Certes, il devait manifester son allégeance pour survivre, avec des paroles mielleuses comme celles-ci. Mais des témoins tels que l'odieux Black n'auraient pas hésité à ricaner en l'appelant Servilus en entendant ses propos.  
Une simple femme ne peut manifester une intelligence aussi brillante que la nôtre… surtout la votre, Maître, se reprit-il rapidement. C'est leur essence même de ne pouvoir raisonner.

– Poursuis, intima Celui-Qui-Ecoutait-Maintenant-Attentivement.

– Si un individu femelle est indispensable pour porter les fruits de votre descendance, sa présence devient superflue, inutile voire dangereuse pour son éducation. Le système britannique traditionnel pallie ce problème. Les fils sont retirés à leur mère dès l'âge de dix ou onze ans pour être placés dans l'internat d'un collège. Ils sont ainsi entourés et éduqués d'esprits uniquement masculins et échappent à l'émasculation de leur intelligence et de leur identité virile, récita Rogue.

– Tu me conseilles d'envoyer mes fils dans un collège ! Auquel penses-tu ? Poudlard ou pire, un de ces immondes élevages en batterie moldus comme Eton ! l'interrompit Voldemort, excédé et menaçant.

– Loin de moi cette idée, Maître. Je suis simplement en train de vous faire part du résultat de mes réflexions et de mes conclusions, s'excusa-t-il.

– Alors, viens-en rapidement à ces dernières, exigea le Maître.

– Certainement, reprit Severus agacé. Cet échange lui en rappelait un autre qui venait juste de s'achever en d'autres lieux. Moins dangereux, mais tout aussi irritant, d'autant plus qu'il devait reconnaître le bien fondé de la plupart des paroles de Dumbledore.  
Sans en retenir les applications, j'ai réfléchi que vous pourriez en conserver l'esprit. Ainsi, la femme ne serait utile que pour l'enfantement. Vous pourriez confier à d'autres son éducation dès la naissance.

– Je commence à saisir l'intérêt de ton brillant raisonnement. Tu viens de remonter dans mon estime. Je discerne par contre une difficulté liée à la mise en œuvre de cette théorie, poursuivit-il en tapotant distraitement la tête de son animal de compagnie favori. Ce n'est plus une mais plusieurs personnes que je recherche maintenant.

– Ne pourriez-vous trouver parmi vos fidèles Mangemorts, un serviteur compétent pour l'éducation de votre enfant ?

- Hum… Je n'en connais qu'un seul capable de remplir cette tâche…

– Et… ? se permit d'intervenir Rogue à la suite du silence du Mage Noir. L'amorce du sourire railleur qui déformait ses traits vaguement reptiliens, non seulement n'apportait rien à sa beauté, mais de plus, angoissait passablement son serviteur. Se pourrait-il … ?

- Il a déjà charge d'enseigner, l'informa Celui-Qui-Se-Foutait-De-Lui. Le sifflement émis par Naguini ressemblait presque à un rire. L'animal semblait partager les pensées de son maître, pour ne pas dire une partie de son âme tant ils étaient liés.  
Oui, je ne vois que toi pour satisfaire à cette fonction.

– Mes élèves ne portent plus de couches depuis de nombreuses années ! tenta Severus qui ne savait plus que croire ou que craindre.

- Pour un maître des potions, l'extraction des matières d'un nourrisson ne doit poser aucun problème. Tu es habitué à manipuler des matières bien plus dangereuses dans tes préparations ! Et quitter définitivement Poudlard pour devenir le précepteur particulier de mes héritiers sera indispensable.  
Mais revenons aux problèmes immédiats : quid de cette petite annonce ?

Paniqué par la nouvelle perspective envisagée par Voldemort, Rogue dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour retrouver le fil de ses pensées et les mots de la petite annonce rédigée par Dumbledore. Il se rapprocha de la longue table pour saisir plume et parchemin. Après un court instant de rédaction, il tendit la feuille sur laquelle était écrit :

**  
**V. cherche F  
Ténébreux sorc. Cherche JF pour  
relations romant, passionn et + si affinités  
Répnd. à la G des S par  
F cherche V

En remarquant la mine réjouie et presque hilare, événement ô combien rare, de Voldemort, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de grincer à nouveau des dents. Il en avait fait de même lorsqu'il avait découvert les termes de cette annonce imaginée par le directeur de Poudlard. Une petite annonce ? Non ! Plutôt une farce cruelle à son égard ! Et dire que les deux hommes dont dépendait sa vie faisaient tout pur le mettre hors de lui. Et pour une fois, ils étaient en accord. Dommage que le dindon de la farce, ce soit lui ! Il préférait cependant que Voldemort se rit de lui. De Doloris à Avada, il n'y avait qu'un pas, et il avait failli le franchir quelques minutes auparavant

- Nous allons attendre les résultats et juger sur « pièce ». Severus, ne me déçois pas. J'aurai des difficultés à trouver une nourrice aussi compétente que toi.

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

Mouaif, j'ai bien fait de ne pas prendre la RMC (Retraite Magique Complémentaire) mais la RTL (Retraite des Titulaires Lessivés) ! Si jamais j'y arrive ! Ma vie est un enfer…  
Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ? D'accord, j'ai grillé quelques Moldus… Mais il y a longtemps. Même Albus ne s'en souviens plus si ça se trouve.

Quand je pense à lui… Dois-je frémir ? Dois-je me réjouir ?

Il est vrai que ses idées, son annonce m'ont tirées d'un mauvais pas. Et hier soir, après que le Maniaque-Du-Doloris m'ait enfin relâché, je n'ai eu qu'à me féliciter de sa présence dans mes appartements. Il m'attendait. Il était inquiet ce vieux schnock. Il avait prévu une potion de sa propre invention, Lonaquavit je crois. J'y ai reconnu de la corne de dragon, du sisymbre et certainement de la queue de rat... il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, son obsession capillaire encore ; la queue de rat est souveraine pour la pousse des cheveux. Il avait également de la pommade de Biafincendio au cas où le Sombre-Lobotomisé-Par-Un-Serpent ait eu l'idée d'échanger sa baguette contre un lance-flammes et de le tester sur moi.

Remarque, mon p'tit Sev', ainsi il ne t'aurait plus fait de remarques sur ta chevelure d'ébène… Il aurait attendu la repousse !

Mais là, grâce à ses remèdes, pas besoin d'inventer encore une fois des mensonges foireux de chaudrons ensorcelés pour justifier de ton état. Faut toujours que je montre patte blanche avec Pompom. A croire que je me blesse en torturant les élèves ou les autres professeurs ! Si j'étais dans le coma, je suis presque certain qu'elle ne me soignerais pas tant que je ne lui aurai pas expliqué la cause de mon tourment. Avec de telles marques de confiance, elle ne doit pas souvent soigner de maladies vénériennes ! J'imagine les excuses… J'ai été violé par un bataillon d'elfes de maison dressés par Granger… Ou… Le professeur Mac Gonagall a drogué le whisky qu'elle m'avait offert avant de me faire subir les derniers outrages à coups de carottes !

Méfie-toi, mon p'tit Sev', tu as découvert une nouvelle facette de ton vieux prof'. Qui sait si elle n'en serait pas capable… Va falloir avoir une discussion avec elle. Plusieurs points sont à éclaircir, ou…approfondir si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Mais en tout premier lieu, faire le point, en demandant à Dumbledore de lui confisquer sa baguette pour plus de sureté.

Dumbledore… En plus des remèdes, il avait préparé un bon thé, bien infusé, bien allongé avec une bonne lampée de whisky ! Il doit me croire au même régime que Minerva. Bien accompagné de tranches de pudding aux raisins et abricots secs. Bien sûr, je me suis fait un peu prier pour accepter de lui raconter mon entrevue ; faut dire que son coup du « _Ténébreux sorcier cherche jeune femme pour relations romantiques, passionnées et plus ! »_… est plus difficile à avaler qu'une potion de Polynectar contenant un poil d'Ombrage !_  
_Ténébreux ! Il n'y a pas plus souriant que moi quand je suis loin des élèves ! Ma grand-mère Pheuquoeube me le disait toujours : « Mon p'tit Sevy, que tu as l'air détendu, souriant ! Que tu es beau quand tu dors ! »

Bon d'accord, mais en fait elle parlait de ton grand-père sur son lit de mort, Severus, dont tu as l'immense honneur de tenir ton ravissant prénom.

Mouais, n'empêche… Et romantique ! Que veut-il que je fasse de ces niaiseries moldues pour midinettes boutonneuses en détresse ?

Remouais, érotique, tu te serais mieux débrouillé… surtout depuis hier soir. Certains cours de révisions peuvent être parfaitement passionnants. Ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras toujours tenter cette nouvelle version grâce à _plus si affinités_, hé, hé !

Tout dépend de la bécasse qu'il a prévue de m'envoyer. Quoique, ça ne peut pas être pire que Bouse-de-Dragon-Fermentée. Quant à Miss Je-Me-Fous-De-Tout, mieux vaut ne pas en parler…

N'exagère pas mon p'tit Sev'. Souviens-toi de ce que la brave Minerva a prétendu, hier…

_Si je n'avais pas le désir de passer la nuit avec elle ?_ Pour la torturer ? Je paierai , même ! Mais pour la sauter, personne n'est assez riche pour me faire changer d'avis. Je n'ai d'affinités, ni pour les carottes, ni pour les ex-rongeurs ! Une mioche de quatorze ans ! Suis pas pédophile comme le sous-entend Dumbledore.

Pas quatorze ans, Sev', quinze et même seize ans je crois. Ce n'est plus la mioche prétentieuse qui a mis les pieds dans tes cachots il y a cinq ans, le doigt vissé au plafond. Elle a poussé, grandi, pris des formes… Non, ce n'est plus une gamine.

LA FERME ! Plus moyen d'être tranquille tout seul dans son bain avec son p'tit canard jaune en plastique. C'est un monde ça ! Après le week-end infernal que j'ai eu. Résumons :  
vendredi : anniversaire arrosé de Minerva : tout bon.  
nuit de vendredi à samedi : hum… Je ne peux pas me plaindre…  
samedi : GDB et enquête pour rien, rendez-vous bidon, passages de savons de Minerva, Dumbledore et pour finir, l'autre malade qui me torture .  
dimanche : après l'arrivée de la Gazette, regards assassins d'Ombrage qui comprend enfin que j'ai autant envie d'elle que de rouler une pelle à Winki dans mon lit et encore, elle n'a pas aperçu le clin d'œil canaille de Minerva ! Bizarrement, cet après-midi, j'ai trouvé un petit mot épinglé sur ma porte, m'informant que je serai inspecté lundi, demain. Je ne savais pas les crapauds rancuniers… Faudra que j'en parle à Londubat…

PPFFFUUU !. !. ! Mon p'tit Sev', lave-toi les cheveux au lieu de dire des trolleries et comme disait la P'tite Rougeole, si je me souviens de mes études moldues: Tomorow is another day !

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

**Rebecca-Black** : Et voui ! et bravo ! Promis, je la continue.  
**Sinwen** : J'avoue que j'ai un petit côté sadique et c'est pour ça que j'aime tant Sev'. Mais il était malade de ne pas savoir avec qui il avait fait l'amour, pas de l'avoir fait. Et merci pour ton enthousiasme.  
**Elizabeth Moonstone** : Pourquoi Mac Go beurk ? Ah oui ! tu n'as pas lu le lemon… sinon, tu saurais que c'était loin d'être beurk, enfin, j'espère que j'ai réussi à le prouver dans mon texte.  
**Tinkerbell Snape** : Ravie de te surprendre. En effet, Sev' n'est pas dérangé par sa nuit mais par le fait qu'il ignorait avec qui il l'avait passé. Il déteste Dodo mais pas les autres enseignantes, même s'il les dénigre.  
Niark, niark, que je suis contente de t'avoir donnée des frissons de peur !. !. ! Et merci pour tes encouragements.  
**Maikie** : merci ! J'ai essayé de faire jouer à fond l'effet de surprise et je suis heureuse de lire que j'y suis arrivée ! Mais Hermione dans le tome 4 danse avec Krum au bal, il me semble ?  
**Gaeriel Palpatine** : T'incline pas trop, tu vas te casser la figure ! C'est vrai qu'il y en a marre de ce racisme anti-moinsjeuneetpastoutefraîche. Et je le confirme, c'est bien du domaine de la revendication. Ma façon d'écrire est plus liée à des relectures nombreuses et intensives. J'avais en effet de bonnes notes en français et maintenant je suis de l'autre côté du bureau. Vous êtes plusieurs à désirer voir Bella…je ne promets rien mais je garde l'idée dans un coin de mon cerveau à côté du haricot sauteur. Pour l'instant, elle n'est pas encore évadée d'Azkaban. Nous sommes en octobre et elle ne s'évade que le 13 janvier. Patience ! Merci pour tes compliments, mais je ne maîtrise pas tout dans ma fic, loin de là ! … je n'en connais toujours pas la fin !  
**Aziza** : Bienvenue dans mes reviews p'tite nouvelle ! J'adore Roguoninounet ! C'est trop chou. L'idée des petites annonces n'est pas si originale et a déjà été utilisée dans d'autres fics.  
**Ann O'nyme** : Quel joli nom ! merci ! La débilité est un de mes points forts. Et j'espère que tu auras encore plaisir à suivre cette fic.  
**Guézanne** : il est certain que Sev' a manqué beaucoup d'affection. A part Dumbledore, personne d'autre ne lui en montre. Je pense que des personnes comme Mac Go entre autres, souhaiteraient être plus amicales, mais sa misogynie le mène à les repousser. Je le ressens aussi dans ta fic JXC . Il n'est pas misogyne comme là, mais davantage possessif et exclusif.  
Il faudra que je découvre les fics de Fenice, une auteuse de plus… la 25° ?  
Promis, je ne m'arrête pas avant la fin…et j'ignore toujours comment finir cette fic ! Mais je vais ralentir pour cause de reprise de boulot.  
Youpi ! Aïe ! .. explication : en sautant de joie, je me suis cognée la tête contre le plafond. Conclusion : modérer son enthousiasme à l'idée que tu vas participer… ça va être dur (de modérer ! bien sûr !)  
Et voui ! Minerva te remercie pour _intellectuelle et sensuelle_, elle a beaucoup apprécié que quelqu'un ne s'arrête pas aux apparences sans être bourré, et la voit telle qu'elle est. Pour la liaison suivie, j'ai des doutes… Mais parfois mes personnages m'étonnent moi-même. Ça ne t'arrive jamais ?  
**May-yan** : Très paniquante la Sybille ! Je me suis régalée et si j'ai réussi à te faire partager les craintes de Sev', YOUPI ! Je l'imaginais bien, Mione, tout cogitant à l'avance, puis emportée par son impatience d'avoir gagnée malgré sa trouille. Et merci !  
**La Folleuh** : Pouquoi es-tu si michon ? Non ? Alors kalins ?  
Désolée, Sev' a refusé de faire lui-même le bisou aux gagnantes. Sûr que Mac Go est très forte ! Merci de partager mon POV sur mon p'tit coup de gueule. Si Hermione était parfaite, ce serait elle l'héroïne.  
**Lunécume** : Excellent ? T'y vas fort ! Autrefois, il y avait une telle mortalité des femmes en couche, que les hommes plus âgés et pas trop fortunés n'avaient guère le choix sur l'âge et l'apparence de la donzelle… Le culte de la jeunesse à tout prix est quelque chose d'assez récent. Pour Corneille d'accord, Ronsard l'avait dit aussi un siècle avant : _Cueillez dès aujourd'hui les roses de la vie.  
_**Mag** : Et voui ! Mac Go, c'est la meilleur de toutes !Je vois que tu as des affinités toutes particulières avec Bibine..tu as raison, elle aurait certainement crié BUT au moment ultime. Et sois contente, tu as retrouvé Speedy Dumby.  
**Frudule** : Merci de t'aventurer en dehors du monde des Fondateurs… faudra que j'aille lire ta one-shot… Voldy était un peu absent ces derniers temps, présent dans ce chapitre, mais devrait revenir en force bientôt…. Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Je ne crois pas que la torture psy soit vraiment le truc de Voldy. Je le pense plus physique, plus primaire

Et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Keske j'ai été gâtée ! . !. ! Pourrie presque !  
Zoubis  
Z


	9. L'animal préféré de la nouvelle candidat

**V cherche F. désespérément**

Spoiler : De 1 à 5… Je ne sais pas compter au delà.

Disclaimer : Frontière franco-suisse :  
- Vous n'avez rien à déclarer ?  
- Si. Je n'ai inventé aucun des personnages ni les lieux. Ils appartiennent tous à la Rowling Corporation.  
- Pas de devises ?  
- Bin non ! C'est elle qui gagne tout le pognon.

Rating : T … ce chapitre comme le reste de la fic est déconseillé à ceux désirant trouver l'âme sœur de Sev', et sont adeptes des p'tites fleurs bleues !

Encart publicitaire : Je lis beaucoup de fanfics. Et je voudrais profiter de votre attention pour vous encourager à aller lire la fic d'Astorius : **Black lignage** ; ce n'est pas de la parodie mais un UA avec des personnages poignants, Sirius en tête. Tentez la lecture d'un chapitre, l'auteur se désespère alors que sa fic est super !

Un grand merci à ma bêta-readeuse, Lord Tigrou Snapinette dite Ayla pour les intimes. Certains paragraphes de l'histoire n'existeraient pas sans elle. Nous lui devons, vous comme moi, la première candidate de cette fic, ainsi que le premier OC né d'une de nos nombreuses discussions intellectuelles (hum ! hum !), Madrie d'Esquas. Alors, tâche de ne pas traîner dans tes corrections vu les idées souvent géniales que tu as.  
Mais tout de suite ma tite citation !  
« _Tout le bonheur des hommes est dans l'imagination._ » toujours du même auteur, marquis de son état, et je suis bien d'accord avec lui. Pas vous ?

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

...  
...  
8- L'animal favori de la nouvelle candidate...  
...  
...  
Un petit déjeuner de plus. Un lundi de plus à Poudlard. Rien ne semblait le différencier des autres. Les quatre tables d'élèves, la table des enseignants, le bourdonnement des conversations ponctuées de quelques bâillements. Bref, tout semblait paisible et calme.

Ce n'était certes pas Harry Potter qui aurait prétendu le contraire. Depuis la réunion à La Tête-De-Sanglier, depuis que Cho l'avait défendu et admiré, Harry n'était redescendu de son petit nuage azuréen, qu'en de rares occasions. Ni l'intervention du professeur Rogue le samedi après la malencontreuse foirade d'Hermione, ni le sermon de Dumbledore le lendemain n'avaient pu altérer sa bonne humeur. Un sourire niais s'accrochait de façon quasi permanente sur son visage, sans apporter une différence remarquable avec son expression habituelle. Les haussements d'épaules résignés de Ron et les regards furieux d'Hermione n'y pouvaient rien changer.

– Coucou ! Harry ! Ici la Terre ! Ton thé est en train de couler sur tes œufs au bacon.

– Quoi ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me parles Ron ?

- Juste tes œufs qui tentent d'apprendre le dos crawlé dans le thé, rien de grave. Continue à rêver si tu veux.

– Excuse-moi, je pensais à autre chose…

- On ne s'en serait pas aperçu tout seul si tu ne l'avais pas précisé ! C'est très aimable à toi, Harry, fulminait Hermione. Mais QUAND vas-tu redescendre sur Terre ! Dans moins d'une heure, nous avons cours d'histoire avec Binns où tu pourras continuer à rêver autant que tu le désires. Par contre, après, cours de potions. Si tu ne te ressaisis pas très vite, Neville aura une sérieuse concurrence pour le record du monde d'explosion de chaudrons en plein cours. Je ne veux même pas envisager ce que Rogue pourrait te dire ou te faire… Et à moi avec ! Il va me croire encore responsable ! Surtout depuis que je sais… que nous savons… Et qu'il sait que nous savons.

Les yeux embrumés d'Harry semblèrent reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Il regarda autour de lui. Souvenirs et soucis lui revinrent en mémoire… Cho et son sourire bien sûr, mais également l'irruption de Rogue samedi, découvrant les manigances d'Hermione, le sermon angoissant du directeur juste après, la nuit de tourments… surtout pour Ron et son amie parce que, lui, il pensait à Cho, ses lèvres, ses…enfin bref, il s'était endormi en rêvant d'elle.

Puis le lendemain, les explications de Dumbledore, incomplètes, amenant plus d'interrogations encore. Il n'en dévoilait jamais plus qu'il ne désirait. Frustrant certes, mais compréhensible. Leur professeur agissait au nom de l'Ordre ; le secret devait être protégé et Rogue avec. Seuls quelques Gryffondors pouvaient partager les confidences : ceux qui connaissaient déjà l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
Hermione avait à nouveau respiré librement en apprenant qu'il n'était pas question de la renvoyer. Elle n'était même pas punie en dehors des points déjà retirés. Après tout, la curiosité était une de ses plus grandes qualités d'élève. C'était elle qui la poussait inlassablement à dévorer tous les livres passant à sa portée. Et aucun professeur, hormis Rogue, ne s'en était plaint jusqu'à présent. Bien au contraire.

– Que veux-tu qu'il te fasse ? lui demandèrent les jumeaux intrigués. Ils n'étaient au courant de rien, le trio les ayant évités le plus possible depuis samedi après-midi. Ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés seuls ensemble pour discuter du résultat de l'investigation d'Hermione.

– Vous savez bien qu'il s'en prend toujours à nous, tenta d'éluder Ron, mal à l'aise. Mentir à ses frères, surtout à ces deux-là, difficile … Ils étaient experts en la matière.

– Comme d'habitude mon p'tit Ron, mais que cherches-tu à nous faire croire ?

- Rien… Rien du tout, je vous assure, répondit un peu trop précipitamment Ron. Pourquoi je vous cacherais quelque chose ? Le syndrome du Pinocchio des oreilles repartait de plus belle.

– Nous n'avons jamais suggéré que tu nous cachais quelque chose… Donc, tu ne nous dis pas tout ! En fait, tu nous caches la vérité, avoue ! La logique Weasley n'était compréhensible que par quelques rares élus rouquins.

– Ron, Harry, Hermione, je vous conseille de ne pas jouer au jeu des cachotteries avec nous, insista Ginny. Vous savez très bien que vous pouvez nous faire confiance. Aucun de nous n'a cafté ni sur la réunion de samedi, ni sur ton projet Hermione. D'ailleurs, que s'est–il passé finalement ? Tu n'as rien raconté. Tu n'y es pas allée ?

Trois visages constellés de taches de rousseur se tournèrent avidement vers la jeune préfète qui rosissait.

– C'est à dire que… En fait…. Ça ne s'est pas… Enfin….Peut-être…

– Tu t'es planté, c'est ça ? raccourcirent les jumeaux.

– Non pas du tout, s'offusqua Hermione maintenant aussi rouge que les oreilles de Ron. Tout mon plan a parfaitement fonctionné. Elle remontait crânement son menton tout en les fusillant du regard. Harry leva les yeux au plafond en dodelinant de la tête. Ron se cacha le visage dans les mains. Ils étaient chacun à leur façon, pathétiques. Ginny et ses frères écarquillèrent les mirettes en les regardant alternativement. Ils comprenaient que des événements importants avaient dû se dérouler… mais lesquels ? Finalement, le trio gryffondorien se consulta du regard afin de convenir d'une évidence : ils devaient faire une croix sur la stricte discrétion conseillée par le directeur.

– Tout s'est à peu près passé comme convenue, reprit Harry en insistant sur l' « à peu près », au grand dam d'Hermione qui tentait de battre le record de rougeur de Ron, sauf que _quelqu'un_ a oublié de vérifier si elle n'était pas suivie au retour ! finit-il en louchant en direction de son amie.

- Qui aurait cherché à la filer ? Elle était sans doute la dernière élève à traîner dans Pré-au-Lard, étant donnée l'heure tardive.

– D'accord avec toi Fred, la dernière _élève_, précisa-t-il. Pas la dernière personne…

- Je reconnais qu'Hermione a une certaine allure, surtout depuis le bal de l'an dernier, et que son air de cocker ahuri peut plaire, poursuivit George en sursaut ; il venait de recevoir le poing du pseudo-cocker sur la pointe de l'épaule. Mais de là à être suivie par un admirateur ! Il y a une _ombrage_ différence.

– Une quoi ? s'exclama la jeune fille.

– Une _ombrage_ différence… une énorme différence si tu préfères, à moins que tu connaisses un animal encore plus gros…

- que le spécimen qui est sensé nous faire cours de défense contre les forces du mal, acheva Fred.

George avait eu des difficultés à finir son explication. Il était trop occupé à s'essuyer le visage et la robe en grommelant contre son plus jeune frère. Ce dernier, en entendant la nouvelle boutade, n'avait pu contenir l'immense explosion de rire qui montait en lui. Jusque là, Ron qui s'esclaffe, rien d'étonnant me direz vous. Certes, sauf qu'à son habitude, Ron était en train d'engouffrer pêle-mêle dans sa bouche toasts, céréales et œufs, le tout arrosé de thé au moment de l'explication. Fred retrouvait d'ailleurs toute la composition de ce petit déjeuner entre son œil gauche et sa bouche, avec une mention spéciale pour le nez.

Il est aisé de deviner que cette projection n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux de leurs condisciples. Les éclats de rire des Gryffondors alertèrent les autres tables qui, à la vue de la scène, enchaînèrent. Jusqu'aux Serpentards qui s'écroulaient de rire. L'événement était inhabituel, non par son contenu, mais par sa victime. Que l'un des deux jumeaux Weasley se retrouvent dans cette situation, voilà qui était étonnant, surtout lorsque le responsable n'était autre que Ron.

Cependant, le regard d'Harry s'était tourné instinctivement vers Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait l'air fatigué, épuisé même. Il est vrai que le week-end n'avait pas été de tout repos pour lui et qu'il n'avait certainement pas eu les mêmes sujets de satisfaction qu'Harry. Il mit quelques secondes à sortir de ses réflexions et de ses rêveries sarcastiques ; il semblait contempler le professeur Mac Gonagall avec un grand amusement. L'imperceptible tressautement de ses épaules laissait deviner un fou rire difficilement maîtrisé. Suivant celui du directeur, le regard d'Harry se posa sur son professeur de métamorphoses. Cette dernière le surprit. D'ordinaire, elle se tenait toujours très droite, raide pourrait-on dire, et son visage sévère était posé sur un cou étiré, comme pour pouvoir pivoter dans toutes les directions pour apercevoir les bêtises des élèves : la girouette anti-ânerie était réputée.

Là, point du tout. Nulle raideur, tout était courbe. Sa colonne et son cou paraissaient former un S s'inclinant vers son voisin de table, à la façon d'une chatte qui ronronne et se frotte contre la jambe de son maître. Sa physionomie était souriante, lèvres incurvées légèrement entrouvertes et de nombreuses œillades étaient lancées, toujours en direction de ce voisin, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître aux yeux d'Harry, le professeur Rogue. Le sourcil en dessous de la cicatrice se haussa significativement. Pourquoi sa directrice de maison avait-elle se regard énamouré en regardant l'ennemi héréditaire ? D'autant plus qu'il ne paraissait pas la remarquer.

Après celui de Dumbledore, il suivit maintenant le regard du professeur Mac Gonagall… pour s'arrêter sur celui, ô combien ténébreux, du maître des potions le fixant droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Le temps fut suspendu dans l'esprit du Gryffondor, à ce moment précis. La tension était extrême. Il n'entendait plus aucun des rires ou cris assourdissants qui s'élevaient pourtant autour de lui. Même les mouvements semblaient ralentis ou vacillants. Il lisait dans les éclairs de ce regard qu'il savait qu'il savait. Il avait même l'air de lui répondre : « Je sais que tu sais que je sais… » qu'ils savaient donc, et aucun des deux ne croyait que l'autre ignorait quoique ce fut… Enfin vous voyez…(1)

Pendant ce temps, George avait repris visage humain. Et tandis qu'Harry épiait la table des enseignants, Hermione et Ron avaient poursuivi les explications. Tous les Weasley étaient consternés par le tour que prenaient les évènements. Ce qui s'était annoncé comme une plaisanterie aux dépens d'un professeur haï, se transformait en mission dangereuse contre Celui-Qui-N'arrêterait-Jamais-Ses-Manigances.

C'est le moment que choisirent chouettes et hiboux pour distribuer courrier et journaux comme tous les matins. Mais contrairement aux autres jours, les chouettes se bousculèrent à la table des professeurs. La Gazette des Sorciers avait enregistré en quarante-huit heures, une importante augmentation de ses abonnements sur Poudlard. Les responsables des livraisons envisageaient même d'affréter un escadron de grands-ducs pour livrer de façon groupée tous les quotidiens destinés à ce lieu d'éducation.

Trente secondes après le passage des oiseaux, plus aucun adulte n'était visible, bien que tous présents dans la salle. Un mur de journaux ouverts se dressait entre eux et les élèves. Les Gryffondors ne s'en aperçurent pas tant ils étaient accaparés par leur propre lecture. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore avait donc bien inventé ? Evidemment, presque tous les rires s'étaient éteints.

V. cherche F  
Ténébreux sorc. Cherche JF pour  
relations romant, passionn et + si affinités  
Répnd. à la G des S par  
F cherche V

Le professeur Rogue fut le premier à plier le journal et relever la tête. Il avait l'avantage de connaître déjà le texte par cœur. Il fut suivi de près par le directeur affichant un sourire de contentement ; le vieil homme s'empressa de lui adresser un clin d'œil fort peu discret, comme pour lui confirmer que tout se passait comme prévu. Minerva elle-même surprenait : un doux sourire s'épanouissait sur son visage tourné vers Severus. Mais ses yeux gardaient un regard flou et langoureux Seul un grincement de dents assourdi répondit à leurs intentions.  
La quatrième personne à ce petit jeu fut la toute charmante Dolores. Son teint écarlate montrait le grand intérêt qu'elle avait pris à cette lecture. Elle se tourna elle aussi vers Rogue et le fusilla littéralement de ses petits yeux porcins tout en affichant un sourire ressemblant énormément à une envie de vomir. Son journal ne résista pas longtemps au traitement qu'elle exerça sur lui. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'un journal…

Bien qu'ayant éviter au maximum ses coups d'œil incendiaires, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'inspection qui devait avoir lieu dans un peu plus de deux heures, son inspection… ou plutôt le règlement de compte de la Grande Inquisitrice. Elle allait s'en donner à cœur joie, la limace baveuse cornue ! Et si le maître des potions était persuadé qu'il n'avait plus rien à prouver sur ses capacités pédagogiques incontestables, il n'avait en aucun cas, envie de tendre la perche à cette caricature d'être femelle pour se faire battre. Surtout devant des élèves, surtout devant des dégénérés de Gryfffondors, surtout devant l'horripilante punaise de Miss Je-Sais-Tout-Foutre-En-l'Air ! Tout en regardant droit devant lui, il se redressa encore davantage, le teint blafard parmi ses habits noirs, s'apprêtant à affronter la tempête assise non loin de lui…..

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

.. J'ai résisté, je m'en suis sorti ! On va pouvoir m'appeler moi aussi Celui-Qui-A-Survécu mais à une inspection de Bouse-De-Dragon… ! Survivor is back !

Ce qui n'est guère plus facile que d'affronter le Mage Noir, crois-moi mon p'tit Sev', je sais de quoi je parle.

Tout avait bien commencé. Les élèves, comme d'habitude étaient calmes et attentifs… normal, ils n'ont pas le choix. Le silence régnait pendant qu'ils réalisaient la fin de leur solution de Force commencée au cours précédent. Même ce taré de Londubat n'avait encore rien fait fondre ni exploser : miraculeux, je te dis ! Le seul bruit désagréable venant troubler le bloblottement des bulles bouillonnant dans les chaudrons, ce fut son ridicule _Hum ! Hum !_ qu'elle faisait en se raclant la gorge. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait cracher dans la préparation de Parkinson et la lui faire tourner, la Face-De-Gargouille.

Et ces questions insinuantes et détestables ! « _Et depuis que vous êtes entré dans cette école, vous avez régulièrement renouvelé votre candidature à ce poste, je crois ? » _Bien sûr que je le veux son foutu poste qu'elle n'est même pas capable d'assumer correctement ! Nullissime comme prof ! Jamais vu ça ! Poser son gros derrière dans son fauteuil, ou plutôt coincer son énorme arrière-train dans le pauvre fauteuil qui doit la supporter. Un chausse-pied ou un tire-bouchon doit être nécessaire pour la relever de son siège, à moins que ce dernier ne soit à usage unique… Laisser lire les élèves avant de leur poser quelques vagues questions… PFFUUU ! De la fumisterie tout cela ! Même cette vieille chouette déplumée de Trelawney en fait plus qu'elle. Alors que dire des VRAIS professeurs !

Tu la vois en train d'essayer de donner un de tes cours, un jour où Londubat et son chaudron ont décidé de s'entretuer !

Quoique, y aurait des chances qu'on soit débarrassé d'eux plus rapidement. C'est certainement le résultat recherché par Fudge en la débarquant à Poudlard. Il ne devait plus pouvoir la supporter. Non seulement il la met dans les pattes de Dumbledore, car elle est teigneuse la sale bête, mais du même coup il soulage son Ministère d'un poids important. Un quintal de soucis en moins, c'est appréciable !

Non mais ! Poser de telles questions, tenter de telles insinuations devant les élèves, juste devant le trio fléau de ma tranquillité… « _Avez-vous idée de la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore vous a systématiquement refusé cette matière ? » _Elle l'a prémédité ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Heureusement que Potter a détourné l'attention et m'a obligé à le punir sévèrement en loupant une fois de plus sa préparation…

C'est ça le double effet Potter : tout de suite, ça te soulage, tu te décontractes en lui parlant sarcastiquement. Et puis, après, tu te détends et tu en souris d'aise en repensant à sa tête d'ahuri . Y a pas à dire, c'est encore mieux que l'effet Londubat…Il dure plus longtemps.

Mais quand je pense que je n'ai rien pu dire ou faire contre l'autre boursouflée du cerveau, Granger-La-Terreur-Du-Trivial-Pursuit, j'en pleurerais ! Et elle n'a même pas été renvoyée ou punie après ce qu'elle m'a honteusement fait ! Quelle sale petite fouineuse ! Au lieu de se poser tant de questions sur qui serait la F de la petite annonce, elle aurait mieux fait d'utiliser davantage ses prétendus brillants neurones pour enquêter sur le V. et ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir. Si seulement ce rêve pouvait se réaliser, j'en pleurerais !

PPPFFUUUU ! Comme si tu savais encore comment on fait ! Non, positive mon p'tit Sev'. Regarde, avec sa généreuse idée de Décret n°24, Face-De-Crapaud-Vérolée a dissout les équipes de Quidditch ; bien sûr, elle a tout de suite accepté le retour de celle des Serpentards. Mais les Gryffondors attendent encore son bon vouloir, niark, niark, niark ! Sois zen, vois les choses du bon côté.

Du bon côté ? Et lequel s'il te plaît ? Le côté où Celui-Qui-Veut-Diriger-Le-Monde-Selon-Ses-Lubies me transforme en nourrice de futur monstre avec tablier rose, mules et petit chapeau blancs perché sur ma sombre chevelure , tapotant sur le popotin du rejeton en attendant qu'il me vomisse son biberon sur l'épaule ? Ou encore le côté où le vieux qui sucre les fraises, les chocogrenouilles et tout ce qu'il trouve pour se suicider au diabète m'envoie au casse-pipe rencontrer sa dernière trouvaille ? Pourvu que ce ne soit pas une Moldue tout droit sortie de sa dernière lubie, la boîte à images magiques ! A moins que Minerva est réussie à le convaincre de la laisser enfin passer à l'action. Je m'imagine cela d'ici… Amener Mac Go chez les Malfoy pour la présenter au Maître. Autant me lancer l'Avada dans un miroir, ça ira plus vite !

Mais non, voyons, vois les choses du bon côté !. ! Si jamais c'est Minerva, tu la connais depuis tellement longtemps que tu pourrais mettre en avant tous les points positifs ! Et puis, tu l'as déjà testée…hihihi ! Pas de problèmes sur ce plan-là, elle conviendrait au Maître…

Mais ça va pas la tête ! Tu la vois enceinte, toi ! A l'âge qu'elle a ! Bien conservée, certes. Gaillarde, tout à fait. Mais reproductrice, c'est fini ! Ce n'est pas un photocopieur dont il suffit de changer le moteur !  
Et puis, tout simplement, elle est beaucoup trop connue. Jamais Celui-Qui-A-Oublié-D'être-Complètement-Débile ne croirait en son changement de camp. Elle ne serait pas la seule à être grillée après… et au sens propre, je le crains…

Non, mon pôv Sev', il va falloir encore faire une fois confiance à ce vieux fou maniaco-capillaire. ..Il t'attend après les cours dans la salle des professeurs. Engagez-vous, engagez-vous qu'il me disait. Vous verrez, l'enseignement mène à tout… Il m'a eu, le bougre.

Et si tu passais d'abord dans tes appartements prendre des munitions ?. ?. ?

Très bonne idée que tu as là, mon p'tit Sev'.

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

– Je ne laisserai pas cette… cette… Je ne la laisserai pas m'insulter, monsieur le Directeur ! Je l'ai dit et vous le répète ! Seize ans à enseigner mon art divinatoire ! Seize longues années ! Elle portait encore des couches !

- Sibylle, calmez-vous je vous prie, je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas si grave.

– Seize années de bons et loyaux services, n'est-ce pas monsieur le Directeur, même si peu de personnes y ont prêté attention. De telles insinuations ! Des accusations infondées vous dis-je ! Cette … cette…. Mise à l'épreuve ! Moi !

- Voyons Sibylle, ne vous mettez pas dans cet état. Moi aussi j'ai eu un mauvais rapport d'inspection alors qu'elle n'y connaît rien en métamophoses. Et vous voyez, je suis toujours là bon pied, bon œil…

- Bien sûr Minerva, Sibylle voit tout à fait que vous vous portez comme un charme, et elle n'est pas la seule… quoique pour d'autres raisons, si ma mémoire m'est fidèle… Cependant, il serait préférable pour votre santé et votre haleine que vous posiez cette pipe. Vos dents vont prendre une couleur désagréable, jaunâtre…Guère séduisantes à contempler…Vous savez à quoi et à qui je pense… Et de plus, en lisant le journal en même temps, vous risquez de déclencher un incendie. Très dangereux tout cela. Ne comptez pas trop sur les larmes de la pauvre Sibylle pour le juguler. Meuuuuuuhhh non ! Sibylle ! Arrêtez de tout dramatiser ! Je ne me moque en aucune façon de votre chagrin !. !. ! Dites-lui Minerva, et vous, prenez ce mouchoir et utilisez-le, nom d'une chocogrenouille ! Vous inondez le devant de votre robe.

- Puis-je savoir d'où proviennent les beuglements qui s'entendent depuis le bout du couloir ? Les élèves de première année de basse extraction que je viens de quitter, s'interrogent pour décider s'ils doivent appeler la espéha ou police-secours… Vous devriez leur expliquer, Albus, qu'il y a d'autres méthodes que celles des moldues pour résoudre un problème.

– Ah ! Severus, je n'attendais plus que vous justement. Tenez, venez soutenir cette pauvre Sibylle qui vient de recevoir le compte-rendu de son inspection. Entre inspectés-torturés, vous vous comprenez, vous pourrez vous consoler l'un l'autre… Non Sibylle, non merci, vous pouvez garder le mouchoir ; je n'en aurai plus l'usage.

– Le dossier de la chaise me semble plus approprié que mon épaule, Albus.

– Et plus confortable, c'est certain. Mais poussez-vous Filius, à moins qu'une douche ne vous intéresse. Mon très cher Albus, je vois bien que vous avez réuni les enseignants qui ont subi l'inspection de la Grande Inquisitrice, mais je souhaiterais savoir dans quel but avant d'avoir fini cette pipe.

– Vous me paraissez bien pressée Minerva. Auriez-vous déjà un autre rendez-vous ? Mais non bien sûr, suis-je étourdi. Ce n'est pas vous, ou plutôt pas avec vous cette fois-ci. Dans ce cas, pourquoi parliez-vous donc de pipe ? Etait-ce le tabac qui vous préoccupait ou…

- Albus !. !. !. Veuillez garder vos allusions de potache obsédé pour vos petites réunions personnelles et non professionnelles ! Vous Sibylle, cessez de renifler et utiliser donc ce qui reste de sec du mouchoir pour vous moucher, c'est là son usage premier ! Quant à vous Severus…

- Vous savez que je ne puis plus rien vous refuser, Minerva.

– Si tel est le cas, je vous somme d'effacer cette tentative de sourire niais qui défigure votre rigueur habituelle. Vous semblez singer Albus avec un piètre résultat. Il vous faudrait un peu plus de pratique pour arriver à sa hauteur… et pas uniquement dans ce domaine mon cher, vous pouvez m'en croire.

– Si vous le prétendez. Vous semblez être coutumière des essais comparatifs. Filius souhaiterait sans doute élargir votre… échantillonage. Mais je crains que la nostalgie d'un souvenir par trop ancien dénature la rigueur toute scientifique de cette analyse. Vous devriez remettre à jour certaines données.

– Le rôle de cobaye me convient tout à fait, j'en ai déjà la taille. Mais vous savez ce qui se dit sur les hommes de petite taille… Je suis dans la capacité de vous le confirmer si vous désirer le vérifier.

– Je ne suis pas venue ici pour vous écouter discourir sur les méfaits du tabac et les essais comparatifs des chaudrons ou des baguettes, moi ! Je vis un drame ! Mon troisième œil est troublé ! Mes visions s'estompent ! Comment puis-je continuer dans ces conditions ! Et vous êtes là, avec vos pipes, vos hamsters, votre science. La mienne est totalement perturbée par cette…cette….

– Allez-y un bon coup Sibylle. Lâchez-vous, je suis certaine que cela vous fera le plus grand bien…

- CETTE ENORME FACE DE FESSE DE GOULE MAL LAVEE, CETTE ACROMANTULA SADIQUE, CETTE DIARHEE DE TROLL MAL ESSUYEE, CETTE….

– Par Merlin, je vous remercie Sibylle, je crois que nous avons saisi le sens général de votre descriptif. Mais évitez les postillons la prochaine fois. Les lunettes, vous comprenez, d'autant que je n'ai plus de mouchoir pour les essuyer.. non, non, gardez-le, sincèrement. Si je puis rebondir sur vos paroles, je vais sans doute pouvoir vous expliquer la raison de cette réunion.

- Enfin ! Salazar est parmi nous ! Béni soit son serpent !

- Ne commencez pas à m'interrompre comme vous en avez l'habitude mon cher Severus. Et pensez à respirer avant d'avaler votre salive. Vous éviterez ainsi de prendre une nuance verdâtre. Donc, j'étais parti à vous annoncer la raison de notre présence ici avant d'être interrompu…

- Albus, passez le prologue et venez-en aux faits. Les… préliminaires, dans cette situation, n'ont aucun intérêt.

– Merci de me le rappeler Minerva. Il est vrai que je suis un peu rouillé ces derniers temps et j'avais escompté qu'à votre anniversaire …

- Albus !. !. !

- ALBUS !. !. !

- Hi hi hi hi hi !

- Monsieur le Directeur, par pitié !

- Bon… Notre charmante Grande Inquisitrice a fait part au Ministère de l'incompétence et l'inefficacité de la plupart des enseignants de Poudlard. Elle avait pu l'observer soit disant lors de ses inspections.

– La plupart ? Mais qui trouve donc grâce à ses yeux ?

- Le professeur Gobe-Planche lui a présenté une maîtrise de la pédagogie suffisante.

– Et qu'a-t'elle fait pour bénéficier de tels éloges ? Et pourquoi n'y suis-je pas inclus ? Mon cours de potions était sans faille.

- Si vous laissez de côté de votre mauvaise foi, Severus, vous conviendrez que le professeur Gobe-Planche est un bon enseignant…

- Et qu'en plus elle a le grand mérite de ne pas être Hagrid. N'oubliez pas de mentionner aussi ce fait Albus. Je ne crains qu'elle n'ait un avis défavorables pour les hybrides

– Tout à fait Minerva. Pour vous, Filius, vos capacités émérites font de l'ombre à son incompétence. Quant à vous Severus, vous avez eu la très grande maladresse de la refuser… dans une situation particulière… Pire, vous l'avez humiliée. Et elle en a la preuve imprimée noir sur blanc toutes les semaines. Même si vous aviez eu des qualités de pédagogues exceptionnelles, vous…

- Comment ça « même si « ? . ? J'AI des qualités exceptionnelles de pédagogie ! Je l'ai prouvé. Serais-je dans un autre cas, professeur depuis 14 ans ?

- Sibylle est professeur de divination depuis plus de 15 ans …

- C'est vrai, Monsieur le Directeur, et vous voyez que je n'y aie pas échappé moi-même. Et je ne l'avais pourtant pas humiliée, moi. Monsieur le Directeur… que nous veut ce monstre ?

- Elle a décidé, elle et Cornelius Fudge, dans un superbe élan de générosité, de nous donner un chance de nous parfaire. Nous sommes conviés tous les cinq à une animation pédagogique à Londres, durant laquelle nous bénéficierons des lumières d'un certain Professeur Madrie d'Esquas, spécialiste de pédagogie et motivation en milieu scolaire magique.

– Quelle est cette immonde fumisterie ?

- Je crains qu'il n'y soit question ni de tabac ni d'autres… compétences chère Minerva. Bien que l'intervenant soit de Beaux-Bâtons d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. L'exotisme des Français et ces charmantes Françaises est bien connu.

– Manquait plus qu'un Mangeur de Grenouilles ! Je suis dans l'obligation de décliner l'invitation à une telle supercherie ! A vous entendre déblatérer tous ses mots ronflants, je me croirai à un réunion de businessmen moldus, tous plus boursouflés du cerveau les uns que les autres ! Très peu pour moi !

- Severus, pas plus que Minerva, Sibylle, Filius ou moi-même ne pouvons décliner cette « invitation ». Notre place au sein de cette école y est en jeu. Et Severus, je suis certain que votre force d'âme vous permettre de supporter ces petits désagréments. Endurer un Mangeur de Grenouilles, de la part d'un ancien Mangem….

– Albus !  
– ALBUS !

- Monsieur le Directeur !

- Oui ? Sibylle, justement, je souhaiterais que vous vous rendiez à l'infirmerie pour demander à ma chère Pompom mon remède. Voudriez-vous l'accompagner mon cher Filius ? L'infirmerie est éloignée de sa tour et je ne sais si elle en connaît enfin le chemin…

– Etes-vous donc malade ?

- Non, juste fatigué. Merci de votre sollicitude mais je vous prie, hâtez-vous, je crains que le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne s'achèvent bientôt. Souhaitez-vous en rencontrer l'enseignant ?

- Je vais, je cours, je vole ! Je ne suis déjà plus là… Mon troisième œil montrera la voie !

- Et en chemin… qui risque de s'allonger… nous parlerons de mon pas si petit que ça « hamster » si vous le désirez…

- Nous vous souhaitons à notre tour une bonne soirée Albus, et tâchez de ne pas abuser des sucreries.

– Vos souhaits sont prématurés. Minerva et vous, Severus, restez. Je ne pouvais espérer ni que la crédulité du professeur Trelawney atteindrait les profondeurs recherchées, ni que Filius aurait la capacité de l'imiter. Il me fallait les écarter pour les informations que je dois maintenant vous apporter. Vous avez lu les petites annonces de la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin, je présume.

– Non, Albus, je cherchais juste des recettes de pâtisseries au citron, tout en fumant, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais m'intéresser à des petites annonces dont ON souhaite TOUT me dissimuler. Je pensais ensuite attaqué les mots-sorciers.

– Ne prenez pas la mouche. Si vous voulez, nous pouvons échanger nos places. J'en serais ravi. Vous-Savez-Qui a une petite tendance à me prendre comme souffre-douleur depuis quelques temps. Sa baguette doit être rouillée ou bien elle le démange. Vous seriez parfaite pour la décoincer. Mais je crains que vous ne soyez plus équipée pour satisfaire à ses exigences.

– Plus équipée ? Qu'est-ce à dire ? Car vous croyez l'être ? Vous ? pour satisfaire aux besoins de qui que ce soit ? Il est sûr que si une femme arrive à vous supporter, vous, elle pourra subir n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui, même LUI ! Après tout, je comprends tout à fait son choix. Il ne pouvait trouver mieux… ou pire ! N'est-ce pas Albus.

– Minerva, vos paroles dépassent vos pensées ; d'autant plus que vos actes ont prouvé un intérêt contraire…

- Grâce ou à cause de l'alcool Albus ! Vous oubliez l'alcool !

- Absolument pas ! Et sans en abuser à ce point, une consommation modérée le week-end ne saurait que vous être bénéfique à tous deux. On dirait que vous avez avalé, l'un comme l'autre, un cintre. Severus, cessez de grincer ainsi des dents. Je vous ai déjà dit que Pompom n'est pas très efficace ni pour, ni des mâchoires. Et gardez vos mains hors de vos poches. Je crains que vous ne vous emmêliez les doigts dans votre baguette…ou braguette si j'en crois votre teint coloré. Et vous, Minerva, votre humeur est plus conviviale voire lutine après une bouteille de Whisky pur feu partagée en bonne compagnie. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus dégusté un de vos fameux thé allongé du samedi…  
Mais c'est d'un autre point dont nous devons nous entretenir.  
La petite annonce… Nous allons devoir en rédiger la réponse.

– Qu'attendions-nous donc alors ? Ah oui ! La fin de vos élucubrations…

- Ne vous cachez pas derrière vos noirs cheveux emmêlés pour grommeler. Vous ressemblez à un élève de première année mal dégrossi. Le catogan est très seyant chez les hommes de votre âge. Avec des cheveux soignés, bien entendu. Qu'en pensez-vous Minerva ?

- Je pense que vous êtes encore en train de digresser du sujet qui nous occupe : Severus et de sa chasse à l'utérus (2), et d'une rédaction de réponse. Qu'attendons-nous pour commencer ? Tout de même pas Ombrage ? Dois-je bourrer et allumer une nouvelle pipe ?

- Certes pas, quoique, si elle m'apportait des Fizwizbiz, je n'aurais rien contre. J'ai oublié de prendre les miens.…Et je n'ai rien non plus contre les pipes, tout dépend desquelles. Mais nous devrons cependant patienter jusqu'à demain pour écrire.

– Et pourquoi donc, qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ? Je serais curieux de le savoir. J'escomptais connaître le nom de la personne que je dois rencontrer.

– Je ne puis vous satisfaire aujourd'hui. Connaissance et réponse devront attendre 24 heures. Une personne de l'Ordre exige d'être présente pour aller plus avant.

– Rien ne vous empêche de satisfaire ma curiosité. C'est moi qui vais devoir rencontrer cette personne. C'est à moi de connaître les tenants et les aboutissants de cette rencontre. Nom d'un vers à crasse joufflu, c'est moi qui risque ma peau face à Celui-Qui-Joue-Avec-Sa-Baguette… Et personne d'autre… et pas de sous-entendus salaces !

- Vous m'en voyez navré mon cher Severus, mais je ne puis assouvir votre curiosité… ni le reste…

– Je crois que vous pouvez l'être…. En effet, laissez-moi vérifier… C'est exact. Je viens de retrouver par le plus grand des hasards, dans une de mes poches quelques chocoballes… mousse à la fraise entre deux couches de crème, si mon souvenir est bon. Elles m'ont tenté lors de ma dernière visite chez Honeydukes… En avez-vous déjà dégustées, Albus ? C'est fondant sous la langue à un point que vous n'avez pas connu depuis très longtemps.

- Nom d'un p'tit Merlin en culotte de velours ! Ça fait plus de six mois qu'ils étaient en rupture de stock ! Vite Severus, qu'attendez-vous ! Donnez-les moi !

- Je ne saurais Albus… Je ne pourrais le faire avant demain… Et ce n'est pas la peine de rouler ainsi des yeux en passant érotiquement votre langue sur vos lèvres. Je n'ai pas encore viré ma cuti que je sache ! Et ne bavez donc pas autant. Minerva va croire que Parkinson vous agite à nouveau surtout lorsqu'elle remarquera le tremblement de vos mains… Un simple nom, Albus, et je mets fin à votre tourment… un simple nom…C'est si simple un nom… Et cessez de rouler ainsi des yeux ! On dirait Maugrey !

- Ne jooouuuuez –PAS à ce petit jeu , RRRHHHAAA , avec moi ! SEVERUS ! Vous ne l'aurez pas ! Je n'en puis plus ; je suis affamé ! Je me meurs ! Je suis mort ! Je suis enterré… Ne voudriez-vous me ressusciter en m'en donnant une bouchée ? Par pitié !. !. !

- Je vous croirais plus volontiers si vous ne vous traîniez pas à genoux devant moi. Et lâchez donc ma robe ! Vous allez faire de faux plis. Je tiens à garder l'unité et la beauté de mon apparence pour accueillir votre candidate. Et songez que NOUS devons patienter 24 heures, moi, ma beauté et votre gourmandise.

- Severus arrêtez ! Ce que vous faites n'est pas humain ! Il est en manque, ne le voyez-vous donc pas ?

- Ah vous, La-Goule-Dévoreuse-De-B….. de-Manches-à-Balais ! Retournez à votre bouteille et me faites pas chier ! On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui vous les coltinez les deux désaxés Entre Papy-Fait-Dans-Les-Sucres-Rapides et J-Avadakedavrise-Tout-Ce-Qui-Bouge, si vous croyez que j'ai le temps de vivre ou même de respirer ! Et c'est ne pas la peine d'espérer m'impressionner avec ce regard flamboyant, plus après l'autre nuit, plus après ce que j'ai aperçu, touché, goûté… !

- Ce n'est… ce n'est pas la peine… Minerva… Je vais résister ! Non… Severus, vous ne m'aurez ni par votre chantage, ni par vos insultes. Je suis fatigué, mais pas à ce point. Je vous attends demain dans mon bureau à 20 H, après le repas. J'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi je ne puis satisfaire votre curiosité, aussi légitime soit elle, même si les moyens utilisés, eux, le sont moins…..

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

..Vingt-quatre ans divisés par deux que je ronge mon frein… Mon poste à moi, DCFM… Bouse-De-Dragon, elle l'a….. même pas juste…

Vingt-quatre heures que je tourne en rond… Mais bon sang pur… C'est qui cette fois la futur copine de L'Assoiffé-De-Sexe-Nouveau ?… Un membre de l'Ordre… Si encore je les connaissais tous, je pourrais trouver…

Mais tu peux faire confiance à Old Dumb mon p'tit Sev' pour te cacher ce qu'il veut…

Vingt-quatre potions loupées… lamentable ! Heureusement que ces soit-disant élèves ne m'ont pas fait ça hier, pendant l'inspection.

Vingt-quatre retenues distribuées aujourd'hui ! Je crois que j'ai battu mon record ! C'est que je suis sensible moi ! Faut pas me chatouiller quand j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau. Je hais les mardi ! Pas un seul petit Gryffondor sur lequel me passer les nerfs. A croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot pour me fuir. J'ai pu me rattraper sur les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles… Même dû donner une retenue à un Serpentard : Goyle… Pas possible d'être bête à ce point, on dirait son père. Pas possible, le soir de la nuit de noce, ils n'ont pas trouvé le mode d'emploi… Et il cherche encore heureusement… Un dégénéré, ça suffit !

Je ne sais pas si je recevrai la Gazette demain… j'ai passé mes nerfs sur la chouette. Si Hagrid avait été là, il aurait tourné de l'œil ! Je reconnais que l'odeur de plumes grillées ne se marie guère avec les toasts eux aussi grillés au petit déj'. Mais que devais-je faire après qu'elle ait renversé une fois de plus ma tasse de thé sur mon hareng ? Apprendre à ce dernier à nager de ma robe jusqu'à mon assiette ? M'en servir de massue pour l'assommer ? Ou me gausser comme ces stupides Gryffondors ! Qu'ils rient des Weasley de la Terre entière autant qu'ils veulent, il y a la matière. Mais de MOI ! Le Maître des Potions ! Ils ont vu de quelle baguette je me chauffe, non d'un Serpentard ! Rien que d'y repenser, j'ai le chaudron en ébullition !

Zen ! Calme-toi mon p'tit Sev' ! Pense à la tête de Dumby-la-terreur, se traînant par terre pour te supplier de lui donner un chocoballe…gniarf, gniarf, gniarf ! Un à ….. euh…. 327 je crois…. Mais tu vas te refaire ! Pourquoi dois-tu encore en passer par les délires du vieux maboule qui dirige cette école ! Ta pôv maman t'avait dit qu'enseignant n'était pas un carrière intéressante pour toi.

Et qu'aurait-elle voulu que je fasse ? Valet de chambre du psychopathe serpentiphile peut-être ? Ou lèche-bottes au Ministère comme Lucius ? Non, j'aurais voulu être un chercheur, pour pouvoir faire mes préparations, quand la question arrive sur les listes du ministère ou de la fac. Mais comme père a eu la brillante idée de dilapider notre fortune… Pas eu le choix.

Mais tu es toujours un chercheur en quelque sorte… Tu cherches à éveiller l'intelligence de tes élèves…

…. Je cherche désespérément une lueur, une étincelle d'intelligence dans une boîte cranière affichant moins de 17 printemps au compteur… Y a plus de quatorze ans que je cherche et je n'ai encore rien trouvé…

Mon p'tit Sev', tu es injuste ! Tu ne penses pas à Miss Granger ! Elle a oublié d'être bête… Tu le sais bien… quand tu le veux…

Laisse tomber ! Elle ne m'intéresse aucunement ! Sale mioche ! Et puis, de toute façon, il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'importe, ou bien deux. D'abord, QUI vais-je rencontrer dans le bureau de Parki Dumby ? Je comprends qu'elle veuille participer à la rédaction de la petite annonce qui la jette en pâture à Sombre-Affreux-En-Mal-D'Utérus. On préfère choisir la sauce avec laquelle on doit être dévoré…

Pourquoi le vieux gâteux n'a rien voulu me dire ? Il semblait même par moment fuir mon regard… Ce n'est pourtant pas son habitude…C'est vrai qu'avec ses airs de Président Directeur Général de Poudlard Asilium…

Et puis, il me faut expérimenter sa nouvelle formule.. Efficacité garantie m'a-t-il assuré… Garanti de me faire encore hiboutonner sur cette histoire moi. Il agit comme s'il désirait lancer sa gamme de produits capillaires ! Marre de servir de cobaye ! J'ai pas signé pour ça, moi !

Mouaif… Tu perdras pas au change mon p'tit Sev' à te présenter à ton avantage auprès de celle que tu devras peut-être amener jusqu'au testage, puisque tu seras surveillé par Lucius… celle avec qui.. . ouaiiihhh… Eh ! Mon p'tit Sev', on dirait que tu serais tenté par un p'tit test avec celle-ci ! Tes pensées et le reste te trahissent !

La ferme !. !. ! Marre des pensées libidineuses ! Avec toutes tes conneries, je vais être en retard pour mon entrevue… Même pas pris le temps de manger.. ..

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

.. - Ah ! Vous voyez ! Je vous disais bien qu'il n'est pas dans les habitudes de ce cher Severus d'être en retard. Nous allons pouvoir commencer immédiatement la rédaction de ce texte.

– Albus expliquez-moi ce qu'IL fait ici ?… Et où est-ELLE ?

- Severus, je crois que vous vous méprenez. Qu'aviez-vous imaginé ?

- Bonjour professeur Rogue, moi aussi je suis ravi de vous rencontrer…

- Vous voyez Severus, vous devez vous sentir soulagé de ne pas être seul à affronter toutes ses difficultés. Lorsque Remus a compris la mystification que je mettais en place pour introduire un agent au sein même des appartements de Voldemort, juste le temps de désenvouter les entrées et de détruire les charmes de protection, il a absolument tenu à y participer lui aussi. N'est-ce pas charmant ?

- Vous m'en voyez sidéré de joie. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas applaudir follement, mais j'ai peur que la bestiole ici présente ne le prenne pour une agression et ne me morde. Que vient-il faire ? Ne comptez pas sur moi pour préparer à nouveau de la potion tue-loup. Sa copine n'a qu'à lui inventer une nouvelle utilisation des menottes. Et je vous le redemande, où est la candidate ?

- Mon cher Severus, je comprends !… Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai induit en erreur, ce n'est pas volontaire. Il n'a jamais été prévu que… la candidate allons nous dire, soit présente aujourd'hui. Je saisis maintenant la raison du soin que vous avez apporté depuis hier à votre tenue…sans faux plis comme vous me l'avez judicieusement rappelé, et à votre chevelure… soyeuse? Enfin !. !. ! Bénis soient mes neurones dopés aux sucres rapides ! J'ai trouvé la formule ! Lalalalalèèèèèreeeuuuhhh, j'ai trouvé la formuleeuuhhh ! (Nda : Imaginez Dumby en train de trousser sa robe de sorcier pour entamer une gigue écossaise…)  
Avez-vous bien respecté le temps de pause ? Avez-vous eu des difficultés à les rincer ? Le suc de chenille baveuse que j'ai utilisé me paraissait aussi poissant et collant que les chewing-gums moldus. Mais il est très efficace pour retenir également le gras. Et à constater le souple mouvement de vos soyeuses mèches quand vous relevez brusquement la tête à mes propos pour…. mieux m'écouter ou me regarder mon enfant, me prouve que la formule est correcte. Je vais de ce pas mener le brevet au bureau de la Commission des Potions expérimentales. J'en profiterai pour renouveler mon stock de chewing-gums. Je n'ai plus que des paquets au menthol fort, mais plus aucun goût fraise ou citron. Puis-je vous en offrir un au menthol, Severus ?… pour votre haleine…Mais… Vous paraissez furieux ? Après tous les compliments que je viens de vous faire, vous m'étonnez !

- Je vous étonne ! Je vous étonne ! Vous aussi êtes surprenant ! Avez-vous regardé l'air ahuri de Lupin ! Vous devriez utiliser cette stupide boîte moldue pour vous enregistrer et vous réécouter. Vous seriez étonné de l'avancement de votre état.

– Mais… Quel état Severus ?

- Mon cher Albus, je crains que le ton du professeur Rogue ne fasse qu'exprimer son désappointement. Il parlait de l'avancement de la pousse de votre barbe, bien entendu. De quoi aurait-il bien pu être question hormis ceci ?  
Comme je vous le disais précédemment, Severus, vous me voyez ravi de participer à cette mission à vos côtés.

– Alors pourquoi faites-vous cette tête là ? On dirait que c'était pleine lune hier soir et que vous n'en êtes toujours pas remis. Votre visage explose littéralement de joie. Ce doit être particulièrement douloureux pour que vous ayez cette mine-là ! Ne retroussez pas vos babines comme si vous tentiez un sourire, j'ai l'impression de voir vos canines pousser à vue d'œil.

- Voyons, voyons messieurs ! Me croyez-vous sénile à ce point pour croire que vos allusions m'échappassent ! Eussiez-vous le quart de mon intelligence que vous vous préoccupâtes davantage de votre mission que de vos querelles intestines. Il est primordial, que dis-je, vital pour l'Ordre, pour vous, Severus et pour… la candidate dirons-nous, que vous cessiez incontinent ce puéril antagonisme ! Au travail mes petits !… J'ai préparé un brouillon.  
Nous disions donc, F cherche V désespérément… Je vous propose : « Jeune sorcière de noble lignée souhaite rencontrer V pour approfondir la connaissance de l'autre et plus, si affinités. Samedi 12 octobre chez Fortarôme, chemin de Traverse à 15 H». Ce texte me paraît parfait.

– Je croyais que vous m'aviez convoqué pour la rédaction de la petite annonce et non son audition... Et que vient faire Remus dans cette histoire ? Il vous a tenu la plume dans votre main tremblante ? Il vous aidait à engouffrer vos chocogrenouilles tandis que vos mains étaient occupées, ou bien il vous prémâchait ses infâmes chewing-gums moldus pour préserver votre dentier ?

- Non, Remus souhaitait vous entretenir lui-même d'une précaution qu'il juge indispensable. Il préfère vous suivre tous deux le samedi lors du rendez-vous.

– En bon louloup gentil, sans doute ! As-tu prévu la muselière Remus ? Albus, je n'ai nul besoin d'un animal de compagnie pour me protéger, et vous prierais de ramener à sa niche ce dernier, qu'il tienne compagnie à son compère canin, entre bête, on se comprend.

– Je te sais assez grand garçon pour te défendre seul Severus, ne crains rien. Ce n'est pas pour toi que je serai présent mais pour… elle.

– Elle ! … La candidate ! … Le membre de l'Ordre ! Mais foutremerlin ! Quand allez-vous sortir son nom, à cette inconnue !. !. ! Vous voulez que je sois prêt, que tout se passe dans les meilleurs conditions possibles mais vous me maintenez dans l'ignorance. Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il y a un pet foireux de troll dans votre brillant raisonnement !  
Et pendant que j'y suis, vous souvenez-vous de l'espion de Voldemort ? Lucius Malfoy himself ! Vous croyez qu'il va attendre stoïquement dans son coin en détournant pudiquement le regard devant ce sympathique et surprenant ménage à trois ?  
Y a pas à dire, je vais être bien entouré ! Monsieur le Directeur, pensez à me rappeler à apporter un jeu de cartes, nous serons assez pour un strippok sorcier ! Et pourquoi ne pas inviter directement Qui-Vous-Savez ! Il jugera la pondeuse sur pièce ! Et moi je reste dans mes cachots, paisiblement avec mes chaudrons, mes potions à préparer et mes copies à corriger.  
Si vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire, me plier dans un sens puis dans l'autre à vos quatre volontés ! Et si je savais encore qui doit partager mon calvaire !

- Severus, Severus, ne vous énervez pas comme cela, c'est mauvais pour votre foie et vous emmêlez vos cheveux… Vous m'y faites pensez, il faut que j'envoie rapidement ce parchemin au ministère pour homologation. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Attendez-moi sagement tous les deux mais donnez-moi vos baguettes avant que je sorte… J'aurai l'esprit plus tranquille…  
Merci.  
- …

– Tes yeux ne m'impressionne nullement.

– Tes crocs non plus. Si tu espères protéger qui que ce soit et effrayer Lucius ainsi ! Tu te trompes lourdement. Et pour la discrétion, tu repasseras. Dumbledore aurait du mal à trouver quelqu'un de plus connu et de moins discret que toi. Lucius ne connaît pas une douzaine de professeurs s'étant fait virer pour lycanthropie avancée. Ah si ! Pourquoi pas Sirius pendant qu'on y est ! Avec son avis de recherche placardé sur tous les murs du chemin de Traverse, manquerait plus que ça !

- Et crois-tu que je me réjouisse un seul instant de cette situation ?

- As-tu demandé l'avis de ton monstre ou de ton loup ? Il s'esclaffe sans doute en pensant que tu vas suivre à la trace son odeur de femelle.

- GRRRR… Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là, Severus !

- Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de jouer au preux chevalier pour me seconder auprès de la pauvre candidate qui, de toute façon, risque de se faire trousser, et pas par toi !

- JE NE TE PERMETS PAS DE PARLER AINSI D'ELLE !. !. !  
Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire avant qu'Albus ne revienne : je t'attends demain mercredi dans la Forêt Interdite, première clairière à gauche, vers minuit. Si tu veux en savoir plus, je te conseille fermement de venir.

- ? . ?. ? …

- …

- Ah ! Je vois avec plaisir que vous n'avez pas profité de mon absence pour vous étripez. Vous m'en voyez ravi. Voici vos baguettes. Je pense que les choses sont clairs, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comme de la bouse de dragon une nuit sans lune, monsieur le directeur, mais j'ai fait mon deuil de vos explications et trouverai une autre source, moins alambiquée, j'espère…

- Pourrions-nous revenir sur les termes de l'annonce, Albus, je trouve que certains termes exposent trop… la candidate.

– A quoi songez-vous exactement, Remus ?

- Tout d'abord « noble lignée », n'allez-vous pas trop appâter Vous-Savez-Qui ?

- Mais tel est le but mon cher Remus, et je ne souhaite pas lui laisser la moindre hésitation. Quoi d'autre ?

- Egalement « approfondir la connaissance de l'autre » : je trouve ces termes tendancieux.

– En quoi Remus ? Expliquez-vous davantage. N'écoutez pas les ricanements de Severus, je pourrais vous en apprendre des belles sur ses propres approfondissements de situations, surtout durant les périodes d'anniversaire… Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour cela, pas plus que pour nous gausser, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

- Rrruuummmpppffff, grggreeehhhouiii…

- Expliquer davantage ? Mais en lisant ceci, n'importe quel homme normalement constitué croirait à une invite… d'ordre sexuelle !

- Je suis content de m'apercevoir que vous avez bien compris le sens des mots employés ! Vous n'avez rien perdu de votre perspicacité Remus et je m'en réjouis.

– Mais… mais… mais…

- Tiens après le loup, la petite chèvre… Charmant ! Dommage que le lait n'entre pas dans les ingrédients pour mes potions.

- Severus cessez immédiatement ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de prendre votre baguette en retenue !  
Remus ne soyez pas tant inquiet. Rien ne nous permet d'affirmer que Voldemort est un homme normalement constitué… Permettez-moi même d'en douter !

- Et Severus ?

- Qu'allez-vous donc croire, Remus ! Bien que normalement const…. Enfin, bien que normal….. enfin, bien qu'étant un homme, Severus est avant tout un des membres les plus dévoués et fiables de notre Ordre, et vous le savez pertinemment. Il ne profitera pas de la situation. N'est-ce pas Severus ? Rassurez-le.

– Je crains qu'en m'exprimant, mes propos soient mal interprétées. Je préfère m'abstenir. Mais je suis persuadé que votre parole à plus de poids aux yeux de Lupin que tout ce que je pourrais affirmer.

– Certes, certes, vous voilà convaincu, Remus.

– Mouaifffff… Je crois que nous réussirons à trouver un instant pour en reparler, n'est-ce pas Rogue.

– Qui se promènera verra…

- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien vous suivre tous deux, mais nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui . ..

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

..Et encore un petit déjeuner dans la grande salle de l'école de Poudlard…

Faisons court si vous le voulez bien !

Trio gryffordien : présent + 2 jumeaux rouquins + 1 mignonne petite rousse + 1 ahuri reluquant Hermione tant et plus, tendance baveuse + divers êtres non identifiables.

Table de professeurs : remplie. Que de têtes intéressantes, surtout l'une d'entre elles ! Et les regards, miam, miam … car peu de discutions.

Non. La plus grande partie des chuchotements et des messes-basses provenaient ce mercredi matin, de la table des Gryffondors. Le centre des conciliabules était repérable aux têtes rousses se penchant et s'agitant comme les flammes à l'intérieur des citrouilles pour Halloween. De temps en temps, une figure se retournait en direction de la table professorale pour vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas épiés, puis plongeait à nouveau dans la palpitante conversation.

Mais de quoi pouvaient-ils donc bien parler ? Que complotaient-ils encore, ces larves de doxys tout juste sorties de leur chrysalide… C'était ce que se demandait le sombre Maître des Potions qui les observait discrètement entre deux bouchées.

Et il avait bien raison de se méfier ! S'il avait eu à sa disposition une Oreille-à-Rallonge, marque déposée Weasley, il se serait empressé d'intervenir et de déjouer l'organisation en train de se mettre en place. Pour une fois, il se serait effacé derrière Bouse-de-Dragon avec la plus grande joie, la laissant jouer son rôle préféré de Grande Inquisitrice sadique. Facile et dangereux tout à la fois… Dangereux car se glisser entre elle et un mur laissait toujours courir le risque de se retrouver écraser contre ce dernier en cas de marche arrière du pachyderme.

Bref, il aurait fallu beaucoup d'altruisme ou de sadisme à Severus pour laisser Ombrage intervenir… Mais c'était un prix tellement léger à payer au regard du renvoi possible de l'objet de toutes ses migraines !

Car les troupes de Potter préparaient leur réunion interdite, la réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore, qui devait avoir lieu pour la première fois ce soir-même. Des regards étaient échangés avec d'autres tables, celles des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles. Mais toujours avec discrétion. Dumbledore ne semblait ne s'apercevoir de rien…

Rogue pensa que, décidément, ce vieux roublard savait très bien feindre l'ignorance quand il le voulait, et que, foutremerlin, il pourrait exercer cette capacité un peu plus souvent à son avantage, à lui ! Cette simple pensée ramena des éclairs annonciateurs de retenues et punitions.

Plonger dans ses considérations, le professeur ne remarqua qu'à peine l'arrivée du courrier, hélas… Pourquoi hélas, me direz-vous ? La réponse tient en trois courtes lignes :

lâcher de journal en vol plané.  
Verre de jus de citrouille  
Projections multi-directionnelles.

Rogue se leva d'un seul bond. Il commençait à en avoir par-dessus la perruque de jouer le comique du matin pour une bande d'écervelés ! Il récupéra son journal d'un geste brusque et ample, projetant maintes gouttes orangées sur ses voisins et voisines de tablée. Ignorant superbement leurs cris indignés, il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle d'un pas rageur, quand son regard vit celui de Potter. Ce dernier paraissait en grande conversation muette avec les yeux du directeur… Que pouvaient-ils bien manigancer ces deux-là ?

Sentant le poids du regard de son enseignant le plus détesté, Harry se tourna vers celui-ci…

Encore une fois, le temps était suspendu, et malgré les ricanements des élèves, les gouttes de jus de citrouile dégoulinant sur ses chaussures, les chuchotements provenant de ses confrères s'interrogeant sur son immobilité stupéfixante, ni Severus, ni Harry ne bougèrent ni ne cillèrent.

Menaces, moqueries, interrogations, intimidation passaient entre eux deux. On pouvait presque entendre la plainte mélancolique d'un harmonica. En d'autres lieux et en des temps encore proches, deux baguettes sœurs mais ennemies avaient joué au même jeu que leurs yeux. Un frisson parcourut la colonne d'Harry à se souvenir. Il rompit le contact le premier. Un sourire sarcastique et vainqueur étira lentement les minces lèvres de Rogue. Il redressa fièrement la tête comme s'il venait de remporter une remarquable victoire et sembla prendre toute la tablée à témoin.

Son sourire se figea comme de l'urine de Troll dans le froid arctique, sous les regards soupçonneux du professeur Mac Gonagall, et incendiaires de la charmante Ombrage. Décidément, ce n'était toujours pas son jour… Il choisit de quitter les lieux avant de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait…. De quoi étaient donc capable ces deux femelles pour le ridiculiser ? Il l'ignorait mais les en savait indubitablement qualifiées dans ce sujet d'étude un peu trop répandu ces derniers temps.

A la table des Gryffondors, l'agitation était passée… Il était urgent de finir de se restaurer, les cours commençaient bientôt et déjà quelques professeurs quittaient la salle pour rejoindre leur classe.

Engouffrant comme à son habitude son petit déjeuner dans l'ordre où il se présentait sous ses doigts voraces, Ron ne loupait pas une miette des paroles d'Hermione. Elle semblait particulièrement en forme ce matin. Les perspectives de l'entraînement clandestin du soir la stimulait.

– Je peux vous certifier que ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! affirma-t-elle à ses deux complices d'un ton péremptoire.

– Bin, si ! Tout est déjà bien organisé grâce à toi Mione, s'étonna Harry.

– Chait chur, chaurait pas chu chaire mieuch moi même, acquiéça Ron la bouche pleine.

– Mais je ne parle pas de ce soir… mais de ce que je viens de lire dans le journal.

- ?. ?. ?

- Tenez. Lisez. Il y a une nouvelle petite annonce… Une autre femme a répondu à Rogue.

Ils parcoururent cette nouvelle petite annonce entre deux coulures de bave weaslienne. Neville retrouva son joli teint de craie de tableau, pas la rouge évidemment, tandis que les jumeaux se frottaient les mains de joie anticipée.

Seule Ginny restait songeuse…

F. cherche V.  
Jeune sorcière de nbl. Lignée shaite  
rencontrer V pr approfondir connaissance  
d l'autre et + si affinités  
Sam. 12/10 chez Fortarôme  
ch. d Traverse, 15 H

- Mais, Hermione, le rendez-vous doit avoir lieu au Chemin de Traverse cette fois-ci. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de nous y rendre, pas plus toi que les autres.

– Souviens-toi de ce que Dumbledore nous a dit, continua Harry. Le réseau de Cheminette est surveillé. Nous ne pouvons l'emprunter pour nous y rendre. Le risque est trop important. Tu ne veux quand même pas être renvoyée ! Pas plus que moi !

- Tu ne pourrais plus passer tes examens ! s'inquiéta Neville en lui posant sa main sur l'épaule. Il se trouvait bien hardi d'oser cette discrète manœuvre d'approche. Mais la situation lui semblait propice. Un peu de couleurs revinrent sur ses pommettes.

La jeune fille parut surprise durant deux secondes par la familiarité de ce geste, mais s'en désintéressa bien vite, sans repousser la main toutefois.

– Il n'est pas question que je cours le moindre risque de renvoie cette fois. Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi. Non. Il est évident qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut s'y rendre personnellement. C'est pourquoi nous devons demander l'aide de quelqu'un d'extérieur.

– Et à qui penses-tu ? lui chuchota Neville à l'oreille. Cette hardiesse avait été favorisée par George qui venait de le pousser contre Hermione pour ne pas louper une miette des murmures des conspirateurs. Mais il ne s'en plaignit aucunement.

Hermione darda son regard en direction de Harry, et poursuivit d'un ton presque innocent :

- Tu ne nous avais pas dit que ton parrain se morfondait à rester inactif chez lui au lieu d'aider l'Ordre ? Tu dois le contacter à nouveau bientôt. Ne pourrais-tu lui demander de nous rendre ce service ?

- De NOUS rendre ? s'emporta le jeune sorcier balafré abasourdi par l'idée de son amie, ce ne serait pas plutôt de TE rendre ce service ? Tu ne veux pas courir de risque de renvoi, mais le sort de Sirius semble moins te préoccuper. Son renvoi à lui, serait plus définitif : Azkaban et le baiser d'un Détraqueur…  
Le pire que tu aies subi la dernière fois, c'est une remontée de baguettes de Dumbledore. Même pas le baiser de Rogue ! Et pourtant, il y a de quoi frémir… (nda : je suis tout à fait d'accord pour une fois avec HP, mais je ne crois pas que nous pensions aux mêmes frissons…)

- Et pendant que tu y es Harry, tu devrais placarder l'information sur tous les murs de l'école… des fois que quelqu'un ne soit pas encore au courant, l'interrompit Fred. Tu ne serais pas déjà sur un balai, tu pourrais commenter le prochain match de Quidditch sans avoir recours au sortilège d'Amplificatum. Modère ton niveau sonore ou laisse-nous le temps de nous éloigner avant le fiasco.

– Excusez-moi. Mais Hermione, te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu demandes ?

- Oui, je sais Harry, répondit-elle piteusement. Tu sais aussi bien que moi combien Sirius se plaint d'être inutile. Et puis, si c'est Patmol qui se promène au Chemin de Traverse, personne ne le remarquera. Et d'abord, tu y crois, toi, à l'histoire de Rogue ?

Ce dernier argument porta. Harry gardait toujours une rancœur tenace à l'encontre de son professeur de potions. Et si Dumbledore se trompait ? Si le sinistre espion-double ne dupait pas celui que l'on croyait ? La tentation de prendre Rogue en défaut était trop forte, et il bougonna à sa camarade :

- Je lui demanderai la prochaine fois que je lui parlerai… Mais je ne te promets rien.

– Tout le monde sait qu'il n'a rien à te refuser, railla Fred.

– Et encore moins à Hermione, s'esclaffa George malicieusement en lui envoyant un clin d'œil salace.

Tous éclatèrent de rire les uns après les autres car :

1- La rougeur montait aux joues d'Hermione devant cette allusion ; elle n'était pas indifférente au charme du parrain d'Harry, mais croyait être la seule au courant.

2 – La pâleur de Neville tournait à un joli mais peu discret rouge primaire (comme son esprit) quand il comprit, avec un temps de retard, le pourquoi du teint écarlate de sa camarade et des rires.

3- La nuance carmine toujours aussi spectaculaire des oreilles de Ron. Le train de retard était enfin arrivé en gare, et le rouquin comprenait qu'il était loin d'être le seul à assiéger le cœur ou le corps de la Gryffondor, et sans aucun doute, tout le monde le savait bien avant lui. ..

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

..Respire l'air à plein poumons mon p'tit Sev, la nuit est belle, l'air est doux pour ce début octobre, on entend même encore le doux chant vibrant d'un rossignol attardé en ce bel automne…

Tiens, on ne l'entend plus… Un hippogriffe sauvage avait une petite dent creuse. Il ne me collera pas mal au crâne, ce piaf avec son chant débile… Je hais les oiseaux, j'abhorre les chouettes et les hiboux ! Obligé de recevoir la Gazette chaque matin en vol plané, moi ! Il paraît que ces volatiles à cervelles pré-momifiées refusent de me la livrer directement depuis l'autodafé du livreur. Suis obligé de payer un mois d'avance, à Dumbledore qui se charge de le faire suivre. On a aura tout vu ! Après la réunion façon brainstorm overbooké de businessman, le voilà intermédiaire commercial ! Il serait foutu de m'expédier jusqu'à Londres pour que je lui rapporte ses dég#¤£$ceries de pâte à mâcher moldue ! Goût citron ! Il ne lui manquait plus que ça à la panoplie…

S'il continue, il faut que tu fondes le SPPO, le Syndicat des Professeurs de Potions Opprimés ! Tu dois te protéger des délires sucrés de ce vieil obsédé des mandibules !

Et en parlant d'obsédé… Pensons à notre copain Doloris-Mon-Amour ! Même pas foutu d'écrire une annonce correcte. Et en plus, il me reproche les miennes ! Mais quelle idée a pu lui traverser ce qui lui sert de cerveau ! Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire moi ! écrire des annonces débiles ! rencontrer des femelles qui le sont encore plus ! ou qui ne pensent qu'à ça !

Et avec la veine que tu as… Tu vas être obligé de tester la prochaine pour pouvoir l'introduire auprès du Maître.

S'il ne s'agissait que de « l'introduire » comme tu dis, auprès de l'Obsédé-Du-Pouvoir-Et-De-Ses-Idées-Noires, ce n'est pas un problème ! Mais je crains qu'une autre perspective soit obligatoire….Je vais devoir… m'introduire, moi et mon p'tit Paupol. J'espère qu'il a repris des forces. Il devra se montrer à son avantage. Elle va comparer la bougresse ! Et si jamais elle survit à cette lamentable affaire, elle ira tout raconter aux autres membres de l'Ordre ! Je vais devenir la risée du groupe… J'imagine la tête de Black d'ici ! Foutremerlin ! Mais qu'allais-je faire dans cette galère !

Mais mon p'tit Sev', si ça se trouve, elle sera ravie, la petite candidate, de tes prouesses. Regarde Minerva ! Elle ne t'a fait des reproches sur celà… ou si peu… Montre-toi sous ton meilleur jour et fais des étincelles ! Et même Black, le dieu du sexe des midinettes de Poudlard, te regardera avec des yeux d'envie. (3) T'inquiète pas comme ça, tu auras peut-être une excellente surprise, une gironde cette fois, et peu farouche et… un peu la dalle en pente pour faciliter les présentations…

Mouaif… tu as raison après tout. Ce n'est pas le rendez-vous de samedi qui devrait tant m'inquiéter, mais VDM. Mais une telle journée, des émotions, chuis crevé moi ! Je me demande ce qu'elle va accepter de me dire la sale bête qui mord… On va pas y passer la nuit. Il me déballe ce qu'il a sur la panse, non, l'estomac et basta, dodo et bonjour Morphée ! ..

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

..– Tu aurais dû donner un lieu de rencontre encore plus profondément reculé ! Je n'ai croisé que deux familles d'araignées géantes anthropophages, et un troupeau de centaures furieux . Et comme ce n'est pas une nuit de pleine lune, difficile de trouver son chemin lorsqu'on est un simple humain dont les yeux n'ont rien de particulier.

– Il vaut mieux pour toi que ce ne soit pas une nuit de pleine lune !

- Crois-tu que j'avais oublié les dernières que nous ayons passées ensemble ? J'ai risqué de mourir sous tes crocs par deux fois ! La première en tant qu'élève et la deuxième en tant que professeur, il y a déjà deux ans.

- Tu connais l'adage : jamais deux sans trois.

– Je ne crois pas en ces trolleries moldues. Evitons le lieu commun, au sens propre comme figuré si tu le veux bien, Lupin. Et même si cela ne te convient pas… d'ailleurs ! Que me veux-tu ?

- Tu sembles bien pressé, Rogue… Un autre rendez-vous sans doute ?

- Ouaih ! Avec Morphée et mon lit. Comme tu vois, une lubrique partie à trois… Comme tu les pratiquais avec tes copains Black et Potter. Et tu peux reprendre tes parties fines au moins avec l'un des deux, maintenant.

– Rogue, je préfèrerais te sauter dessus en d'autres circonstances.

– Bas les pattes, le loup. Je n'ai pas encore viré ma cuti, aux dernières nouvelles je préfère encore les femmes, et je n'ai aucun goût pour la zoophilie, surtout quand le jeu en est mortel.

– Je ne parlais pas de ça, espèce de pervers, mais de te mettre mon poing dans la gueule si tu continues dans ce registre ! Tu as un don particulier, le savais-tu ?

- Si je n'en avais qu'un ! Tu serais surpris par l'étendue de mes comptétences ! Mais laquelle découvres-tu ce soir ? Mon éloquence, ma franchise, ma beauté nocturne….

– Wouarf ! wouarf ! wouarf ! Non, par Merlin ! Non ! Quoique tu viens de me montrer ton deuxième don, celui du ridicule à toute épreuve ! Pour le premier, il s'agissait de ta capacité à faire sortir les personnes les mieux attentionnées du monde de leurs gonds. Rogue… Severus, soyons sérieux… J'ai un service à te demander…

- …

- Bon sang ! Si tu crois que c'est facile à dire ! Aide-moi un peu !

- … Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

– Ah oui ? Lequel exactement ? Celui où tu regardais amusé, tes amis m'humilier en public ? Ou celui où tu tentais de mettre fin à mes jours à coups de crocs ? J'avoue me sentir un peu perplexe…

- Si tu préfères, au nom de la fraternité de l'Ordre du Phénix.

– La fraternité ! Que de grands mots tu sors lorsqu'ils sont sensés te permettre d'atteindre ton but ! Quelle fraternité pour moi ? Je suis l'agent-double, celui pour qui on ne sait jamais de quel côté il est exactement. Celui que l'on suspecte, celui dont on se méfie. Belle fraternité ma foi ! Trouve des arguments plus convaicants.

– Que veux-tu que je fasses ? Que je me mette à genoux devant toi et devant tous les membres de l'Ordre, et que j'hurle qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur professeur et homme que toi ? Demande et je le fais sur l'heure.

– Huuuuummmm… intéressante idée… tâcherais de m'en souvenir à l'occasion. Mais… Non.

– Alors quoi ? Foutremerlin ! . !. !

- Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu attends de moi et je verrais ensuite quel prix je peux en exiger.

– C'est à dire… Je veux… Non, je voudrais…. J'aimerais que….Enfin….

– Accouche ! Tu ne vas pas te remettre à bêler comme hier dans le bureau de Dumbledore ! J'ai autre chose de plus agréable à faire que d'attendre que tu te décides en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, comme une biquette en train de se trémousser.

– De plus intéressant ! Et quoi par exemple ?

- Par Salazar ! Ne détourne pas la conversation ! On dirait ce vieux gâteux ! Un dans Poudlard à la fois, ça me suffit. Ma résolution de ne plus utiliser de sorts impardonnables risque de s'affaiblir.

- Je … voudrais que…. tu … la candidate… tu …

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, la candidate… Voilà qui devient plus intéressant tout à coup. Et que dois-je faire à la.. candidate ?

– Je veux que tu la laisses tranquille.

– Pourquoi ? Je ne lui ai pourtant rien fait. Je ne l'ai même pas encore rencontrée, je ne sais même pas qui c'est !

- Rien … pour l'instant. Mais je voudrais qu'il en soit ainsi… même après le rendez-vous.

– Sois un peu plus clair, Lupin. Tu es difficile à saisir. Je ne me demande plus pourquoi les élèves ont un niveau si faible en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! Si tes cours étaient aussi intelligibles que tes explications de ce soir, je ne m'étonne plus de rien. Ainsi …après le rendez-vous…quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu la touches.

– Aaaaaaahhhhhhh ! Je comprends tout ! Notre petit louloup nous fait une crise de jalousie ! J'en rirais si mon envie de bailler n'était pas la plus forte. Tu ne veux pas que le grand Rogue « teste » cette nouvelle candidate pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Mais sais-tu mon paaauuuuuvreeeuuuh Lupin, que je n'ai pas ce choix ! Le Maître n'acceptera jamais de la rencontrer sans un rapport circonstancié particulièrement détaillé de la personne, ainsi que de ses capacités à accepter l'acte de reproduction…  
Tu me vois dans la très regrettable obligation, mon très cher Lupin, de ne pouvoir satisfaire à ta demande. J'en suis fort marri.

– GGGRRRRR !. !. ! Je pourrais te croire si tu n'affichais pas ce sourire sarcastique entre deux pouffements ! Permets-moi cependant d'insister. Rappelle-toi que tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. TOUT ce que tu veux.

– C'est vrai… Voilà qui est tentant… Mais comme je ne peux pas te promettre complètement mon renoncement aux délices de la candidate, je serais raisonnable dans mes exigences.

– Comment cela ? Tu ne peux pas me promettre ?

- Voyons, Lupin, je te croyais plus subtil que cela… Ou doté d'une meilleur mémoire. Nous ne serons pas seuls, la…candidate, toi et moi. N'oublie pas le sympathique Lucius Malfoy qui sera là à nous épier. Crois-tu que j'aurais les coudés franches ? Si Dumbledore a été un tant soit peu judicieux dans son choix, et je l'en sais capable. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire croire à Malfoy-Œil-De-Lynx quand il s'agit de femelles, que celle-ci ne pourrait pas convenir… Et pour être franc, il n'est ni dans mon intérêt ni dans mon intention d'échouer une fois de plus. Malgré… Comment disais-tu tout à l'heure ? Jamais deux…

- …sans trois. Mais n'y a t il pas un moyen ? Et que pourrait-il donc t'arriver de si grave si tu échouais dans ta tentative pour Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

- Presque rien, … ne pas admirer le prochain levé de soleil… ou de pleine lune, ni les suivants. Tu comprendras donc ma réticence.

– Mais pourtant tu laissais envisager une possibilité …

- Dont je n'ai pas la moindre idée, pour l'instant. Mais je peux solliciter toutes mes brillantes capacités intellectuelles pour l'étude de ce problème et la découverte de sa solution. Ça oui, je peux te le promettre. Mais il y a un prix à tout effort.

– Lequel ?

- Peu de choses en sorte, ma foi…

- Severus ! C'est à ton tour de devenir évasif. Je croyais que tu étais exténué et pressé d'en finir pour pouvoir aller te coucher !

- Tout à fait. J'exige juste une chose.

– Mais quoi, enfin !. !. !. !

- Le nom de la candidate… Mais… pourquoi exploses-tu de rire ainsi ? Qu'ai-je dit de si comique ?

- Toi ! Le grand Severus Rogue dont l'intelligence est si… enfin…. Pas autant que tu le prétends manifestement. Comment as-tu pu ignoré ce qui était évident aux yeux de tous les membres de l'Ordre ? Voyons, Severus, quelle femme peut remplir cette mission sans être reconnue ? Une seule en a les capacités. J'ai de quoi rire en effet ! Mais un marché est un marché et je suis certain que je peux compter sur toi… N'est-ce pas ?

- Me croirais-tu capable de parjure ? Dis-moi son nom, nom d'un chien !

– Non, nom d'un loup. Bin voyons, c'est évident : Nymphadora Tonks.  
..

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

...  
(1) lamentable plagiat de Gaeriel Palpatine. Quelle honte ! Oh oui ! Frappez-moi !  
(2) Un mail qui est arrivé fort à propos ! Merci Guezanne !  
(3) hé hé hé…. Avis à Luné !

RAR

.._Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange et effrayant  
Pleins de RAR inconnus et que j'aime et qui m'aiment  
Et vous n'êtes chaque fois, ni tout à fait les mêmes  
Ni tout à fait d' autres.. Et j'aime vos reviews ! _

Et j'en attends… Avec impatience. Merci infiniment d'avoir la patience de me suivre et de me lire.  
Mille Zoubis à vous tous.

**Fanette 31** : Que de compliments ! Et je suis très flattée que tu m'aies placée dans tes auteurs favoris… je vais avoir un problème pour m'acheter des bottes cet hiver… Entre auteuses on se comprend. J'aime bien varier les styles et les situations, c'est moins monotones pour moi aussi. Par rapport à toi, je suis toute jeune dans l'écriture de fics ! Et faudra que je songe à remercier Siryanne une fois de plus.

**Violette Silva** : Kikou petite nouvelle ! Tu as vu qui Dumby a eu l'idée d'envoyer, quoiqu'il n'y avait pas trop de choix dans les persos connus. Mais il n'est pas question pour elle de faire un enfant à Voldy ! Juste de trouver son repère ; en plus , j'en connais un qui ne serait pas tout à fait d'accord. Pour l'évaluation… hihihihi… faut encore attendre ! Le rituel de MacGo à son anniversaire est de se pinter la tronche en compagnie d'une proie masculine. Donc elle est habituée aux relents alcoolisés.

**Ann O'Nyme** : Tu es adepte des missions impossibles, puisque c'est ce que tu proposes à Minerva, la pôv ! Je ne la laisserais même pas essayer : un Sev' miso me facilite le travail d'auteuse.

**Gaeriel Palpatine** : Bon, bin, au revoir ! Je ne suis pas prête de te revoir vu que Sev n'est pas prêt de changer. C'est vrai qu'il est la honte du monde sorcier et c'est pour cela que je me propose de l'héberger dans le monde Moldu… et plus si affinités ! Pour le latex, c'est tout à fait vrai et je vois bien une des candidates lui en expliquer l'utilisation. Merci pour l'idée !

**Mag **:CHUT ! Yen a qui lisent les revues et ton explication sur mon allusion au tome 6… Faut pas ! Et voui, lemon annoncé dans peu de temps… mais je vais me lancer dans un autre type de lemon hétéro. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu liras bientôt. Pour l'inspection, comme JKR l'avait en grande partie écrite, je ne pouvais pas me greffer dessus, sauf sur la fin, et je vous promets un rebondissement par rapport aux inspections ! Je suis d'ailleurs folle, faut que je me calme, j'ai trop d'idées et d'envie… mais toujours pas de fin à l'horizon… Os court !

**Lunécume** : j'espère que tu avais prévu la couche-culotte pour la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre. Et je ne savais pas qu'il fallait un bassin (d'hôpital) pour vérifier l'efficacité des fics comiques ! Bon à savoir… J'ai toujours pas commencé ton défi mais l'idée devient de plus en plus précise…Mais j'ai de moins en moins le temps !

**Elizabeth Moonstone** : Meuh non ! Elle ne cherche pas à avoir une relation romantique avec Voldy puisqu'elle est en mission commandée ! N'empêche que, avec Dumby, on peut s'attendre à tout !…

**La Folleuh** : Dans tes bras je veux bien mais ce n'est guère pratique avec ta camisole ! Pour Mione et Sev et leur perfection, tu as raison : La Folleuh 1 – Zazaone 0 ; la balle au centre.  
J'adore les mots inventés … dubiter… ça me fait penser à quelque chose d'autre mais quoi, au juste ? Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus ou, si tu préfères, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue… faut pas me lancer sur les sujets scabreux, voyons ! C'est dangereux pour ma santé mentale ! Pour l'art d'inventer des noms à Voldy, je dois beaucoup à Ayla qui m'en a soufflé l'idée. Mici pour tes vœux, mais je suis déjà en arrêt maladie au bout de dix jours de travail. Ne rêve pas, les médicaments me mettent tellement dans le coltard que je n'arrive qu'à répondre aux revues, pas à écrire…Maintenant c'est fini ! J'ai repris, le boulot et les fics !

**Sinwen Periedhel** : Alors ! Heureuse ? Désolée d'avoir tardé et tout ira plus vite quand j'aurai fini ces ¤$# fables ! Voili ! Tu sais qui est la tite nouvelle. Il est vrai que Sev en nounou, ce serait l'enfer. Je suis bien sûr ravie que ma tit fic un peu délire te plaise autant. Mais il faut dire : « J'exige des excuses. » Vas-y ! Dis- le à haute voix, c'est un bon exercice articulatoire ….Parce que pour la suite… tu l'as déjà ! T'en fais pas, j'ai les idées pour les 2 ou 3 chapitres suivants qui se mettent en place.

**Rebecca-Black** : Et voui ! Faut s'attendre à tout avec ce Dumby là ! Il surchauffe sérieusement de la cafetière… Sais-tu que tu es la 69° revue, héhéhéhé !

**Guézanne** : Mon Dumby aime bien immerger régulièrement Sev' dans des références au monde moldu, et le materner entre autres en s'occupant de son apparence et de ses petites amies. Je le vois bien jouer au parrain ou grand-père gâteau du bébé. Quand on voit ce que Voldemort a fait au dernier bébé qui a croisé son chemin, on peut légitimement s'inquiéter pour ses enfants. Même Sev' ne peut qu'être mieux que lui !

**May-yam** : Quelques moments dramatiques permettent de relancer la mécanique du comique. J'ai souvent rencontré Sev dans son bain avec un fameux canard jaune à travers les fics, et je ne puis voir l'avatar du MSN sans penser à lui ! Et pourquoi n'écrirais-tu pas le chapitre sur la grossesse possible de Sev' ? Pour l'instant, j'ai tellement d'idées qui partent dans tous les sens, que je ne puis me permettre d'en ajouter une sous peine de finir à l'hôpital spécialisé du coin.. coin…

A**yla** : Je suis contente de faire remonter ton taux d'adrénaline dans tes zygomatiques… Et c'est bon aussi pour mon moral aussi de l'écrire, tu le sais. Surtout quand ma bêta-readeuse corrige rapidement… Si tu mets des plombes pour la fin, je me vengerai dans le chapitre 13, celui où tu risqueras beaucoup …. Niark, niark, niark ! Zoubis !


	10. Vertige du recruteur

**V cherche F désespérément **

Spoiler : de 1 à 5 ; aucun du tome 6

Diclaimer : Mouaif, heureusement, voilà enfin un OC qui n'appartient pas à JK Rowling ! Mais pour les autres, tous les autres, Sev' compris, sniff, ils ne sont qu'à elle, rien qu'à elle… C'est sympa déjà de nous les prêter… quand même !

Rating : Un tout mimi… ça change !… alors, disons….**K+**

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs lecteurs et lectrices, j'ai l'immense honneur et avantage, de vous annoncer un chapitre de la patte de la graaaannnnde (de taille ? …. Euh…. Je sais pas en fait….Réponse de l'intéressée 1,735 m… Mazette !) GUEZANNE. Je l'ai découverte à travers sa fic vedette JOURNAUX CROISES, que je ne saurais que trop conseiller aux adoratrices d'un certain lycanthrope… Elle est maintenant finie… si on peut dire. … hé ! hé ! hé !

Mais avant de découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, vous n'aurez pas à supporter ma tite citation… Je vous conseille simplement de ne pas zapper les RAR… J'ai bénéficié d'un peu d'aide pour y répondre : le Maître des Potions lui-même, le grand Severus Rogue y a répondu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est bavard ! Faut toujours laisser une review ! On peut avoir parfois des RAR intéressantes… (gonflage de chevilles en direct sur la caméra 2)

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**10- Vertige du recruteur : _Enola, j't'ai déjà dit qu't'es bien plus belle que Chouravette ?  
...  
..._**

Bientôt, je sentis le sommeil obscurcir mon regard tel un foulard de soie noire.

J'eus encore le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à ma montre. Elle indiquait 11 h 30.

Ensuite, je vis un grand nounours bleu azur qui sautait autour de moi en répétant

« Tu es en retard, tu es en retard, tu es terriblement en retard. »

Je regardais ma montre, 11 h 30, je lui donnais un léger coup de baguette … les aiguilles indiquaient maintenant 10 h 30.

Quelqu'un disait – Il est 10 h 31, premier jeudi d'octobre, vous avez été convoqué à 10 h 30 et vous avez passé les contrôles de sécurité et la procédure d'authentification.

J'eus alors l'impression étrange de m'engouffrer dans mon propre cerveau, comme si je me livrais à un exercice de legilimens sur moi-même et je compris enfin où j'étais et pourquoi je

je portais ma manche relevée et un mouchoir noué autour de mon avant-bras. Le médicomage des services d'authentification était malade !

Bien ma veine ! Ouais ma veine, justement, vraiment le cas de le dire .. tout ça parce que ma dernière vérif remontait à trois mois, donc il fallait que je repasse à la casserole… par moment, j'en ai franchement marre de bosser pour un parano…

Bref, c'est ce gros balourd de Goyle qui était chargé de le remplacer. Et si le fils est peu doué en potions, que dire du père en prises de sang !

Il avait enfin réussi au bout de trois tentatives à positionner sa baguette sur ma marque et, comme le sang ne venait toujours pas, il l'a enfoncée un peu plus. Et là, évidemment ça a jailli et en plus, pas où il fallait : direct sur la robe du gros idiot. Résultat, une pinte de sang en moins et rien dans la pipette.

Comme je n'avais pas envie de me faire saigner à blanc, je lui proposai de laisser tomber tout ce bazar d'analyse sanguine de la marque, et décidai de faire rapide

« Evidemment que je suis Rogue, et je vous le prouve ».

Je lui sortis la série de notes obtenues par son fils depuis le début de sa scolarité. Il ouvrit une bouche grande comme un four, et ahana :

« Ah ben, là c'est vrai, vous êtes bien le professeur Rogue, il n'y a vraiment rien à ajouter. »

Je répliquai d'un ton acide :

« Non vraiment, il n'y a rien à ajouter ». Je pensais aux calamiteux résultats de son fils, of course.

Juste avant que je n'entre chez le maître, il m'interpella encore :

« Drôlement pratique, hein, professeur de vous voir si souvent, comme ça je suis sûr d'être informé des progrès de Gregory. »

Charitablement, je lui laissai ses illusions sur le potentiel de progression de son fils.

Je frappai à la porte du bureau du patron .

« Entre, et en vitesse ! » J'obéis, refermai prestement la porte derrière moi et lui fit le salut - baguette à 45 ° degrés.

Il était debout devant une des fenêtres, comme toutes les autres voilée de soierie noire brodée de serpents noirs aux yeux diamantés. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours, sans voir sa maudite bestiole, sur laquelle je m'étais déjà viandé plusieurs fois … aussi glissant qu'un parquet astiqué au cérumen de troll, ce foutu serpent.

« Bon assieds-toi, on va avoir du time-out. J'ai un rendez-vous qui se pointe dans cinq minutes. »

Il me sembla qu'il jetait un œil nerveux en direction de sa nouvelle cheminée de marbre vert sculptée d'un entrelac d'amphisbènes (j'avais entendu dire qu'il en était très content, il trouvait ça solennel, sans être pesant).

Je posai une demi fesse sur une de ses inconfortables chaises de bois noirci, Dark Horror avait horreur qu'on prenne de quelconques aises en sa présence.

« Tu as de quoi prendre des notes ? »

J'opinai du chef et sortis du parchemin et ma plume semper scribo.

« Bon alors, note. »

Nouveau regard en direction de la cheminée.. je ne mouftais évidemment pas - il ne nous restait que trois minutes, le time commençait à être sérieusement out.

« Alors, c'est noté ?

- Euh, non, vous n'avez encore rien dit .. euh Mylord. »

Il me jeta un regard soupçonneux de plus mauvaise augure. Je me dépêchais de compléter :

« Vous avez dû exprimer vos glorieuses pensées à voix haute, euh, je veux dire silencieusement. »

Et oups, un petit coup de brosse à reluire les vifs d'or.. je savais que ça le calmerait.

« Alors note, mes glorieuses pensées. »

Je crus déceler dans sa voix une trace qui, s'il la suivait jusqu'au bout, le conduirait à la conclusion que, quelque part, je me foutais de sa gueule.

« Il me faut un héritier, un sorcier d'auguste trempe pour continuer mon œuvre quand je ne serais .. enfin bref, il est temps que je donne le signal qui inaugurera mon règne de mille ans…j'ai besoin d'un enfant et.. j'ai besoin d'une mère… »

J'avais mis mon esprit en mode cause-toujours-tu-m'intéresses, me contentant de noter sans chercher à comprendre, une technique mis au point pour les cours d'histoire de la magie, quand j'étais éléve à Poudlard. …auguste… enfant… œuvre.. mère.

« Donc, tu me trouves une mère, une femme, enfin un utérus en état de fonctionner. Ni une prépubère, ni une ménauposée, avec toi, je préfère expliciter. »

A ce moment précis, aiguillonnée par sa pique, la compréhension me revint et je saisis la véritable nature de ma mission : j'étais transformé en mère maquerelle ! Mais je n'eus pas le loisir de m'appesantir davantage sur cette peu honorable promotion, car il me fila un cinglant coup de baguette dans le dos.

« Pas la peine d'être trop regardant sur la marchandise, ma semence aura le dessus, c'est elle qui fera l'enfant, à mon exacte image…il me faut juste un réceptacle prêt. Tu n'as qu'à passer une annonce, dès demain, pour recruter une bonne femme, et tu me l'amènes ASAP. Et évidemment, tu t'arranges pour que je n'aie besoin que de la voir le … enfin voir, à la limite si on fait ça dans le noir, ça sera pas plus mal. »

Il m'envoya un clin d'œil que j'aurais presque pu qualifier d'égrillard, à tel point que je me demandais si nous ne étions pas trompé sur la signification à accorder à son surnom de Seigneur des Ténèbres !

« Tiens, voilà une copie de mon agenda du mois à venir, tu verras que je suis overbooké, et pourtant je n'ai pas envie d'attendre plus, il me faut la mère et l'enfant dans la foulée. Arrange toi pour me caser ça dans un trou.. un trou de mon agenda, bien sûr. J'ai déjà demandé au docteur Teufling s'il n'y avait pas moyen de raccourcir la période de gestation, six mois ça me conviendrait bien, oui, six …sept mois ça tomberait pile dans mon Great Scheme. »

Il vint poser ses yeux de vipère azimutée sur moi d'un air menaçant (j'en déduisis que le Great Scheme ne concernait pas ma personne, mais bon, disons que ça m'arrangeait plutôt), puis, satisfait, il ouvrit les bras en grand, et prit une longue inspiration sibilante, comme s'il mettait tout l'air de son bureau, voire du monde entier, au service exclusif de ses glorieux poumons. (M'en fous, je tiens trois minutes en apnée).

Il rabattit brusquement ses bras le long de sa tunique de soie noire qui se mit à onduler comme un serpent en chasse. Aïe, j'étais à nouveau dans la ligne de mire de son foutu regard rubescent.

« Donc arrange toi pour savoir quelle période est la bonne. Ni l'envie ni le temps de coucher pour rien.

- La bonne ? »

Mon ton était piteux, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? J'eus le droit à un soupir exaspéré, mais par Belzébuth, il ne fit pas mine de se saisir de sa baguette.

« Enfin, Severus, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ignores tout des réalités physiologiques féminines. »

Il prit soudain un air faussement inquiet, mais tout à fait inquiétant.

« Dis moi, par hasard tu ne croirais pas que les enfants viennent au monde dans des fleurs d'albafolia ou dans des choux pataphysiques ? »

Ses lèvres amorcèrent une ébauche de sourire et comme je n'avais pas envie, mais alors vraiment pas envie du tout de voir ce que ça allait donner, car quel que ce soit le résultat, il ne serait pas à mon avantage, bref, je me dépêchais de marmonner un « Bien sûr que non, bien sûr que non » auquel j'essayais de donner un vernis d'assurance.

Il rabattit ses lèvres, en se dirigea vers la porte, me signifiant ainsi mon congé. Au dernier moment, il se retourna et condescendit à laisser tomber d'une voix glaciale, style le-premier-qui-bouge-je-le-transforme-en-goule

« Ovulation, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Une fois dans le corridor, je tournais ce mot un bon moment dans ma tête, comme un œuf. Un œuf ! Damned, nous y étions, enfin j'y étais.

La bonne période, celle où l'œuf était prêt. Bon, bon un point pour moi, mais je ne savais pas toujours comment j'allais la déterminer, cette bonne période. Je n'avais jamais eu à me préoccuper de ce genre d'arithmétique… je n'avais jamais eu la prétention de fabriquer un moutard et le jour où je me déciderai, je commencerai par essayer de le créer moi-même, ce qui m'évitera l'ignominie de la chasse à la matrice.

Après tout, j'ai déjà le laboratoire, et l'ingrédient principal, que quelques adroites manipulations amèneraient dans un chaudron - il ne me resterait plus qu'à trouver la technique. Mais de toute façon, pour le moment, mon bébé à naître, c'était ma thèse de doctorat :

_« De l'efficacité du grand protocole yggdrasilien sur les préparations des proto-potions hérémétiques à sédimentation rapide » _

Y a pas à dire, le sujet était pointu ! mais ça évitait la concurrence… et je nous voyais déjà, moi la berçant, elle dans mes bras comme un précieux fardeau sorti directement de mon brillant cerveau plus circonvolutionné que celui de l'Einstein des moldus. Je la porterai sur le bassin d'ondoiement de la science magique, la larme à l'œil et le cœur gonflé d'un orgueil légitime et les vieux gagas de l'université de Stonhenge, les maîtres es potions et les doyens de la concoction, m'accueilleront les bras ouverts en tremblant d'une émotion mal maîtrisée… (et sans doute aussi de leur habituelle envie de pisser - en cadeau, je leur filerai un flacon de potion de continence avec extrait de prostate de dragon… c'est bien connu que les dragons ne pissent que tous les six mois).

Je continuai dans le registre de cette douce rêverie jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que, entre mes activités à Poudlard et la bande d'ignares malfaisants qui me tenait lieu de public et, très pragmatiquement, me faisaient vivre, et le service du maître, très concrètement du rabattage depuis tout à l'heure, ma pauvre thèse reposait dans un de mes tiroirs telle un orphelin affamé braillant sa détresse (enfin, je lui avais demandé de brailler en silence, j'ai déjà suffisamment d'ennuis avec les elfes de Poudlard).

Foutremerlin, que de talents gâchés. Et tout ça parce que je n'ai pas obtenu le poste tant convoité de DCFM et que j'avais failli en crever de dépit. Il fallait donc bien que je me venge et brille dans une autre matière.

Je réintégrais la dure réalité avec un spasme d'angoisse et une chute évitée de justesse : je m'étais pris les pieds dans ce bordel de foutu tapis persan de merde. Comme tout un chacun, mon maître avait cédé au snobisme qui voulait qu'une demeure digne de ce nom comportât un certain nombre d'accessoires homologués moldu - vitrine Chippendale, cheminées Georges quéquechose, voir Renaissance in Chambord fashion si on était carrément snob et hyper gallionné, comme cet esprit faible de Fudge, tapis persans ou, encore mieux, de la Lessiverie et je voyais venir le moment gros comme une dragonne enceinte d'octuplés qu'une nuit le Seigneur des Snobinards m'enverrait à la National Gallery pour lui piquer un authentique tableau moldu.

Pour décorer la chambre du mioche !

Gasp, je retombais dans cet horripilant pataquès ovoïde dont le tapis persan et toute digression subséquente avait su me distraire (moi, le lecteur je suis moins sûr, mais je m'en tape bien sûr, je ne m'appellerai pas Rogue sinon).

Bon, je reprends : la bonne période celle de l'ovulation… je pouvais difficilement faire état d'un tel truc dans ma PA, la Gazette des Sorciers ou LibéSorciers appellerait la BMD (1) sur le champ.

Prière prés. bo. pér . prop. féc .

En plus, personne ne comprendrait ce jargon !

OK… Je transpirais à grosses gouttes, heureusement que je m'étais aspergé d'eau de Portugal ce matin, en insistant sous les aisselles.

Donc, il faudrait que l'épineuse question de la bonne période soit posée au moment de l'entretien… ça me laissait un peu de répit. Ne restait plus qu'à libeller l'annonce . Mes aisselles arrêtèrent de jouer à la fontaine de parc d'agrément.

Il fallait que je trouve une pondeuse au black boss.

Je jetai un machinal coup d'œil à ma Swatch Blue Choco…(2)

Queue de dragon ! j'étais à la bourre pour mon cours de Potions avec les crétins de première année - ah, réussi, ça allait être un joli chambard dans le donjon !

Je transplanai sine die en ruminant de délectables scénarios de punition. Cette transplanation dura étrangement longtemps, au point que j'eus l'impression de m'être recouché.

…

Ensuite, des heures plus tard, je me retrouvais assis dans la salle de réunion de Poudlard. Et j'étais en train de me dire que j'étais vanné et Dumbledore n'avait rien trouvé mieux que de nous coller une réunion à 19 heures, soit dit en passant, largement au delà de l'horaire légal de travail. Trewlaney lui fit d'ailleurs une remarque acerbe allant dans ce sens, il lui décocha un regard on ne peut plus incisif (faut ce qui faut pour traverser les culs de bouteille qu'elle a devant les yeux) et lui rétorqua qu'elle n'avait qu'à mettre cette mesquine question d'horaires à l'ordre du jour du prochain comité d'école.

Minerva posa une main apaisante sur le bras du vieux qui semblait prêt à bondir de ses gonds arthritiques en lui faisant remarquer que la situation était pire à Beauxbatons à cause du RMTT (3) ; Il lui envoya des yeux doux, je crus même qu'ils allaient se faire des mamours devant tout le monde. Et ensuite, le vieux lui déclara

- « Que diriez-vous Minerva, de me fourrer une autre pipe ?

Et tout d'un coup, Filius se rapprochait de moi à me toucher le bras et me glissait un papier entre les doigts en me susurrant « De la part de notre oracle ». Il n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de mettre fin à ce pénible empiétement sur mon Lebensraum - sans doute même allait-il chercher à lire le contenu de ce qu'il s'imaginait être un billet doux.

Par défi, je dépliai le papelard et lui fourrai sous le nez. Nous pûmes ainsi lire de conserve - Alors, cette section syndicale, on y va ou pas ?

Filius émit un long soupir déçu et réintégra sa place dans un ridicule petit trémoussement. Je me risquai à regarder du côté de Sybille et articulai silencieusement ces mots « Désolé, pas le temps et par envie de me faire virer ». Elle me répondit de la même façon et je pus lire sur ses lèvres mauvasses « Dégonflé ».

Je mis ça dans ma poche avec mon mouchoir par dessus et essayai de me raccrocher au flot babillant qui sortait de la bouche de Old Dumb. Aïe, ça concernait le nouveau tournoi de magie … c'est Durmstrang qui organisait cette fois-ci, j'espère qu'ils n'allaient pas m'embarquer dans cette galère nordique, aucune envie de mourir de pneumonie et comment voulez-vous amener une potion à ébullition au delà du cercle polaire ! (4)

Donc, il était question de la liste des épreuves que Karkaroff avait sorti de sous sa chapka et qui était transmise à Poudlard pour avis et discussion, dans le cadre ce qui s'appelait une procédure concertée.

A mon avis, c'était assez amusant, mais personne n'avait l'air de partager mon avis. Il s'agissait d'attraper trois nauturies à bosse, et, sans les tuer bien sûr, encore une idée moldument correcte, d'en extraire toute l'huile contenue dans leur foie. C'était amusant parce que les nauturies vivaient à plus de 400 mètres de profondeur dans des eaux protégées par une épaisse couche de glace. Et je connaissais ici bon nombre de jeunes cervelles en ébullition qui sauraient tirer un grand bénéfice de ce traitement de choc.

Ahaha, je voyais bien ce petit vantard de Potter se débattre dans l'eau glacée, essayant d'éviter les grolls et les coups de queue, essayant de capter quelque chose à travers le verre givré de ses lunettes de pseudo-intello. Pour le coup je me serais presque proposé pour aller jouer le juge de touche, à la surface, il me suffirait d'une pelisse en peau de phoque et d'un bon inversoscope à lunettes dégivrantes.

Minerva se racla la gorge, comme si un iceberg s'y était déjà coincé, et quand elle ouvrit la bouche la température de la salle chuta de quelques degrés.

« Ce projet est inacceptable, et je formule une objection non négociable : accepter une telle épreuve reviendrait à nous livrer pieds et poings liés à Karkaroff. Il est bien évident que les élèves de Durmstrang habitués à la faune et aux températures locales se trouveraient ainsi favorisés de façon éhontée. Hagrid, vous me confirmez que nos chers élèves (je ne sais pourquoi il y avait une petite pincée de menace dans le « chers » ) n'ont jamais vu, ni a fortiori, manipulés de nauturies. »

Je me demandais pourquoi Gobe-Planche n'était pas là, j'avais vraiment dû louper quelque chose… de toute évidence, le concierge était retourné à la case Soin des Créatures Magiques.

Il hocha la tête d'indignation (bon, pour une fois qu'il ne débordait pas du programme )

« Dame non ! où c'est-y qu'j'aurais foutu les bestioles, y' leur faut de l'eau glacée tant et plus et pis salée par d'ssus l'marché ! Pis, comme on a pas le droit de sortir de l'école pour des voyages d'étude…. »

On sentait qu'il en avait gros sur le cœur et sur le sujet des sorties extra-scolaires, mais Minerva l'empêcha de mettre davantage à profit cette remarque subversive qui lui était directement adressée et laissa tomber un

« Merci, on ne vous en demande pas plus.»

qui déclencha sitôt une bouderie hagridesque. Je m' autorisai un intéressant rire sous cape.

« Et il y a un autre risque. »

Je n'avais jamais vu le type qui venait de parler, mais étant donné qu'il occupait la place de l'ancienne nullité qui faisait semblant de donner des cours de DCFM, j'en conclus qu'il professait la même matière. Je me tournai vers Filius, pour en avoir confirmation, mais la place était maintenant occupée par Sirius Black ! Qui me souriait, me tapait sur l'épaule, puis laissait descendre sa main vers mon ventre et me déclarait dans le creux de l'oreille, me mordillant délicatement le lobe :

« Tu sais qui c'est, Servilus ? »

Je fis non de la tête, pour autant qu'on puisse le faire avec une oreille besognée comme l'était la mienne !

- Il s'appelle Yvain Wemanzoon, c'est le nouveau prof de DCFM. Tu trouves pas qu'il a une tête à se faire asperger de potion d'orti-urticus ? Cette chère Minerva pense qu'il s'exprime d'une voix nette, mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est rien de plus que de l'auto-satisfaction. Bon, tu m'excuseras, il faut que je retourne me faire vider ma putain de cervelle à Azkaban, j'ai vraiment un gardien très chouette là-bas, il s'appelle Nb6-22. Enfin, pas aussi chouette que toi, je te rassure ! »

J'entendis un petit plop et il disparut. Je dirigeai mes yeux vers celui qui parlait (en me demandant si Black m'avait vraiment embrassé sur la bouche en partant …)

« Nous savons tous que l'exploitation de l'huile de foie de nauturies, et tout spécialement de nauturies à bosse, qui fournissent la plus excellente des huiles, et ce n'est pas notre cher collègue de potions qui va nous contredire … »

il m'adressa un signe de tête sec qu'un coup de fouet, que je rebalançai aussi sec dans sa direction,

« et donc, oui, nous savons que Durmsdrang tire une grande partie de ses revenus de l'huile en question et nous soupçonnons tous aussi l'identité de Celui A Qui Profitent Ces Gains … - il s'arrêta pour laisser passer l'habituel frisson sur les échines, mais il sembla être un peu déçu, d'autant plus que Old Dum s'exclama « Enfin, non, c'est pas possible ! Droit au but, s'il vous plaît, mon cher Yvain, si on commence à partir dans tous les sens, nous allons dépasser l'horaire syndical », tout ceci en regardant dans la direction de Sybille. Il s'ensuivit un léger flottement, mais Weemanzoon n'allait pas perdre une occasion de faire le malin.

« Il est de notoriété publique que les élèves sont régulièrement envoyés en détention dans leur atelier d'extraction et de conditionnement et constituent ainsi une main d'œuvre docile et bon marché…

- Vous voulez dire gratuite, s'indigna Chourave les yeux flamboyants comme des platycodons flavescentoïdes

- Pas tout à fait, repliquai-je, ils les nourrissent de glaçons bouillis sauce au lichen. »

Je me mis à rire, imité en cela par Vector et Hagrid (à mon avis, ce gros rustre n'avait pas compris l'astuce). Je crus que Old Dumb allait faire évacuer la salle, mais il se contenta de froncer les sourcils et demanda à machin de reprendre.

« Donc, nous sommes fondés à croire que l'huile récoltée au cours de l'épreuve sera récupérée, plus ou moins légalement par Karkaroff et injectée dans le circuit commercial. A prix d'or. »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, comme si nous avions tous compris (quand je dis nous, c'est nous, pas lui). Minerva se lança pour éviter à son ancienne équipe pédagogique de sombrer dans le ridicule :

« Et nous pensons.. euh, vous pensez que les propriétés physico-magiques de l'huile risquent de se trouver altérées de ce fait ? »

Il jeta un long regard désolé, d'abord sur elle (il arriva même à faire rougir la vieille bique pendant une seconde) puis sur nous, certains baissèrent le nez, moi je le levai au plafond.

« Non, nous ne pensons rien de tel - la chimie n'est pas dans nos compétences. »

Tiens donc, ainsi notre Mic de la Pirandole (5) avait fini par avouer une lacune.

« Nous disons simplement - et il tapotait la table d'un doigt impérial : délit de dissimulation de travail à but hautement lucratif effectué par de jeunes sorciers.

- Et Poudlard pourrait être reconnu coupable de complicité passive.

- Evidemment, notre cher collègue a mis le doigt où ça fait mal. »

Binns venait de sauver la mise de Poudlard, il fit une petite courbette, et Filius me glissa dans l'oreille « Le gredin, je suis sûr qu'il va en profiter pour demander une revalorisation de son traitement … ce à quoi je répondis - Si vous saviez comme je m'en fous, de toute façon, je doute que Minerva transforme cet ajustement en augment générale. »

Il réfléchit trois secondes et laissa tomber d'une voix ragaillardie :

« Et comme elle le paie en celtatoc (6), ce n'est pas ça qui va mettre le budget du personnel sur le cul ! »

Il se mit à glousser.

Je me décidai à prendre la parole, cette réunion s'éternisait et j'avais du boulot à ne plus savoir qu'en faire.

« Bon, ça veut dire que leur épreuve est foireuse, donc je suggère que nous émettions un avis défavorable motivé, on leur balance leurs magouilles fiscales dans les gencives, et on leur renvoie la copie. Vous pouvez déjà me mettre parmi les signataires, Albus. »

Et je me pris un parchemin vierge et commençai la rédaction de ma PA. Je venais de voir que l'ordre du jour comportait un deuxième item : leur fichue MERRDEM (7) - je pouvais difficilement me casser sans explication, car j'étais censé donner mon avis, mais promis je fermais mes oreilles et je travaillais pour moi ! Il fallait simplement que je fasse gaffe à ne pas me faire intégrer d'office dans le groupe de travail que Pince réclamait à grands claquements de mâchoires.

Mais, hélas, je ne pus faire autrement que d'entendre Chourave demander à machin ce qu'il faisait avant de nous rejoindre. Il émit un petit claquement de langue, s'assura que nous étions tous attentifs (je baissai prestement mon regard) et il déclara, d'une voix sensationnelle et en faisant voler ses manches :

« Professeur de droit magique du travail, j'ai exercé trois années à l'Université du Sackkistan, et puis tout cela ne m'amusait plus, je dois dire que ça devenait même un peu rasoir - il se cabotinait comme un hypogriffe dans une basse cour, en faisant bouffer ses manchettes - alors j'ai changé d'orientation. Je suis un battant proactif, j'aime bien relever de nouveaux défis. »

Un « oh » d'admiration se forma sur les lèvres de Chourave et Bibine lui jeta un regard aussi frétillant que le Vadrouillespace qu'elle enfourchait en poussant de grands hans de satisfaction (si, si, croyez moi, rien de tel qu'un bon instrument pour s'envoyer au septième ciel…).Quant à Sybille, elle était en transe à l'idée d'avoir sous la main un spécialiste de la section syndicale.

« Et puis, je ne m'interdis pas de penser que Poudlard avait besoin de moi. »

Là, je dois dire qu'il n'avait pas tort le bougre, après le défilé de nazes en tout genre auquel nous avions eu droit ces dernières années… mais personne ne pipa mot - apparemment il leur avait fichu le nez dans leur caca.

Je découvris que Filius était à nouveau tout contre moi et me chuchotait à toute allure :

- Moi finalement, si j'étais à votre place, je serais sacrément content de ne pas avoir obtenu ce poste, un véritable siège éjectable. Pensez au lourdage en règle que ce cher Yvain va devoir encaisser à la fin de l'année.. quoique … un ancien spécialiste en droit du travail serait bien fichu de menacer Dumbledore d'un procès en règle devant les prud'mages…

Je lui jetai un œil furieux et après réflexion, le deuxième. Il réintégra sa place en agitant le doigt

- Vous verrez bien, vous serez comme les autres, pas plus d'un an.

Je me détournai de cet insupportable donneur de leçons et me replongeai dans de plus immédiates préoccupations.

Bon, moi je n'aime pas relever quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas des défis, ça me met les reins en compote. Mais là j'étais bien obligé - je n'avais pas avancé d'un iota sur cette putain de PA. Il allait falloir que je me secoue les neurones ou le peu qu'il en restait après une telle journée.

A la fin de la réunion, dont je n'avais plus perçu qu'un vague brouhaha au dessus de mon cerveau en ébullition, je tenais ma PA.

_Sorcier, leader dans son domaine, voulant donner une nouvelle impulsion à ses projets, souhaite recruter partenaire dynamique, motivée, ayant le goût du challenge et le sens du résultat, et disponible pour procréation. Mission temporaire de dix huit mois, éventuellement reconductible selon résultats. Défraiement à négocier. Prime de naissance. Urgent. _

_Répondre par PA dans même journal en fixant RDV et signe de reconnaissance à convenance. _

_A des fins de sélection, les postulantes apporteront le calendrier de tous leurs cycles des 12 derniers mois. _

J'avais un peu hésité sur la dernière phrase, ce n'était pas ni discret ni très fin, mais quand on a le goût du challenge… Et puis il me suffisait d'imaginer les mesures de rétorsion que mon patron tenait en réserve pour ceux qui l'avaient déçu pour faire taire ce minuscule problème de conscience.

Quant à avoir le goût du challenge, ouiche, ça pour sûr, faudrait qu'elle l'ait, pour accepter d'aller au pieu avec VDM. Enfin, il devait bien y avoir des perverses qui y prendraient leur pied.

Soulagé d'avoir enfin écrit mon pensum, je m'enfournais dans ma cheminée et allai déposer ce petit chef d'œuvre littéraire au bureau des annonces de LibéSorciers, qui me paraissait le journal le plus indiqué pour ce genre de communications. Et comme à Poudlard, Sybille y était abonnée, je pourrais surveiller mes réponses sans débourser un radis…

Ensuite, tout était à nouveau flou, mais quelqu'un me dit, en rigolant, que la réunion avait eu lieu il y a deux jours. Je me revis tout d'un coup me livrer à de multiples manœuvres afin de consulter LibéSorciers sans éveiller les soupçons de Trewlaney ; pas très difficile au demeurant, je lui avais raconté que je me cherchai un balai d'occasion, « mon Swoop-Whoops 54, de chez Swoop-Swoosh (8) … a été récemment cassé dans des circonstances que je vous laisse le soin de deviner, ma chère. »

Elle accueillit ma pique comme je m'y attendais, en prenant un air douloureux de grand esprit incompris.

Je lui avais hérissé le poil, (déjà avec ce projet de section syndicale…) donc, aucun danger qu'elle se mette à faire du zèle pour cette histoire de balai, en rameutant tout Poudlard, comme n'aurait pas manqué de le faire Chouravette.

Je ne vis rien les deux premiers jours, enfin si, des balais en pagaille, certains d'ailleurs avec un tel nombre d'heures de vol que les fesses qui les avaient chevauchés avaient dû ramener le diamètre de leur manche à la taille de celui d'une jeune pousse de coudrier.

Plus tard, je regardai ma montre qui affichait troisième jour après la parution (cette garce de Sybille m'avait chiffoné les pages des PA) je vis THE réponse !

Goût du challenge - jupe dorée ce jeudi 16 heures

42 ième étage.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre précision mais j'étais certain qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit moldu. Je m'entendis grommeler entre mes dents

- Fuque (9) un endroit moldu, et à Londres en plus !

- 42 ième étage, où que cela puisse être, le boss ne pourrait pas m'accuser d'avoir ramassé la future mère sur le trottoir.. .

Mais, il m'était impossible de m'y rendre en kilt, comme le faisait DumbDumb quand il allait à Glasgow respirer le « bon air moldu », il allait me valoir ressortir mes vieilles nippes moldues.. et non, d'ailleurs, ça aussi était impossible, comme la fille venait en jupe dorée, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'arriver habillé comme un clochard…

Il y avait bien le sort de molduisation des vêtements et garnitures, mais c'était un de mes points faibles, quand j'angoissais, il se désactivait. Je n'allais tout de même pas claquer des dizaines de gallions pour m'acheter un futal doré !

Zut et rezut, il ne restait qu'une solution - recourir au service logistique du boss et me faire prêter des habits moldus. La sorcière qui s'en occupait et qui travaillait aussi pour Barbie's Falzaar euh non …Harpie's Bazaar (10) enfin, bref, un nom comme ça, saurait bien me dire comment il fallait que je m'attife. J'essaierai aussi de lui taxer deux tickets de métro, j'adore toutes les odeurs qui y traînent et j'y récupère de vieux chewing-gums moldus pour certaines de mes potions…

…

Je passai une imposante porté vitrée tandis que quelqu'un murmurait à mon oreille « Vertigo 42 ».

C'était un bar luxueux, désert à cette heure de l'après-midi.

Je localisai rapidement ma candidate, qui portait la jupe dorée annoncée dans l'annonce. Bon, c'était vraiment doré .. plutôt court aussi. Collants et chemisier noirs. Une grosse bagouze au majeur droit, avec une pierre rose pâle.

Y a pas à dire, elle était du genre gironde, un teint joliment doré, des yeux noisettes et des cheveux noirs parfaitement lissés (autant vous dire que mes robes ne sont jamais repassées à ce point de perfection). Ah….aussi, poitrine humhum … disons qu'elle soutenait ce qu'elle avançait…

De son côté, elle me détailla des pieds à la tête, puis de la tête aux pieds, les yeux légèrement plissés et les lèvres légèrement retroussées, inspectant mes vêtements sobres et chics (imperméable beige doublé d'un tissu écossais beige, rouge et noir, qui, à mon avis, n'aurait pas plus à Minerva, jeans de luxe et polo en cachemire gris mauve sur un simple tee-shirt blanc.)

Je n'osai plus la regarder que pour contrôler si son regard allait finalement se détourner avec mépris ou s'arrêter sur une partie précise de mon anatomie.

« Mademoiselle, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. » Je me retournai vivement, persuadé que quelqu'un s'était approché de nous sans que je m'en perçoive et entreprenait de me couper l'ortie sous le pied en me soufflant ma candidate sous le nez. Mais il n'y avait personne aux alentours et quand mes yeux revinrent devant moi, ils buttèrent sur l'image de la fille en train de pouffer franchement, quoique poliment, derrière les chichis de son chemisier.

Et puis, elle me tendit la main

« Enola Goodenough. Je suis moi aussi enchantée de vous voir enfin en face de moi… rien de tel pour mettre fin à certains fantasmes. »

Je n'eus heureusement pas le loisir de m'interroger plus avant sur cette remarque, car elle enchaîna :

« Dites-moi, vous êtes toujours comme ça ?

- Comment, comme çà ?

- Eh bien, à faire croire à vos interlocuteurs que ce n'est pas vous qui avez parlé ? C'est une technique de drague ? On ne me l'avait encore jamais fait… dans le style : vous m'avez déjà tourné la tête ? »

Ses yeux pétillèrent comme un feu qui commence à prendre sous un chaudron bien astiqué, et elle recommença à pouffer. Je sentais que je me décomposais à toute allure. Je dus mentalement convoquer sine die l'image du boss dans une de ses noires colères (ses iris passaient alors au rouge clignotant), pour me faire passer l'envie de m'enfuir à toute allure et transplaner dès que j'aurais trouvé un bout de corridor désert.

Je trouvais alors quelque chose à lui dire, sensé à défaut d'être original, et qui aurait le mérite de poser la situation, ainsi que de me laisser quelques instants de répit.

« Euh, je me présente, Septimus Lerêche, et si nous nous asseyions ? »

Son visage afficha d'abord un air stupéfait, puis elle partit dans un long gloussement, fort bien modulé, je dois dire.

« C'est plutôt vous qui devriez vous asseoir, non ? Regardez, vous avez un très joli fauteuil juste derrière vous, et n'ayez pas peur, ce n'est pas un modèle gratte-fesses, du moins si j'en crois le mien. Comme vous étiez en retard, je me suis permise de m'installer. »

Merde et merde, mon pauvre Severus, même pas fichu de détecter si la nana en face de toi est assise ou pas ! Bon, elle allait peut-être penser que j'étais déjà raide dingue tombé sous son charme, enfin tombé sous son charme vite dit, plutôt tombé dans un sacré traquenard oui !

Je lui obéis docilement, m'affalant plus vite que je ne l'aurais souhaité dans une sorte de siège de velours vert vif. C'est là que je remarquai que la moquette était de couleur framboise.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, redoutant par dessus tout de déclencher une nouvelle crise de gloussement. Heureusement, l'endroit était toujours quasiment désert.

Miss Goodenough (sang de Merlin, bonne pour quoi ? se foutre de ma tronche dans un lieu public ? ou fabriquer la lignée qui inaugurerait le règne de 1 000 ans auquel VDM aspirait ?) nous sortit de l'embarras en faisant signe à un serveur d'approcher. Il vint vers nous d'une démarche curieusement chaloupée, vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds.

Comme tous les employés moldus qu'il m'avait été donné de voir de près, il arborait un air hautement ennuyé, mais il condescendit à prendre notre commande : Goodenough commanda un machin qui s'appelait Russian Bubbles, et je me dis qu'il serait sans doute astucieux de ne pas étaler mon ignorance en matière de breuvages moldus et j'indiquai au type qui contemplait sa manucure d'un air excédé que je prenais la même chose. ( En fait, je connaissais quand même un truc moldu, découvert dans des circonstances que je vais épargner au lecteur - le lait fraise, dont je raffolais, mais qui, hélas, me pesait un peu sur l'estomac).

Le quidam partit d'un pas plus vif qu'il n'était venu, ce qui me fit craindre pour le prix de nos consommations, et le silence retomba entre la candidate et son examinateur. Je m'interrogeai, perplexe, sur la façon de gérer une telle créature qui menaçait à tout moment d'éclater de rire ? Tout ce que je lui dirais allait donc déclencher un accès d'hilarité ?

Tout d'un coup, je me demandai si elle pouffait en faisant l'amour… finalement, pour un type qui se la jouait sérieuse comme VDM, cela pouvait être la solution… mais c'était peut-être mince comme critère de recrutement : j'ai trouvé la future mère, elle s'esclaffe au moment suprême !

Etait-ce pour meubler le silence ? toujours est-il qu'elle entreprit de croiser ses jambes avec une exaspérante lenteur.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire remonter sa jupe et de me faire découvrir qu'elle portait des Sun Up. Je subodorai bien que certaines élèves à Poudlard faisaient de même, mais difficile de juger sous l'uniforme officiel. (Minerva, d'après Filius, en tenait toujours pour les traditionnelles jarretelles écossaises). En tout cas, au bout d'un moment, je sentis une certaine raideur s'installer près de mon aine, que je mis sur le compte de l'altitude.

Le serveur arriva avec nos commandes - deux flûtes gondolées perchées sur des pieds qui faisaient penser à une enfilade d'œufs de tripoducks (11). A l'intérieur un liquide jaunâtre qui semblait être en début de phase d'ébullition. Les verres étaient maintenant disposés sur une ridicule table basse que le serveur avait installé devant nous, nous étions à nouveau seuls.

« Vous avez l'air inquiet.. vous savez ce que c'est au moins ?

- De l'alcool moldu ?

- Bingo, et à votre avis un alcool qui pétille, ça pourrait être quoi ?

- Euh, du … du …champagne ! »

J'étais content de moi, et tout d'un coup je me vis, heureux d'avoir trouvé in extremis la réponse qu'on attendait de moi et attendant un petit signe d'encouragement, ex-ac-te-ment comme ceux de mes élèves situés juste au dessus du niveau de la nullasserie absolue. Je me sentis pris d'un vertige… décidément, l'altitude moldue ne convenait pas à ma complexion habituée aux sous-sols de mon donjon !

- Et en plus, il y a de la vodka, vous voyez c'est pour cela que ça s'appelle Russian, Russian…la vodka et Bubbles… le champagne. Pas compliqué. Et en plus, je vais rajouter the magic touch ! »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, se tourna vers le côté et plongea à la recherche de quelque chose qui devait être posé sur le sol. Ses cheveux glissèrent et me masquèrent son visage. Sev, il était peut-être temps de te casser en courant… Mais d'un autre côté, cette nouvelle position me révélait la courbe de sa poitrine…. Je restai. Elle se redressa, me désignant un flacon d'étain avec petit mouvement destiné à instaurer une complicité entre nous.

Je lui demandai ce dont il s'agissait (à vrai dire, je redoutai un peu d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un aphrodisiaque !)

Elle dut lire sur mon visage que c'est à ça que je pensais, car elle se vissa les yeux sur mon entrejambe et au bout de dix secondes, elle laissa tomber d'une jolie voix désinvolte (son timbre était plutôt rauque, un peu éraillé)

« Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Je crois que vous n'en avez d'ailleurs pas besoin. »

Ben, oui, les pantalons moldus sont moins discrets que nos convenables robes sorcières.

« C'est juste pour rajouter un peu de piquant à la chose. De l'essence de croquemite .. ma dose à moi, c'est trois gouttes. »

D'un geste habile, elle ouvrit son flacon, fit glisser une flûte vers elle et murmura - Tripledroppe.

Trois gouttes rouges apparurent, restèrent suspendues entre le flacon et le liquide pendant quelques secondes, puis plongèrent dans le cocktail, créant une sanglante perturbation au milieu des bulles. Il me semblait observer une délicate manipulation, une… fécondation .. je me collais une bonne gifle aussi mentale que percutante.

« Et voilà, le boulot ! Idem pour vous ?

- Euh, mais volontiers. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air véritablement convaincu de ma motivation, si j'en juge par le regard en dessous qu'elle m'envoya avec la précision et l'assurance qui semblaient diriger la moindre de ses actions… je n'étais pas habitué à tant d'aplomb.

« On va commencer par deux, c'est plus prudent. »

Elle referma ses doigts effilés sur la deuxième flûte et susurra Doubledroppe. Le même phénomène se reproduisit. Elle délaissa ma flûte et prit la sienne, la levant et l'inclinant gracieusement dans ma direction

« Cheers ! »

Mécaniquement, je répondis Cheers. Je la laissai boire une première gorgée.. ça me semblait plus prudent et tant pis si elle s'en apercevait et me rangeait dans la catégorie des rustres rustiques et chafouins. Elle déglutit avec une évidente satisfaction et sans ciller. Bon, ça devait être finalement aussi inoffensif que le lait fraise (nonobstant le poids sur l'estomac.. mais ça ne me venait qu'après…).

J'en pris une gorgée.

Ventre de dragon, un feu de chaudron se mit à me lécher la bouche sans semence.. euh … sans semonce aucune. J'avais les yeux inondés de larmes, mon nez se mit à couler, mais tout ce liquide était bêtement à l'extérieur de ma bouche, aucune chance qu'il n'éteigne l'incendie. Je m'arc-boutais sur mon fauteuil en me répétant « Ça va passer, ça va passer, tu as survécu à bien pire », mais là, je dois dire que j'avais du mal à voir ce qui dans ma vie avait été pire que cela !

J'avais envie de trépigner et de me griffer la gorge et puis, tout d'un coup, j'avais la bouche froide comme si j'avais gobé d'un seul coup la moitié de la banquise de Durmstrang.

« C'est fort, s'pas ? Comme disait mon grand-père, une goutte sur la langue d'un chien suffit à tuer un homme.

Bon, si nous en venions à notre petite annonce… vous m'avez l'air d'être le genre de mec à savoir ce que vous voulez, le calendrier de mes cycles, hein .. enfin j'espère que c'est bien pour des raisons physiologiques, hein ? »

Elle balança un joli coup de menton dans ma direction. Je me crus obligé de marmonner un « Mais, oui, quelle autre raison aurais-je eu… » (mais oui, Severus, là, au moins, tu lui disais la vérité, rien que des raisons physiologiques).

« Enfin, vous savez.. on ne sait pas jusqu'où la perversion peut se nicher… donc si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez choper la période la plus propice….

Je lui agitais sous le nez un magazine moldu qui venait d'apparaître dans ma main, il s'ouvrit sur un article intitulé « Longing for children ». Je le lus attentivement, pendant que Miss Goodenough pouffait patiemment ; je ne compris pas tout le tintouin que le journaliste en faisait, mais j'y trouvais une formulation qui était fort judicieuse.

- C'est cela, oui, je suis très occupé, très pressé, très hmm en désir rapide d'enfant. »

« Ah, désir rapide comme ça, alors.. remarquez je n'ai rien contre moi non plus. Je dirais même que ça urge de mon côté. »

Bon Merlin, allait-elle m'entraîner séance tenante dans les toilettes et me sauter carrément dessus ?

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez essayer de décrocher le jackpot dès le premier coup.

- C'est tout à fait cela, oui, je veux un enfant, rapidement. »

Ça me faisait tout drôle d'avoir prononcé ces mots, comme si j'étais le patron lui-même, ça me fit même carrément frissonner d'angoisse ; et je ne savais pas si c'était de m'être glissé dans la peau et le désir de VDM le temps de prononcer cette phrase, ou si c'était la perspective de me retrouver un jour devant une vraie femme et d'avoir envie de lui dire la même chose…

Afin de me débarrasser de ces drôles de pensées, j'ajoutai :

« Je veux une fécondation réussie.

- Ah ah … parce que vous avez déjà vu des fécondations ratées… ? Bon, la vôtre de toute évidence , il n'y qu'à vous regardez ! Ahah, je rigole ! Détendez vous fichtre merlin, vous êtes aussi raide que la justice ! Si vous pensez attirer des candidates dans votre pieu avec une telle tronche de mange mort…. »

Je m'étouffais discrètement dans mon mouchoir.

« Ben quoi, jamais entendu parler de ces abrutis ! Enfin, d'un autre côté, pour ce que voulez faire, c'est plutôt la qualité et la quantité du sperme qui est le sujet critique. Je veux bien vous faire un môme, mais pas envie de récupérer un taré ou pire, un cracmol - ça ne plairait pas à ma grand-mère. »

Je me recroquevillai sur mon sofa - ainsi donc, contrairement à ce que j'avais craint, je n'étais pas attaqué sur mon physique, mais sur mon intelligence et ma sorcitude (12) . J'étais effondré, la situation m'échappait de tous côtés et je tremblais à l'idée de ce que cet entretien me réservait encore. Puis, je me rappelai fort à propos que ce n'est pas mon GPS (13) qui aurait à s'exprimer, mais celui du patron. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait dit… sa semence.. et .. ah oui, un enfant à son exacte image … donc pas de risque qu'elle récupère un cracmol, mais par contre un taré… je ne pouvais rien lui garantir.

« Vous produisez combien, je veux dire, quand vous êtes convenablement hm préparé ? ».

Elle m'envoya un regard salace en se trémoussant le popotin et précisa, comme si c'était encore utile, qu'elle était très douée en préparation. Je me ressaisis et résistai à la tentation de lui demander, d'une voie glaciale, forcément glaciale, qu'elle me démontre sur le champ ses talents en exécutant une potion de désintégration jaculatoire . J'eus fort heureusement la présence d'esprit de penser qu'elle risquait, au mieux d'y voir une suggestion grivoise, et, au pire, de me prendre pour un fou furieux et de me tourner les talons. J'eus le pressentiment que ce qui marchait avec mes élèves ferait un flop avec elle.

Et je sentis soudain, à nouveau, qu'un monde existait peut-être à côté de mon donjon.

« Alors combien ? »

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux.

« Hm et bien, ce qu'il faut pour »

eus-je encore la présence d'esprit de répondre.

« Tout baigne alors… enfin, je vous préviens je ne veux pas me faire tripoter par un médicomage pendant la grossesse, je veux une sage-mage. »

Suivre, quel drôle de formulation… j'imaginais une cohorte de robes blanches de Sainte Mangouste suivre un gros ventre. Mais non , ma belle, ça n'allait pas du tout se passer comme ça… je réprimais à grand peine un rire sardonique …si tu étais choisie, tu passerais tes neuf mois, ou les six ou sept, si ce frappadingue de Teufling tenait ses promesses, dans une prison, dorée et luxueuse, mais gardée en permanence par au moins dix barbouzes des groupes spéciaux et tu l'aurais ta surveillance , la médico-magique et l'autre - la carcérale… Ton gros ventre deviendrait la cachette du trésor de mon maître….ta matrice serait l'objet de toutes les attentions. Et toi après … qui sait ? Il tomberait peut-être amoureux de toi ?

Une chose dont j'étais certain, c'est qu'il récupérait le placenta pour se faire un lifting facial. Il me l'avait une fois laissé entendre, et peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il voulait un môme - pour s'arranger le portrait ?

Je me demandais s'il donnerait le cordon à bouffer à son serpent !

Elle reprit une gorgée de son cocktail et cette fois-ci, je jugeais plus prudent de ne pas l'imiter, j'avais déjà repéré une plante verte qui saurait m'en débarrasser.

« Il y a quand même une chose qui me chiffonne …vous n'êtes pas en train de me monter un scénar louche ? … beau gosse comme vous l'êtes, vous aviez vraiment besoin de passer une annonce ? »

Elle m'annonçait qu'elle me trouvait beau gosse, alors qu'il y a quelques minutes elle me créditait d'une tronche de mange-mort ! Devais-je la croire .. non, sûrement pas, c'était une fofolle évaporée qui lui racontait tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête et de plus elle avait pas mal bu… sa représentation du beau gosse devait avoir percuté de plein fouet ses neurones alcoolisés et avoir subi quelques dommages plus sérieux que du collatéral.

Mais par Merlin, elle tenait l'alcool mieux que moi, j'avais la tête qui commençait à jouer les girouettes à chaque passage de moldu d'un côté ou de l'autre de nos deux sièges de velours vert phytogrenouille.

Je la secouais néanmoins avec l'énergie du menteur qui n'a pas envie d'être confondu. Je sentis alors les russians bubbles, dopées par le croquemite, me monter à la cervelle à la file ministérielle.

Elle reprit, à moitié convaincue par mes dénégations, et tirant sur sa jupe pour la remettre en place.

« Ecoutez, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre cheminées, je vais être franche avec vous (corne de licorne, avait-elle flairé quoi que ce soit ? ) - si je voulais vraiment un enfant, il me suffirait de claquer les doigts - ce qu'elle fit derechef et ce qui derechef fit bondir le serveur à notre rencontre - je lui jetai un regard furieux et lui fit comprendre que nous souhaitions rien de plus - aucune envie d'exploser mon forfait notes de frais…

- Je suis plutôt bien foutue, et pas trop conne, je connais quantités de sorciers et des plus brillants qui me verraient bien passer la tunique matrimoniale à leurs côtés. Et croyez moi, elle serait rutilante de pierreries. Bon, mais ce n'est pas mon truc, le fil à la patte. Sauf que ma grand-mère est une vieille barge sadique… et que je suis sa seule descendante et qu'elle veut que je procrée. Bien sûr, il y a une contrepartie - sa fortune qui est loin d'être négligeable … du style à me permettre de passer le reste de ma vie à faire ce que je veux, sans souci de mon avenir matériel. Vous voyez le topo ? Voilà pourquoi j'ai répondu à votre annonce… vous voulez une descendance, ma grand-mère veut une descendance… moi je veux les gallions. On devrait pouvoir s'entendre, vous ne croyez pas ? Mais il me faut un contrat en bonne et dûe forme, un contrat de mise à disposition du mioche, il faut que vous me le laissiez tant que j'en aurais besoin…quand son arrière grand-mère aura envie de le voir, et il n'est pas impossible qu'elle souhaite voir le géniteur… on verra à ajouter une clause accessoire au contrat. Et le reste du temps, et après le décès de ma chère grand-mère… je vous l'abandonne définitivement. Et bien sûr, pas question qu'il ne devienne mon héritier. »

Elle s'arrêta et me décocha un sourire étincelant et sûr de ses effets. L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai même cru qu'elle allait me demander si j'avais bien tout compris et me faire venir au tableau pour vérification.

« Et bien sûr, il faudra que ce soit fait devant un tabellion de grand serment. »

Elle continuait à parler, me farcissant la tête de dispositions juridiques, alinéas, clauses résolutoires, attendu que et nonobstant…

Quant à moi, j'avais abandonné : pas question de fourrer cette forcenée de la chose juridique entre les pattes de mon maître. C'est lui qui imposait ses vues et faisait sa loi, pas les autres.

Je m'aperçus tout d'un coup que Miss Goodenough se penchait vers moi, à me toucher, et que le décolleté froufroutant de sa blouse de soie s'offrait à ma vue de façon plus qu'engageante et faisait tout un coup passer à l'arrière ces histoires de procréation juridiquement assistée. Damned, la lurone portait bien un soutien-gorge, mais du genre à dévoiler tout ce qu'il était censé dissimuler. L'embuscade était bien tendue. Bien, il fallait que je me ressaisisse.

Hélas, ce n'était pas difficile - il me suffisait de repenser à ce cruel souvenir : ces enfoirés de Maradeurs me faisant léviter la tête en bas et révélant mon caleçon à tout le monde. Le résultat de cette petite remémoration intime fut à la hauteur de ce que j'en attendais - une véritable débandade ! C'est la première fois que cela me rendait service, soit dit en passant : en général..

Elle me fourra brusquement un papier dans les mains :

« Alors, on prend RDV ? »

Elle fit entendre un petit claquement de langue, tout à fait semblable au bruit d'une bulle de concoction saponi- frichtifère en train d'exploser à la surface d'un chaudron. Ah, que n'étais-je dans mon donjon, son humidité rassurante et ses vapeurs fétides… dans la féconde solitude du chercheur…

Je parvins néanmoins à focaliser ma vision sur un calendrier où, tous les mois , quatre jours étaient soulignés de rouge. Cela me faisait irrésistiblement penser à un plan d'attaque concocté par les brillants lieutenants du futur père - par souci de rationalisation et d'optimisation des ressources, c'est toujours à la même période du mois qu'ils allaient casser du moldu.

Mais là, il s'agissait de la jouer fine - je n'avais qu'à lui raconter que les dates ne convenaient pas. Sauf que je savais pas trop si les jours indiqués étaient les jours propices ou .. eh bien je voyais une autre possibilité.. les jours où les dames sont hm indisposées.. et doivent se fourrer du linge entre les jambes. Les dames et mes élèves aussi d'ailleurs, sur un cours, il y a toujours une ou deux qui fait tourner ses potions.

Fuque ! je devais vraiment avoir l'air niais à transpirer sur ce fichu comput ; je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire - Racontez-moi tout, ma maman ne m'a jamais parlé de ces choses. (Non, j'imagine plutôt que Madame Rogue, si elle était toujours vivante, me dirait - Severus, mon grand, si tu sors avec une jeune fille ce soir, n'oublie pas de te couvrir).

Je lui demandais de bien vouloir m'excuser et allais me rafraîchir dans les toilettes. J'y découvris un moldu en train de réduire un cachet en poudre. Intéressé par ce qui ressemblait à des préparatifs de potions, je m'approchais. Il s'exclama :

« Eh, coco, une ligne de cropaz, ça te tente ? »

Je lui demandai quel en était l'effet.

« Mais d'où tu débarques, de la Lune ? Tout le monde sait que c'est bon pour le moral ! »

Il en prit une pincée et me la fourra dans la narine droite et il disparut. Je me dis qu'après tout, ça pourrait m'aider et reniflai soigneusement. C'est alors que je pensai au Russian bubble qui commençait à me peser sur l'estomac et le cortex, mais bon, fallait bien que je tienne jusqu'au bout. Je traînais un peu dans le local déserté espérant que Goodenough se serait peut-être lassée et aurait décampé sans demander son reste, ni l'addition non plus, j'imaginai.

Je me décidais tout de même à regagner le bar, au passage, je chipai une petite serviette, rose framboise avec des broderies vert épinard, ce serait parfait pour l'anniversaire de Chourave et autant d'économisé. J'avais un peu plus la frite ! Vive les moldus et leurs trucs remonte-moral !

Je constatai que Goodenough était toujours là. Et que de rose, la moquette avait viré à l'orange survitaminé, alors que les fauteuils avaient tourné au mauve pâle maladif. La bougresse me fit de grands gestes du bras et quand je me fus réinstallé, elle tapota d'un doigt effilé, celui qui portait la grosse bague, sur son calendrier.

- Vous voyez, je suis aussi bien réglée qu'un cadran lunaire. J'osai enfin relever les yeux … ah, je l'aurais serrée dans mes bras, la drôlesse qui m'apportait la solution sur un plateau ! Je n'avais plus qu'à m'engouffrer dans l'ouverture et lui raconter que ça ne collait pas. Je sortis une copie de l'agenda que le boss m'avait remise - cela ferait plus véridique.

Bien, les derniers jours en rouge remontaient à une semaine, la prochaine période permettant une copulation fertile (à condition que l'autre assure héhé, mais, apparemment, il n'entretenait aucun doute sur sa virilité) tomberait donc dans une semaine à peu près. Je faillis pousser un râle de plaisir, ah Severus t'es vraiment bon avec une ligne de cropaz dans le nez , ça tombait pile dans une semaine hyper chargée pour Mylord. Yeeeeeeees !

Jugez plutôt : trois petits déjeuners d'affaires, participation au TM3I (14), une séance d'amphi-retape à Durmstrang pour récupérer les CV des forts potentiels, et la négociation annuelle avec Fichumécanix, le chef des détraqueurs qui lui fournissait des troupes fraîches. Autant dire pas de temps pour la gaudriole. Et hop, emballé, c'est pesé !

J'essayai de modérer mon enthousiasme sous une quinte de toux à laquelle je réussis même à donner une tonalité caverneuse du meilleur aloi.

« Je suis désolé, Miss Goodenough, d'autant plus que je suis persuadé que vous auriez fait une merveilleuse mère, mais les dates ne conviennent pas. »

Je roulais mon parchemin d'un geste qui se voulait définitif et d'un autre, carrément irrévocable, je lui rendis son petit _calendrier intime_.

Je me détendis enfin et laissai mes yeux aller dans le vague, profitant, pour la première fois de la vue stupéfiante que le Vertigo 42 offrait sur Londres. Je l'entendis ranger le document dans son sac, s'enfiler le reste de son cocktail et se mettre sur ses pieds. A ce stade, il me semblait nécessaire de me manifester à nouveau. Je me levai et fus accueilli par un regard flamboyant tandis qu'un doigt bagué s'agitait sous mon nez, frôlant dangereusement mes narines.

« C'est un peu court comme explication.. pour refuser ma candidature, mais je vous préviens .. je pourrais tout à fait déposer une plainte pour discrimination à l'embauche.

- Mais Miss Goodenough, je vous assure, cela n'a rien à voir avec votre profil, ce n'est qu'une question de date et de choix. »

Elle m'asséna encore un « grossier personnage » et partit en faisant claquer ses talons (heureusement la moquette étouffa cette manifestation de colère) et elle disparut, dans un grand remue-ménage de fesses dorées, de mon champ de vision.

Well, well, well…

Si je dressais le bilan des opérations :

1/ je m'étais relativement bien débarrassée de cette candidate à problème (la menace de procès n'était pas vraiment un risque - j'avais travaillé sous un nom d'emprunt)

2 / j'avais dit à une femme, même fictivement, que je voulais un enfant….

2 bis / merde merde merde

2 ter / ça me faisait froid dans le dos et … chaud au ventre

2 quater / il fallait que je close définitivement ce stupide point 2

3 / je devais annoncer le point 1 à Celui-Qui-Voulait-Procréer-Dans-Les-Meilleurs-Délais

4 / j'y étais de ma poche pour l'addition…

J'essayai bien de m'esbigner, mais je jugeai imprudent de tenter une transplanation. De toute façon, le serveur aux aguets, n'avait rien perdu du départ fracassant de Miss Goodenough. Il s'avançait vers moi, un sourire ironique scotché sur les lèvres et agitant nonchalamment un petit papier rose à hauteur de sa hanche.

Je tablais sur 20 livres moldues, mais mon cœur s'emballa quand j'eus déplié la douloureuse - par l'épée d'Arthur, ils n'y allaient pas par le dos de la cuillère à potions - 34 de leur satanées livres pour deux verres d'un truc dont je n'avais pu avaler qu'une gorgée ! Et je n'étais même pas certain d'avoir suffisamment d'argent sur moi.

J'adressai un œil noir au gars qui restait planté là et lui aboyai que j'allais payer au comptoir. En ensuite, ce fut l'habituelle galère pour dénicher ma bourse dans toutes ces poches dont les moldus se croient obligés de farcir leurs souquenilles. Je réussis enfin à mettre la main dessus et la déliai en hâte. Je n'y vis d'abord que noises et mornilles. Merde, j'étais dans la merde si j'avais oublié de me munir d'argent moldu.

Affolé, je me mis à farfouiller dans les pièces et, à mon intense soulagement, j'en extirpai deux billets de 20 livres. Je me recomposai un air digne et me dirigeai vers le bar. Je demandai une facture, ce qui me valu un regard dédaigneux de cette chochotte de serveur, à qui j'assenais un « Rendez-vous d'affaire ». J'eus évidemment droit à la question rituelle

« Nom de la société ? »

ce à quoi je répondis d'une voix catégorique

« Thousand Years Incorporated, 87 Grosvenor Gardens, Belgravia, SW1W 0EB, et pas besoin de ressortir la TVA. »

Je m'étais déjà fait avoir une fois par Globigol, le gobelin du boss, qui m'avait remboursé sur une base hors taxe en retenant en plus un taux de change livre contre gallion absolument ahurissant.

Je quittai le Vertigo 42, ressentant un léger vertige à la pensée de ma prochaine entrevue avec le père en puissance. La joie de m'être débarrassé à bon compte de la miss Goodenough se dissipait (plus rapidement d'ailleurs que son foutu Russian bubbles trafiquoté) et me laissait entrevoir de peu reluisantes perspectives. Celui-Qui N'aime-Pas-Les-Contretemps allait me faire rendre gorge du ratage de mon recrutement. J'imagine que j'aurais le droit à un enveloppement de Naguini, bof, tant qu'il ne me faisait pas mettre à moitié à poil, c'était relativement supportable, et je m'en tirerais à bon compte.

En fait, il fallait que je m'arrange pour le voir entre deux portes, lui présentant une nouvelle annonce un peu mieux libellée, et la lui faire valider - ouais, le faire s'engager et lui mettre les mains dans les œufs de doxies - si jamais il y avait un nouveau loupé, il serait autant responsable que moi.

Un peu rasséréné par ce cortège de brillantes idées, je m'accordai même le plaisir de m'inspecter sous toutes les coutures dans les miroirs de l'ascenseur, face, profil et dos. Héhé, c'est vrai que je portais bien les vêtements moldus, finalement. Beau gosse, héhé.

Je décidai de reprendre le métro afin de compléter ma cueillette de vieux chewing-gums et de me mettre au point ma nouvelle tactique de chasse à l'utérus fécond.

Je me retrouvai dans une rame de métro de la Piccadilly Line, j'expliquai que je cherchai des vieux chewing-gums et fort obligeamment, tous les passagers se mirent les doigts dans la bouche pour en extraire leur pâte à mâcher et la déposer dans mon chapeau de sorcier.

A la fin du trajet, mon couvre-chef en était rempli.

Lorsque j'émergeai à l'air libre, je tenais la nouvelle PA, dans ses grandes lignes. Et mon chapeau était sur ma tête, dissimulant mes trésors.

Je fermai les yeux de satisfaction et je me retrouvai au QG de Celui-Qui-Voulait-Goûter-Aux-Joies-De-La-Paternité.

Comme d'habitude, il n'avait que cinq minutes à m'accorder. Il apparut dans un grand tourbillon de robes funèbres avec Double W, un des lieutenants, sur les talons. Ils affichaient tous les deux une tête à faire frémir tout sorcier normalement constitué (donc moi). Je frémis.

Le Dark Lord tendit un parchemin à Double W en glapissant :

« Jette un coup d'œil sur ce que ces enfoirés nous demandent et dit moi ce que tu en penses ! »

Double W lui balança un sale regard qui si je décryptais bien, et je crois que je décryptais bien, signifiait « C'était couru d'avance, ducon, c'est pas faute de te l'avoir dit. »

Je continuais à frémir, le boss était à cran et j'allais en rajouter une couche.. si je puis dire pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Aïe, il se retournait maintenant dans ma direction et se mit à siffler

« Qu'esssssss-ce que tu consssssssssspires icccccccccccccccci toi ? »

Je me lançai bravement au devant des ennuis

« J'ai rencontré une première candidate, elle ne convient pas, ce n'était pas la bonne période. »

J'avais décidé de faire silence sur les autres raisons.

Je m'aperçus qu'il était reparti striduler du côté de Double W et que Double W lui répondait à voix basse, quoique furieuse.

Damned, m'aurait-il oublié, avait-il même compris ce que je lui avais dit ? ou voulait-il me laisser me décomposer d'angoisse ? Je baissai un piteux regard vers le texte de mon annonce, que pourtant, je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà écrit, il me sembla dangereusement subversif et propre à me faire prendre une saleté de serpent sur le coin de la bobine.

Les chuchotements avaient cessé, et je distinguai un bruissement excité et courroucé qui se rapprochait de moi.

« Naguini, au pied, j'ai du boulot pour toi ! »

Aïe, ce que je redoutais n'allait pas tarder à me tomber dessus, s'envelopper autour de ma cage thoracique, me broyer les cotes et me plonger dans une hypothermie des familles tout me dardant une lueur brûlante et aveuglante dans les mirettes. La tête se mit à me tourner à cette triste énumération. Je n'aurais jamais dû y penser à l'avance et, tel le sage, se contenter de laisser venir à moi les choses, bonnes ou mauvaises.

Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de laisser venir les choses, il ne s'amenait pas vite le Naguini. Le boss qui avait dû se faire la même réflexion que moi, répéta, la voix remplie d'une tendre colère susurrante - Naguini. Naguini !

Double W toussota :

« Si je puis me permettre, Tonseigneur, Naguini a un rendez-vous chez Toilet' Pet' pour un curetage des écailles. »

Les traits de Sonseigneur s'adoucirent soudain et ses yeux se fermèrent sous le coup de l'émotion. L'espèce de lueur rouge qui baignait la pièce disparut soudain, Double W et moi nous regardâmes et découvrîmes que nous avions perdu notre bronzage retour d'Egypte.

Ce fut bref, la pièce repassa au rouge et nous surprîmes le grand homme à murmurer

« Ah, C'est qu'il va revenir tout beau tout brillant dans les bras de Papa, le petit chéri. »

C'était plutôt consternant… mais enfin, me dis-je avec une soudaine rancœur, c'était peut-être ça la solution - qu'il la fonde donc avec sa fichue bestiole, sa lignée, déjà qu'ils couchaient ensemble d'après ce qu'on m'avait dit, on se demande bien lequel réchauffait l'autre, d'ailleurs, et qu'il me lâche avec ces histoires d'annonces et de bonnes femmes !

Et à cause de ce fichu toilettage, la riposte n'allait pas être graduée, et je pouvais aller direct à la case doloris.

Il revint se planter vers moi et ssssssssoupira d'une voix pleine de ssssssous-entendus

« Ok, tu m'amènes un problème, j'espère que tu as la solution ? c'est quoi ta nouvelle idée ? »

Je lui tendis le nouveau texte. Il le parcourut à toute allure.

_Participez à une aventure sublime _

_Devenez ce que vous êtes_

_Saisissez une merveilleuse opportunité - exprimez votre désir de maternité en vous alliant à une lignée prestigieuse et offrez un avenir glorieux à votre enfant. _

_Pour faire connaissance du futur Papa, fixer un RDV dès demain dans même journal. _

« Bon, le futur papa, un peu limite non ? Mais, assez perdu de temps, je suis go, va poster l'annonce et tâche que ça réussisse cette fois-ci. Les enveloppements de Naguini sont particulièrement efficaces quand il a les écailles bien polies. »

Je fis le salut réglementaire et le quittai sur cette réfrigérante menace.

Je déposais ma nouvelle version chez LibéSorciers.

Ensuite, il se passait quelque chose que je compris pas et soudainement, je voyais un homme dans un endroit étrange, sombre et brumeux. Il se tenait debout devant une icône magigraphique et effectuait des gestes qui me semblaient incompréhensibles.

Puis, je sentis une nouvelle présence à côté de moi, sur ma gauche. Je me tournais et reconnus Enola Goodenough et, à côté d'elle, Double W. Ils portaient des tuniques recouvertes de pierreries. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait savoir qui j'étais. Je leur demandai

« Où sommes-nous ? » Enola se mit à pouffer, tandis que Double W appelait « Naguini, Naguini », d'une voix triomphante.

Je répétai

« Où sommes-nous ? »

Maintenant, c'était le Dark Lord qui se tenait devant moi, me menaçant de sa baguette qui sifflait comme un serpent

« Imbéccccccccile ! Triple imbéccccccccile, es-tu le seul parmi le monde sorcier à ignorer l'existence du temple de l'Annwfn ()? C'est pourtant toi qui es là-bas, à implorer l'image de Merlin pour le succès de ta missssssssssion ! »

Il agita les bras, fit voler sa tunique noire, elle retomba en plis serrés autour de moi, dont je m'aperçus avec effroi qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autres que les anneaux de Naguini.

Je me débattais comme un forcené, je ressentis soudain un grand choc et je me réveillai, tombé de mon lit, bras et jambes empêtrés dans mes draps.

Il me fallut une bonne heure pour reprendre mes esprits. Finalement, la seule chose que je regrette maintenant dans ce rêve c'est la serviette pour l'anniversaire de Chouravette !

Bien, mais la réalité était tout aussi peu engageante, j'allais me retrouver face-à-face à cette petite drôlesse de métamorphagus de Tonks…

Et s'il lui prenait la fantaisie de se faire la tête d'Enola Goodenough ? déclenchant ainsi chez moi des manifestations physiques intempestives ? Peut-être serait-il plus prudent que je me siphonne ce fichu rêve dans ma pensine ? Aucune envie de me faire châtrer par les crocs de Lupin !

()L'announ (Annwfn), l'Autre Monde des Celtes, celui que les croyances localisent dans les _cairns_ mégalithiques, est le monde des _sidhs_ (paix), le domaine des anciens dieux Tuatha Dé Dannan en Irlande.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(1) Brigade des Mœurs Dépravées

(2) preuve est faite que Severus a lui aussi cédé à ce snobisme moldu qu'il dénonce avec tant de force chez les autres… nul n'est parfait, et surtout pas Rogue…

(3) Rétrécissement Magique du Temps Travaillé

(4) NDLR : nous déclinons toute responsabilité quant aux affirmations scientifiques du professeur Rogue

(5) je crois que Rogue s'est un peu emmêlé les baguettes dans ses références moldues…

(6) monnaie qui n'a plus cours depuis deux siècles, mais ça rappelle sa jeunesse à Binns, quand il piquait dans la poche de sa vieille tante

(7) Mise En Réseau des Ressources Documentaires des Ecoles de Magie

(8) Excellent exercice de prononciation : j'ai acheté et fait sécher un Swoop-Whoops de chez Swoop-Swoosh … dix fois de suite à toute allure …

(9) Juron gracieusement empruté à la chanson « André » de Sansévérino

(10) Magazine de mode sorcier hyper branchouille

(11) Les tripoducks sont des canards magiques à trois pattes, extrêmement fragiles…

(12) Bingo ! un néologisme

(13 ) Génome Personnel Sorcier

(14) Salon des Techniques Magiques Illicites, Illégales et Illégitimes  
...  
...

RAR

Un grand merci pour toutes vos revues (j'aime mieux le mot français, j'ai moins de mal à le taper.) Je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs anonymes de me, de nous suivre à travers ces longs, très looooonnnnnggggsss chapitres…. Désolée, mon toubib, m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas soigner la diarrhée verbale…

Pour le prochain chapitre…euh…. Je n'ai fait que le plan…. Mais promis ! Je m'y mets tout de suite et j'écris ou corrige TOUS les jours. Et puis c'est bientôt les vacances, je vais pouvoir carburer à la fic ! Mais pour être franche, j'ai mis mes persos dans un tel merdier, que je n'ai encore qu'une vague idée de la façon dont je vais les en sortir…

Mon p'tit Sev' me manquant trop, je lui ai demandé de répondre à vos revues… Il a commencé par refuser mais quand Old Dumb (j'adore Guézanne, on dirait un bon vieux whisky !) et Minerva lui ont chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille, il est devenu tout pâle, les a avada kedavarisés du regard et m'a suivie….

- A toi Sevy…  
- Je ne vous permets pas ! Eussions-nous élevé les Moldus ensemble que je ne vous octroierais toujours pas ce droit. Qui est la première candidate ?  
– Euh… non, c'est pas une candidate…. Juste une lectrice…

**Philoso** : La pygmée rougissante assise à mes côtés vous remercie. Elle semble très flattée de vos compliments et ne pensait pas que ses textes puériles…. Et là, je dois bien avouer que je suis ENTIEREMENT de son avis… pouvaient influencer qui que ce soit… Manquerait plus qu'une telle trollerie soit diffusée..  
– Mais elle l'est professeur Rogue, sur internet.  
- COMMENT ! Des Moldus lisent cetteTROLLERIE !. !. ! Vous avez un chance incommensurable que Dumbledore m'ait obligé à lui remettre ma baguette avant de venir…. Philoso, je vous conseille d'être très prudentedans vos écrits, il arrive que les sorciers servant de modèle se rebellent et oublient leur promesse de ne plus utiliser de sorts impardonnables … Je ne sais si ma personnalité est poussée si loin que cela, mais moi, je le suis, et à bout !. !. !  
Dame Zazaone, veuillez ne pas me postilloner dessus lorsque vous pouffez niaisement de rire…Je me demande d'ailleurs bien pourquoi vous agissez ainsi lorsque je parle de bout… Passons…Je suis certain que j'ai l'esprit moins… comment dites-vous déjà… « tordu ! » que ce ravagé de la sucrerie… et certainement beaucoup moins que … l'auteuse ici présente.  
– Euuuhhh, je dois avouer qu'il a raison….Zoubis ! Mici !… Maintenant…

**Guézanne** : … celle à qui vous devez ce merveilleux chapitre, Maître.  
– Celle que je viens d'ajouter sur la liste des personnes dont je dois m'occuper personnellement… plus tard. C'est étonnant, elle est inscrite juste après votre nom, héhéhéhé, et pourtant, je lui pardonne davantage qu'à vous dans ma grande mansuétude, car après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve…  
- Mais vous apparaissez dans sa fic, les Journaux Croisés.  
– Dont je suis le héros je parie..  
– Euh… pas vraiment, mais votre rôle y est indispensable !  
– Et qui passe devant mon légitime poste ?  
- Euh… Remus Lupin..  
– Encore ! Mais ça devient une habitude détestable ! Ne ricanez pas ainsi je vous prie. Je parie, ô auteuse stupide, que vous êtes ravie d'être comparée à une essoreuse à salade pour cerveau… Ne hochez pas bêtement la tête ainsi, on dirait un stupide cabot, tel qu'on les trouve en plastique, à l'arrière des voitures de moldus, modèle patte et cervelle molle, comme vous.  
PPPffuuu Granger et Londubat ! Avant qu'ils trouvent le mode d'emploi de la reproduction, ces deux là, j'aurais pris une retraite tranquille et je n'hériterais pas en classe, de leur progéniture sous développée. Lupin adorable ?. ?. ? TTSSSUUUU, on voit bien que vous ne l'avez pas rencontré un soir de pleine lune ! Rien que par l'haleine, on tombe raide sur place… Qu'avez-vous à vous esclaffer encore, VOUS ?  
– Raide, hihihihihihi, si je peux me permettre, si c'est vous, ça peut être intéressant….  
– Cessez immédiatement ces insinuations, dévergondée !. !. !. !  
- Je n'ai pas vu le film, Guézanne ! Et j'espère que nous ne sommes pas les seules à avoir remarqué les allusions au chapitre précédant.  
– Vous jaugez toujours les lecteurs à l'once minable de vos capacités prétendument intellectuelles ? Quelle misère ! Avec un sujet tel que MOI, il est certain que des esprits supérieurs ne peuvent qu'être tentés par la lecture d'un tel… d'un tel…. Enfin tentés oui, mais après, seul Merlin le sait !  
Qui avons-nous ensuite ?

**Ann O'nyme** : Je vois que vous avez le mérite d'être concise.. Belle qualité ! Qu'avez-vous à ajouter, Dame Zazaone ?  
- Qu'Ann gagne le pompon de la revue la plus courte.  
– Le pompon ! Ciel, on dirait Dumbledore en train de courser Pomfresh à travers toute l'infirmerie… Quelle inconvenance !  
– Vous avez raison, nous les remplacerions bien mieux !  
– Ne recommencez pas ! Passez plutôt à la suivante.

**Lunécume** : Je tiens à préciser Mademoiselle, que nos réunions professorales non strictement rien à voir avec cet ombrage amoncellement de bêtises que vous avez pu lire dans les chapitres 9 et 10. Bien au contraire. Tout y respire la dignité et le professionalis…  
- PPFFUUU laissez-moi en douter ! Avec Dumbledore et Trelawney, je ne peux vous croire !  
- Je dois bien reconnaître que l'usage d'un placard à balais des elfes peu être très pratique pour exclure certaines personnes des débats…  
- Ou pour vous y enfermer avec quelqu'un…  
- Vous n'allez pas encore vous y mettre ! Certaines de vos connaissances m'avaient mis en garde, que vous étiez une véritable obsédée ! Je les crois tout à fait.  
– Et quel mal y a-t-il à cela ? Je pourrais moi aussi, vous apprendre… des choses… Je suis enseignante, savez-vous ? Salut Luné ! Tu m'as apporté quoi ? Ah !. !. !. ! C'est très sympa…  
– Y a pas de quoi s'en vanter ! Et qu'essayez-vous lamentablement de dissimuler derrière votre feuille ? Une bouteille et deux verres ? Qu'est-ce à dire ?  
– Euh… Luné a pensé que vous désireriez vous désaltérer au courant d'une onde pure ou d'un petit tonic rafraîchissant… si cela vous sied…  
- Ma foi, je ne suis pas contre, avec modération, bien entendu.  
– Oh ! Bien sûr ! Nous sommes là pour travailler, je ne l'ignore pas… A la vôtre cher Maître avec tous mes remerciements pour votre patience à mon égard.  
– C'est qu'il m'en faut, foutremerlin ! A la bonne vôtre, damoizelle Lunécum…  
_  
veuillez excuser cette brusque et momentanée interruption de la frappe due à des vapeurs snapienne soudaine…_

Sang Pur ! Mais qu'y-a-t-il donc là dedans ?  
– Peu de choses…  
- Mais encore !  
– Trois fois rien vous dis-je…  
- J'exige de savoir !  
- Juste un peu d'alcool … vodka, rhum, whisky…  
- Rien que cela ! Et allongé avec quoi ?  
- Pas avec qui ? Non, non, ce n'est pas la peine de me lancer ce regard… allongé avec du cognac, pour l'arôme. Pas avec moi, hélas…  
- Cessez vos trolleries et passons à la suite.

– **Violette Silva** : Je vous précise, irrespectueuse et imbécile lectrice, que mon hygiène bucco-dentaire est maintenant irréprochable ! Si dans ma jeunesse, j'avais évité le tabac, je pourrais rivaliser avec le sourire niais de Lockart himself !  
– Pour la blancheur ou la niaiserie ?  
– Stupide femelle !  
– Stupide, peut-être… Mais femelle… En êtes-vous sûr ? Vous devriez venir vérifier !  
– Ce n'est pas le moment !  
– Je peux être très patiente s'il le faut… Que diriez-vous de La Folleuh ?

**La Folleuh** : Et des insultes maintenant ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous… de vous…  
- Embrasser ? Ne vous gênez surtout pas !  
- NON !  
- Frapper ? On peut arranger cela aussi mais, La Folleuh vous attend, Sev.  
– Scrongneugneu… Je vois que vous aimez les déguisements… Une camisole, pas très pratique pour collecter les bonbons à Halloween ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi !  
- Vous vous prenez pour Dumbledore, c'est le syndrôme dit de la sucette. Un seul remède possible..  
– JE NE VEUX SURTOUT PAS SAVOIR LEQUEL ! Mademoiselle la …Folleuh…Je conviens que le fait de savoir si je suis effusif ou explosif ne vous regarde en aucune façon. Par contre, vous devriez réviser votre géographie car, apprenez que Poudlard, situé en Ecosse, ne bénéficie pas d'un climat torride. Sauf quand les feux de cheminettes sont déréglés. D'ailleurs, il fait bien frais tout d'un coup. Servez-moi à nouveau un peu de ce breuvage, Dame Zaza.

**Elizabeth Moonstone** : Avec un tel patronyme, je ne suis nullement étonné que vous comprenâtes l'animal lunaire… Mais par contre, je ne vois pas comment mes déboires peuvent prêter à rire… Quant à la mission… Top secret. Vous ne voulez pas non plus que je filme la rencontre !. !. !. !

**Fanette 31** : Je ne vous permets pas de douter, mademoiselle, de mes capacités pédagogiques ! Vous n'en avez d'ailleurs jamais bénéficier. Donc, ne prêtez pas l'oreille aux médisances, vous vous en trouverez bien. Il est certain que mes élèves n'ont pas le choix du comportement… N'est-ce pas Dame Zazaone qui ferait mieux de m'obéir davantage…  
– Mais je ne suis pas une de vos élèves ! Et je ne le regrette pas.  
– Il m'avait bien semblé que votre familiarité intempestive à mon égard avait repris le dessus. Vous auriez davantage besoin de leçons de politesse, que moi de stage de formation !  
Je dois cependant reconnaître que vous êtes, Fanette, une des lectrices les moins handicapées mentales ; vous avez remarqué judicieusement les écarts du vieux sénile qui fait du chantage… Mais je vous somme de modérer votre langage à propos du professeur Mac Gonagall dont le comportement ne vous regarde en aucune façon !  
Et ne prenez pas de mauvaises habitudes avec le tabac… ni les cigarettes, ni les cigares, ni les pipes ne sont bonnes à la santé.  
– Euh, Sev', elle ne parlait pas de tabac…  
- Et de quoi d'autre ? Je la cite : « J'ai aimé tout ce qui concerne la pipe… »  
- C'est pas grave, jevous expliquerai plus tard, quand nous aurons fini ces RAR.  
– Je ne sais ce que vous prévoyez, mais pour moi, il est évident que j'irai me coucher.  
– Moi aussi, Sev', moi aussi… Reprenez une collation.

**Gaeriel Palpatine** : Avec un tel retard, vous auriez dû subir un retrait de 10 points pour votre maison ainsi qu'une retenue. Vous avez de la chance que Dame Zazaone soit plus laxiste que moi. Et un parchemin vierge comme devoir mérite une bulle et une autre retenue ! Je vous interdis d'encourager la sotte trépignant à côté de moi dans ses délires ! De talent, elle en est complètement dépourvue et il ne faut pas confondre quantité et qualité.  
Quant à vous, je constate que vos personnages ont tendance à se reproduire comme des lapins…  
- Euh… si tes fics pouvaient en faire autant…. se reproduire, bien sûr !  
– Vous semblez obsédée par tout ce qui touche à ce sujet, décidément !  
– Surtout à votre sujet il est vrai, surtout si je puistoucher…  
- Bas les pattes ! Sale bête ! Quelles sont ces manières !  
- Aïe ! Ne vous faites pas passer pour plus méchant que vous ne l'êtes en réalité… Et cessons cette dispute… Un petit verre pour arroser cela ?  
– J'ai l'impression étrange d'être entouré d'alcooliques à mamelles.  
– Ne soyez pas insultant, vos grimaces en prononçant de tels mots gâchent l'unité de vos traits si… euh… voyez ! Je vous en sers plus qu'à moi. Cheers !  
– Passons à la suivante rapidement…

**Astorius** : Verre laine ? Qu'est-ce ? Pas très pratique pour boire ! Surtout si vous voulez l'utiliser à la fontaine. Vos lecteurs sont surprenants Zazaone… Ce qui après tout ne m'étonne guère quand je pense à la façon dont vous avez l'audace de détourner les évènements. C'est vous qui êtes « déjantée » !  
- Astorius, ne l'écoute pas… Il ne connaît que peu le monde moldu, et encore moins ses arts.  
– César ? mais je n'ai ni confrère, ni élève s'appelant ainsi. Un Remus me suffit largement ! Mais sachez que si pour vous, la vie c'est passer son temps à faire la fête, forniquer, et fumer des pipes…  
- Euh, Sev', je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas exactement cela… Mais buvez, je vous en prie…  
- A la vôtre Zaza… Je tenais à vous remercier Astorius pour une des rares remarques intelligentes que j'ai pu lire depuis le début de cet em§§§§.. exercice ridicule. Mais je ne suis pas certain d'être d'accord avec le terme de préparateur de potions… Par contre horizontal, vertical le déplacement… je ne suis pas sûr… Je demanderai à Zaone de m'excepliquaille… che veux dire de mespliquer..  
– Un problème Sev' ?  
– Aucun, mais che me demande si c'est le rhum ou le cognac qu'on sent le plus…  
- (Merci Luné !. !. !)

**Maikie** : Foutu ordi ! hips ! Je vais les experliamussé tous ces foutus ordis moldus, môa…. Fameux le tonic… 'core un chti peu…. Dame Zazazoine… J'lui collerai trois soirs de retenue moi ! Et avec Ombrage encore ! Et si elle s'assoit dessus… PROUUUUTTTT plus d'ordi ! . !. ! fini ordi…  
- Sev', je crois que ça suffit comme ça… Il vaut mieux que vous reposiez la bouteille… Je préfère que vous ne soyez pas malade…  
- Malade ? Moi ? Jamais, pas après 4…euh …5 malheureux p'tits verres de rindu tout ! Et d'abord, Mais qui ? même si la chasse est ouverte, faut pas coucher à mon canard jaune… pas toucher… il l'est ka moi ! et pis, c'est pas bon à manger…. Vaut mieux boire…. Encore un tite goutte Zaza…  
- Non Sev, il n'y en a plus,vous avez tout bu.  
– Pas possible !. !. ! C'est toi ! Moi, pas acolique… alclique… moi, je vois pas… je bois pas…  
- Severus, vous me semblez fatigué. Voulez-vous que je vous aide à taper les réponses sur le clavier ?  
– Pas de refus, kekun a jeté un sort de rétrécissement… è sont toutes p'tites lescouches... les touches...et zarrêtent pas de gigoter… vous laisse la place..  
– Ne vous donnez pas cette peine ! Je vais m'installer sur vos genoux pour continuer…

**Master of Mad** : Bonjour ! c'est gentil de faire un petit tour dans ma fic ! Et plus si affinités !  
– C'est du plagiat Zaza ! Faut pas me piquer mes idées !  
– Je vous ferais respectueusement remarquer Sev, que c'est Dumby qui a trouvé cette expression pour la petite annonce, pas vous. Mais c'est pas grave… heureuse que tu l'aimes…  
- Lecteur…. Faut pas piquer le nom de Celui-Qui-Me-Fait-C§£§£-Depuis-Neuf-Chapitres… Y risque d'être pas content… pas content du tout ! Et dans ce cas, l'Endoloris le démange… euh…. Dame Zaza, y a kekechose qui vous démange aussi pour remuer comme ça ?  
- Hummm, hummm… Rien Sev, rien, tout va bien….  
– Parce que, vous écrasez un peu… ou… je sais pas trop… Pas bientôt fini ces RAR, marre…  
- Sev, pas d'impatience, et si vous êtes si las, je vous aiderai à vous allonger… mais le lecteur attend ; rapidement, car je ne voudrais pas …. Enfin…. Sev…. vous voyez….  
Je n'ai pas fait L mais ES et il y a longtemps et je ne suis pas prof mais instit' (je tiens à la différence) . Je te félicite pour ta perspicacité. Euh….. Sev ? Je veux bien que vous preniez appui sur mon dos mais faut pas vous endormir ! Donnez-moi votre main, vous serez plus à l'aise…  
Et oui, j'ai lu le tome 6 cet été… c'est la cause de tous « mes mots » ! A cause de lui que, finalement, je me suis mise à écrire et que, finalement, je me retrouve sur les genoux de Sev avec sa main…  
- Voulez-vous me rendre immédiatement ma main !. !. !. !. ! Vous êtes vraiment… vraiment !. !. !  
- Doucement Sev ! Vos doigts ne semblent pas être tout à fait d'accord avec vous… Voulez-vous que nous échangions nos mains ? Et… il n'y a pas que vos doigts qui semblent en désaccord avec vos paroles… Alors par pitié Sev, utilisez, pour une fois, vos lèvres à autre chose…

**Mag16** : Mag, je suis un peu pressée par le temps, et… autre chose, et Sev n'est plus en « état » de te répondre… et je tiens à le conserver dans cette…état d'esprit... cette attitude…  
Tout d'abord, désolée mais je te retire le pompon de la revue la plus longue….Sev…. Je ne parlais pasde vous, quoique…. Car tu as fait beaucoup de pub perso…. Mais je te pardonne, étant donné sa nature….  
- …Gruummm nature…  
- Je t'assure que Sev n'est PAS DU TOUT à plaindre à l'heure actuelle… et il n'est pas du tout, mais pas du tout frustré ! Et pas question que Mumus ne l'attaque dans la forêt !  
– Mais dans le bureau et par cette…. Cette …. Zaza !. !. ! Votre main !. !. ! Sur le clavier !  
– Sniff, … Je finis vite parce que je crois que moi aussi j'ai de la moule à préparer…  
- Je n'aime pas les mollusques !  
- Ne vous inquiètez pas…. Il n'y en aura qu'un(e)….

**Ayla** : euh, ma bêta readeuse adorée…. On peut se parler une autre fois ? J'ai quelque chose sur le feu… Je le mitonne depuis un moment et il est à point… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il déborde, pas tout de suite tout au moins…  
Et puis, je tape difficilement sur le clavier avec une seule main…. Ou sans les mains…  
Surtout quand je tourne la tête… bouche occupée ailleurs…. A plus… Zoubis…

C'est fini, Sev… Allons-y…..


	11. Brainstrip et chantilly

**V cherche F désespérément**

Spoiler : 1 à 5

Disclaimer : blablabalbalbalbalabla pour plus de détails, cf. chap.1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 !

Rating : pas de changements pour l'instant…

Pub : Et cette fois-ci, pour **Galouz** ! Je suis tombé en amour pour sa fic **Potions en réactions**… vu le nombre de reviews, elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour être lue… mais quand on aime ! On ne compte pas ! Pour plus détail sur elle et ses fics, rendez-vous sur sa fiche-auteuse (lien à mon profil) dont voici un extrait :  
Quand Neville fait encore foirer sa potion, de petits changements interviennent au sein de Poudlard. Par exemple, un professeur change de corps avec son élève… Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls !  
_PPPFFUUU Que dire de cette fic hormis des compliments ! Un morceau de choix digne de Lychee, Arcadiane, Elehyn… et d'autres que je ne connais pas encore ! Un des meilleurs Snarry que je n'aie jamais lu ! Zaza  
_  
Citation : Allez ! Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! Et c'est toujours un indice pour le chapitre.

_La jalousie aveugle un cœur atteint,  
Et, sans examiner, croit tout ce qu'elle craint. _Corneille

_Résumé des épisodes précédents : Notre pôv p'tit Sev', injustement persécuté par Voldy et Dumby, a passé une très mauvaise nuit durant laquelle il a effroyablement cauchemardé. Il revivait son premier entretien avec le Sombre Lord ceux avec Dumby et sa rencontre d'une candidate mais heureusement, ce n'était qu'un rêve !  
Au réveil, les soucis et les obligations reprennent vite le dessus…  
...  
..._

**§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§**

...  
...  
**­11- Brainstrip et chantilly**

_Bien mais la réalité était tout aussi peu engageante, j'allais me retrouver face à cette petite drôlesse de métamorphagus de Tonks…_

_Et s'il lui prenait la fantaisie de se faire la tête d'Enola Goodenough ? déclenchant ainsi chez moi des manifestations physiques intempestives ? Peut-être serait-il plus prudent que je me siphonne ce fichu rêve dans ma pensine ? Aucune envie de me faire châtrer par les crocs de Lupin !_

En parlant de manifestations intempestives, je crois qu'une douche froide est indispensable dans mon… état redressé. Par Merlin… Manquait plus que ça… Et d'abord, quelle heure est-il ?….

Foutremerlin ! Je vais louper ce maudit petit déjeuner ce matin ! Et absolument pas le temps de remplir la pensine. Vite, la douche ! Et glacée !

Je ne puis me rendre ainsi dans la salle, même ma robe ne suffirait pas à dissimuler l'intégralité de…. du problème. Surtout en arrivant en retard, avec tous les regards braqués sur…ma personne. Et je ne vais pas demander à un hibou de me renverser ENCORE un verre de jus de citrouille dessus pour calmer son ardeur ! J'imagine déjà ces ricanants Gryffondors et leurs sourires niais…

Assez de leur servir de distraction matinale. Ils n'ont qu'à regarder Bouse-de-Dragon, quand elle mange, c'est tout un spectacle ! Moins hilarant, plus régurgitant certes, mais non dénué d'un certain intérêt… surtout quand on a besoin d'un régime amincissant… comme cette Miss Je-Me-Fous-De-Tout… Elle me semble avoir pris des formes ces derniers temps…

Sev'… tu te fais du mal… Pense à autre chose qu'aux femmes, à leurs corps de rêve, et aux élèves féminines… Sinon tu ne pourras même pas te rendre en cours. Même tout habillé tu passeras pour un pervers !

En cours ? Mais quels cours ? Nous sommes samedi non d'un scrout à pétard en chaleur ! Samedi ! Pas de cours et pas besoin de me presser pour le p'tit déjeuner… La vie est belle et j'ai tout le temps de m'occuper de moi et de mon p'tit Po… de moi sous la douche. Et surtout, me laver les dents… J'ai le Russian Bubble qui me laisse la bouche pâteuse. Les alcools moldus sont beaucoup moins digeste qu'un bon vieux Oldfire Whisky…

Mais Sev ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Tu n'as rien bu cette nuit ! Rien du tout ! Et quoi qu'en pense Dumbledore, l'alcool ne te réussit pas si bien ces derniers temps… Tu as des trous de mémoire de plus en plus fréquents après. S'il arrêtait un peu les excitants sucrés celui-là … Et de t'énerver par la même occasion…  
En parlant de Dumbledore, mon p'tit Sev', tu n'aurais pas la vague impression d'oublier quelque chose ? Une toute petite chose…

Je ne vois pas ? Il n'a rien quémandé cette fois. Pas de plumes en sucre, pas d'anniversaire en vue à part Chouravette et Flitwick. Mais lui, avec ses sous-entendus sur Bouse-De-Dragon et moi, il peut toujours rêver. J'ai encore le temps pour Chouravette, rien à acheter à part les chewing-gums…  
Salazar me patafiole ! Les chewing-gums ! C'est aujourd'hui ! Je dois aller à Londres, au Chemin de Traverse… C'est aujourd'hui ! C'est aujourd'hui que je dois rencontrer la candidate, la Tonks !. !. !. ! Déjà ?

Et cette nouvelle est plus efficace qu'une douche froide apparemment ! Efficace Old Dumb !

Tu en as de bonnes, toi ! Je voudrais t'y voir à ma place !

Mais tu m'y vois et m'y verras mon p'tit Sev, puisque je suis toi.

Sang Pur ! Je parle tout seul ! me voilà bien…. Ne JAMAIS le faire devant Dumbledore, JAMAIS, sinon je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler. Mais surtout ne JAMAIS, JAMAIS le faire devant le malade du Doloris ! Car j'aurai définitivement fini d'en entendre parler… Six pieds sous terre, faut avoir l'oreille fine..  
Mais comment vais-je m'y prendre ?. ?. ?.  
Tonks, encore, passons ; ses dons vont permettre de sauver les apparences et même son oncle ne la reconnaîtra pas. Mais ses paroles et son comportement doivent être aussi efficaces. C'est que je risque ma peau moi ! Et après un passage dans les pattes d'un Voldy déçu, pas question d'un rendez-vous à Toilet'Pet pour me remettre ! Je risque de n'avoir que la peau sur les os au sens propre, à moins que ce ne soit à côté des os… s'il m'écorche vif !

Sev', calme-toi…. Rien ne sert de penser au pire… Tout va bien se passer. Tu es doué, très doué pour les rencontres féminines …Pense à Minerva !

Justement, pour tomber dans les Emmerdes, ah oui ! Engagez-vous, engagez-vous qu'ils disaient les Lucius, Nott et autres ! Belle trollerie ! Tu vois où j'en suis maintenant ! On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui est à ma place !

Euh, Sev, techniquement…

Ouais ouais, j'ai compris, chuis pas Neville ! Mais, Lucius m'épiera. Depuis le temps qu'il essaye de prendre ma place auprès du Maître. Il m'envie, me jalouse… Je le sens près à tout ; la jalousie le ronge… Et pourtant, si je le pouvais, comme je la lui cèderais avec plaisir, cette place !

Et n'oublie pas Remus, le châtreur des testeurs de candidates …

Remus !. !. ! Manquait plus que lui ! . !. ! Il a vraiment décidé de me pourrir la vie en permanence ! Jamais deux sans trois on dirait ! D'abord les Maraudeurs, ensuite il me pique mon poste et maintenant, il m'espionne ! Un comble ! Le double espion de l'Ordre du Phénix doublement espionné ! Si Lucius ne comprend pas tout en le voyant, c'est que nous sommes à la Saint Severus.

Avec tout ça, tu vas pouvoir commander ton p'tit déj' aux elfes, l'heure du service dans la Grande Salle est passé.  
...  
...

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

...  
...  
- Vous avez remarqué l'absence de Rogue ce matin ? Bizarre…

- J'évite généralement le spectacle de la vision du prof aux cheveux graisseux… Pas bon pour la digestion matinale… Pas bon du tout, affirma Ron. Au fait, à quand la prochaine réunion de l'A.D. ? C'est que j'ai une revanche à prendre, moi !

- Ah bon ? Et sur qui exactement ? interrogea Hermione d'un air faussement innocent.

– Bin sur toi pardi ! Un Experliarmus à trois au dernier entraînement… Ça va pas .. On me l'a dit, il faut que je me venge. (Nda : les Fables nuisent gravement à la santé mentale, faut que je m'arrête…)

- Je suis à ta disposition, c'est quand tu veux, mais je crains que le résultat ne change guère. Mais pas la prochaine fois : j'ai promis à Neville de faire équipe avec lui.

– PPPFFUUU ! Je trouve que tu t'occupes beaucoup de Neville ces derniers temps…

- Serais-tu jaloux petit frère ? Penses-tu qu'un Longdubat, fort sympathique au demeurant, puisse rivaliser avec la ravageuse beauté des Weasley ? Je suis certain qu'Hermione n'a pas pu ne pas mesurer la différence. Elle a bon goût, n'est-ce pas George ?

- Pour sûr ! Il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée une seule seconde de critiquer le bon goût de notre chère préfète ! Une telle intelligence, une telle beauté, une telle gentillesse, une telle tolérance…

- Doucement vous deux ! Pourquoi toute cette pommade à faire reluire les balais ? Je suspecte un mauvais coup… Que me cachez-vous ?

- Rien du tout, rien du tout, voyons…. Au fait, vous avez eu des nouvelles de Sirius ?

- Je crois que oui mais il faut demander à Harry, répondit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

En effet, Harry n'était pas descendu pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Ron avait expliqué qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit et avait préféré le laisser dormir… Sa cicatrice l'avait encore fait souffrir, signe de l'humeur changeante de Voldemort. Joie sadique ou fureur noire ? Seuls Harry et le Mage Noir le savaient. La dernière fois, la colère de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait atteint le jeune sorcier, car les « choses » devant être faites ne se passaient pas assez vite. Quelles choses ? On ne pouvait répondre à cette question que par des suppositions… La recherche d'une mère porteuse sans aucun doute, d'après Dumbledore et Rogue. Mais quoi d'autre ?

Hermione s'inquiétait grandement de l'état de son ami, comme des projets du Dark Lord. La décision que pourrait prendre Sirius Black la souciait encore plus en ce moment précis. Certes, elle était à l'origine de toutes ces idées, les entraînements de défense contre les forces du mal, la création de l'A.D., l'envoi de Sirius pour espionner Rogue au Chemin de Traverse. Par Merlin ! Il fallait bien que quelqu'un montre un peu d'intelligence de temps en temps dans cette maison !  
Celle des jumeaux Weasley était toute tournée vers un but bien plus hilarant et lucratif. Pour les autres, le courage et la témérité passaient avant la réflexion… Pas chez elle. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le Choipeau avait hésité à la diriger vers Serdaigle.Mais elle devait assumer le poids de ses décisions… Pas toujours simple… Surtout lorsqu'elle mettait en danger les personnes qu'elle aimait.  
Elle attendait donc l'arrivée d'Harry avec impatience, n'arrivant même pas à se concentrer sur l'étude de la nouvelle infraction au règlement des jumeaux…

Ces derniers poursuivaient dans un coin de la salle commune de Gryffondor, une longue et captivante discussion avec trois élèves de seconde année. Ils essayaient de monnayer leur rôle de cobaye pour leur dernière invention : les berlingots de fièvre. Leurs derniers essais, sur eux-mêmes, avaient révélé des effets secondaires très déplaisants. Si la fièvre était bien au rendez-vous, des furoncles placés à un endroit que la décence présentement m'interdit de nommer ici, compliquaient notablement les entraînements de Quidditch. Il leur fallait des testeurs… Et sans qu'Hermione ne s'en aperçoive car, si la vente des Pastilles de Gerbe n'était pas interdite par le règlement intérieur, il en était tout autrement pour le test de ceux-ci ! Ils ne pouvaient prétendre qu'elles ne nuisaient en rien à la santé des élèves… Quelques petits réglages à faire, juste une histoire de dosage…  
Mais leur marchandage fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un Harry dont la mine sombre ne laissait aucun doute sur la qualité de son sommeil. Ces quelques instants de repos supplémentaire n'avaient pas été superflus.

– Bonjour tout le monde, marmonna-t-il.

– Salut Harry ! Dis, t'aurais pas cinq minutes, faut qu'on se parle, lui demanda Ron.

– Cinq minutes ne suffiront pas, Ron, mais Harry, nous devons vraiment nous parler. C'est important… et loin des oreilles indiscrètes de préférence.

– Tu ne te sens pas visé George ?

- Pas plus que toi, Fred. Mais j'ai tout à coup une furieuse envie d'aller visiter la salle de bain des préfets… Pas toi ?

- Si bien sûr ! Et je suis certain que notre cher petit frère et sa grande amie ne vont plus refuser de nous fournir le mot de passe… à moins qu'ils apprécient notre compagnie comme l'épouvantard son placard ! Depuis le temps qu'ils nous en interdisent l'accès !

- Vous le donner ! Hors de question ! Vous seriez trop capable d'y installer un laboratoire clandestin pour fabriquer toutes vos horreurs, ou encore d'y amener des filles pour… je ne sais sous quel prétexte ! Sans parler de vos cobayes !. !. !. !  
Ron, accompagne-les mais fais attention à ce qu'ils ne t'entendent pas.

– Et je fais comment moi ? Je n'ai que deux mains et ils ont quatre oreilles à eux deux.

– PPPFFFUUU ! Rappelle-toi ! Tu es un sorcier, un S.O.R.C.I.E.R. , et comme tel, tu peux jeter des sorts, comme le nom l'indique. Lance-leur un bon Arrossurditas et ils n'entendront rien du tout. Ronald Weasley, tu me désespères… Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour arriver jusqu'en cinquième année !

- C'est facile ! Il a copié sur toi, s'esclaffèrent ses frères.

– Bon ça va… Et arrête Hermione, on dirait ma mère, ronchonna-t-il en sortant, suivant Fred et George qui se tenaient presque les côtes à force de rire.

– De quoi veux-tu me parler ? Tu insistes lourdement, tu sais.

- Harry je m'inquiète…

- Et de quoi aujourd'hui ? De la note que tu vas obtenir à ton prochain devoir de potions ? Si un jour Rogue accepte de reconnaître tes talents, tu décrocheras peut-être un optimal comme dans toutes les autres matières. Ou bien de…

- Mais pas du tout ! De toi ! De toi et de Sirius !

- Mouaifffff, encore… Hermione, stop ! Je vais bien. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je ressens les émotions de Voldemort, et ce n'est certainement pas la dernière non plus. Et non, je n'irai pas voir Dumbledore pour lui en parler. Pas la peine d'essayer.

– Et Sirius ? Je me fais du soucis pour lui… Il est téméraire, tu le sais bien. Et depuis qu'il est enfermé à square Grimmaurd, il s'ennuie. Il aurait tendance à vouloir vivre à travers toi, Harry, à travers nous. Tu lui rappelles tant ton père et sa jeunesse…

- C'est pourtant toi qui m'a poussé à lui demander de participer, d'agir !

- Je sais bien, soupira-t-elle, mais je le regrette… Si jamais il devait lui arriver quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

– Ron a raison, tu ressembles de plus en plus à sa mère. Cesse de t'inquiéter pour rien. Sirius est un homme. Il est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions seul, pour connaître les risques. Mais quand je lui en ai parlé hier soir, il a été enthousiasmé par ton idée. J'avais même des difficultés à le calmer… avec Ombrage qui surveille les cheminées, il fallait faire vite. Et pourtant j'étais allé dans le bureau de Rusard. J'ai profité d'une de ses rondes et de la carte du Maraudeur. Avec la sienne, c'est certainement la seule cheminée que la Grande Inquisitrice ne surveille pas.

– Superbe idée !

- Merci Hermione, tu sais, tu n'es pas la seule à utiliser tes petites cellules grises dans cette maison. Bref, Sirius se réjouit d'espionner son vieil ennemi. De plus, après toutes les piques que Rogue lui a envoyées ces derniers temps. Il se moque sans cesse de son inactivité. L'occasion était trop belle. Il te remercie d'avoir pensé à lui, il en est ravi.  
D'ailleurs, ma demande ne l'a étonné qu'à moitié. Il semblerait qu'au siège il y avait beaucoup d'agitation ces derniers temps ; sans doute les préparatifs de cette rencontre.

– Et sait-il qui doit se présenter face à Rogue ?

- Non, il ne m'en a pas parlé. Il devait sans doute l'ignorer lui aussi. Par contre, il m'a dit que Lupin était chargé de la surveillance et de la protection lors du rendez-vous. Il en est d'ailleurs soulagé. C'est sûr, si son ami aperçoit Patmol, il ne trahira pas son escapade. Il ne pense pas, et moi non plus, que Dumbledore apprécierait son audace.

– Surtout après toutes ses recommandations, à nous…

- ….. comme à lui, Hermione ! Mais je me demande pourquoi l'Ordre a désigné Lupin pour cette mission. Comme ancien professeur de Poudlard, son visage est connu. Je pensais que la discrétion était de mise.

– Tu as raison… à moins que…

- A moins que quoi ? Quand tu as ce sourire malicieux et cette lueur dans le regard, Hermione, c'est que tu as une de tes grandioses idées, une de celles qui ferait hurler de rire Sirius et s'évanouir de crainte la mère de Ron…

- Non, Harry, elle n'a pas de quoi s'alarmer. Je crois simplement que je viens de deviner l'identité de la candidate…  
...  
...

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

...  
...  
En ce samedi, une forte activité régnait dans le Chemin de Traverse. Le bruit confus des souliers sur les pavés couvrait le brouhaha des voix humaines et des cris d'animaux provenant des diverses boutiques animalières. Avant d'entrer dans le salon de thé de Florian Fortarôme, le professeur Rogue jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la cohue ambiante. Ce n'était pourtant pas encore Halloween, les préparatifs n'en étaient même pas commencés. A croire que tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour se retrouver ici !

Comme à son accoutumée, il avait pris la précaution d'arriver très en avance. Bien lui en avait pris ! La queue qu'il avait dû faire chez Gringotts pour retirer les gallions nécessaires, l'aurait mis irrévocablement en retard. Et il se voyait mal demander à la candidate de régler l'addition… à Nymphadora Tonks, pas de problème une ancienne élève lui devait bien cela…. Mais il était sensé ni la connaître…ni qu'elle soit reconnue !

Il regretta de n'avoir eu le temps de passer, ni au magasin de chaudrons pour voir leurs nouveautés, ni chez Slug and Jiggers l'apothicaire car ses réserves personnelles auraient eu besoin d'un réapprovisionnement, ni chez Fleury et Bott découvrir leurs derniers arrivages de livres anciens ou rares. Non, tous ces plaisirs lui étaient interdits, et c'est en ronchonnant, le regard sombre et le teint grisé de contrariété qu'il s'installa.

Le salon était déjà rempli en cet après-midi… De jeunes couples se tenant tendrement par la main l'écœuraient au plus au point. Il espérait bien ne pas être obligé de pratiquer ses attouchements dégradants, ces effusions de tendresse, ni en public, ni en privé avec Tonks. Quelques mères se dépêtraient avec leur nombreuse marmaille. Il était très circonspect sur l'intérêt quelconque que puisse trouver l'Obsédé-De-La-Reproduction aux marmots. En avait-il déjà revu depuis sa propre enfance ? Le doute s'installait en lui quand il aperçut, négligemment installé devant un tasse de thé fumante, une silhouette trop familière. Cette cape de velours pourpre élégamment gansée d'or, ces longs cheveux d'un blond presque argenté, ce menton relevé crânement… pas de doute, Lucius Malfoy était déjà là.

_(Sev') …Ne pas le dévisager…Incognito, nous sommes tous là incognito… D'ailleurs, où est passé le Lupin ? Nulle trace… Je n'aperçois qu'un canidé, un espèce de gros corniaud noir à moitié dissimulé derrière les capes déposées au porte-manteau de l'entrée. Il semble d'ailleurs me regarder en bavant et frétillant de la queue… beurk ! Je suis sûr qu'il est plein de puces ! Que fait donc cette saleté de cabot dans un salon de thé ? Guère hygiènique…_

_Comme de bien entendu, elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Je me demande ce qu'elle attend… Je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire… Je suis parti tellement précipitamment de Poudlard, même pas eu le temps de prendre mon dessert ! Quoique… il n'a pas dû être perdu pour tout le monde. Je suis certain que Face-De-Crapaud-Vérolée aura mis une option dessus et l'aura engouffré. Il est toujours temps de réparer cela. Fortarôme, le meilleur glacier de tout Londres paraît-il…Deux boules chocolat avec chantilly et une petite cerise confite sur le dessus, voilà qui sera une compensation légitime à cet après-midi…_

_(Lucius)… infernal la chaleur régnant dans cet estaminet ! Quelle idée ai-je eu de commander un thé ! Pourquoi pas un hammam avec une cape fourrée ! Et Rogue qui se délecte de ses boules glacées…_

_(Sirius)…et de sa chantilly. Par Merlin ! Il m'en ferais saliver ! Et il a un façon de lécher sa petite cuillère, je… je n'aurai pas cru cela de lui… C'est presque… Non Sirius ! Arrête ! Tu dérailles ! C'est Servillus en face de toi ! Pas une charmante…._

_(Remus) … Nymphadora… Quand va-t-elle arriver ? Je ne puis trop me tourner et mon capuchon me cache une partie de la salle. Heureusement que j'étais là avant Lucius ; il ne m'a pas remarqué. Par contre, je vois très bien l'endroit où Severus s'est installé. Tonks me tournera certainement le dos. Mais que fait-elle ? Il ne faudrait pas que Malfoy s'impatiente trop, il pourrait commencer à réfléchir et à avoir des doutes sur les intentions de la candidate… et j'ai mieux à faire que de contempler Severus en train de déguster ses boules de glaces, si rondes, si voluptueuses, comme…Tonks !. !... Mais que fait…_

_(Lucius)… la candidate ? Il est l'heure…Quelle chaleur ! Heureusement, Severus ne m'a jeté qu'un bref coup d'œil. Je me voyais difficilement m'installer à leur table et proposer à la jeune personne entrant un ménage à trois ! Quoique, si elle se trouvait devant l'obligation de choisir entre Severus et moi, je ne suis guère inquiet sur sa décision. Ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Severus… Il se doute que la confiance que le Maître a en lui, est limitée… mais, il ignore à quel point. Il ne lui a pas confié la mission au Ministère. C'est moi le responsable, moi qui commande cette tâche, moi, et non lui ! _

A ce moment, la discrète clochette teinta, annonçant l'entrée d'un nouveau client, et dans ce cas précis, d'une nouvelle cliente. Une jeune femme portant un long manteau noir sorcier dont les longs brandebourgs dorés étaient détachés, laissant entrevoir un chemisier noir sur une jupe stricte de même couleur, fit son entrée. Elle marqua un bref arrêt, son regard circulaire détaillant toutes les personnes présentes avant de se fixer sur le professeur, tout de sombre vêtu, comme elle-même. Elle devint le centre d'intérêt de quatre paires d'yeux : trois humaines et une canine.

D'un geste nonchalant, elle retira son manteau en approchant du siège en face de Rogue. Les prunelles de ce dernier se mirent à ressembler à celle d'un loup (toute ressemblance avec un certain Remus Lupin serait purement fortuite et n'engagerait en rien la responsabilité de l'auteuse), plus précisément un personnage très apprécié de Dumbledore, un dessin magicanimé d'un cracmol nommé Tex Avery. (Il fallait être un peu sorcier pour créer cela !).  
En résumé, les yeux lui sortaient de la tête alors qu'il apercevait les formes potelées, le collier où pendait une grosse pierre rose pâle, ses yeux noisette teintés d'une sourde inquiétude et ses longs cheveux noirs, si noirs, si lisses, si brillants…

Elle s'assit.

_(Sev')…. Salazar me stupéfixe ! La réincarnation de mon rêve ! Elle s'est fait la tête d'Enola Enoughgood ! Je ne peux croire que…_

_(Remus)……Severus la regarde ainsi ! Mais il la dévore des yeux ! Sa glace coule le long de sa cuillère et de sa bouche, on dirait qu'il bave…_

_(Sirius)… d'envie d'aller lécher cette petite coulure de chocolat le long des lèvres de Severus après avoir délogé cette roulure de Tonks ! On n'a pas idée de partir en mission avec un chemisier autant échancré ! On lui voit presque…_

_(Lucius) … que l'envie de séduire est manifeste chez cette charmante jeune personne… J'aimerais bien me trouver à la place de Voldemort… Qui sait ? Le Maître aura peut-être besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour l'étape suivante. Il se peut qu'elle réussisse…_

_(Sev')… à me faire bander ! Foutremerlin de foutremerlin ! Il ne manquerait plus que cela ! Sev', Zen, respire par le nez, et parle lui posément. Souviens toi, c'est Tonks, pas Miss Enoughgood, TONKS !_

- Bonjour, cher Monsieur. Etes-vous Monsieur V. , de l'annonce V. cherche F ?

- Exactement, et vous…

- Je suis la réponse que vous avez pu lire, mais je souhaiterais garder l'anonymat pour l'instant. Prenons le temps de nous connaître.

- Certainement.

L'allure, le port de tête et même le regard montraient une belle assurance. Tonks avait transformé sa voix afin qu'elle ne la trahisse pas. Malgré tout, Severus devinait aux légers tressaillements des doigts saisissant la tasse qui venait d'être posée devant elle, que cette belle assurance était toute superficielle. Maugrey l'avait certainement bien entraînée en vue de cette rencontre. Elle devait absolument faire bonne impression sans se trahir… et son impulsivité, malgré son jeune âge, était légendaire parmi les Aurors.

Elle découvrit les larmes de glace au chocolat qui avaient glissées de la commissure des lèvres jusqu'au menton de Rogue sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, tant il était accaparé par sa propre arrivée.

Et avant même qu'il puisse se reculer ou esquisser le moindre geste…

« Vous avez de la glace sur le menton ; laissez-moi vous aider professeur. »

Et vivement, elle tendit son bras d'un mouvement gracieux en direction de son voisin, passa délicatement son index pour retirer le chocolat, caressant sa peau au passage, ramena prestement sa main vers de sa bouche où elle introduisit son doigt pour le sucer effrontément.  
Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Ni le courroux apparu dans le regard du sieur désenchocolaté, ni la rougeur montant légèrement aux pommettes de ce dernier, ce qui n'avait pas dû lui arriver depuis ces dix dernières années, ne vinrent à bout de sa gaieté nouvellement retrouvée… Après tout, cette mission pourrait avoir des côtés amusants, comme mettre en boîte ce professeur tellement craint durant ses années d'études à Poudlard… ce professeur… Par Merlin… C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit…

_(Sev') … Cette idiote m'a appelé professeur… mais quelle cervelle de troll en gelée ! Pourvu que Lucius n'est pas entendu, ou nous sommes…_

_(Lucius) … pas en train de s'embêter ces deux-là. Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux la gironde ! Un morceau de choix. Dommage que je ne puisse entendre ce qu'ils disent ; tous ces marmots sont d'un bruyant ! Mais s'il continue à la regarder ainsi, elle va…_

_(Remus)… finir par le séduire, l'exciter même ! Tonks, Tonks, je t'en prie, n'en fais pas trop ! Si jamais il lui rend la pareille, je le mords, elle est en mission, elle n'est pas à lui ! Je vais.._

_(Sirius) … la mordre si elle continue à le caresser comme ça ! Elle ne voit pas qu'elle le gêne ! Si on m'avait dit cela de Tonks, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Quelle gourgandine ! Elle fait sa sainte-nitouche…_

_(Sev')… qui mériterait des paires de claques, par Merlin ! On ne lui a donc rien appris ! Et si elle continue à me regarder comme cela… Je vais encore avoir des problèmes… vestimentaires… Décidément, c'est la journée. Va falloir qu'elle se calme un peu. Je vais lui faire le regard « ère glaciaire numéro deux », celui qui colle des frissons dans le dos et hérisse les poils des bras, et elle va se calmer rapidement. C'est moi qui te le dis.  
– Tout à fait Sev' !  
- Tiens, tu es là, toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Si tu crois que c'est le moment ! Suis très occupé.  
– Je sais, je sais, et je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…Je t'avais prévenu que je serai avec toi cet après-midi, et il faut que je te dise…  
- Fais vite, j'ai une candidate sur le feu moi, et j'ai le chaudron et le caleçon en ébullition !  
- Tu as un Remus en vue caché derrière sa capuche à la petite table contre le comptoir. Ne t'inquiète pas, Lucius ne l'a pas vu. Et mon p'tit Sev, il va falloir faire un effort côté sourire… Tu n'es pas là pour la faire fuir ta candidate, bien au contraire. Alors, bouge tes zygomatiques !…_

-Vous m'entendez cher pr….. monsieur ? Vous me semblez parti dans vos pensées…

- Tout à fait, tout a fait chère… demoiselle. Je réfléchissais, moi, avant de parler.

– Et puis-je espérer un air plus aimable venant de votre part ? Vous ne paraissez pas assez apprécier ma compagnie. _Certains_ pourraient s'en offusquer, continua Tonks, qui avait retrouvé un peu de lucidité et jouait aux sous-entendus.

Le professeur Rogue tenta de vaincre son premier scrupule et prit quelques secondes pour se remémorer les mécanismes musculaires de base pour réussir à émettre un sourire… simple, le sourire de base, point trop n'en fallait ! Heureusement, sa mémoire, exercée depuis le plus jeune âge par la mémorisation des ingrédients de potions, avait toujours sa vivacité habituelle. Ainsi, il put arborer crânement son plus beau sourire depuis ces trois dernières années. Pas un rictus, aucun pli sarcastique, non, que du miel…. Dans l'apparence.

Tonks, étonnée mais ravie, glissa sa main sur la table en direction de celle de Rogue.

Le sourire se crispa légèrement lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la manœuvre. Difficile de cacher son dégoût… Mais sa maîtrise légendaire reprit le dessus. C'est d'un air cordial qu'il poursuivit, comme s'il murmurait tendrement à l'oreille de la jeune femme…

- Je ne vous conseille pas de continuer vos cochonneries dans ma direction. Ou je ne réponds plus de mes réflexes.

- Mais, il nous faut bien avoir l'air tendre l'un envers l'autre pour être crédible.

– Par les cornes de Grindelwalt ! Il ne s'agit que d'un premier rendez-vous ! Maîtrisez-vous.

– Je me maîtrise parfaitement bien. Je n'en dirais pas autant de vos yeux. Pour le sourire, je vous donnerais dix-huit sur vingt, mais les yeux… vous vaudraient un zéro agrémenté d'une retenue si nous inversions les rôles ! Lucius ne semble pas nous entendre, mais il n'est pas aveugle. Faites-vous le même regard à Celui-Qui-Est-La-Cause-De-Ma-Venue-Ici lorsqu'il vous contrarie ? Dans ce cas, je suis étonnée que vous ayez pu survivre jusqu'à maintenant. Faites un effort, vous allez tout faire échouer !

Severus n'étant pas plus obtus que la moyenne des sorciers… ou plutôt, connaissant l'importance pour lui comme pour l'Ordre de la réussite de cette première entrevue, fit l'effort sursorcier de changer son attitude naturelle. Son sourire s'épanouit encore et il parvint à rendre ses yeux pétillants…  
Certes, pour y réussir, il avait dû se rappeler le dernier récurage de chaudrons de Potter, récurage effectué sans magie comme l'impose toutes ses retenues, et seulement aidé d'une brosse à dents pour enfant de moins de six ans. La photo mentale était particulièrement plaisante et efficace.  
Ainsi il put vaincre son deuxième scrupule, non pour poser sa main sur la limace rosée et ongles vernis qui s'avançaient sur la table, fallait pas trop lui en demander tout de même ! Non.  
Il préleva à l'aide de la petite cuillère un peu de sa délicieuse glace au chocolat, y ajouta un peu de chantilly et dirigea le tout vers les lèvres purpurines de Tonks.

Cette dernière était déjà bouche ouverte, non pour la dégustation, mais d'étonnement. Elle n'avait jamais vu ni jamais entendu parler par qui que ce soit, que Rogue puisse, un seul jour de sa vie, avoir eu une telle attitude. Elle avait l'air stupéfait et c'est sans aucune difficulté, que Severus put engouffrer le dessert dans sa bouche. Elle referma ses lèvres sensuellement sur ce délice et ferma les yeux en signe de contentement extrême. Il pensa jeter un sort de désinfection à la petite cuillère, mais la proximité de Lucius l'en dissuada.  
Il la reposa donc près de lui mais s'abstint de finir sa glace. Tonks n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, ainsi que Lucius, Remus et Siruis. La sorcière s'alarma lorsqu'elle vit une insolite lueur dans les prunelles sombres de son ancien prof : dérision ou perversité ? Elle n'aurait su dire, néanmoins elle n'eut pas longtemps à se questionner…  
Severus, imitant l'initiative de Tonks au début de leur rencontre, prit une noix de chantilly au bout de son index, et alla le poser lentement, délicatement entre les lèvres de la jeune femme sans la quitter un seul instant de son regard si étonnant, si troublant. Les pommettes de la jeune femme arboraient leurs plus jolies rougeurs. Toutefois, elle n'oublia pas de profiter honteusement de la dégustation. A ce jeu, sa langue pouvait en remontrer à son ancien professeur qui retira son doigt avec plus de précipitation qu'il n'aurait souhaité en mettre… Il ne se départit cependant pas de son flegme

_(Sev')… C'est pas aux grands sorciers qu'on apprend à faire le beau ! Mouchée, la Elona Tonks ! De quoi me croyait-elle donc capable ! Les femmes seraient toutes à mes pieds si je voulais m'en donner la peine. Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ses sous-produits du monde sorcier. Le Mage Noir, après tout, n'a pas complètement tort…_

_(Lucius)…..de penser que tout aurait pu aller de travers à ce rendez-vous ! Severus ne sait véritablement pas s'y prendre avec les femmes. Heureusement qu'il s'est ressaisi. J'ai fait le plein d'Endoloris ces derniers temps et n'avait nulle envie d'annoncer un fiasco supplémentaire au Maître. Il aurait certainement pensé…._

_(Remus)… en fait, rien d'important ne s'est passé. Mais c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois Severus sourire ainsi. Pour un événement, c'en est un ! Il faut dire que Tonks est capable de faire sourire n'importe qui, même…_

_(Sirius)…moi je suis bluffé ! C'est du grand art. Mon ouïe de chien m'a permis d'entendre en parties les « gentillesses » échangées, et je suis sûr que Lupin n'en a pas perdu une bouchée… Faudra qu'il la tienne en laisse, sa petite Tonks. J'en ferais bien mon quatre heures s'il n'y prend garde. Mais le sourire de Rogue… le doigt de Severus… qui l'eut cru !  
Bon ne reste pas là à baver dans ton coin, il te faut partir en premier pour ne pas être aperçu…_

_(Remus)…. Par Lucius. Partons donc._

– C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous rencontrerai à nouveau, cher monsieur V. Et qui sait, nous pourrions alors apprendre à nous connaître bien davantage.

– J'en serais ravi, n'en doutez pas un seul instant, très chère mademoiselle, n'en doutez pas. Vous avez noté mes coordonnées pour me joindre ?

– Absolument. A bientôt donc.

– A bientôt.

Et c'est sans se départir d'un sourire qui aurait pu battre celui de Gilderoy Lockard que Rogue, dans un élan suprême d'abnégation parvint à exécuter le baise-main le plus torride qu'on ait vu de mémoire de glacier.

…  
…  
…  
**§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§**

…  
…  
- Maître, nous n'avons pas attendu votre appel pour venir vous narrer l'entrevue avec la candidate, commença Lucius d'un ton mielleux.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, mes fidèles serviteurs. N'omettez rien. Dites moi tout.

– La candidate semble réceptive, Maître, articula sobrement Rogue.

– Je reconnais bien là ta concision, Severus, mais je souhaiterais en savoir davantage. Est-elle jeune, de noble famille, exempte de tares, favorable à notre cause et nos idées, et, avec un peu de chance, jolie ?

- Pour être jolie, je puis vous l'assurer, ainsi que jeune, reprit le blond sorcier. J'ai même eu la nette impression que Severus la trouvait à son goût. Ou plutôt, c'est elle qui l'a goûté…

- J'espère que tu n'es pas allé trop loin, Severus. N'oublie pas qu'elle doit être mienne et que ton rôle est de vérifier, non de t'approprier… Dois-je utiliser des arguments plus frappants pour que tu le comprennes ?

- Maître, je me suis contenté d'obéir à vos ordres et n'ai, en aucune façon, outrepassé ma mission. De plus, nous étions dans un lieu public. La décence a été respectée au même titre que vos ordres.

– Alors ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Quelle est son ascendance ?

- Je l'ignore. Elle a refusé de me donner son nom à la première rencontre. Mais elle désire me revoir. Elle dévoilera son identité la prochaine fois.

– Et quand aura lieu cette « prochaine fois » ?

- Je l'ignore encore Maître. Nous devons nous contacter pour cela. Elle a mes coordonnées.

- Parle moi encore d'elle. Est-elle favorable à mon règne ?

- Je suppose mais nous n'avons pas approfondi la question. Je craignais de l'effaroucher par des discours politiques. Malvenus lors d'un premier rendez-vous galant.

– Est-elle belle au moins, sans tares ?

- Aucune tare apparente. Belle ? Passablement.

– Je trouve, Severus, l'interrompit Lucius, que tu semblais apprécier ses formes. Tu la dévorais des yeux à son arrivée et par la suite, tu n'as quitté du regard ses lèvres, allant même jusqu'à les toucher.

– Les toucher ? Tiens donc ! Et pour quelle raison ?

- Il lui donnait la becquée avec de la chantilly. C'était manifestement érotique. Et elle ne semblait pas insensible la bougresse ; elle s'est contentée de rougir mais ne l'a repoussé à aucun moment. Bien au contraire, elle paraissait y prendre plaisir… et elle n'était pas la seule !

- Ssssseverusssss…. siffla Voldemort d'un ton menaçant.

– Permettez-moi, votre grandeur, de rectifier la fausse impression donnée par les propos tendancieux de mon collègue tatoué. Vous souhaitiez que je fasse bonne figure, que je ne l'effraie pas. Devais-je composer le visage habituel, celui d'enseignant dissuasif et peut-être légèrement renfrogné ? La drôlesse était entreprenante, commençant par me caresser le visage sous prétexte de m'essuyer une trace de chocolat. Je me suis simplement contenté de la suivre sur ce terrain. Et Lucius est peu habitué à me voir sourire… Voilà d'où est née sa confusion. Vous savez que je répugne à toutes ces formes d'attouchements dégradants… Je les abhorre et serais ravi que Lucius me remplace.  
J'ai pris sur moi. Mon avis et mes goûts ne comptent pas. Seule votre satisfaction m'importe. Je me dois de vous servir et du mieux qu'il m'est possible. J'ai contrefait ma nature… Même Lucius s'y est laissé prendre. Souhaitons qu'il en soit de même pour la candidate..

– Je te le souhaite, Severus, je te le souhaite, persifla encore Celui-Dont-Les-Spermatozoïdes-Frétillaient. Me séparer…définitivement… d'un tel serviteur m'attristerait, tu le sais. Mais l'échec me répugne encore plus que toi les femmes, ajouta-t'il, se méprenant sur le sens des paroles de Rogue.

Mais notre professeur de potions préféré prit garde de ne pas contrarié le Mage Noir ; tous connaissait le dicton… A Mage contrarié, Ordre de Mangemorts diminué ! Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres était contrarié par une mauvaise nouvelle, il avait un peu trop tendance à avadakedavrariser le messager. Sa susceptibilité n'avait d'égale que son manque de patience.

– Néanmoins, il te faudra vaincre davantage ta répulsion de la gente femelle. Puisque nous pouvons penser que la première étape est un succès, passons à la deuxième ! Lucius te secondera dans cette mission, ou si tu préfères, te contrôleras, surveilleras que tu es toujours empressé à assouvir mes moindres désirs. Severus, je tiens, j'exige que tu t'assures personnellement que la candidate est praticable. En cas de besoin, l'Imperium n'a pas été inventé pour les chiens…  
…  
…  
…

**§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§**

…

…  
…  
Y'a pas à dire, c'est vraiment la St Severus aujourd'hui ! C'est ma fête ! Ils veulent tous ma mort ! Ils se sont tous ligués contre moi ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Si je désobéis à l'Obsédé-De-L'Ovulation-Et-Du-Doloris, je peux préparer mon épitaphe.

Si tu lui obéis, au mieux tu hurles à la mort aux prochaines pleines lunes jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, tu peux faire confiance à Lupin ; au pire, solution un…  
Mon pôv' Sev', tu n'as pas le choix… Tu ne t'en sortiras pas sans le Maniaque-Des-Allusions-Fellatrices-Et-Des-Sucreries.

De toute façons, il attend mon rapport des ces deux merveilleux abouchements. Pourvu qu'il soit seul…  
...  
...

**§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§**

..  
..  
RAR

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Galouz. C'est en lisant un de ses OS que j'ai trouvé l'idée des discours intérieurs qui se chevauchent et se contredisent.  
Rêve perso …… dépasser la barre des 20 reviews pour ce chapitre ? Vous croyez que c'est possible ? Ça me ferait tellement plaisiiiiirreeuuuuhhhhh ! (regard n°15 type cocker battu)  
Merci de m'avoir lu en tout cas !

Petit décodage : en écriture normale, les réponses de Guézanne, en italique celles de Zazaone.

**Silmaril666** : Ravie que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que tu as continué à la lire avec autant de plaisir. Kisous !

**Fenice** : La parthénogènese… ? le pb est que notre bonhomme n'aurait plus besoin de partenaire et que cela flanquerait par terre le ressort dramatique de cette fic !  
Bon, et puis pourquoi ne pas laisser un brin d'humanité à Voldemort … Et Zazaone et moi attendons Vert de pied ferme

**La Folleuh** : Merci de tes compliments  
_Merci pour lesrevues ! Et Sev te dit que l'alcool réchauffe plus qu'il ne rafraîchit… mais je ne lui ai pas fait déguster un petit pastis par très forte chaleur… ça viendra… Tu me la prêteras ta camisole, certains soirs ? Elle a l'air de plaire à Sev… A plus ! Zoubis !_

**Maikie** : ne t'inquiète pas, Zazaone finira par lui dire qu'il est beau gosse, à son petitsévychéri  
_Pour sûr ! Zoubis !_

**Sassy** : _Bonjour p'tite nouvelle ! Bienvenue dans le monde détonnant des RAR ! Pour moi, je vais chercher tout ça auprès de mon petit haricot sauteur, celui qui est dans mon cerveau. Et tu fais bien de me rappeler de prendre mes pilules. J'ai tendance à oublier. Mici pour les compliments et gros zoubis !  
_  
**Violette Silva** : _J'en ai fini avec lui…. Pour l'instant et je te remercie ; le plaisir fut partagé… Je ne referai des RAR délirantes que lorsque je ne serai pas l'auteuse du chapitre. Et la prochaine fois ce ne sera pas Sev, hélas…  
Pas très innocent ton innocent ! Et merci ! L'était-y point beau mon p'tit cadeau ? Un Sevy pour moi toute seule ! Zoubis !  
_  
**Astorius** : je doute que le patron du Medef euh zut la patronne du Medef soit une accro de Ffnet, donc mes manœuvres subversives, et désabusées, passeront inaperçues. Merci d'avoir repéré les références historiques...  
_OKI ! J'ai bien noté que tu as déposé le brevet de « Old Dumb »… Tu me le prêtes un peu dis….. C'est vrai que les RAR à la fin étaient confuses. En fait, il était préférable, si on en avait la patience, de tout lire…Et quand fais-tu un OS aussi délire que ta réponse à la question sur la photo de Sev ?  
Zoubis  
_  
**Ann O'Nyme** : je suis effectivement assez contente de Chouravette…  
_Les RAR étaient une histoire délirante en elles-mêmes. Ils racontaient comment une auteuse sans scrupule profitait bassement de la situation pour s'envoyer son perso principal… Quelle mentalité ! . !. !. ! Zoubis  
_  
**Master of Mad(ness)** : le shoot c'était juste en rêve mais dans la vie magico-ordinaire, je suis sûre que Rogue sait se préparer des potions hallucinogènes…  
_Ce que j'ai fait subir au pôv professeur des potions à la fin des RAR ? DEVINEEEUUUHHHH ! Tu vois que le pire est encore à venir pour Tonks… NIARK NIARK NIARK ! Je fais passer à Sev' tes remerciements, même s'il ne les mérite pas ! Zoubis !  
_  
**Elizabeth Moostone** : Les nuits partagées entre maître et serpent, et non, j'ai écrivaillonné ça toute seule, avec mes petits bras et mes petits neurones musclés… promis juré, je ne connais pas la fic dont tu parles. Mais c'est vrai que la proximité « intellectuelle » ou « spirituelle » entre ces deux là a l'air telle que les fanauteurs (à l'esprit iconoclaste mal placé) se reservent le droit d'amener cette relation sur des terrains plus charnels (enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est très hot, entre un zombie et une bestiole à sang-froid…)  
_Tu n'as pas fini de plaindre Tonks, comme tu as pu lire ! J'espère que le sort désespéré que je lui réserve te plaira toujours autant …. Zoubis  
_  
**Gaeriel Palpatine** : Une vache donc… Rogue devrait donc aller inspecter des troupeaux les yeux dans les yeux pour trouver sa candidate.. pourrait être assez drôle. Mais enfin je pense qu'il lui faudrait au moins une vache sacrée… ! Et du coup, Rogue n'aurait plus à se casser la tête sur les biberons et pourrait se concentrer sur les couches…  
_Juste un petit commentaire de ma part… QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA A LIRE LES RAR AU LIEU DE POURSUIVRE LA TRADUC DE SI VOUS ETES PRET ? C'est que j'en peux plus d'attendre moi !. !. !. !  
_  
**Rebecca-Black** : certes Rogue n'assure toujours pas, mais il faut dire qu'il était tombée sur une candidate … coriace. Et puis ce n'est qu'un rêve, donc ça ne vaut pas, le compteur des coups ratés reste à zéro…  
_Sauf pour Ombrage et Hermione…… 2 à 0 ! Zoubis !_

**Ludreka** : Merci de tes compliments  
_Et merci de nous suivre ! Zoubis !_

**Ayla** : _Merci Ayla ! Guézanne est partie en week-end et je suis sûre qu'elle te répondra plus tard ! Nous n'avons pas le même style d'écriture, Guézanne et moi ; le sien est supérieur. Je ne sais pas si elle accepterait que nous écrivions en commun. A bientôt. Ah ! au fait ! C'est JKR qui raconte que le coup de 3 stupefix à 1 ! Le DADA n'est pas la meilleure matière d'Hermione. Zoubis._

**Amducias** : _Hé béh dis donc ! Tu veux me faire ressembler aux fesses d'une babouine en chaleur toi avec tous ses compliments ! PPFFUUU ça donne des ailes pour écrire remarque ! Quand j'écris qu'Hermione a autant de mémoire qu'un éléphant et à peu près autant de sex-appeal…. Je veux bien entendu dire qu'elle a autant de sex-appeal qu'un éléphant…. Mais il est tout mignon Babar ! Zoubis_

**Mag** : _Merci, Guézanne est partie en week-end mais je suis sûre qu'elle te répondra plus tard ! Tiens, toi aussi comme Ayla tu nous imagines à écrire à quatre mains…. Quoique je ne suis pas ambidextre, elle non plus j'imagine, donc deux mains suffiraient. Mais pour la réponse à ta question, relis la RAR d'Ayla, au-dessus, s'il te plaît.  
J'ai encore un chapitre à écrire…. Certainement long….. et après, tu trouveras un chapitre écrit par une autre auteuse, chez qui je prends des leçons de délire… Zoubis, et…. Si ce n'est pas fait, je te conseille d'aller lire mon LJ. J'y ai laissé des indices compréhensibles que par toi sur le chapitre 12 !_


	12. Loup qui hurle ne mord pas

**V cherche F désespérément.**

**J'ai pris une résolution à laquelle je vais me tenir… Dorénavant, les chapitres seront moins longs, je pourrrais donc updater plus souvent… tout au moins je l'espère. Cependant, vous ne retrouverez pas la plupart des persos à chacun des chapitres et il faudra un certain temps pour résoudre les problèmes… Mais je crois que la plupart des lecteurs préfèrent qu'il en soit ainsi. Amen.**

Spoiler : de 1 à 5, pratiquement aucun du tome 6, que de vagues allusions qui ne sont pas perceptibles si vous n'avez pas lu HP HBP

Disclaimer : Si j'étais JKR, y'a longtemps que cela se saurait… Donc, rien n'est à moi, tout est à elle… désespérant…… Et toujours pas un radis.

Rating : pas de changement

Publicité : Une adorable petite fic de 2 chapitres seulement traduite de l'anglais par **Tagada** **: Les amoureux les livres** . C'est un Remus/Tonks plein de sous-entendus coquins qui ne sont jamais vulgaires !

La traditionnelle citation : _  
Avec les gens de cour, vos pareils, Dom Saluste,  
Je vous laisse, et je reste avec mes chenapans.  
Je vis avec les loups, non avec les serpents. Ruy Blas _Victor Hugo  
_  
_Résumé de l'épisode précédent : Contraint et forcé, notre p'tit Sev' se rend au rendez-vous avec Tonks qui, comme de bien entendu, s'est fait la tête de la candidate de son rêve (ou cauchemar ?).  
Ils sont surveillés de près par Lucius, Remus et un certain Patmol. Tout se passe pour le mieux et Sev' se rend auprès de Voldemort sans grande crainte. Mais à son grand désespoir, le Mage Noir lui demande de passer à l'étape « testage ».  
Comment Dumbledore va-t-il pouvoir l'aider dans cette situation ô combien délicate. ?

…  
…  
…

**§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§**

…  
…  
**12 – Loup qui hurle ne mord pas.  
**...  
...  
– Il n'est pas question que cette raclure de chaudrons l'approche ! Je ne le permettrai pas ! Je ne le supporterai pas ! Vous m'aviez promis qu'il ne pourrait profiter de la situation pour la… pour….

- Allons, mon cher Remus, ne vous énervez pas ainsi! A tout problème, il y a une solution, nous sommes là pour la trouver.

– Et pendant que vous y êtes, Albus, trouvez en une pour sa lycanthropie avant qu'il ne me morde ! Il montre déjà les crocs la sale bête !

- Severus ! Ne mettez pas d'huile sous le chaudron ou la potion va déborder !

- Elle sort déjà par les narines de l'autre canidé ! Allez, coucouche panier Mumus !

- Professeur Rogue ! Il suffit ! Ces paroles ne sont ni dignes de vous , ni tolérables en ce moment et en ces lieux ! Cessez immédiatement.

C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que les deux hommes entendaient Dumbledore perdre ainsi patiente et s'emporter tel un hippogriffe insulté. Son regard était flamboyant de colère mal contenue. L'air semblait chargé d'une tension que les moldus auraient comparée à de l'électricité. L'ancien et l'actuel professeurs n'osaient se regarder de peur de reprendre leur querelle et contemplaient le sol comme s'ils y découvraient les dernières recommandations pour remporter le fameux « Qui veut gagner des Gallions », jeu tout droit importé du monde moldu.

Il faut dire que les noms d'oiseaux avaient volé bas dès le début. Rogue n'avait pu achever de narrer l'annonce de la dernière lubie de Voldemort, que Lupin avait déjà saisi sa baguette pour l'en menacer. Seule l'intervention du directeur l'empêcha de l'utiliser.

– Severus, je vous remercie de vous être empressé de nous prévenir, reprit Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant. Il devait retrouver sa sérénité s'il voulait l'imposer aux autres.

– Trop heureux de se vanter du bon tour que prennent pour lui les évènements ! ragea Remus.

– Le bon tour ? Et quel bon tour vois-tu ? Entre l'Obsédé-De-La-Reproduction-Sur-Commande et son caractère de chien, et toi, je me retrouve entre chien et loup moi ! Pas de quoi apprécier cette chienne de vie, crois-moi.

– Et tu me provoques sciemment, je présume, en t'exprimant ainsi…

- Ainsi ? Qu'entends-tu par là ? Je m'exprime avec des mots, certes, c'est plus facile pour se faire comprendre. Tes talents d'_Occlumens _sont inexistants et tu ne peux lire mes pensées dans mon esprit. Le mime est nettement moins rapide ou discret et je ne connais pas la langue des signes. Je fais donc comme tout le monde, j'utilise l'air soufflé par mes poumons et passant par mes cordes vocales tout en …

- Severus, vous êtes professeur de potions et non d'anatomie, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Revenons à notre problème.

– Certainement, si cela peut vous faire plaisir ; mais je n'ai nul besoin d'être muselé dans mes propos. J'y revenais, mais à pas de loup…

- Malgré mes avertissements, vous persistez, Severus. Dois-je vous promettre de vous faire avaler de force le plateau complet de bonbons au hoquet citronnés pour que vous vous calmiez ? J'aurai grand regret à ne pas en déguster davantage. Mais je me sacrifierai si vous continuer.

- **…**

- Voilà qui est plus raisonnable. Remus, je comprends votre inquiétude, mais les événements étaient prévisibles et prévues… Lorsque Nymphadora s'est proposée pour cette mission, nous avons discuté longuement devant une tasse de thé et des cakes au citron, délicieux d'ailleurs, des différents risques auxquels elle devait s'attendre. Il sera préférable la prochaine fois, qu'elle mette davantage de zestes de citron finement râpés. J'aime lorsque le goût est plus prononcé…

– Mais vous pourriez au moins lui demander son avis avant de la jeter dans la gueule du…les bras de Rogue ! Entre une vague hypothèse et une certitude, il y a de quoi donner à réfléchir. Elle a le droit de changer d'avis. Il faut lui en parler ! Lui demander ce qu'elle en pense !

- Remus, où croyez vous que je pusse être avant votre retour vers Poudlard ? Auprès d'elle. Je ne confierai pas ma brebis au loup… pardon à Rogue sans la prévenir en premier. Et nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour protéger Nymphadora. N'est-ce pas Severus ?

- Mouaif…Assurément Albus, m'en laissez-vous le choix ? Et avant de crier au loup Remus, tu pourrais faire travailler davantage tes neurones que tes quenottes. Je te laisserais volontiers cette…hum… partie de plaisir : « tester » de façon intime ta… hum… «cette personne » en présence d'un témoin, il y a de quoi grogner de rage.

– Un témoin ? Comment ça un témoin ? Ne me dites pas que… Malfoy ? Il sera là encore ? Mais vous ne pouvez exiger cela de Tonks ! C'est indécent !

- Tss tsss, Remus, je hurlerais bien avec les loups…. Euhhh je veux dire avec vous, bien sûr, mais Tonks est résolue à aller jusqu'au bout en cas de nécessité.  
Cependant, Severus, je vous déconseille de continuer à afficher un tel sourire. En y lisant l'ironie très mal dissimulée que vous y placez, il me prend subitement une envie de vous donner un coup de croc, moi aussi. Mais j'ai peur d'y laisser mon dentier, comme la dernière fois avec les carambars. Nous avons tous besoin de l'aide des uns et des autres ici. L'enjeu est de taille : pouvoir attaquer et sans doute vaincre le soi-disant Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le fond de son antre. J'ai promis à Nymphadora de mettre à profit le délai de cette semaine pour trouver un échappatoire à la séance de cuissage, si c'est possible. Elle m'honore de sa confiance. Ne pourriez-vous en faire autant ? …

- Et me faire courir le risque d'être avadakedavrarisé avant le retour de la pleine lune ! s'emporta le maître des potions. Vous oubliez tous qu'au moindre faux pas, c'est moi qui risque ma peau ! Et si jamais je triomphe de cette nouvelle épreuve, Lupin m'égorge !

Son angoisse, mêlée à la rage, était telle que l'imperturbable et sombre professeur de Poudlard avait des gouttes de sueur perlant à son front. Son regard, habituellement droit et inflexible, s' éparpillait dans toutes les directions, comme celui d'un jeune chien fou… tandis qu'un tic nerveux retroussant sa lèvre supérieure faisait son apparition.

Le directeur et Lupin échangèrent un coup d'œil circonspect quoique amusé. Un nouveau problème venait de voir le jour…. Un problème de taille même !…  
Par pure vengeance, et en savourant par avance chacun des mots qu'il allait prononcer, Remus mit les pieds dans la gamelle…pardon, dans le plat. S'il avait pu, il s'en serait pourléché les babines….

– Mon très cher et vénéré coordonnateur de l'Ordre du Phénix, pourriez-vous m'apprendre, sans que j'abuse de votre impressionnante sagacité, par quelle méthode nous allons bien pourvoir résoudre cette complication.

– Tout d'abord, l'application d'un bon shampoing… de mon invention au suc de chenilles baveuses, est absolument incontournable, mon cher Remus.

– Vous avez donc réussi à mettre au point le shampoing de vos rêves… et de ceux de Severus ?

- Tout à fait, mon cher Remus, tout à fait… Celui anti graissage instantané et durée garantie 24 heures. Et une double application me semblera cependant indispensable. Malgré les effets secondaires…

– Il y a donc certains effets secondaires indésirables ? Vous n'avez pas réussi à les contrer ?

- Pas complètement mais il me reste une semaine pour y remédier…. Il serait dommage que Severus soit chauve. La situation deviendrait critique.

– Puis-je savoir de quoi vous êtes exactement en train de baver…. de parler ? Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander… A moins que vous ne préfériez poursuivre cette passionnante conversation en présence d'une de mes photographies que je vous dédicacerais pour l'occasion, avant de finir à Ste Mangouste à cause de vous !… Je n'ai pas pour habitude de prêter le dos aux moqueries, et les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont…

- … les moins longues, nous le savons mon cher Severus, nous le savons. Mais calmez-vous, ne voyez aucun mal dans nos paroles toutes innocentes…

– Et le petit hippogriffe met le bonbon au citron dans le papier avant de le plier avec ses petites pattes griffues. Je connais la chanson ! Alors, quelle est cette complication ?

- Il faut rendre la situation crédible, voilà la difficulté, « cher ex-collègue », répondit Lupin sarcastiquement.

– Qu'est–ce qui ne serait donc pas crédible, à vos yeux ? Ni Lucius ni Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Est-Très-Long-A-Prononcer-Et-A-Ecrire-Et-Ça-Commence-A-Me-Casser-Les-C£#§# n'ont rien trouvé à redire à la crédibilité de ce premier rendez-vous !

- Mon cher Severus, il faut bien dire… hum…. Comment le dire sans vous vexer… hum….difficile… hum… Non, définitivement, non…. Je ne vois pas…. Vous ne voulez pas un petit chewing-gum au citron Severus ? C'est mon dernier mais je m'en sépare sans regret s'il peut vous amadou…. vous faire plaisir. Au fait , vous n'avez pas oublié de m'en rapporter j'espère ?

A ces mots, il faut bien avoué que le professeur Rogue perdit une fois de plus sa légendaire maîtrise. C'était une journée particulièrement difficile pour lui et ses nerfs. Le coup du chocolat, suivi de la chantilly (et oui, il s'était sacrifié pour la bonne cause… ou plutôt, il a horreur de perdre et Tonks allait gagner…Mauvais joueur !…) et maintenant un foutage de g£$§ en direct, c'en était trop ! Il craquait ! Le rouge qui était apparu à la base de son cou, remontait lentement le long de son visage, recouvrait ses oreilles à la mode Weasley et atteignait rapidement la racine de ses cheveux.

Les yeux ronds et hilares, Lupin et Dumbledore s'attendaient même à voir s'échapper de la fumée de ses oreilles et le Poudlard express siffler comme s'il avait mangé un ballongomme du Bullard. Ils commencèrent à pouffer de rire. C'en fut décidément trop pour le professeur Rogue…

– Que Salazar vous emporte vous et toutes vos sucreries ! Vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à foutre entre deux Doloris, de vous approvisionner en drogue pour diabétique suicidaire ! Demandez à Hagrid lorsqu'il rentrera ! Ça me fera des vacances et il sera peut-être ravi de vous approvisionner en scrouts confis, sans ou avec pétard pour les fêtes de Noël ! Entourés de quelques prunes en gelées, ce devrait être délectable et si ça ne l'est pas, vous savez où vous pouvez vous le carr…

- SEVERUS !. !. !. !. !. !. !. !. !. !. !

- ROGUE . !. !. !. !. !. !. !. !. !. !. !. !. !

- Mon cher Severus, reprit un Dumbledore chagriné, vos paroles dépassent votre pensée. La journée a été longue et difficile pour tout le monde. Je vais donc vous répondre le plus brièvement possible.

– Mais assis-toi avant, pouffa une dernière fois Lupin.

Raide comme la justice bafouée, Rogue resta debout et s'attendit au pire…Qu'avait donc encore pu cogiter le vieux maboul qui dirigeait cet asile de fous ?. ?. ?.

– Vous avez remarqué comme Nymphadora Tonks était particulièrement en beauté.

– Abrégé Monsieur le Directeur, Vous prétendiez être concis il n'y a pas deux minutes… Mais je comprends pourquoi Lupin m'a invité à m'asseoir. Il craignait que je ne m'endorme en écoutant vos propos insipides. Qu'importe la beauté ou la laideur de Tonks, seule sa matrice intéresse le Mage Noir. Et quand dois-je la … rencontrer à nouveau ? Et où ?

- Je crois que vous vous trompez Severus, la part d'humanité qui reste au fond de Voldemort, la petite part de Tom, ne doit pas y être insensible. Ne vous a-t'il pas interrogé à ce sujet ?

- Si. Mais l'essentiel pour lui se situe plus dans son identité et sa lignée. Il préfère, et de loin, une Sang-Pure laide qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe lauréate du concours Miss Sorcière Planétaire. Je dois être capable de lui donner des réponses crédibles la prochaine fois. Pensez à ma survie, je vous prie..

– Intéressant, le petit Tom veut se forger une lignée de sang-pur… Intéressant… Pour la date, je vais m'assurer durant la semaine à venir que samedi prochain puisse convenir à tous.

– Vous n'avez toujours pas éclairé ma baguette, Albus… Concis, avez-vous dit…

- La nouvelle difficulté venant d'apparaître à nos yeux est, Severus, de vous rendre irrésistible.

– Irrésistible ? . ?. ?

- Je comprends votre étonnement et je suis certain que vous percevez l'ampleur de la tâche et la détresse qui nous étreint à cette perspective.

– Quelle est cette nouvelle trollerie dont je suis encore la victime ? Où est le problème ? JE SUIS IRRESISTIBLE ! Et être ou ne pas l'être, je ne saisis pas où est la difficulté.

– Dans le regard du sieur Malfoy… Il faut qu'il croit en votre aura de séduction Severus, l'aura qui vous permet d'attirer dans vos draps la candidate. Vous avez judicieusement commencé chez Fortarôme cet après-midi. Très fort le coup de la chantilly, je n'aurais pas fait mieux moi-même. Maintenant il faut que le plumage soit à la hauteur du ramage, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire….

– Moouuuuaaaiiifffff.

– Nous avons une semaine pour vous rendre séduisant. C'est suffisant, rassurez-vous ! Avec un peu de bonne volonté de votre part, le défi ne se révèlera pas au-dessus de nos forces, vous verrez !

- Votre enthousiasme me sidère, Albus, persifla Rogue. Et quand aura lieu cette expérience inoubliable ?

- Je vous avertirai dès que possible. Ainsi que des dispositions que j'aurais prises pour que tout se déroule dans les meilleurs conditions. Mais je ne vous cache ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, que la tâche me semble ardue. D'autant que l'ingrédient principal est absent.

– Quel ingrédient ? Et pour quoi ? Une potion ?

- Non, mes chewing-gums au citron ! Je réfléchis beaucoup mieux en mastiquant un chewing-gum, surtout au citron… J'espère que leur absence ne sera pas un frein à ma réflexion, soupira Dumbledore avec le plus grand sérieux.

– Severus, chuchota Lupin tandis qu'il sortait du bureau du directeur suivi de Rogue, je te rappelle ta promesse… Si Dumbledore ne trouve aucune solution à cause de toi, et si tu… je n'ose même pas y penser…  
Je te promets, moi, que je t'arracherai les yeux avec une petite cuillère, avant de t'expédier chez le Maniaque-De-La-Domination-Du-Monde avec une note explicative sur ce qu'il doit faire de ce qu'il restera de toi.

…  
…

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

…  
…  
Même pas peur ! S'ils croient me faire peur, eux tous avec leurs menaces ! Mumus et son « pas-touche à ma copine ou je te mords » ! VDM et son « sois à la hauteur ou fais ta prière à Salazar » ! Et grande nouveauté du jour, Old Dumb et sa menace de sucreries en tout genre ! J'aurais vraiment tout vu ! Il ne manquait plus que Bouse-De-Dragon me promettant une nouvelle inspection, mais la nuit et dans le fond de mes cachots… ou encore Minerva me tendant un bouteille et une guêpière ! Pourquoi pas un fouet pendant qu'elle y est ! Je suis vraiment tombé dans un asile de fous !

Et Tonks, cette amoureuse des poilus d'un autre genre…. 18/ 20 ! Elle ne met que 18/20 à mon plus beau sourire depuis les dix dernières années ! Je vais demander à Albus de faire une collecte à l'Ordre pour qu'on lui offre une paire de lunettes !

Non, Sev', je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas…

Tiens, te voilà toi ! Y'avait longtemps. Et pourquoi donc je ne devrais pas l'équiper des culs de bouteille de la Trelawney ? Tu étais là ! Tu as vu les efforts ô combien méritoires et couronnés de succès pour mon plus beau sourire depuis au moins… dix ans !

C'est vrai qu'elle ne t'a pas rendu justice. Mais, n'oublie pas qu'elle va te voir dans le plus simple appareil… Tiens-tu à lui fournir une loupe pour qu'elle puisse davantage t'examiner ?

Non, non, bien sûr, je préfère un certain flou artistique… Il est vrai que j'avais oublié ce détail technique…Nu… Et elle…

Eh, hé ! Elle aussi bien sûr ! Tu peux être certain que Lucius va se rincer l'œil ! Tâche d'être à la hauteur ! Fais nous honneur ! Pense à Minerva !

Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ! Figure toi, que je préfère encore regarder Tonks pour m'inspirer… et je n'y perdrais pas au change …. Mais quand je pense que Lucius va me voir… ainsi…tout nu ! Et en pleine action ! J'ai de quoi m'inquiéter. Vais-je garder ma virilité vaillante ? Mon Popaul au garde à vous ?

Tu ne crois pas qu'il aura beaucoup mieux à reluquer que ton postérieur maigrelet et ce qui se trouve devant ? Je pense que la croupe généreuse de ta partenaire le retiendra bien davantage ! Si j'étais à ta place…

Mais tu y es ! Cervelle de Goyle ! Tu n'as pas cessé de me le répéter tout aujourd'hui… Irrésistible, d'après eux je ne serais pas irrésistible… Y'a pas à dire, sénilité et lycanthropie ne sont pas bonnes conseillères…

En attendant, tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, mon p'tit Sev. Demain, c'est dimanche, tu peux faire la grasse mat' la plus ombragesque de ta vie. Un repos bien mérité qui rechargera toutes tes batteries, détendra tes traits… irrésistibles.

Mouaif… S'ils ne m'inventent pas une autre trollerie d'ici là ! Dimanche… Grasse mat'…. Tu en as des bonnes toi ! Et comment vais-je pouvoir me défouler demain ? Dis moi ? Comment vais-je m'y prendre ? Pas un seul petit morceau de Poufsouffle ou de Gryffondor à me mettre sous la dent… Nul point en moins, nul click … nulle photo mentale… Mais ils ne perdent rien pour attendre. Lundi cours de potions Gryffontards ! Je vais devoir attendre, mais je me rattraperai, et plutôt dix fois qu'une. Rusard va pouvoir faire reluire Poudlard des cachots à la tour d'astronomie…. J'ai bien besoin de ce réconfort… La vie est beaucoup trop injuste… Je suis là, tout seul, un samedi soir, à me parler dans mon miroir… Déprimant… Une bouteille de whisky ? … Il vaut mieux éviter, si jamais le rendez-vous est précipité…Si Dumbledore m'appelle pour confirmer ses élucubrations esthétiques… Si une quelconque femelle venait frapper à ma porte…

Faut pas rêver, mon p'tit Sev….  
…  
…

**§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§**

…  
…

**RAR **

Tout d'abord un petit mot de Guézanne pour les toutes dernières reviews sur son chapitre 10.

_Silmaril666, Ayla, Mag16, Doudaah - bien..merci d'avoir aimé et contente si vous avez ri des expressions tordantes et de l'essence de croquemite. (et j'espère que Doudaah, tu as fait la petite note pour aller lire mes fics…mais au risque de me faire de la contrepub, je t'avertis à l'avance – ce n'est pas le même genre, disons que la collaboration avec cette chère Zazaone a un peu fait office de soupape de sécurité ! )  
Bises_

Le défi des 20 reviews n'a pas été atteint mais je suis déjà super ravie ! Si vous êtes auteuse vous-mêmes, vous savez combien il est doux, réconfortant et stimulant de recevoir tous ces petits ou grands mots ! Ce qui m'est encore le plus cher à mon cœur, c'est de voir votre fidélité à cette petite fic. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire mes erreurs, mes ratages, ou si le rythme ralenti ; bref, mes défauts. Et si vous n'avez pas envie de reviewer, c'est également votre droit le plus strict !

**Ayla** : Et bin voilà ! Tu l'as eu enfin ton chapitre 12 ! Certes, il fut un peu long à arriver…Désolée pour les malheurs que je fais subir à notre petit maître des potions préféré ! Mais que veux-tu, qui aime bien…Et pour la menace de venir planter tes crocs chez moi, c'est parce que tu as pris des cours auprès de Lupin ? Ou auprès de Silmaril ? Ou parce que mon postérieur te tente ? Allez, zoubis !

**Silmaril666** : J'espère que le deuxième rendez-vous va être à la hauteur de tes espérances. Si je mets du temps, je dois bien avouer que je m'éclate à l'écrire ! Et merci d'avoir continué tes fics ! Vive les DSA et les POUFS ! Zoubis

**Violette Silva** : Et voui ! Sev' devient comme sa glace, il fond… Et merci ! Je suis en effet très efficace pour faire fondre les cœurs de chaudrons congelés ! Merci pour tes compliments… Il faut dire que se trouvaient chez Fortarôme ma dream-team des persos de JKR ! Je suis triste d'avoir à évincer Sirius dans celui-ci… mais ce n'est que partie remise ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller lire les recettes… sorry . Zoubis !

**Mag** : Tu dois avoir les claviers au prix de gros, c'est pas possible ! Vu la quantité de tes revues, tu dois user les touches à la vitesse grand V ! Comment connais-tu la largeur les robes de sorciers ? Tu es allée voir dessous ? Je suis sûre que si tu regardes certaines photos, tu verras que toutes les robes ne permettraient pas de cacher une telle proéminence (cf Playwitch ! lol) Tu es une Huffleclaw ? Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, je suis une Huffledor ! T'en fais pas, Hermione va finir par se concentrer sur Neville… J'aime bien Neville et juste retour des choses ! Elle l'aide pour les potions, il peut bien l'aider dans un autre domaine ! Je te signale que Sirius bave autant sur Sev que sur Tonks ! Figure toi que si je savais où on peut se commander un Mumus pour soit toute seule… y'a longtemps que ce serait fait !  
Tu as bien fait le point sur les difficultés de Sev… mais je ne suis pas d'accord pour la tête dans le chaudron ! Par trop définitif ! Et je fais quoi du reste de la fic moi ? Gros Zoubis baveux …. du Sud-ouest (nos escargots s'appellent les petits gris !)

**Elizabeth Moonstone** : j'espère que tu t'es bien remise de ton apoplexie au chap 11… mais je crains que tu ne récidive dans peu de temps, si je ne me débrouille pas trop mal ! Pour Sirius, je te fais remarquer que, si au début, il bave sur Sev', à la fin, c'est sur Tonks, donc……éhéhéhéhéhéhé ! Après tout, Sev est peut-être un BI qui s'ignore ? Zoubis !

**Maikie** : Tu as raison, Sev ne se rend absolument pas compte de la chance qu'il a ! Un vrai objet sexuel ! Hommes et femmes à ses pieds, lui baisant le chaudron ! lol… j'arrête ! J'espère que tu prépares ta ventoline pour la suite ! Zoubis

**Sorcières2Salem** : Bonjour p'tite nouvelle et bienvenue sur ma fic ! J'espère que tu es arrivée jusqu'ici… Je sais, c'est un peu long à lire….Mais je la continue, n'aie crainte ! Zoubis

**Ann O'Nyme** : Scandaleusement court ? Certes, par rapport au 9 et au 10… mais pas par rapport à la moyenne des fics ! Normalement le 11, le 12, le 13 et le 14 ne devaient en faire qu'un…. Mais vu la taille ! Et vous l'auriez attendu un bon moment ! Pour la rencontre entre Tonks et le Lord, il faudra être patiente, très patiente….. Gros Zoubis !

**Ze1telotte** :Ravie de te découvrir ! Et sympa de penser à appuyer sur le petit bouton mauve ! J'espère que chez toi, c'est de la moquette… c'est plus moëlleux quand on se roule dessus de rire… ou à deux ! Zoubis

**Gaeriel Palpatine** : Mais si, mais si, lis les RAR…surtout la tienne. En plus, comme tu as publié un nouveau chap de ta très longue traduc, tu es toute pardonnée ! Je trouve quand même mon Sev plus sexy que Gollum ou Pippin, lol ! Pour Elizabeth Moonstone le chap 11 était trop court, pour toi il est trop long ! Je fais ce que je peux… Mais il est vrai que j'ai tendance à les faire longs, très longs. Comme on dit, plus c'est long… Et encore, le chap 11 était beaucoup moins long que le 9 ou le 10 ! Zoubis !

**Rebecca-Black** : Rogue est prêt à tout pur sauver sa peau, c'est normal ; même sourire et avoir l'air aimable… seulement avoir l'air. Tonks est une personne très courageuse et qui m'est profondément sympathique. Mais quand tu penses que j'aime Sev, tu peux t'inquiéter pour elle. Gros zoubis !

**Fanette31** : Tu as réussi à me lire ? J'en suis ravie ! La prochaine fois, en prime, tu arriveras à faire une review détaillée ? MDR ! Si tu veux de la chantilly, plein de chantilly, au point de te rouler dedans, Retourne faire un p'tit tour dans une cafet ou autre ! Quand tu seras prête, je t'enverrai Sev ! Et vive les POUFS ! Zoubis.

**Guézanne** : As-tu trouvé bcp de détails démontrant la prémonition du rêve ? J'ai essayé de replacer le plus possible de détails réccurants pour la continuité dans le récit. Bien sûr, sa dernière commande de robes sorciers dernier cri le pénalisait, lui et son problème proéminent. Et je le crois légèrement imbu de lui-même. Merci d'avoir retrouvé Astérix , qui a marqué mon enfance… Pour l'instant, l'histoire ne nous dit pas si Tonks et Remus ont partagé un moment ( certainement plus chocolat que chantilly ) ensemble.  
Si le lieu avait été moins public, et surtout moins malfoyisé, Sev aurait été moins galant. Quant à Sirius, pour moi, il aurait eu du mal à choisir entre Tonks et Sev. Il le fera peut-être dans un prochain chapitre… Ma « dream-team » contenait presque tous mes persos préférés. Gros zoubis !

**La Folleuh** : D'accord, je te laisse ta camisole ! Si Sev rêvait de faire un truc du genre avec la chantilly, ça devait être très enfoui dans son inconscient. Tu vas pouvoir commencer les Fables (si tu l'oses) vu que j'ai reviewé deux de tes fics ! T'es bonne vendeuse ! Zoubis

**Doudaah** : la reine de la revue en cascade ! Je les reprends dans l'ordre des chapitres. Tu es morte de rire devant ton PC , Veux-tu que je t'envoie Draco pour te ressusciter ? Tu sembles l'apprécier… Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas encore si nous nous acheminons vers un HG/SS… mais TEP. Pour les citations… que veux-tu, déformation professionnelle, on ne me changera plus comme ça !  
Alors, tu l'as aimé ou pas mon petit lemon du chap 6 ? Tu me diras aussi pour le prochain j'espère ? Tu tiens vraiment à lui coller Mione dans les bras, à mon p'tit Sev', on dirait… tu peux en écrire le chap si tu veux…ou alors… Chiche !  
Quant à mes allusions d'obsédée moyenne, je les pratique au quotidien ! Héhéhéhé ! Pour obtenir une réponse de Sev, reviewe régulièrement, il reviendra peut-être ! (Rho la vilaine maître-chanteuse !)

**Kathou** : Je te remercie pour tous tes compliments. Pouvoir délirer sur une fic fait beaucoup de bien, à la lecture comme à l'écriture ; mais il y en a une qui nécessite plus de travail que l'autre. Beaucoup plus dans mon cas. Ce que tu m'as dit sur l'orthographe m'interpelle. J'avais l'impression de ne pas en laisser beaucoup, de fautes. Certes, j'en retrouvais toujours à l'occasion de mes nombreuses rerelectures. Mais je n'aime pas en laisser. Pas contre, je suis pleine de contradiction vis à vis du DEVOIR orthographique. Tu liras dans le prochain chapitre un jeu de mots basé uniquement sur l'écriture. Cependant, tant de grands auteurs ont réussi à écrire des chefs-d'œuvre (rho le pluriel des noms composés !) en ignorant totalement cette foutue emmerdation inventée pour justifier le salaire et la présence de nombreux enseignants ! Et je suis bien placée pour le savoir ! Et c'est devenu un code dont la maîtrise est un signe de distinction ! Beurk ! Sur ce, quand même un très gros zoubis ! Et à bientôt j'espère !

**SuperPatCant** : la seule personne qui appartienne à mon quotidien réel ! Je suis ravie que mon petit défoulement te plaise. Tu sais que j'y prends plaisir pour m'avoir vu rire à des relectures. Pour le HP/Mione, c'est peu probable… personnellement, pour moi, Mione est destinée à un moment ou un autre à Ron…. Ou peut-être Sev (mais c'est un autre délire). Je ne ferais pas cuire ton chat à la broche, tant pis pour les traces ! Et à bientôt à la cantoch ! Zoubis ! (pas baveux pas très hygiéniques…)


	13. Six à zéro, la potion au centre

**V cherche F désespérément.**

Et tout de suite la suite ! Et voui ! Plus rapide que l'éclair !. !. !… en post-production avec ralenti sur l'image….

Tout de suite… Disclamer : rien de neuf, pour l'instant tout à JKR… Rating : pas de changement non plus, yaura pas de _Cachez ce sein que je ne saurais voir ! _(Molière)… Patience, patience… et aucun spoiler du tome 6 !

Encart publicitaire : Cette fois-ci, il vous faudra faire un copier/coller sur ceci  
http/severuslyaddicted. Vous y trouverez l'inénarable **Severus Snape : sa vie, son œuvre** de la désopilante **Fanette31**. Ce délire se déroule à la fac de Toulouse et dans l'assistance, notons la présence de trois illustres étudiantes… Djeiyanna, Amducias et une certaine Mémézaza (toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes ou ayant existées est totalement volontaire et vous pouvez torturer l'auteuse, elle aime ça !)

Deux annonces : en premier, le chapitre 13 est un de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire… Il se déroulait dans ma tête comme un film. J'espère que j'ai réussi à vous faire partager mon plaisir. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires !  
Ensuite, je vaisdémarrer un nouveau détournement de poèmes… Après les fables de La Fontaine revues et corrigées à la sauce Poudlard, voici **En sortant de Poudlard** d'après Jacques Prévert… Surveillez les nouveautés si ça vous intéresse !

P'tite citation : qui irait si bien à notre petit Sev' dans ce chapitre_…..Je suis capable du pire comme du meilleur mais pour le pire, je suis le meilleur._ (Mounaim)  
...  
...

**§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§**

…  
…  
**13- Six à zéro, la potion au centre…  
**...  
...

En ce lundi matin, après le traditionnel breakfast sans surprises, pour une fois, et un cours d'histoire de la magie toujours aussi soporifique, nos connaissances gryffondoriennes se rendaient à leur cours de potions.

- Tu as réussi à contacter Sirius, Harry ? interrogea Hermione anxieuse.

– Comment veux-tu ? Toutes les cheminées sont surveillées. Le courrier aussi. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'Edwige soit encore blessée, si Ombrage voulait encore intercepter mes lettres. Non, il faut attendre la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

– Mais ce n'est pas possible, gémit la brunette. Comment va-t-on savoir si c'était bien Tonks au rendez-vous, et si tout s'est bien passé ?

- Tonks ?. ?. ? s'exclamèrent en chœur Ron et Harry. Mais comment sais-tu que c'était elle ? poursuivit le rouquin.

– Parce que c'est évident quand on y réfléchit trente secondes. Quel membre féminin de l'Ordre est assez jeune pour remplir ce rôle ? Quel membre de l'Ordre est capable de ne pas être reconnu, par son oncle lui-même ?

- Par son oncle ? s'étonna à nouveau Ron.

– Et bien oui, par son oncle. Andromeda, la mère de Tonks, est la sœur de Narcissa, la mère de Drago, expliqua Harry. Sirius me l'a expliqué l'été dernier en me montrant l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black.

– C'est vrai ! Je m'en souviens maintenant, confirma son ami avec un sourire bienheureux et une lueur d'intelligence dans le regard.

– Mione, reprit Harry, tu as souvent de bonnes intuitions. Mais là je trouve que ce n'est pas suffisant pour être aussi sûre de toi.

– Et le fait que le professeur Lupin veuille protéger la candidate ? Ça plus le reste, je ne vois pas ce qui te fait douter, affirma la jeune fille qui ralentissait en approchant de la porte du cachot de la classe de cours. Vous avez quand même remarqué qu'il a un faible pour elle ? Elle se donne assez de mal pour lui plaire. Vous vous en êtes aperçus quand même !

– Tu as sans doute raison, comme d'habitude, concéda son ami. Mais on ne peut rien faire de plus que d'attendre pour l'instant. Trop dangereux. J'espère que le rendez-vous de samedi s'est bien passé.

– Moi aussi ! Pauvre Tonks, ça n'a pas dû être facile ! songea Hermione.

– Pauvre Tonks, c'est sûr, je ne voudrais pas avoir un rendez-vous galant avec le fameux prof aux cheveux graisseux, mais, pauvres de nous également ! Imagine l'humeur de Rogue si ça ne s'est pas passé comme il le souhaitait ; on pourra s'attendre au pire ce matin. Il se défoulera sur nous, vous pouvez en être certains ! Mais pourquoi vous faites cette tête là tous les deux ? On dirait que vous venez d'apercevoir le troll des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ?

- Je ne sais si cette aimable comparaison a pour but d'améliorer mon humeur, articula froidement, que dis-je, glacialement le professeur en question. Mais j'en retiendrai un élément : les toilettes de l'école ont certainement besoin d'un sérieux nettoyage si elles sont utilisées par des trolls… tels que vous Monsieur Weasley. Je vous charge donc d'aller demander à notre concierge, Mr Rusard, qu'il vous enseigne les différentes techniques de récurage moldues. Je pense que la semaine sera suffisante pour venir à bout des toilettes de cette école. Dans le cas contraire, vous poursuivrez durant la suivante. Souhaitez qu'il n'y ait pas d'épidémie de gastro-entérite ou d'aliments avariés cette semaine… Et 5 points de moins pour votre maison.  
En attendant, fermez votre bouche et cessez d'écarquiller ainsi les yeux. Le peu d'apparence d'intelligence qui vous restait vient de disparaître. Et entrez en classe, sans un mot.

Deux files d'élèves, silencieux du côté des Gryffondors et ricanants pour les Serpentards pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe tant redoutée et commencèrent à s'installer à leur place habituelle. Rogue les avait précédés et, faisant subitement volte-face, fit apparaître les ingrédients sur le tableau par un simple mouvement de baguette, tandis qu'il les interrompait dans leur installation.

« Aujourd'hui, pour concocter cette préparation, vous allez changer vos habitudes. Vous devez savoir travailler quelque soit votre partenaire, expliqua Rogue, un méchant rictus déformant ses lèvres. C'est pourquoi nous allons un peu mélanger les maisons. Mr Malfoy, vous supporterez Potter, Miss Parkinson, Weasley, Mr Crabbe avec Mr Finnigan et Mr Goyle avec Miss Patil, Miss Davis et Thomas, Mr Zabini avec Miss Brown, et, comme Miss Greengrass et Bulstrode, ainsi que Mr Nott sont absents, Miss Je.. Granger, vous vous contenterez de Londubat. »

Si Hermione esquissa un léger sourire, se gardant bien de laisser apparaître son plaisir à ne pas avoir à supporter un ou une Serpentard. Elle ne désirait pas que son professeur revienne sur sa répartition des élèves. Neville, lui, aurait presque embrassé Rogue s'il avait pu cesser de trembler en le regardant. De plus, ils avaient tellement l'habitude de travailler ensemble, Hermione aidant souvent Neville à rattraper ses préparations loupées pendant les cours, que cette leçon se présentait sous les meilleures hospices pour eux.

Malheureusement, Rogue vit leur petit manège de vieux couple avec rancœur.

– Monsieur Malfoy, pourriez-vous m'indiquer la cause de l'absence de vos condisciples ?

- Millicent et Daphné se sont trouvées mal à la fin du cours de divination, Monsieur. Nott les a conduit à l'infirmerie.

– Elles ont leur ragnagna, chuchota Seamus en se tournant vers Dean.

– Mais non, voyons, lui répondit-il sur le même ton, elles ont été tellement affolées par l'avenir lu dans leur boule de cristal, qu'elles se sont évanouies. Tu imagines, épouser Crabbe et Goyle, y'a de quoi tourner de l'œil !

Ils ne purent retenir un pouffement. Instantanément, Rogue se tourna vers eux en les fusillant du regard.

« Messieurs, je sens que votre hilarité déplacée nécessite un traitement particulier pour retrouver la concentration nécessaire à la réalisation de votre potion. Le décapage de certains chaudrons devient indispensable. Vous vous en chargerez dès ce soir. Je vous attendrai à 21 heures. Et 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. En attendant, reprenez tous votre travail, » acheva le terrible maître des potions en s'asseyant à son bureau. Il reprit sa plume, et se pencha sur les rouleaux du cours précédant. Ils attendaient sa correction. Mais il ne corrigeait que d'un œil, l'autre continuant à surveiller le troupeau en apparence docile devant lui.

– Potter, va me chercher la bile de tatou en poudre au lieu de rester là à rien faire, ordonna dédaigneusement Malfoy. Et rapporte moi également un morceau de racine de gingembre.

– Ah bon ? On mange thaï ce soir ? ironisa Harry.

– De quoi parles-tu encore ? Sans doute des remugles de ton monde moldu. Dépêche-toi au lieu de jacasser comme une vieille chouette, la potion va bientôt bouillir ! Magne-toi !

- Vos désirs sont désordres ! s'amusa le Gryffondor. Il était le seul à saisir son jeu de mots. La surveillance implacable de Rogue le dissuadait d'oser davantage. Ron, le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch allait louper deux ou trois entraînements. Il ne voulait pas en plus priver l'équipe de son attrapeur. Et entre Rogue et Ombrage, le professeur MacGonagall lui avait bien répété de garder un profil bas. En prenant les ingrédients sur les étagères, il put échanger quelques mots avec Ron qui semblait fulminer.

– J'en peux plus, j'en peux plus, j'en peux plus ! Je vais lui coller une baffe ! Si elle recommence, elle s'en mange une !

- Calme-toi Ron. Essaye de ne pas penser que tu travailles avec Parkinson. Dis-toi que c'est une Hermione qui aurait changé de coiffure. Ne te fais pas punir davantage.

– Je voudrais t'y voir, toi ! Elle m'a déjà pincé les fesses deux fois ! Quant à Hermione, je ne sais pas si tu as vu leur petit manège, à elle et à Neville…

- Leur petit manège ? Quel petit manège ? s'étonna Harry.

– Mr Potter, il me semblait avoir entendu votre partenaire vous préciser de vous presser afin de ne pas faire rater votre potion. Devant votre mauvaise volonté patente, je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer 15 points à Gryffondor, annonça le sombre professeur avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Et je ne vous conseille ni de répliquer ni d'attendre… Si vous aviez la malchance d'échouer dans votre préparation, je vous en tiendrais seul responsable et devrais vous sanctionner en conséquence.

En voyant l'air tout à coup hilare de Malfoy qui s'empressait d'activer le feu sous le chaudron, Harry tâcha d'oublier sa rancœur contre les injustices flagrantes s'accumulant contre les élèves de sa maison, pour surveiller Drago de plus près. Il était fort capable de provoquer lui-même le plantage de la préparation : envoyer son ennemi en retenue aussi facilement, quelle aubaine ! Presque aussi facile que de se moquer ou mettre en difficulté Hagrid ou Neville, devait-il penser.

De ce fait, Harry n'eut pas trop de toute son attention pour surveiller, et son chaudron, et son « partenaire » afin d'éviter une catastrophe de plus. Ron, lui, passait plus de temps à surveiller les mains de la Serpentard que la préparation qui virait rapidement à une couleur peu orthodoxe. Nul doute que Rogue le désignerait comme coupable sans tenir compte du comportement de Pansy. La longue spatule que Ron tenait en main n'était pas la seule à tourner en rond. Le rouquin aussi, semblant mimer une danse incantatoire en remuant spasmodiquement du bassin pour esquiver les mains baladeuses de Miss Casse-Noisettes, tournait en rond autour du chaudron.

Le professeur, bien évidemment, faisait mine de ne s'apercevoir de rien. Ni de Crabbe soudain atteint d'une maladresse dangereuse pour son partenaire ; au lieu de vouloir tronçonner la racine de gingembre, son couteau paraissait très attiré par les doigts du pauvre Seamus qui n'osait se plaindre. Une retenue par jour, c'était amplement suffisant.  
Ni de la potion de Goyle menaçant d'exploser ; en effet, ce dernier avait rajouter un ingrédient imprévu au dernier moment… Une longue mèche des cheveux de Parvati. Elle qui en était si fière ! Une larme apparut au coin de ses yeux et coula lentement le long de sa joue. Larme autant de rage que de peine.

– Miss Patil, qu'êtes-vous en train de manigancer exactement ? s'emporta soudain le maître de ces lieux qui découvrait le danger. Vous cherchez à fausser la préparation en y ajoutant un ingrédient prohibé ? Et je remarque que vous y êtes parvenue. _Extincto_ ! cria-t-il pour éteindre le feu avant l'explosion. Vos manœuvres sournoises n'auront servi à rien. Vous serez en retenue demain soir, ici même. J'ai tout un tonneau de chenilles velues qui vient d'arriver et qui doivent être débitées afin de sécher plus rapidement. Demain, mardi, à 21 heures.

– Mais, monsieur, ce n'est pas moi qui…

- Petite insolente ! Ne m'interrompez pas ! Et ne me mentez pas ! J'ai parfaitement vu une larme tomber dans votre chaudron. Pensiez-vous pouvoir me tromper ? persifla Rogue au summum de sa mauvaise foi. Et 15 points pour cette sournoise tentative plus 5 pour insolence, ce qui nous fera 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor, jubila-t-il. Si son visage restait impassible, démentant toute joie sadique, c'était pourtant bien elle qui réchauffait à ce moment précis son esprit stressé. Seule une lueur glacée pétillait dans son regard et trahissait le plaisir qu'il prenait à la situation. Weasley, puni, Finnigan et Thomas, idem. Patil…bien fait pour elle… Potter…. Hum… dans peu de temps, vérifia-t-il en observant l'apparence de sa potion.

Une seule ombre au tableau persistait… Miss Je-Sais-Tout et l'énucléé du cerveau… Rien dans leur attitude ou leur travail ne prêtait le flanc à sa diarrhée punitive. Désolant ! Et même écœurant pensait-il en observant leur manie de vieux couple pré pubère. Hermione retenait le bras de Neville pour l'empêcher de remuer trop rapidement le mélange, allant jusqu'à lui prendre la main pour lui indiquer le bon mouvement de spatule. Il lui demandait quelques renseignements à l'oreille, n'osant parler plus fort de crainte de réveiller le dangereux roguien à crête noire trônant derrière son bureau. Elle lui répondait de même alors qu'un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. L'harmonie parfaite et l'efficacité régnaient autour de leur chaudron.

Rogue n'était pas le seul à épier ce charmant tableau. Ron, entre deux dérobades, n'en perdait pas une miette. Ses oreilles tournaient au cramoisi, comme sa potion d'ailleurs, alors que toutes trois auraient dû être de couleur crème. De part et d'autre, l'explosion était proche. L'une attendrait la fin du cours, le souvenir des toilettes à récurer étant encore très présent et dissuasif, l'autre n'allait pas tarder à se produire… A ce moment, Pansy Parkinson décida qu'il était temps de retourner un peu travailler ; elle était essoufflée par les tours de chaudrons à poursuivre les fesses de Ron… fou comme le Quidditch muscle harmonieusement certaines parties des joueurs… Et c'est au moment où elle ajoutait, trop tardivement bien entendu, la bile de tatou séchée, que la déflagration se produisit.

Toute la classe subit les projections de la répugnante gelée nauséabonde, dernière réaction chimique avant l'instant fatal. Même leur professeur ne fut pas épargné et les élèves placés devant lui, cessèrent leurs jérémiades contre Ron et Pansy quand ils remarquèrent l'air de Rogue. En temps normal, ce dernier n'avait déjà aucun intérêt à se promener dans les églises moldues, surtout près des candélabres, de crainte qu'une bigote un peu binoclarde ne mette le feu à ses cheveux croyant allumer la mèche d'un gros cierge ; son teint prêtait à la confusion. Mais là, il était tellement blafard qu'il pouvait former une ronde avec le Baron sanglant, Sir Nicholas et les autres fantômes de Poudlard ; on ne l'aurait pas distingué du lot !

Contre toute attente, il ne se tourna ni vers Miss Parkinson (le contraire eut été étonnant) ni vers Ron. Non. Son regard s'éloigna d'eux, il chemina lentement, sombrement en direction d'un groupe proche du lieu du drame, pour s'arrêter fixement sur un tout autre couple, généreusement recouvert de l'immonde gelée rougeâtre. Hermione et Neville, contrairement au reste de la classe qui semblait figé en attente du verdict et de la mise à mort, s'aidaient mutuellement à s'essuyer. Leurs gestes, lents et appliqués, pouvaient être interprétés de bien des façons. Ils le furent par deux personnes qui auraient ététrès étonnées d'apprendre que leurs pensées se rejoindraient un jour.

Le blafard s'exprima avant le cramoisi.

– Par votre comportement… indécent, vous avez, Miss Granger et Mr Londubat, déconcentré à un tel point les élèves qui vous entourent, que vous en voyez maintenant le résultat, commença froidement Rogue. Personne ne sera surpris que vous passiez tous deux ce soir…

- Mais c'est injuste ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Hermione alors que la colère l'empourprait. Nous n'avons rien fait ! Notre comportement était parfaitement normal et notre potion était réussi avant qu'un peu de cette substance ne soit projetée dans notre chaudron !

Neville, lui, ne disait rien, hypnotisant ses chaussures pour qu'elles prennent d'elles-mêmes la décision de l'emporter loin du carnage. Un léger tremblement agitait ses membres, faisant trembloter la gelée encore accrochée à ses vêtements avec des petits blurps des plus répugnants. Son cerveau en avait déjà pris la consistance, ne lui permettant plus aucune réaction.

– Miss Granger, reprit très calmement le professeur , trop calmement, votre attitude me contraint, à mon plus grand déplaisir, à retirer 30 points supplémentaires à votre maison et à vous convier, vous et votre… partenaire, à accompagner ce soir Mr Finnigan et Thomas pour la remise en état de cette classe.

Intérieurement, Severus était hilare. Son cœur (seule une autopsie permettra de vérifier la présence douteuse de cet organe…) débordait de félicité et l'Hymne à la joie se répandait harmonieusement dans son cerveau. Et de cinq ! Cinq immondes Gryffondors punis en un seul cours ! Record battu ! Sa jouissance était telle qu'il oubliait Harry Potter tandis qu'il intimait l'ordre à ses élèves de débarrasser le plancher.

La deuxième bombe explosa dans le couloir, dès le pas de la porte franchit. Ron attrapa sauvagement Neville par les épaules et le projeta contre le mur. Harry s'interposa avant que le rouquin n'eut le temps de décrocher l'uppercut qu'il préparait. Neville en profita pour se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol, complètement sonné, non par le coup qu'il n'avait pas reçu, mais par l'enchaînements de tous ces évènements : travailler avec sa belle Hermione, son aide si attentionnée, l'explosion, la retenue de Rogue, la violence si soudaine de Ron… C'en était trop pour lui. Plus jeune, il se serait évanoui, mais depuis les cours clandestins de Défense contre les Forces de Mal donnés par Harry, il lui en fallait un peu plus…. Quoique…

- Ron ! Ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! cria Harry.

– Mais t'as pas vu ce qu'il lui faisait ! Il la pelotait devant toute la classe ! brailla son ami en essayant de le repousser pour frapper Neville.

– C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi Ronald Weasley ! s'emporta à son tour Hermione. Son regard n'avait rien à envier à celui de Rogue. Ça te prend souvent d'agresser tes amis ?

- Tu crois qu'un ami toucherait à la copine de son copain? Tu me vois en train de peloter Cho Chang ! hurla Ron.

- Mais il ne me touchait pas ! Il était juste en train de m'aider à retirer l'horrible gelée qui venait de TON chaudron et à cause de laquelle JE suis punie ce soir ; et pire, notre potion a tourné et je vais avoir UNE MAUVAISE NOTE à cause de TOI ! hurlait maintenant la jeune fille, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux le toiser. Mais il faisait toujours une tête de plus qu'elle..

Harry retenait de toutes ses forces son ami. Ron ne savait plus s'il voulait à toute fin, d'abord coller un pain à Neville pour lui apprendre à draguer sa copine, ou mettre en premier une baffe à Hermione pour lui apprendre à se moquer de lui ! A la vision de cette dispute, les Serpentards s'étaient attroupés et poussaient des cris d'animaux divers pour les pousser au pugilat.

Alerté par le raffut, le professeur Rogue sortit de sa classe et tomba sur le trio comme le Norvégien à crête sur l'intrus voulant lui kidnapper son œuf. Dans les minutes qui avaient précédées son arrivée, Severus avait senti sa joie diminuer quand il s'était souvenu, mais trop tard, qu'il avait oublié de punir Potter. L'occasion offerte était trop belle ; il n'allait certainement pas la laisser passer.

« Mr Potter, toujours à vous bagarrer, à foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis avant même de réfléchir. Croyez bien que je me réjouisse de votre changement de cible. Vous m'aviez plus habitué à vous en prendre injustement à Mr Malfoy, ironisa-t-il. Vous vous contentez maintenant de ce que vous avez sous la main… juste un Weasley. Attention, vous pourriez l'abimer. Il y en a d'autres pour le remplacer, certes, mais je ne puis, en tant que professeur, tolérer un tel comportement. Vous prêterez main forte à Mr Weasley pour sa retenue de la semaine. Vous aurez, si vous ne vous êtes pas calmé d'ici là, tout loisir de le noyer en lui plongeant la tête dans une des cuvettes. »

Sur ce, il tourna des talons et claqua la porte de sa classe derrière lui. Il s'était précipité pour pouvoir exulter tout à son aise. S'il n'avait pas eu bientôt un autre cours, il aurait sauté tout en pleurant de joie à travers la salle ! Six Gryffondors punis ! Six en un seul cours ! Dont les trois membres du Trio-Fléau-de-ma-Tranquillité-et-Cause-de-Tous-mes-Malheurs ! Le record de sa vie !

Pendant que les Serpentards s'éloignaient pour se rendre à leur cours, le quator se regardait avec l'air aimable d'un hippogriffe en rut contemplant un rival.

– Merci Ron, cracha Harry, il ne me manquait plus que ça ! Avec la tonne de devoirs que nous avons à faire, les entraînements de Quidditch qui sautent, alors que le match contre les Serpentards estdans moins de deux semaines, j'avais bien besoin d'une de tes crises de jalousie ! Juste le jour où Rogue passe ses nerfs sur nous !

- Jaloux ? Moi ? Même pas vrai… tenta Ron. Sa colère retombait aussi vite qu'une feinte de Vronski devant l'étendue des dégats.

– Oh si ! Ronald Bilius Weasley, tu l'es, renchérit Hermione. Et ce n'est pas une nouveauté ! Déjà l'année dernière avec Viktor. Et cette année, c'est avec Neville. Comme il ne sert strictement à rien d'essayer de te prouver que tu as tort, que tescraintes et tes crises de jalousie sont sans raison, je vais partir du principe que tu as raison….

Et sur ces paroles, Hermione attrapa par le col un Neville qui venait juste de se relever, complètement à côté de la plaque devant la succession beaucoup trop rapide des évènements, l'attira d'un mouvement sec contre elle, et lui roula la première pelle de sa vie sous les yeux ronds de ses camarades.  
…  
…

**§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§**

…  
…  
Ce sont les dernièresrar sur un chapitre publié sur FFnet... J'ai changé la mise ne page ...  
Alors ? Il vous a plus ce petit passage ? Pas de pensées snapiennes… Patience !. !. !  
Mais retour la prochaine fois de Papy Poud' très en forme (mais en forme de quoi, là est la question, n'est-ce-pas La Folleuh !) pour ne pas changer.  
Ceux qui suivent mes élucubrations sur mon LJ, vous avez eu droit à un court extrait qui appartient au chap 14 ! Encore une fois, patiente… et pas trop puisqu'il est écrit! Ainsi, j'ai le temps de finir d'écrire et de relire une vingtaine de fois le reste !

Fanette31 : Et tu gagnes la palme de la review la plus longue (fonctionne bien ton copier/coller, lol !) . Ta fin alternative demande à être testée… Mais nous allons l'épuiser le pôv ; déjà que lors des RAR du chap 10 à deux… bref. Et mici pour tes encouragements ! Et vive les POUFS ! Zoubixxx

Neteria : Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise ! A moi aussi, comme c'est curieux ? Tu veux un manche à balais pour t'aider à te tenir droite devant ton clavier ? Sinon, il suffit de demander à Sev, il ne se sert plus du sien depuis des années. Mais sache que tes compliments me vont droit au cœur ! Zoubis !

Guézanne : Loin de moi l'idée de prétendre écrire une tragédie… ou alors je me suis nettement plantée dans la rédaction ! Mes transformations des tournures moldues n'apparaissent souvent qu'après la 6° relecture, quand ce n'est pas la 10° ! Rien de spontané. Et voui, Dumby aurait bien eu des propos un tantinet déplacés du côté lemon avec un zeste de sous-entendus… Le pauvre Rogue n'est plus qu'un objet entre les mains de tous ces persos plus ou moins bien intentionnés à son égard. Il va me falloir lui trouver autre chose lui remonter le moral que le défoulement sur Gryffondors ! Zoubis !

Violette Silva : Et trois semaines que je travaillais dessus ! Et je ne l'ai pas encore fini ! Si Sev est tellement susceptible, c'est qu'il craint beaucoup pour sa petite santé, aussi bien physique que mentale ! ya de quoi tourner chèvre ! Mici pour ta compassion, tu as pu lire que tout c'était très bien passé ! A bientôt dans pas longtemps du tout ! Zoubis !

Ze1telotte : Du parquet ! C'est chaleureux dans une pièce. Sauf si tu baves trop ! Va falloir que tu te rachètes des bavoirs. Pour renouveler ton stock de confiserie, fouille dans le bureau de Dumby… 3° tiroir en bas à gauche ! et gros zoubis !

Astorius : Il a pas le teint jaunasse ! Même pas vrai euhhh ! Il avait des problèmes de digestion, c'est pour ça… gavage intensif aux bonbons citronnés, devine à cause de qui ! et le jaune sur les dents, c'était les colorants de basse qualité utilisés pour colorer ceux-ci. Alors… test ou pas test ! Va falloir que tu attendes le prochain chap pour en savoir un peu plus, ou que tu fréquentes mon LJ. Zoubis !

Frudule : Il a pas de troubles sexuels mon pôv Sev' ! Je m'insurge ! Va faire ça en public toi ! Ya de quoi ne pas être très flambard. Surtout en plus si tu n'as pas le choix sur la femell…. la femme qui partage ta couche.  
Sois sage Sev', tu auras le droit de répondre à nouveau aux reviews une autre fois…. Zoubis !

Ayla : Tu as tort, il est bien conservé, une vraie pièce de musée ! Tu as fait un super boulot de bêta, et j'espère que ce sera plus facile dorénavant pour toi avec des chap moins longs ! Et puis qu'est-ce que cette façon de tous les garder pour toi ? Après Sev, voilà que tu veux Mus aussi ? Pas gênée ! Il te faut tous les cocos pour toi toute seule ! Tu pourrais penser aux copines quand même ! Zoubis

Ann O'Nyme : Tu as raison, Sev est plus inquiet de ne pas y arriver que du reste. Ou encore des moqueries qu'il pourrait suciter. Ah les mecs ! Tous les mêmes ! Par contre, il n'y aura plus de très longs chapitres maintenant ! L'avantage c'est que tu n'auras pas normalement à attendre un mois pour avoir la suite ! Zoubis !

La Folleuh : Je passerai à Sev tes encouragements pour le chap...15 !Mais en forme de quoi ?Et oui ! Faut attendre ! Fait gaffe ! Tu baves sur ton clavier. J'ai lu que tu avais aimé, j'en suis ravie ! Et tu remplies ton LJ quand tu veux ! Soubis !

Rebecca-Black : En fait, je sais pas comment je peux autant l'apprécier... Grand mystère de ma nature hautement contradictoire ! Lucius, soit il meurt de peur, soit il meurt de rire... mais après tout, il sera peutêtre très jaloux ?.?.?.? Et puis moi j'aimais bien Dumby, je voulais pas qu'il mortibus ! Allez Zoubis !

Elizabeth Moonstone : Mici -stop- le prochain ce soir ! lol -stop- pour le citron, tu seras prévenues au début ! -stop- Gros gros zoubis ! -stop et fin.


	14. Dumbledore ex machina

**V cherche F désespérément**

Spoiler, rating et disclaimer …. Aucun changement… pour l'instant…. mais, bientôt… !

Encart publicitaire : un OS très particulier… Je n'avais jamais lu une fic d'un style semblable auparavant… D'une auteuse, **Enclume, **qui n'a pas publié depuis un an… Nymphadora Tonks en est le personnage principal, en quête d'idendité : **Pâte à modeler** et si vous voulez copierdans l'adresse URL, voici l'adresse que vous taperezderrière le double barre slash et les 3W. et après le début  
fanfiction point net slash s slash 1674922 shlash 1

La p'tite citation toute fraîche du jour _! Il n'y a pas de problème qu'une absence de solution ne puisse résoudre !_ (Didier Boutrolle)… si Dumby pouvait s'y référer…. Sev apprécierait.

**§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§**

..  
...  
**14- Dumbledore ex machina. **

Mercredi 16 octobre

- Bonsoir Severus, je pense que je ne vous dérange pas ce soir ? demanda Dumbledore qui était entré dans les appartements du professeur après avoir frappé, mais sans attendre la réponse. Vous êtes très occupé ces derniers temps. Difficile de vous parler seul à seul.

– Mon activité justifie largement mon salaire, Albus. Entre les corrections, les retenues et les préparations de potions pour les différents professeurs de cette école, je ne chôme pas. Sans parler de mes missions pour l'Ordre, énuméra un Rogue visiblement fatigué par toutes ces tâches. Mais puis-je vous convier à partager une tasse de thé ? La note m'informant de votre visite ne précisait pas explicitement l'heure de votre venue, juste « après les cours ». J'ai pris sur moi de demander aux elfes de préparer quelques douceurs. Que me vaut l'honneur ? questionna-t-il non sans une certaine ironie.

– Certes, vous êtes très pris Severus ; Mr Thomas, Finnigan et Londubat, Miss Granger lundi soir, Miss Parvati mardi, j'espère que pour vous le mot correction est bien distinct de celui de retenue mon cher. Je ne souhaite pas me trouver dans une situation où je ne pourrais prendre votre défense face à des parents légitimement en colère, car vous auriez manqué de correction, de retenue… n'est-ce pas ? énonça doucement mais fermement le directeur, tout en regardant fixement son interlocuteur, un sourcil largement arqué au-dessus de la monture de ses lunettes.

Rogue contempla le feu brûlant dans l'âtre, son regard s'assombrissant à chacun des mots prononcés, malgré la lueur des flammes se reflétant dans sa prunelle.

– La question ne se pose même pas. Par contre, j'aimerais que vous répondiez à la mienne. Votre venue a-t'elle un rapport avec ma mission ?

- Ooohhh ! Des muffins au chocolat ! Quelle bonne idée ! Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'en avais mangé… au moins quatre jours ! J'en aurais presque oublié leur saveur… Avec un nuage de lait je vous prie, Severus.

Ce dernier sentit soudain plusieurs pulsions l'assaillir au même instant, et il lui aurait été difficile de décider laquelle était la plus attirante. Etait-ce ébouillanter le vieux chnoque à l'aide du thé ? Ou bien lui fracasser la théière sur son crâne déplumé ? Ou encore lui fourrer le plateau entier de muffins dans le bec et dans les trous de nez jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt étouffé ? Mais le plus jouissif, estima-t'il, aurait été d'être pourvu de quatre bras afin de réaliser ces trois actions toutes en même temps.

Alors qu'il restait immobile, la théière en l'air, le thé débordant maintenant de la tasse dans laquelle il le versait, Rogue remarqua le regard inquisiteur de Dumbledore. Il se souvint des capacités de son vieux maître en _Occlumencie_. Il s'empressa de brider ses pensées défoulantes et nettoya les débordements d'un rapide mouvement de baguette.

– Un autre muffin avec votre thé ? demanda-t'il en faisant diversion avec le plateau et la tasse.

– Merci Severus, avec plaisir. Avez-vous utilisé la fiole jointe à la note ? interrogea le directeur comme si de rien n'était.

– Mouaif… se renfrogna à nouveau Rogue repartant dans ses récriminations silencieuses… Deux heures ! En deux heures sa peau s'était marbrée, plissée par endroit. Il était sûr d'avoir une éruption cutanée dans deux jours. Il serait en plein bourgeonnement pour le rendez-vous. Et il était sensé être irrésistible ! Deux heures avaient été nécessaires pour rincer ses cheveux poissants. Il s'était souvenu de leurs craintes de calvitie lorsqu'il avait cru s'arracher les cheveux à vouloir retirer cette poisse baveuse de chenilles les recouvrant.

– Je m'en aperçois… en vous observant… Dumbledore laissa planer un silence lourd de sous-entendus. Vous avez dit que vous prépariez toutes sortes de potions pour les professeurs de l'école, reprit-il.

– Pas uniquement pour les professeurs. Mme Pomfresh a souvent recours à mes services pour les préparations plus délicates.

– Et … en auriez-vous d'avance ?

- Albus, ne tournez pas autour du chaudron. Quelle potion vous intéresse à ce point ? Je n'ai aucun filtre de rajeunissement ni de succédané de ce produit moldu, le viagra. Rien non plus contre les obsessions saccharotiques. Ni érotiques d'ailleurs.

– C'est vous qui vous vous égarez mon cher, s'empourpra Dumbledore. Je me contenterais de polynectar.

– De polynectar ? Diantre, et pourquoi faire ?

- Pour me transformer en Miss NakedWitch 2005 et me jeter au cou de Voldemort pour l'étrangler, par Merlin ! Avez-vous égaré tous vos neurones dans votre pensine, Severus ? Mon cher, vous devez vraiment être surmené pour ne pas anticiper davantage les réponses. Vous m'aviez habitué à plus d'esprit. Dès que vous le pourrez, un peu de repos vous fera le plus grand bien.

– C'est ça, j'y penserai entre un Doloris du Distributeur-Automatique et une mission burlesque pour l'Ordre ; et vous vous chargerez de me remplacer auprès de mes élèves… sans oublier de corriger les parchemins en retard. Et j'oubliais le plus beau ! Les fameuses journées de formation pédagogique à Londres imposées par La Grande Hippopotamesque Inquisitrice ! C'est sans doute cela que vous appelez des vacances !

- Ne vous énervez pas ainsi mon cher, votre teint se brouille à nouveau. Il faudra refaire un masque à l'argile verte suivi d'un cataplasme au concombre frais, ce soir.

– Et pourquoi pas à la bouse de dragon pendant que vous y êtes ! Le don de soi à des limites, et j'…

- Revenons au polynectar si vous le voulez bien, après cette interruption momentanée de votre cerveau. En avez-vous d'avance ?

- Chaque semaine, je débute la confection d'un petit chaudron de cette potion. Vous savez qu'il faut un mois entier pour l'élaborer et qu'elle ne se garde que peu de temps. Par Salazar, pourquoi vous intéressez-vous autant au polynectar ?

- Severus, voyons, le rendez-vous…. La mission ! Qui aura bien lieu samedi prochain à la même heure.

- Soyez plus explicite. Mes neurones ont soi-disant besoin de vacances.

– Le polynectar est la solution à notre problème, voyons !

- Nié ?. ?. ?. ?. ?. ? (1)

- Severus, réfléchissez je vous prie. Tonks ! Lupin ! Malfoy ! Voldemort ! Au testage, cuissage, couchage, montage, fourrage ! Appelez ça comme vous voudrez. Vous …testerez Nymphadora mais seulement en apparence.

– Comment cela _en apparence_ ? Vous croyez que Malfoy va se contenter d'un vague mirage ou des quelques cris de jouissance que poussera la candidate grâce à ma performance ?

- Un peu de pudeur, je vous prie. Non, en apparence seulement car elle sera dans vos bras mais pas avec vous. Mon cher Severus, revoyons ensemble les données du problème si vous le voulez bien :  
a) Vous devez… tester la candidate qui n'est autre que Nymphadora Tonks.  
b) Lucius Malfoy sera tout prêt pour vérifier que vous remplissez comme il faut… votre mission.  
c) Si vous n'honorez pas Nymphadora et votre mission, vous craignez pour votre avenir, à juste titre. Le petit Tom n'aime pas qu'on lui désobéisse.  
d) Si vous honorez Nymphadora et votre mission, vous craignez pour votre avenir, à juste titre. Remus n'aime pas qu'on touche à celle qu'il convoite.  
Ai-je bien résumé le problème ?

- Fort bien mais je vous ferais remarquer que nous n'avons pas avancé d'un poil de troll.

– Vous oubliez le petit E ! Comme Espoir !

- Ou comme Echec !

- Ne soyez pas défaitiste voyons ! Vous me rappelez l'optimisme débordant de notre chère Sibylle ! Le petit e), c'est votre polynectar. Vous devez être là, Lucius doit vous voir, Remus ne veut pas que vous touchiez Nymphadora. Il prendra donc votre place.

– Je sais bien qu'un membre en vaut bien un autre… et ne prenez pas cet air égrillard, je parle de ceux de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tonks ne s'en plaindra peut-être pas… Et cessez de rire sottement je vous prie, ne cherchez pas la petite bête dans mes paroles innocentes ! s'énerva Rogue.

– Mais c'est vous qui la cherchez mon cher ! Vos expressions sont tellement imagées…

- Ce qui va se dérouler également et Lucius n'est pas aveugle… à moins que… voulez-vous dire que… Remus va prendre mon apparence ?.

– Godric tout puissant ! Vous comprenez enfin !

– Je vois plusieurs écueils à votre plan. Tout d'abord, l'apparence physique seule ne suffira pas à duper Lucius. Je sais que la voix peut également être maquillée. Mais mes inflexions, mes réparties spirituelles, ma démarche, ma prestance… et d'autres talents que je vous laisse imaginer..

– Et que Lucius ne doit pas avoir souvent lorgnés ; à moins que vous m'ayez tout deux cachés des inclinaisons particulières. Pour éviter toute complication, l'échange n'aura lieu qu'au tout dernier moment.

- Dois-je vous soumettre au chantage, à la menace ou à un sort impardonnable pour qu'enfin vous m'expliquiez clairement ! s'énerva Rogue.

– Non, les mots magiques suffiront.

– Lesquels ? Foutremerlin !

- _S'il vous plaît_, bien entendu.

– SiousplaitAlBUUUUSSS !. !. !. !. !. !

- Demandé aussi gentiment, on ne peut rien vous refuser… même pas notre chère Nymphadora ! Donc, vous vous rendrez samedi au Chaudron baveur où vous avez rendez-vous. Convenons qu'elle vous aura prévenu par hibou express au dernier moment… Et avertissez Lucius le plus tard possible qu'il n'est que le temps d'arriver. Après un bref entretien… amical, sans chantilly mais avec sourires et amabilités..

– Fadaises vous voulez dire !

- Comme vous voulez mais ayez-en au moins l'apparence. Vous monterez ensemble dans la chambre qu'elle a déjà retenue. Remus vous y attendra.

– Je croyais que c'était avec Tonks que je devais passer un agréable moment ! Pas avec Lupin ! Et je ne le crois pas très indiqué comme matrice pour la Reproduction Suprême.

– Ce n'est pas à un vieux sorcier qu'on apprend à faire une farce, Severus, je vous vois venir avec votre grand nez. Remus attendra votre arrivée, à Nymphadora et vous, dans la chambre, bien caché. Cette pièce se prêtera parfaitement à notre mystification. Nulle armoire, pas de tentures ni de recoins sombres, mais juste un cagibi dans lequel Lucius sera obligé de se cacher. Je l'imagine mal accroupi dans le couloir en train de regarder par le trou de la serrure l'avancée de l'action.

– J'ose espérer qu'il y a malgré tout un lit dans cette chambre, grommela Rogue qui était de moins en moins enthousiasmé par les idées du vieil homme… ( Mais l'avait-il été un jour ?) Et si le cagibi est réservé à Malfoy, où donc compte se tapir Remus en attendant de prendre ma place ? Sous le lit ? Sortie peu discrète garantie !

- Voyons Severus, il faut toujours porter ses yeux au ciel !

- Vous avez raison Albus, je m'aperçois que ces fichus elfes ont encore oublié de faire les toiles d'araignées…Je vais leur passer une de ces potions ! Ils s'en souviendront jusqu'au retour de Salazar, vous pouvez me faire confiance Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ma mission.

- Mais mon cher ! C'est vous qui en avez une au plafond ! Je parlais du ciel de lit ! Remus vous y attendra grâce à un sort de _Lévitation_ et à la cape d'invisibilité. Ce n'est pas par hasard que la chambre choisie contient un grand lit avec baldaquin. Dès que vous vous serez… mis en tenue, ou plutôt sans devrais-je dire, Remus boira la potion. Une fois la transformation achevée, vous échangerez vos places discrètement par un double _Transplanage _bien coordonné

– Vous prétendez que tout ceci va se dérouler dans la tenue des tous premiers sorciers ? Nu comme un ver ? Il n'en est pas question ! Comment disiez-vous déjà ? Un peu de pudeur je vous prie ! Je connais des situations plus excitantes pour monter au ciel, le septième bien sûr ! Et pas dans le ciel de lit ! Et qu'avez-vous envisagé ensuite ? Je ne suis pas certain d'être désireux de l'apprendre, mais la curiosité est la plus forte…

- Par Merlin…vous y patienterez jusqu'à la fin.  
…  
…

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

…  
…

Samedi 18 octobre

Une haute silhouette sombre se découpait dans la lueur grise de cet après-midi maussade. Ce samedi 18 octobre était comme tous les autres jours de cette semaine, pluvieux. Peu de monde dans les rues de Londres et Charing Cross Road n'échappait pas à la règle. C'est pourquoi cet individu vêtu d'une ample cape noire passait complètement inaperçu. Il semblait savoir où il se dirigeait et accordait peu d'importance aux rares passants qu'il croisait ou qui allaient dans la même direction que lui. Il aurait dû.

Il n'avait pas encore atteint le Chaudron Baveur qu'il fut saisi par un forte poigne l'attirant contre son gré dans une ruelle perpendiculaire, à demi dissimulée par des bennes à ordures et de vieux débris attendant d'être embarqués. A moitié traîné malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour se libérer, il n'eut cependant pas le temps de sortir sa baguette. L'étreinte se relâcha et il put contempler malgré la faible luminosité des lieux, le responsable de ce wizardnapping. Il n'en fut pas étonné outre mesure.

– Remus ! Comme c'est aimable à toi de me faire découvrir tes quartiers préférés de Londres. Mais tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas m'éterniser. Une jeune pondeuse m'attend. Et tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher toi aussi.

– Rogue, tu ne crois pas que tu vas te soustraire à une petite discussion. Nous avons à parler tous les deux.

– Et de quoi ? Du temps qu'il fait comme tout sorcier civilisé ? Je crois que toi et moi échappons à cette catégorie. Ni mes antécédents ni ta lycanthropie ne nous mettent en bonne posture pour être inscrits au Who's Wiz.

– De ce qui est sensé se passer cet après-midi.

– Comme je suis étonné ! ricana Rogue. En fait, ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est que tu ne sois pas venu plus tôt me parler. Albus a-t-il attendu le dernier moment pour te mettre au courant de son « génial plan » ?

- Non. Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas te parler et encore moins de t'agresser.

– Comme il va être déçu quand il va découvrir que tu as rompu ton beau serment ! railla le maître des potions.

– Je ne t'ai pas agressé… pas encore tout au moins. Et si personne ne l'en informe il n'aura aucune raison de l'être, répliqua doucereusement Lupin. La lueur animale dansant au fond de ses prunelles dissuada Rogue de poursuivre dans cette voie.. et il ne pensait pas à la ruelle nauséabonde… Pourtant, la pleine lune étant encore loin. Mais Rogue ne tenait pas à découvrir quelle part du loup ou du Lupin pouvait être réveillée par un fort sentiment de jalousie. Il attendit prudemment qu'il poursuive.

– Severus, tu te souviens de ta promesse… Il n'est pas question que tu touches à Nymphadora.

– Je n'ai pas pour habitude, je te l'ai déjà dit il y a peu de temps, de rompre mes engagements. Ne pas la toucher… Je peux t'assurer que je ne coucherai pas avec elle. Tout au plus vais-je m'allonger quelques secondes à ses côtés le temps que tu me remplaces. Et je te prierais de faire vite ! Si tu ne veux pas que je sois dans l'obligation d'aller plus avant dans ma mission.

– Je ne te le conseille pas. Dans ton propre intérêt.

– Pas de menaces avec moi ! J'en ai déjà tellement reçues que je suis immunisé. Dumbledore t'a-t'il raconté par le menu le déroulement des réjouissances ? demanda un Rogue goguenard.

– Rouais, répondit Lupin entre ses dents.

– Alors tu seras prié de ne rien laisser pendre du ciel de lit qui puisse offenser notre vue.

– J'en attendrai autant de toi, rétorqua celui qui tentait difficilement de garder son calme… une promesse était une promesse… Et tu seras prié de regarder ailleurs !

- Pour ce que ça m'intéresse ! Il y aura bien assez de Lucius pour se rincer l'œil de vos ébats ! Je me tournerai et compterai les centaures. Mais la pensée que tu vas avaler une gorgée de polynectar contenant un de mes cheveux que tu as toujours tant appréciés, compense tout le désagrément de la situation. Sans parler du reste !

- Le reste ? Mais quelle idée perverse traverse encore ton esprit malade ? s'inquiéta davantage Lupin.

– Eh bien… Tu vas être moi !

- Je le sais ! Et alors ?

- Je constate que tu n'as pas compris toutes les implications, s'amusa Rogue. Il faut aux yeux de Malfoy, que le professeur Rogue, mangemort à ses heures, peu attiré par le troupeau femelle, couche avec la candidate pour contrôler ses aptitudes à cet acte. En aucune façon, il ne doit penser qu'il a devant lui le Lupin déguisé en Severus faisant l'amour à sa copine… Y avais-tu pensé sous cet angle, dis-moi, Remus ? insista-t-il sadiquement.

Remus avait pâli à l'énoncé des faits.

– Pas de gentilles, ni de caresses, ni de mots doux, ni autres fadaises ou trolleries. Tu dois te comporter comme le mangemort que je suis supposé être, se sachant surveillé par Malfoy et en mission pour le Mage Noir. Du sexe à l'état brut. Lucius ne doit avoir aucun doute, aucun.

A ces mots, le visage de Lupin passa d'un teint maladif au rouge vermillon. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent et avant que Rogue n'ait eu le temps de poursuivre par quelque plaisanterie salace, les mains du lycanthrope l'agrippèrent à la gorge, démontrant que la limite du supportable venait d'être franchie pour l'homme et son loup. Le professeur des potions sentit l'air lui manquer rapidement et crut sa dernière venue quand son ancien condisciple approcha lentement son muffle de son grand nez busqué.

– Salaud, émit simplement dans un souffle Lupin, leurs visages n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

– Lâche-moi, arriva à gargouiller « sa victime ».

La poigne sur son cou se relâchant, Rogue en profita pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de son adversaire afin de le repousser. Les deux hommes ne se quittaient pas des yeux ; la colère et la peur brûlaient dans leurs deux prunelles. Le loup céda finalement la place à l'homme qu'il habitait et le corps à corps cessa.

« Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie en ta compagnie, reprit Severus reprenant son faux air d'impassibilité, mais j'ai une candidate qui m'attend… et toi aussi. Je crois qu'il serait judicieux que tu te dépêches d'arriver avant Malfoy, si tu veux pouvoir t'installer confortablement en nous attendant. Si par malheur il y parvenait avant toi, je me verrais dans la regrettable obligation de jouer mon propre rôle jusqu'au bout…  
Et songe que cela aurait pu être pire… si tu avais pris ma place pour tester… Ombrage par exemple ! »

Lupin ne daigna même pas répondre. Il tourna vivement des talons et quitta à grandes enjambées la ruelle sombre, se dirigeant rapidement vers le Chaudron Baveur. Il savait que Rogue avait malheureusement raison et cette pensée le rendait fou furieux. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne prit pas le temps, lui non plus, d'observer la rue et les êtres qui s'y trouvaient. Il aurait dû également.

Un gros chien noir avait précipitamment fait demi-tour en le voyant surgir ainsi… Un chien pas tout à fait comme les autres comme vous pouvez bien le deviner… Un chien qui avait décidé de suivre son ami lorsque ce dernier avait quitté le 12 square Grimmaurd. Il pensait bien, étant donné la mine sombre affichée par Lupin depuis la veille, que le rendez-vous de la semaine dernière n'avait pas eu les suites qu'il escomptait… Et c'était simplement en se fiant à son « flair » qu'il avait décidé de le filer. Mais là, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entre apercevoir… Qu'avaient donc fait les deux hommes serrés l'un contre l'autre ? Que s'étaient-ils donc murmurés ?

…  
…

**§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§**

…  
…  
(1) le Nié est une marque déposée Ayla corporate limited !

Pour les RAR, vous les trouverez toutes à cette adresse à taper derrière le double slash et les 3W de l'adresse URL point livejournal point com slash users slash zazaone tiret inférieur(touche 8) rar slash  
...ou passez par mon profil !

Donc, plus de RAR ici….. Grrrrr….. si vous saviez le paquet de grossièretés que j'ai pu sortir lorsque, tard dans la nuit j'ai découvert le mail de **FFnet Mode d'emploi**, nous informant de l'interdiction dorénavant de répondre aux RAR dans les chaps !. !. !. !. !. !. !. !. !

Je ne passe jamais par la page d'accueil lorsque je me connecte à Feufeupasnet. J'ouvre directement à la page de présentation des nouvelles fics HP. Vous n'allez pas me dire que les administrateurs ne pouvaient pas envoyer un mail pour nous prévenir ! Un des plus grands sites de fanfics !. !. !

Bref, je suis furax ! Ils ne sont même pas foutu d'utiliser pour les liens mail une police de caractère standart qui accepte les accents… Je ne sais pas si cela vous est déjà arrivé, mais la suppression des lettres accentuées rend parfois le texte incompréhensible. Il faut donc retourner sur le site pour relire et répondre…bel avantage.

Et moi qui aime relire les RAR que j'envoie pour ne pas me répéter (enfin j'essaye..), pour personnaliser, je fais comment maintenant ? Je n'ai pas de trace des RAR envoyés… et pour les réponses à mes reviews ? Je dois me contenter de ces mails m……..iques ? (la grossièreté me reprend…pas bon signe…)

Les RAR écrites par un des persos sous forme d'une histoire, comme à la fin du chap 10 vont disparaître ?… On fait comment Chimgrid, qui est une habituée de cette pratique (c'est elle qui me l'a soufflée) , les autres et moi ? …Là, je pense que je tricherai…. Chapitre annexe ou quelque chose du même style….. ou écriture du chap sur mon LJ, que n'importe qui peut consulter…

Enfin, quand je suis lectrice, j'adore lire les RAR que font les auteurs aux personnes que je connais.……… FINI ! Plus possible !

Beaucoup d'inconvénients pour un très léger avantage… un lien mail, qu'ils pouvaient de toute façon mettre ne place comme la plupart des sites de fanfics, sans pour autant interdire ce superbe et enrichissant moment que son les RAR !

L'auriez vous compris ? Je suis hors de moi !. !. !. !

Merci d'avoir lu mon coup de gueule… De le dire, de l'écrire et le publier, ça fait du bien…. et encore plus si vous y répondez !

Gros zoubis baveux à tous et toutes en attendant et merci encore une fois de m'avoir lue ! SSSMMMAAARRRCK !


	15. Le chaudron des baveurs

V cherche F désespérément 

Spoiler… je vous laisse deviner les rares allusions….  
Disclaimer : comme d'hab' tout appartient à JKR, sauf les idées, qui sont bien trop tordues pour être les siennes !  
Rating : voilà le changement qui, je crois, était attendu par un certain nombre de lecteurs…. Bande de petits S ! (S comme Snapien…. à quoi pensiez-vous donc ?) **M** scène érotique explicite et (j'espère) d'un style différent de mon premier. Donc, les allergiques au lemon et les moins de 18 ans, passez votre tour, je vous mettrai un petit résumé au début du chap suivant, promis !

Encart publicitaire : Un court OS ; vous avez bien le temps de le lire ! **Je me réveille un matin** de Wolf Moonshadow traduit par **Benebu**… 5 paragraphes, 5 POV, et 5 étapes pour l'histoire d'une dispute dans un couple potterien de légende (seul indice : Sev') dans un style remarquable.

Eh ! vous ne comptez quand même pas passez à la suite sans avoir lu ma tite citation…. Toujours un indice pour le chap' !

_Il y a deux tragédies dans la vie : l'une est de ne pas satisfaire son désir et l'autre de le satisfaire.  
(_Oscar Wilde)… Et oui ! Mon pauvre Sev' !

…  
…  
**§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§**

…  
…  
**15- Au Chaudron des baveurs  
**…  
…  
Tonks commença à se dévêtir, malgré quelques gestes malhabiles. Sa lenteur était affolante. L'air sembla prendre pour les trois hommes présents une autre consistance. Elle tournait le dos à Rogue, ne pouvant soutenir son regard, et se trouvait devant la fenêtre. Ce dernier voyait son dos se dénuder peu à peu, à contre jour, comme les voiles de Salomé tombant les uns après les autres. Il avait l'impression que les habits n'étaient pas les seuls à chuter ; sa mâchoire inférieure, d'après ses sensations, venait de heurter le plancher de la chambre tandis que sa langue se déroulait à la façon d'un tapis magico-ministériel écarlate. Lucius, qui ne pouvait percevoir le spectacle dans son intégralité, fut impressionne par les yeux exorbités du pseudo mangemort… Allaient-ils rester dans leur orbite ? Le doute était possible.

(_Lucius)… Vraiment ? A ce point ? Dommage que je ne puisse en voir plus. Mais surtout, dommage que le Maître ne m'ait pas nommé pour remplir cette fem…. mission. Tous les plaisirs pour les mêmes, toujours les mêmes…Quelle injustice flagrante. Même pas eu le droit de torturer à la dernière sortie punitive… J'ai dû me contenter de Narcissa. Bon, ils se bougent un peu tous les deux que je puisse en voir un peu plus… _

(Remus) … et j'apercevrai autre chose que les mollets poilus de Severus. Bon sang ! Mais que fait-il à rester immobile comme cela ! Qu'il se bouge ! On n'a pas toute l'après-midi devant nous ! Je ne vais pas rester suspendu au plafond ainsi.. C'est plein de poussière et j'ai envie d'éternuer…ha…ha… ! Pas éternuer, non Moony, surtout, ne pas éternuer, ne pas…

(Sev')…bander, surtout ne pas bander Sevy…Pense à autre chose,… pense VITE à autre chose… Dumbledore en string rose avec une immense sucette ! Voui ! C'est ça ! Dumbledore et sa sucette ! Dumbledore léchant sa sucette rose… léchant le sein rose…. LA SUCETTE ! Ou mieux, Dumbledore et Dobby en train de … (Nda : Pour des raisons de survie à cette fic, nous vous demandons d'excuser la censure exercée par l'auteuse… Elle a déjà suffisamment pété de neurones comme cela… Il faut bien qu'il lui en reste un peu si vous voulez voir la fin de cette fic un jour. Merci de votre compréhension.) … _Y'a pas à dire, efficace comme vision… RRRhhhaa … me sens mieux ; je l'ai échappé belle ! Si le Lupin m'avait vu au garde à vous devant sa copine, j'avais du soucis à me faire… Sa copine ? Mais elle est où, l'amoureuse des poilus de la pleine lune ?… _

Rogue se retourna en la cherchant du regard. Profitant de l'état d'hébétude intégrale de son ancien professeur, Tonks avait rapidement quitté le reste de ses habits et s'était glissée prestement sous les draps. Les couvertures étaient remontées jusque sous son nez, mettant d'autant plus en valeur ses grands yeux noisettes élargis par la crainte. Ses mains serraient frénétiquement les draps sans qu'elle en soit consciente. Elle préféra tourner la tête sur le côté pour ne pas regarder Rogue finir de se dévêtir. Si la vision de ses maigrichons mollets poilus dépassant des chaussettes tire-bouchonnées sur ses chevilles l'avait angoissée… le spectacle du caleçon, lui, l'avait… l'avait… partagée. Devait-elle, en plus de rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, éclater de rire ou s'évanouir d'horreur ? Elle se décida pour le flegme britannique… wait and see… le moins possible !

Ce dernier était en train de vivre l'expérience du caméléon posé sur la jupe écossaise de Minerva… Quelle couleur pouvait-il bien afficher ? Le maître des cachots poudlardesque ne s'était pas davantage décidé que l'animal, passant du rouge plus ou moins pourpre, aux teintes ivoire plus ou moins cadavériques. Le résultat n'était pas forcément des plus heureux, les coloris ne s'apparentant guère à son caleçon qui fut blanc un jour… mais lequel ? C'était un caleçon sorcier car les Pères Noël y remuaient des chaudrons verts prêts à exploser. Il n'y avait pas que les chaudrons qu'ils l'étaient….Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on se montre trop désagréable avec les serviables elfes de maison. Les machines à laver poudlardiennes avaient tendance à abimer plus facilement le linge de certains professeurs… Pas laver ! Non, pas laver ! Vilain Sevy, vilain, caleçon déteint,dixit Dobby. Malheureusement pour son occupant, ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il donnait…

(_Lucius)… PPPFFFUUUU !. !. !. wouuuaaahhh ! Ne pas rire Lucinou, ne pas rire ! Il faudra donner des cours de savoir vivre à Severus ! Il ne s'est pas amélioré depuis ses années en tant qu'élève, à ce que je puis apercevoir… Il faut que cette charmante candidate soit vraiment déterminée pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant à une telle vue ! Je ne sais ce qui est le plus ridicule… Est-ce ce motif parfaitement grotesque, ou…. _

(Remus)… l'état du sous-vêtement est parfaitement repoussant… J'espère que ce n'est pas celui de Noël dernier, qu'il est simplement un peu en avance pour la saison. Qu'il le garde jusqu'aux fêtes de fin d'année si ça lui chante, mais Tonks, ma pauvre Nymphadora, comment peut-elle ne pas être terrifiée…ou plutôt éclater de rire ! La présence de Malfoy doit l'en empêcher…

(Sev')… pourquoi ai-je mis ce caleçon-ci ? Mais pourquoi ? Robe : impeccable, fraîchement lavée et repassée par les elfes, chaussettes changées avant de partir pour éviter tout problème d'odeur… pantalon, tee-shirt, pull R.A.S. Mais comment ai-je pu choisir ce foutu caleçon ? Bon, Sev', tu résoudras ce problème hautement préoccupant d'une arrivée précoce possible d'Alzheimer une autre fois. Tu as des choses plus urgentes à faire : réussir à le quitter ce f….. caleçon de m….. et te glisser dans les draps. Vite, le plus vite possible…. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie de tirer légèrement les rideaux du baldaquin pour l'échange.

Et comme il venait de se l'ordonner, Rogue s'avança d'un pas d'automate, s'assit sur le lit du côté opposé à Tonks. Il tira légèrement les rideaux. Elle en fit de même. Après quelques secondes d'intense hésitation, il parvint à se convaincre lui-même de passer à l'une des étapes les plus délicates de cette épreuve. D'une main moins assurée que lorsqu'il mélange délicatement la potion dans le chaudron, ou lors d'autres manipulations tout aussi minutieuses, mais beaucoup plus privées, il réussit à extraire l'objet du litige. Comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir enfilé celui offert par l'équipe enseignante lors de son dernier anniversaire ! Un magnifique caleçon vert orné de chaudrons et d'une phrase : « Je fourre ma longue cuillère dans tous les p'tits chaudrons ! ».. Le thème et la couleur lui convenant, Severus s'était senti vexé par le rire de ses collègues à l'ouverture du paquet. Le choix d'Old Dumb, il l'avait vite deviné.

Il réussit à s'allonger sous les draps à son tour, prenant garde de ne pas même effleurer l'Elona Bombsexuelle étendue à ses côtés. Il ne savait où porter son regard en attendant l'échange… ni ses mains ! Regarder droit devant lui ?... il y avait le cagibi malfoyisant. Regarder la porte d'entrée ?… l'envie de décamper risquait de prendre le dessus. Il serra les mâchoires ; il n'était pas un lâche !. !. ! Regarder le ciel de lit ? … même s'il ne pouvait l'apercevoir à travers la cape d'invisibilité, il savait que Remus s'y trouvait, nu lui aussi, attendant…Beurk !… Regarder de l'autre côté, celui de Nymphadora, encore plus séduisante que dans son souvenir avec ses longs cheveux épars sur l'oreille… Pas question, il avait déjà assez de mal à se contenter de se tourner les pouces… Ses mains désiraient désespérément un corps, celui de la jeune femme aux formes rebondies, ou, faute de mieux, le sien…Il tentait de les distraire en se tournant les pouces, mais il devait régulièrement donner un tape à sa main droite qui dérivait dangereusement du côté des formes généreuses allongées à ses côtés, comme si elle était possédée d'une vie propre.

Dans tous les cas de figure, les ennuis étaient à la clé…

_(Sev') Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Qu'attend-il ? Il n'a pas perdu la fiole de Polynectar au moins ? Je commence à avoir mes mains tout endolories à force de taper dessus. Et si ça continue, ce ne seront pas les seules extrémités à l'être… Il ne se rend pas compte de l'effort que je suis obligé de faire ! Tiens ! Prends ça, toi ! Pas bouger !…. _

(Remus) … pas bouger ! Je risque de laisser glicher la cape d'invisibilité. Et chais pas pratique à tenir avec les dents che truc ! Non d'un nonos, après quel coin chai accroché chette fichue fiole ? Ah, la voilà, pas trop tôt. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de Severus, mais il fait des mouvements bizarres avec ses mains et il se tape dessus… vraiment pas net… mais tant qu'il ne joue qu'avec ses mains… et ce petit bruit m'arrange. Il couvrira celui du Transplanage. Mais qu'il n'espère pas que je poursuive, quand je serai lui, son petit…

(Lucius) … manège avec ce bruit ? Il ne lui donne pas une fessée tout de même ? Ou pire ! Non, je n'ai pas aperçu d'accessoires quand il s'est dévêtu… Certes, ma vision est limitée, mais je pense qu'elle réagirait un peu plus s'il sortait une tapette à moches. Il n'oserait pas utiliser ses Toubogants (1) quand même ! Il n'a pas le droit de la marquer. Et je trouve qu'ils ne s'agitent pas beaucoup. Qu'attendent-il à la fin ? Que j'aille leur expliquer comment faire ? Aaaahhhh ! Enfin je vois qu'une tentative d'approche, technique reptation latérale n°12, est mise en oeuvre. Bon choix pour la préparer au Maître.

Rogue n'y tenait plus ! Il avait beau compter les Dumbledore sautant les Dobby ou l'inverse dans sa tête, (comme les moutons ; voyons ! Qu'imaginiez-vous ?) rien n'y faisait. Echappant à tout raisonnement, à toute évocation d'avenir mordant, ses trois extrémités se tendaient vers Elona-Nymphadora, doigts frétillants ainsi que le reste, et bouche en cul de poule quémandant un bisou. Notre maître des potions manquait cruellement d'expérience dans l'art subtil de la séduction.

A ce moment précis, Tonks sentant plusieurs « choses » se rapprocher d'elle, se tourna vers Severus pour constater que ses pires craintes étaient fondées. Un crac un peu trop sonore se fit subitement entendre. Un peu comme si les deux personnes allongées étaient passées à une étape tellement plus active que le lit n'aurait pas résisté à leurs assauts. Rogue était à deux doigts, que dis-je, à deux cheveux sombres d'étreindre cette silhouette allongée à ses côtés et… c'est exactement ce qu'il fit pour son plus grand bonheur, ou plutôt pour la satisfaction d'une partie cylindrique de son corps qui n'y tenait plus ! Il se serra contre elle pendant que sa bouche se posait brutalement et prenait possession avidement des lèvres minces, chaudes, mais closes tandis que sa main descendait le long de cette peau douce et blanche, presque blafarde, jusqu'à la chute des reins qu'il espérait volupteuse et … sèche ? Lèvres minces ? Celles de Tonks étaient pulpeuses, ses fesses rebondies ? Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine.

Il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il était frénétiquement en train de fourrer sa langue dans … sa propre bouche ? Et qu'il palpait sensuellement son propre popotin ! Comble de malchance, comme il le découvrit avec horreur, Lupin avait transplané trois secondes trop tôt ou trop tard selon les points de vue. Il put constater en direct l'efficacité de son légendaire regard ténébreux et glacial, sans le moindre truchement d'un miroir. Il sut qu'il était temps pour lui de transplaner sans demander son reste. Ses dents étaient certes moins aiguisées que celles de Lupin, mais il ne tenait nullement à vérifier leurs performances quand un loup-garou en avait l'usage.

Il monta, d'une incantation rapide, au ciel de lit pas au septième, la queue PAS entre les jambes, à son grand désespoir. Un problème de plus à résoudre…. Comme promis, il se tourna en direction du tissu du baldaquin, entortillé maladroitement dans la cape d'invisibilité à la façon d'une tente canadienne avec son piquet…. Bref, Rogue avait un problème… de taille. Et qui n'allait pas en diminuant. Les bruits qu'il percevait venant du dessous étaient trop évocateurs pour apaiser ses sens exacerbés..

_(Sev') Tralala, Un petit Sevy pendu au plafond,  
Tirez lui la queue, il pondra des œufs….. Comme me chantait ma tante Cuckoet entre deux tentatives de meurtres sur mon oncle Sinistrus (2). Sauf qu'en ce moment, nul besoin de me la tirer, et ce ne sont pas des œufs qu'il va pleuvoir s'ils ne la mettent pas en sourdine, et très rapiDEMENT ! Cette cape d'invisibilité prête à glisser et à tomber à chaque instant ne me facilite pas la tâche. Si encore je pouvais libérer une de mes mains et me frotter… _

(Lucius)… les yeux comme les oreilles…. Ces froissements de tissus, ces draps qui bougent, qui s'élèvent et se rabaissent en rythme… Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu cette mission ? Pourquoi !. !. !  
Entendre, voir… enfin plutôt deviner car ils ne sont guère loquaces ni l'un ni l'autre..  
Après une reptation réussie, le remue-ménage pendant quelques secondes… Elle était peut-être moins consentante après avoir aperçu la nature morte au caleçon ou pire, sans !….Mais au craquement produit par le lit, je pense qu'il lui en a mis un tel coup, qu'elle va avoir la démarche d'un dompteur de dragon après une journée un peu trop longue à vouloir dresser une femelle en chaleur… Les coussins lui seront conseillés sur les sièges. C'est qu'il aurait pu l'abimer ! Pas content le Maître, pas content du tout… Il aime casser ses jouets lui-même et ne permet pas que d'autres les lui touchent. Mais c'est qu'il accélère encore, le bougre ! Elle va commencer à…

(Sev')…Pousser des petits cris de poules qui vient de pondre son œuf !… Elle avait raison après tout la tante Cuckoet, à peu de choses près… Un petit Sevy planté sur le lit,  
Tirez lui la queue…. Et c'est la partenaire qui pondra des œufs ! Car après tout, c'est avec MOI que se trouve Elona… Et je n'ai pas à avoir honte de moi ! Pourquoi aurai-je honte de mes prouesses ? Elle n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre ! Allez, mon p'tit Sev', jette un petit coup d'œil. Caché par la cape, Lupin n'en saura jamais rien. Il emprunte ton corps, ton apparence. La moindre des choses est que tu vérifies qu'il s' en montre digne. Mais que sont-ils en….

(Lucius) … en train de faire ? Je ne pensais pas que Rogue avait des connaissances si variées. Tel que je le connais, il a appris par cœur le Kamasutra hier soir avant de venir et il lui fait passer un examen. D'abord un très sage « Vignes Enlacées », mais toujours très apprécié, permettant de faire plus palpablement connaissance avec cette toute charmante candidate. Il se lance dans le grand classique «the Missionary Position ». Il devra se la remonter à la manivelle s'il veut obtenir The best score et devenir the winner of the master's fuckfest. Mais que voyons-nous apparaître ? Un revirement, il me semble, oui, tout à fait, c'est miraculeux, c'est incroyable, c'est inouï, je ne peux y croire, la candidate prend en main le… la suite des opérations et tente une figure nouvelle…. « the Crushed Flowers » ou Fleur Eclatée dans la langue du merveilleux et toujours regretté Molière. Et elle marque !. !. !. !

(Remus) Tonks, ma mie, ma douce…MA DOUCE ? Mais… que fais-tu ? Non !. !. ! Pas comme ça !. !. ! Ils vont nous voir !. !. ! Reste sous les draps, reste je te dis, couchée !. !. ! Mais regarde mes yeux nom d'unBucky en rut! Ne peux-tu comprendre ce que je ne puis te dire à haute voix ?. ?. Malmort… Mais c'est mon…. que tu prends en main… Mais ? Mais ? Que comptes-tu en faire dans cette position ? Pas comme ça ! Veux-tu le lâcher !. !. !. ! Je n'en ai qu'un et j'ai la faiblesse d'y tenir, et qui sait, il pourrait nous resservir un jour, ou ce serait une nuit, près d'un loch, où tu te serais endormie et tel un loup noir je… OOHoHohO FOUTREMERLIN ! C'est pas à l'académie d'Aurors qu'on apprend ça !

(Sev') AARrgGhH ! Je…je… Que Merlin me patafiole ! Tonks… Elona…. Woouuuaaaah ! Pô juste !. !. ! Pô juste du tout ! Pourquoi ce n'est QUE mon apparence qui s'envoie en l'air avec cette créature de rêve ? Pourquoôaâ !. !. !. ! Dumbledore, il va me le payer… Le seul bon côté de ma mission, le seul ! Il me l'enlève. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas la raisonner la sale bête… Lupin l'a toujours écouté, alors, une fois de plus, une seule fois, quelle différence pour lui ? Et c'est MOI et MOI tout seul qui m'amuserait en ce moment à sa place. Quand je pense que je l'ai eu sous les yeux pendant des heures quand elle était élève, des heures durant des années. Je n'ai jamais pensé, soupçonné qu'elle puisse cacher tant de… compétences variées …Et quelles courbes par Salazar… Hum… miam, miam, changement intéressant… Prendre note mentale : dans la prochaine petite annonce, préciser tour de poitrine 85 bonnet D minimum et seins fermes, doux, veloutés, avec un joli rose sombre pour… Sev', du calme. A force de te trémousser, Lupin va finir par te remarquer. D'autant plus, qu'étant sur le dos maintenant, il suffit qu'il quitte des yeux deux secondes l'Elona, Nymphadora, Celesta Delanay, quel que soit son nom, et qu'il porte les siens immédiatement vers le mouvement que j'occasionne à me… à bouger, et fini le reluquage. Fin de tout exactement… Mais quel corps ! Quel corps ! Quelle chute de rein ! Quel cul !. !. ! Et je prendrais bien quelques cours avec elle pour réviser cette partie du programme que nous avons pas pour habitude de prat… d'approfondir à Pourdlard. Je me demande comment s'appelle cette position…

(Lucius)… and now The Seesaw, ou Balançoire comme le dirait le fort talentueux et ô combien monumental Victor Hugo… et… et je vois sans aucun problème ses seins et mamelons dressés se tendre vers moi, tels les charmes ravageurs de l'inoubliable et encore ô combien regrettée Brigit Groleaulo, championne toute catégorie and double world recordwoman de production lactée. Mais elle a regrettablement loosée les Olympiades du jet lacté pressé sans élan.. Le vent défavorable n'a pas été reconnu par les juges, bien que les instances internationales aient été saisies.. Ma pauvre nourrice, des remarquables, des merveilleux, des sublimes seins … Je vois d'ailleurs très bien la paire de …

(Remus)… qu'elle m'écraseeuuhhh ! Doucement ! MA DOUCEEUUHH !. !. ! Je comprends pourquoi Albus m'a demandé hier de réviser mes classiques, Confessions érotiques, tome 266 : Jeunes filles en chaleur (3). Il m'a fort heureusement prêté son exemplaire… le mien était devenu illisible… bave et encre ne font pas bon ménage…Mais quelle lecture a-t'il proposé à Tonks ! Pas le Kama…

(Sev')… sutra ! Foutremerlin, elle nous passe en revue tout le Kamasu…

(Lucius)…tra… Et ce n'est pas fini ! Sacré tempérament… D'abord…

(Remus)… pendant « Les Vignes Enlacées », au moins, j'ai pu lui expliquer le problème, enfin, lui chuchoter entre deux rapides baisers brutaux. Mouaih, des baisers à la mode Rogue, la mode pendue au-dessus de nous… Puis…

(Lucius)… l'incontournable Missionnaire, avant d'enchaîner avec brio et démontrant en plus d'une irréprochable plastique qui ne me laisse pas indifférent, une maîtrise parfaite de situation… à moins que… Non ? Rogue n'aurait pas abusé de l'Imperium ? Une telle docilité face à un tel… enfin face à Rogue… Tous les doutes sont permis. Mais sa démonstration de…

(Sev') … la posture précédente, ses jambes relévées, son dos cambré… Sev', calme-toi tu te fais du mal… Justement, si je me faisais un peu de bien ? De toute façon, la situation peut difficilement être pire pour moi. J'ai beau tenté de fermer les yeux, je les entends. Si je me bouche les oreilles, je lâche la cape, et ce n'est guère le moment que Malfoy voit double ! Lupin, pourrais-tu arrêter de gémir ainsi ! Crois-tu que je m'abaisse à de telles sottes manifestations de mes extrémités… nerveuses en public ! Et cesse de la caresser … Mes mains sur ses hanches pleines, sa taille marquée et remontant vers sa poitrine pleine… ses seins si …si … Salazar viens à mon aide ! Elle recommence ses mouvements tellement…tellement… haut-bas, bas-haut, bas. Oh oui !… surtout bas, contre…Mais que va-t'elle…

(Remus)…encore !….

(Lucius)….. inventer ? Ah, mes aïeux ! C'est un spectacle absolument fantastique, absolument merveilleux ! Cette charmante jeune femme, marvolous and lovely sexy witch, que le grand et ô combien regretté Renoir aurait aimé tenir au bout de son pinceau, m'étonne plus que jamais ! Et le pinceau de l'artiste n'aurait pas été le seul à aimer s'en occuper ; le mien n'en peut plus… Je vais devoir renouer avec les travaux manuels, comme à l'école….

(Remus)… de Dumbledore ? Ce n'est quand même pas en son ….oh…oui !… oh…encore ! … ho… nneur qu'elle me mène « Au phénix dans la joie » l'un dans les bras de l'autre ? Je vais pouvoir à nouveau lui parler…si elle m'en laisse … le …temps !

A moitié appuyé contre la tête du lit et calé par les oreillers, les yeux sombres de Lupin/Rogue s'agrandirent au délicieux spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux . Notons que les yeux de Remus ne furent pas les seuls organes à être frappés de croissance subite (Nda :et non sus ou tout autre écriture, bite !). Il ne fut pas davantage la seule « victime » de ce phénomène. Tonks, ou plutôt Célesta comme elle lui avait chuchoté de l'appeler, s'assit sur son amant, entourant sa taille de ses jambes fuselées, l'enlaçant étroitement contre elle. Sa poitrine effleurait son buste, tandis qu'elle écrasait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lentement, son membre la pénétrait encore. Dans la douceur de l'étreinte, il lui chuchota quelques mots de tendresse et d'amour, ceux que les amants s'avouent toujours.

Mais le temps pressait. L'heure allait bientôt être écoulée… Lucius l'était déjà. Il essuya furieusement les gouttes de sang sur ses lèvres. Afin d'étouffer son cri au moment de sa jouissance, il s'était mordu pour ne pas révéler sa présence… jusqu'au sang. Le sien, pour un fois.

Pour Sev' comme pour Remus, c'était une question de secondes, guère plus. L'état catatonique post éjaculatoire de Malfoy ne lui permit pas de se rendre compte que les gémissements de Rogue étaient maintenant doubles, et heureusement, en partie couverts par les soupirs de plus en plus aigus, de plus en plus rapprochés, précipités de Nymphadora… Lequel des trois atteint le plaisir le premier, seule la photo finish et le chronomètre électronique auraient permis de le déterminer.

Les deux amants se contemplèrent amoureusement une dernière fois avant de se nicher à nouveau sous les draps, pour faciliter la discrétion du double transplanage coordonné.  
…  
…  
…

**§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§**

…  
…  
PPFFFUUU ! Quelle journée ! Mazette, mais quelle journée ! Au programme :

D'abord un Lupin qui commence par tenter de m'étrangler… et qui va peut-être finir la journée de même ! Heureusement qu'Albus était là quand nous avons fait le point sur les évènements. Quand je pense que j'étais sur le point de lui rouler un patin ! Dommage que je n'ai pu me précipiter sur une brosse à dents de toute urgence. Quelle horreur ! Et quelle odeur !. !… Embrasser Lupin…. Il ne doit pas y avoir pire expérience linguale au monde. A part embrasser le Mage Noir. Ou pire, Black ! Salazar me préserve de ces malédictions !

Mon p'tit Sev', techniquement parlant, ce n'est pas Lupin que tu becquotais, mais toi-même en fait. Souviens-toi de sa tronche lorsque tu l'as regardé, et de ses yeux d'onyx ! Souviens-toi aussi de ces muscles secs, cette peau…

Mouaif, pas la peine de rentrer dans les détails…

Quand je pense que tu lui as mis la main aux fesses que tu as failli…

Ta gueule la p'tite voix !. !. !. !

Bon, ou en étais-je avant que je ne m'interrompe moi-même ? Ah voui.  
Je connaissais l'expression avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir mais nous venons d'enrichir le dictionnaire des expressions cet après-midi : avoir un Malfoy dans le placard… Je suis parti dès que j'ai pu. Je ne tenais pas à voir sa tête et à entendre son commentaires sur mes pseudo activités sportives de l'après-midi. J'ai eu assez de temps pour m'observer sans avoir besoin des observations d'un autre. J'ai prétendu au maître ne pouvoir l'attendre. La journée a été assez « testée » comme ça ! Nul besoin d'un Doloris de plus pour me remettre les idées d'aplomb.

Alors, pourquoi penses-tu encore à Elona Tonks ? A la douceur de ses cheveux, de sa peau…

TA GUEULE !. !. !. !. ! Tu préfères que je pense à la graisseur le Bouse-de-Dragon ou à la maigreur de Minerva-la-sanglée ? Et pourquoi pas à Dumbledore astiqué par Dobby ?

NON ! Pitié pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça mon p'tit Sev' !

Alors la p'tite voix, tu te casses. Je pense à qui je veux quand je veux quand il n'y aucun occlumens dans les parages. ..Me fais penser que le Maître paraissait satisfait de ma prestation. Célesta Delanay, mets de choix pour lui ! Prétendue vieille famille sorcier…Ils sont tous morts ou fous, pas de problèmes pour les vérifications ! Il ne souhaite la rencontrer que plus tard …  
Une opération importante au ministère m'a-t-il laissé entendre. Mais quelle opération ? Pourquoi me tient-il à l'écart de cette opération ? Pourvu qu'il…

Non, non, mon p'tit Sev'. Tu sais bien que s'il avait le moindre soupçon sur ta loyauté, tes boyaux seraient en train de décorer son sapin de Noël. Tu ne peux être partout à la fois, à espionner soit disant Dumbledore à Poudlard, et en train d'agir au Ministère… Il a encore dû y envoyer Malfoy… Tu ne le verras pas pendant quelques jours.

Bonne nouvelle. Mais je dois encore me taper la corvée d'une nouvelle petite annonce. Il ne va quand même pas installer un harem ! Je me vois mal, très mal, dans le rôle de l'eunuque de service. Le mien, celui qui a trois pièces, peut me servir encore, surtout sous la douche lorsque coin-coin mon canard jaune vient la prendre avec moi. Non, c'est sans doute une question de choix… Au cas où Célesta Delanay ne convienne pas à sa Seigneurie ou, plus probablement, l'inverse.

Très bonne nouvelle même, puisqu'il t'a laissé une semaine complète pour la rédiger et la hibosté à la Gazette. Pour te récompenser de tes exploits et te permettre de te reposer et récupérer après cet harassante corvée, t'a-t-il dit.

Mouaih… La corvée était cependant de voir sans toucher, d'entendre sans gémir, de sentir sans lécher…

Rrhhhaaa ! Pitié Sev' ! Je préfère encore Dumbledore et Dobby !  
...  
...  
...

**§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§**

_...  
...  
Je laisse la petite voix de Sev' seule responsable de ces derniers propos !  
Pardonnez-moi d'avoir autant tarder pour finir ce chapitre. Et comme d'habitude, la petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé et quoi... ou détesté et pourquoi. Et pour les RAR, comme d'habitude sur le LJ ZazaoneRAR... lien que je vais remettre à mon profil._

(1) Toubaugants : invention de Severus Snape lors de sa petite enfance… cf **Severus Snape : sa vie, son œuvre** par une certaine **Fanette31**. Lien à mon Livejournal dans les Zamis…

(2) cf chapitre 5, le charmant couple marié grâce à une petite annonce…

(3) cf le prologue de la fic commune du forum FFW,sous le compte de FFWankyà laquelle je participe : **les DSA : les Dépendants du Sex Anonym** … Tout un programme !

7


	16. Chapitre 16

V cherche F désespérément 

Spoiler… je vous laisse deviner les rares allusions….  
Disclaimer : comme d'hab' tout appartient à JKR, sauf les idées, qui sont bien trop tordues pour être les siennes !  
Rating : Un simple **T **suffira

Un petit résumé du chapitre précédent : Tout s'est passé comme prévu. Lucius, caché dans son placard, a pu observer les ébats entre Elona Tonks et un prétendu Severus Snape suspendu au plafond et remplacé par Remus, un peu dépassé par Tonks et les évènements. Tout ce petit monde sort heureux du Chaudron des Baveurs… sauf Snape qui regrette que Dumbledore lui ait sucré la meilleure partie de sa mission !

Cette fois-ci, je laisse ma plume à Lunécume dont vous trouverez les fics grandioses et hilarantes à mon profil

Kiko ! C'est Lunécul… Lunécume, pardon :p (Lève son verre comme pour porter un toast) Quand Zaza a commencé « V cherche F désespérément », on ne savait pas encore qu'elle deviendrait une figure emblématique du monde des fanfics, ni que ce serait Lupin qui se taperait Tonks (Pensée émue pour Sev qui a raté le coup de sa vie)… Alors, pour la remercier de tous ces moments de bonheur, pour la remercier de nous présenter un Sev plongeant dans le stupre et la fornication sans jamais sombrer dans la vulgarité ou la facilité, (a la larme à l'œil, le verre scintille), je lui ai écrit un tout petit mini rikiki chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

…  
…  
**16- Le crime pédérastique  
**  
Lundi 4 Novembre…

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

BWHAHAHA !

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

BWHAHAHA !

C'est marrant comme mon rire intérieur fait des vagues… Calme-toi mon p'tit Sev et reprends-toi ! Severus Rogue ne pare jamais son visage d'un sourire euphorique… Même si une centaine de détraqueurs lui apportait la tête de Potter sur un plateau… Non, au bout d'une pique ! Potter…. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Victoire des victoires ! Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre noire ! Ce petit morveux, ce schroumph –sorte d'elfe de maison belge- à lunettes, privé de sa raison de vivre…

Privé de ce qui gonflait sa tête comme une baudruche ministérielle –devinez de qui je parle-…

Privé de ce qui en faisait le chouchou de ces étudiants médiocres…

Potter, exclu à jamais du Quiddicht… A VIE ! Je donnerai presque un visage plus humain à cette Dolores de malheur ! Je trouverai presque du charme dans ses _hum hum_ digne de la vache la plus asthmatique… Je dis bien presque… Mais si la femelle sorcière qui me dégoûte le plus peut détruire le mental et la joie de vivre du gamin que j'abhorre le plus, tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !

Je suis tombé par terrrrreuh ! C'est la faute à Potterrrr, le nez dans le ruisseau c'est la faute à Draco !

Hé ho ! Je m'emballe là, ce n'est pas le moment de brailler des chansons paillardes mon p'tit Sev… Surtout qu'à en juger par le demi-sourire des jumeaux Weasley, j'ai dû la fredonner…

Potions de quoi déjà ? Et puis je m'en moque ! Qu'ils me rapportent tous leur ingrédient, distribution de zéro pour tous les Gryffondors ! C'est mon jour de bonté… J'ai presque une vision de moi en train de parcourir les vertes prairies en lançant des zéros comme autant de marguerites fraîchement coupées… Décidemment, la joie me donne des idées pour le moins bucoliques… Tu n'es pas un vulgaire moldu, Sev ! Réveille-toi, visionne-toi dans les profondeurs de tes cachots… Oui, c'est cela, habillé de noir, sur fond noir –heu… je suis si pâle que ça ? Diantre !- le cœur plein de noirceur ! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

…  
…

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§  
…  
…

Un sentiment inexprimable de joie accompagna Rogue jusqu'à la grande salle. Il n'entendit même pas le « Et le dentifrice, vous y avez songé ? » de Dumbeldore, et il s'assit. Dolores promena sur lui un regard inutile, Rogue n'avait d'yeux que pour la souffrance de trois êtres… Les jumeaux Weasley, qui se remettaient certes vite de la perte de leur poste et de leur zéro en potion, mais salement, et Potter… Toujours déconfit, prêt à se noyer dans son verre d'eau. Ses amis de toujours n'arrivaient pas à le réconforter.

Rogue en avait l'eau à la bouche.

Deux jours déjà que le fils de James ruminait seul… son désespoir, sa détresse… -Oui, bon, ce n'est pas la fin du monde quand même ! On croirait qu'il l'enterre !- sa future descente dans les enfers de l'anonymat.

Mais il avait du boulot, et évitant la main de Dolores qui chercha à se fixer sur la sienne alors qu'il attrapait le sel, il ouvrit la gazette pour la lire. Il se souvenait de l'annonce qu'il avait rédigé une semaine auparavant. Changeant sans cesse de méthode, il avait tenté une approche plus romantique :

_V cherch F_

_grd S cherch bl S pour relation durable..._

_Pt trop san amour n'en faut_

Il avait préféré préciser qu'il cherchait une « belle » jeune femme, même si cet adjectif résonnait en lui comme une caisse vide, et non pas un cageot. Mais devant le vers qu'il avait rédigé de sa plume, il savait qu'il devrait éviter les commentaires de Dumbledore s'il ne voulait pas commettre l'irréparable…

A son grand damne, il y avait bien une réponse à sa petite annonce. « Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire, j'vous jure, pour garder sa vieille croûte de peau… »

_F cherch V_

_Bl S attnd grd S_

_Cavrne mnt Pellé_

_Mardi minuit_

_Tndrmnt votr_

Ne gna gna ! lut Rogue sans comprendre dans un premier temps.

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

Splendide ! Une analphabète ! C'est quoi ce truc : tndrmnt ? Tout N'est Du qu'au Rire et à la Maintenance des Normes et des Trolleries ? Ou alors elle a voulu dire « tendrement votre » Je ne le sens pas du tout ce rendez-vous ! Pourquoi veut-elle me voir en pleine nuit dans une… dans une grotte… Elle ne voudrait pas… de suite… Non, pas de pensées impures, Sev, tu fais ça pour le maître… Non ! N'imagine pas non plus le maître dans une posture impure… Tu fais ça pour Dumbledore en réalité… NON ! N'IMAGINE PAS CA ! FILS DE BOURBE ! Il pourrait être ton père ! D'ailleurs c'est un père pour toi ! Espèce d'Œdipe mal b… bouché !

Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut le crapaud baveux ? Pourquoi elle agite ses lèvres comme deux sangsues agonisantes ? Elle bave en plus…

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

Severus ?

Oui, Melle l'Inquisitrice ?

Rogue avait répondu de la manière la plus neutre possible. Mais il était dur de garder son calme face à deux babines imbibées de suc qui n'entendent qu'une chose : vous rouler un patin dans quelques lieux obscurs.

Non, rien, fit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils : c'est qu'elle avait presque semblé réfléchir… « Les sept plaies d'Egypte vont s'abattre sur nous… » se dit-il.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Ombrage sortit un livre de sa poche et le poussa lentement à côté du coude de son confrère…

Cela vous sera utile… soupira-t-elle avant de replonger aussi sec ses yeux globuleux dans son assiette.

Il y avait presque eu du dédain dans sa voix, comme si elle lui faisait une fleur de mauvaise grâce…

Avec une infinie discrétion, Rogue lut le titre du livre avant de passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel…

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

« Le monde est plus drôle en gay » ! Elle me prend pour un… pour un… Il n'y a qu'une femme pour croire qu'on la repousse parce qu'on est armé contre son sexe entier ! Un peu comme cette Phèdre qui s'imaginait ne souffrir aucune rivale mais la déconvenue a été rude : « Hippolyte est sensible et ne sent rien pour moi ». Hé bien, oui, bécasse, Hippolyte a d'autres lions à fouetter… Ces femmes… Incapables de supporter l'échec, ces bestioles devraient être éradiquées de la planète pour être remplacées par des poules pondeuses : ça jacasse, ça s'agite, mais le rendement serait multiplié par six… J'aurais dû me lancer dans les affaires…

Vite, commençons par cacher ce bouquin… D'abord, un subtil sort de réduction et ensuite, glissement léger et incroyablement secret dans ma poche intérieure… Parfait !

Mardi… ça me laisse peu de temps pour me préparer… Je me suis déjà levé de table, la cape rejetée en arrière, et je quitte la grande salle comme si de rien n'était : je sens le regard de Crapaud Baveux me brûler l'échine. La garce !

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

Etes-vous sûr, Severus qu'elle n'a pas raison quelque part ?

Avant que vous continuiez, monsieur le directeur, je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir parlé de ce livre.

C'est justement parce que vous ne m'en avez pas parlé Severus…

Mais comment avez-vous su alors que cette vieille chouette ménopausée me prend pour une… une personne ayant quelques déviances ?

Parce que vous venez de me le dire à l'instant !

…

Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je suis curieux, que voulez-vous, quand j'ai vu cette noble pudeur colorant votre visage, j'ai su qu'il se passait quelque chose, et que vous ne m'en auriez jamais parlé.

Je ne suis pas gay !

Réfléchissez, Severus, vos pensées de vieux macho, votre dégoût pour la gente féminine. Et cet orgueil que vous avez de vous-même…

Je suis seulement réaliste…

Et pourtant ! Cette inhibition sexuelle qui a duré tant d'années avant que l'alcool et Lord A-La-Gaule… ne vous sorte dans un tourbillon de lubricité ! Vous êtes vous-même l'objet de votre propre désir, puisque vous ne trouvez de noblesse que dans le corps masculin, et seul ainsi dans la nuit, vous vous laissez aller à quelques plaisirs solitaires. A ce propos, avez-vous essayé de jouir de la merveilleuse vision de votre corps en pleine performance lors des ébats de Remus et de Tonks ? Après tout, vous avez tenté de profiter de lui tandis qu'il…

BON ÇA SUFFIT !

Rogue, une veine palpitante sur sa tempe battante, se releva brusquement du divan où il se trouvait allongé, il ne pouvait voir que le dos du fauteuil où siégeait Dumbledore.

Quelle est cette nouvelle manie ? Vous vous prenez pour un psy moldu ?

Rallongez-vous, Severus, nous allons essayer l'hypnose.

Vous savez bien que ce genre de chose ne marche pas sur moi !

Tsss ! Allongez-vous, ou alors je ne vous ferai pas part de ma dernière et brillante idée, qui vous sauvera la mise, mon cher !

Ça me f'rait mal !

Certainement, quand Celui-Qui-Vaut-Pas-Un-Pet-De-Vieille entendra parler de votre futur et cuisant échec !

Bon gré, mal gré, Rogue s'étala à nouveau sur le dos, les pensées en désordre, les joues rouges.

Ne dirait-on pas une jeune vierge effarouchée ?

Albus… (Allez demander à Minerva ce qu'elle pense de la p'tite vierge…)

Qu'est-ce que vous avez marmonné ? (Vous savez pertinemment que je sais tout, mais si vous avez quelques détails croustillants à ajouter…)

…

Bon, fermez les yeux, respirez lentement… Votre esprit se vide… Ma voix, n'écoutez plus que ma voix… Imaginez-vous dans un lieu où vous vous sentez bien. Un lieu qui exhale votre bien-être…

Noir…

Comment ?

Je me vois dans un lieu noir, sombre, étroit…

Comme un anus ?

ALBUS !

Excusez-moi… Donc vous êtes dans ce lieu, porte-t-il un nom ?

Oui, ce sont mes cachots !

Hum… Je suis sûr que Freud aurait eu beaucoup à dire sur ces cachots… Qu'y faites-vous ?

J'apprends la vie à quelques Gryffondors…

Ho !

Je leur retire des points… Pas leur caleçon ! (Vieil obsédé !)

Cela vous donne un sentiment de puissance ?

Oui… C'est indéniable.

Remontez dans votre petite enfance… Vous êtes un petit garçon, vous voyez-vous ?

Oui… Mes cheveux ne sont pas encore gras, je me sens mal.

Cette graisse vous confère un sentiment d'autarcie, vivre sans le besoin d'un shampoing vous prouve à vous-même que vous valez quelque chose. Que vous n'êtes pas scotché à de simples considérations esthétiques. Vous avez les dents jaunes, vous êtes sale, mais vous adorez cela…

Je crois que je suis sur le point de me réveiller…

Non, Severus, je suis désolé. Dites-moi ce que vous voyez…

Jamais de la vie.

Décidément, c'était plus difficile que prévu. Quand Rogue entendit un son métallique, il releva momentanément la tête, yeux à demi-ouverts, mais juste à temps pour voir une poêle à frire le frapper de plein fouet, il sombra dans un coma artificiel…

Que voyez-vous ?

Baaaaaaaaeeeeeuuuuu ! Ma mère s'efface devant mon père, il lui gueule dessus…

Votre père a de la prestance, n'est-ce pas ?

Ouiiiiiiiii !

La voix de Rogue gardait un ton étrangement aigu, le directeur hâta son interrogatoire :

Vous l'admiriez ?

Ouiiiiiiii !

Et vous méprisiez cette femme qui courbait le dos devant lui…

Ouiiiiiiiii !

Nous avons la clé du problème… Revenez au présent, ces Gryffondors que vous molestiez…

Non, pas le préééésent…

… Qui sont-ils alors ? Les maraudeurs ? Vous avez toujours jalousé leur franche camaraderie, n'est-ce pas ? Vous auriez voulu être au centre de leur préoccupation… Lequel vous plaisait le plus ?

Me plaaaaaaire !

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

Me plaire ! Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui y aurait pu me plaire chez ces imbéciles ? (Et que sous-entend ce vieux fou ? Les maraudeurs ne faisaient pas que marauder ? Bon plan pour tourmenter Saint Potter, Sev !) Les lumières tournent au dessus de moi, qu'est-ce qui m'aurait plu ? Le regard doux et triste de Lupin ? Les cheveux en bataille de Potter Sr ? Ceux de Siri… de Black, si longs comme ceux d'une fille… Une fille… Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ce souvenir ? Je n'ai jamais vécu cela ! Merde, je suis en train de mourir, je me vide de mon sang… C'est quoi cette image devant mes yeux…

Sirius…

Les cheveux au vent… au vent…

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

Il se passe de drôles de choses dans votre bureau, Mr le Directeur, grommela l'infirmière.

Une méthode artisanale qui a dysfonctionné… légèrement…

Un bandage de la taille d'un œuf d'autruche faisait une coiffe orientale à Rogue, alité au fin fond de l'infirmerie. Dumbledore tenait la gazette du sorcier entre ses mains.

Désolé, Severus, dit le directeur alors que Rogue le vampirisait des yeux, je ne pensais pas ouvrir votre boîte crânienne avec un simple coup. Sachez que je le regrette.

Groumph ! Sachez qu'à présent, Mr le Directeur, vos petites simagrées psychiatriques sont terminées ! Vous n'explorerez plus rien de moi…

Je laisse ça à d'autre, répliqua Dumbledore du tac au tac…

Pomfresh eut un bref soubresaut qui s'avéra être un ricanement. Ricanement ? Y aurait-il des rumeurs qui circuleraient dans le dos de ce bon Severus ? Rogue aperçut le livre d'Ombrage posé sur le bureau de l'infirmière.

Au comble de la rage, il se leva prestement pour s'en saisir, au moment même où la porte s'ouvrait sur… Harry et ses amis.

Harry qui venait penser son doigt. Doigt qu'il avait ouvert sur son couteau. Couteau qu'il tenait pour ouvrir un sachet de confiseries. Confiseries qu'il voulait manger parce qu'il était malheureux. Malheureux parce qu'il était interdit de Quiddicht. Autrement dit, ce qui avait fait le bonheur de Rogue allait plonger ce dernier dans un nouveau malheur.

La scène se passa comme au ralenti, Rogue battant des bras et des jambes, le visage de Harry se tordant de peur –car il voyait sa chauve-souris de prof de potions fondre sur lui-, Ron regardant au plafond –Ben oui, toujours deux de tension celui-là-, Hermione montrant le livre du doigt –Qu'est-ce qu'il l'intéresse le plus à votre avis ? Des pages reliées, une tonne de papier, il n'y a rien de mieux pour l'exciter !- …

Et puis finalement le drap du lit à demi enroulé dans les pieds de Rogue acheva de faire son office. Le maître des potions se vautra devant le trio infernal.

Harry ne put réprimer le rire abominable qui jaillit de sa gorge, à la vue de Rogue à ses pieds, et… à la vue du fameux livre dont il connaissait à présent le propriétaire sans doute possible...

Vous n'aviez pas à vous lever, professeur, dit-il, nous vous l'aurions apporté…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se permettait autant de sans-gêne, mais la situation était tellement ridicule, et pour une fois, en la défaveur de son professeur honni, qu'il avait la sensation qu'il ne craignait rien. En outre, il avait aperçu Dumbledore à l'arrière.

Rogue se releva le regard plus noir que jamais, et malheureusement, la colère lui fit prononcer des paroles qui allaient le noyer dans des torrents de honte…

CA T'ANUS !

Terrible lapsus, il voulait bien entendu dire : « ça t'amuse ? »

Et Harry, frappé soudainement par une inspiration quasi-divine, laissa sortir ces simples mots :

Pas du trou ! (1)

Cette fois-ci, même la vieille voix de Dumbledore se joignit aux rires des adolescents. Pomfresh ne parvenait plus à reprendre son souffle.

Pour Rogue, le seul moyen de survivre fut de faire appel à sa mémoire sélective. Oui, cette même sélective mémoire qui ne retenait que les défauts et les maladresses d'autrui, et qui ne prenait jamais en compte leur qualité ou leurs exploits. Et les derniers évènements de cette journée sombrèrent dans un oubli temporaire pour alimenter un subconscient qui rendrait la chauve-souris qu'il était encore et encore plus mal lunée… (2)

Enfermé au plus profond de ses cachots, cela faisait un bon moment que Rogue ne s'était pas abandonné à quelques introspections. Il avait préféré laisser son esprit en hibernation. Trop d'humiliations subites en ce jour ne lui permettaient pas qu'il en soit autrement, il serait capable de tuer quelqu'un… Surtout Potter…

Il serra le poing : contraindre une intelligence comme la sienne à se taire n'était pas chose aisée, et bientôt son cerveau fourmilla de mille et une façon de promouvoir la vengeance.

Patience… Il y aura bien un moment où il pourra rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cet insupportable mioche, et même s'il fallait attendre, il saurait saisir l'occasion une fois le moment venu !

Pour l'heure, il ouvrit la gazette. Voilà ce qu'Albus lui avait proposé comme nouvel entraînement en vue d'accroître ses qualités de séduction et contenter du mieux possible « Volpasencore » (petit surnom affectif qu'il avait à Poudlard)... (3)

Lire la rubrique cœur de la gazette, il devait se _sensibiliser_…

Un peu comme les culturistes gonflaient leur corps de muscles ignobles, Rogue devait amollir son myocarde –nom scientifique de cet organe siège de l'âme pour certains, pompe pisseuse de sang pour d'autres- et le rendre aussi flasque qu'un marshmallow…

Il tenta tant bien que mal de parcourir le journal sur lequel ses mains se crispaient de dégoût, sans le déchirer en deux. Merlin ! Que de propos dénués d'intérêts !

« Depuis qu'il est parti, je suis sans repères. Ça me manque de ne pas me lever en compagnie de quelqu'un le matin, de voir mon reflet dans ses yeux. C'est terrible de devoir manger, seule, dans le silence, sans personne à qui parler. J'ai perdue une partie de moi-même… Mon âme est trouble, comme un vase de vase, j'ai peur de m'engager et d'être à nouveau aband… »

Une corde autour du cou ne te trahirait pas, tu devrais essayer, grogna Rogue en tournant la page.

« J'ai beaucoup d'acné, je me demande s'il saura voir la fille que je suis derrière ces immondices pustuleuses… »

Ne t'en fais pas, l'amour rend aveugle (mais le mariage rouvre les yeux)…

« C'est mon professeur de potions, mais il est si froid et si distant que je me demande si on peut vraiment l'aider… Ses cheveux gras montrent qu'il se sent mal dans sa peau. Tante Kitty du cœur, aide-moi ! Je ne supporterai plus de le voir dans un tel état d'abandon, je veux qu'il vive, qu'il respire ! Qu'il comprenne enfin que la vie ne se résume pas à du sexe sans intérêt ! Il vaut mieux que ça ! »

Rogue fit un bond à cogner le plafond. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre… Un élève qui… NON ! _Une_ élève… -Ce n'était pas le moment de repenser aux propos débiles du directeur –

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ! » gronda-t-il en lui-même, « ça commence à être redondant… Et c'est quoi cette allusion à ma vie sexuelle ! Tout Poudlard sait-il que je suis en commando spécial pour dénicher la Génitrice de Volkiki ? Ça sent les emmerdes à plein nez ! »

Bien entendu, la jeune impudente n'avait pas signé. Mais la réponse de la tante Kitty le jeta dans un drôle de sentiment, teinté de colère et d'indignation :

« Ma chère petite, le professeur Rogue est un habitué de cette rubrique. Es-tu à Serdaigle ? Non, je plaisante, bien sûr, d'habitude, on le trouve plutôt dans la rubrique _Sorts et Contre Sorts_ où un certain HPRW cherche désespérément un moyen de s'en débarrasser à tout jamais… »

Il préféra s'arrêter là… Il fit défiler les pages, dans un état semi comateux, et atterrit sur…

Non, je n'y crois, murmura-t-il, même des hommes écrivent dans ce torchon…

Il y avait effectivement une rubrique où ces messieurs étalaient leur état d'âme. Rogue se sentit transpirer, il ne savait pas pourquoi… Non, pas à cause de l'excitation, vilains lecteurs ! Mais c'était le fait d'une certaine appréhension. Il vivait une bien étrange journée, et ne souhaitait pas aboutir à la conclusion que…. Que…

Il s'effondra de soulagement : c'était des _hommes_ qui écrivaient à des _femmes_.

« Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète » se dit-il, « je ne suis pas une tapette, Merlin ! Je n'ai aucune ambiguïté, inutile de se mettre dans cet état… Mon petit Sev… Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé ! »

Sur cette rassurante pensée, il entama la lecture de la « complainte du mois » :

« Seul en solitaire, je fuis depuis si longtemps. Je n'ai pas le choix… On ne me l'a pas laissé, non, ce serait trop doux ! Mais ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est que l'amour est désormais hors de ma portée… Je n'aurais sans doute plus l'occasion d'y goûter avant ma mort…  
Et pourtant, je me dis que si j'avais pris le temps de lui parler… Car le doute a été jeté en moi, il n'y a pas si longtemps… Cette personne que je trouvai intouchable m'est apparue sous un jour nouveau… Si je pouvais lui parler…  
Yeux dans les yeux…  
Si j'avais pris le temps de l'allonger sous moi, les larmes scintillant à ses paupières : que de mots seraient sortis de ma bouche pour frapper son cœur… »

Je crois que c'est un homo, conclut Rogue en jetant la Gazette loin de lui.

Degré de sensibilité : zéro ! Mission échouée.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Rogue sortit d'un rêve étrange et pénétrant, de pondeuses qui ne sont ni tout à fait les mêmes, ni tout à fait différentes –toute référence à un poète moldu est à bannir !- mais qui toutes réclamaient un examen approfondi avant de passer à la casserole du Seigneur des Ténèbres Lubriques. Ce rêve n'aurait pas été si affligeant si un coq fier et caquetant ne s'était pas promené parmi les dîtes poules…

« Je crois que ce vieux fou nourri au citron a réussi à me rendre dingue » se dit le maître des potions.

Et quand il débarqua dans les couloirs, la cape flottante, le menton relevé, les lèvres retroussées, il eut l'impression que tout Poudlard avait les yeux rivés sur lui. A cause de ce qu'il avait lu dans ce stupide journal ? Il se renfrogna : combien d'élèves, outre le trio infernal -ô rage de sa vie !-, avaient remarqué les annonces qu'il passait dans la gazette et avaient commencé à comprendre ?

Outre ces nouvelles pensées, une brusque montée de fièvre l'avait pris pendant la nuit. Et de nombreux délires… l'avaient assailli.

Surtout un son particulier.  
Oui, un son… Une guitare aux accents redondants avec une voix rauque et pourtant mélodieuse par dessus. Rogue reconnut cette chanson, c'était une vieille rengaine moldue, mais qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'entendre dans sa jeunesse.  
Ce souvenir était remonté en lui sans crier gare, et l'intégralité des paroles se déroulait dans son esprit, le marquant par leur rapport, plus ou moins éloigné il est vrai, avec sa situation présente :

_Je vivais à l'écart de la place publique,  
Serein, contemplatif, ténébreux, bucolique...  
Refusant d'acquitter la rançon de la gloir',  
Sur mon brin de laurier je dormais comme un loir.  
Les gens de bon conseil ont su me fair' comprendre  
Qu'à l'homme de la ru' j'avais des compt's à rendre  
Et que, sous peine de choir dans un oubli complet,  
J' devais mettre au grand jour tous mes petits secrets.  
_

_Trompettes  
De la Renommée,  
Vous êtes  
Bien mal embouchées !_

Exactement ! L'on s'apercevait enfin que Severus Rogue était un être sexué et le monde entier lui tournait autour… (Attention et nota bene ! Ceci n'est pas une mise en abyme des milliers de jeunes filles fantasmant sur le professeur le plus charismatique de Poudlard… Ha si… C'en est une…)

_Manquant à la pudeur la plus élémentaire,  
Dois-je, pour les besoins d' la caus' publicitaire,  
Divulguer avec qui, et dans quell' position  
Je plonge dans le stupre et la fornication ?  
Si je publi' des noms, combien de Pénélopes  
Passeront illico pour de fieffé's salopes,  
Combien de bons amis me r'gard'ront de travers,  
Combien je recevrai de coups de revolver !  
_

« Il est presque dommage que je ne puisse pas me vanter des derniers évènements… Remus avait peut-être mon apparence, mais aux yeux de tous, qui a « essayé » la p'tite Nymphadora ? C'est votre serviteur ! Le paquet de galions que je pourrais me faire en faisant chanter à la mort ce loulou –si lui n'avait pas de meilleures et plus cruelles raisons pour me faire aussi un tel chantage-, ça en ferait des paquets de sangsues à disséquer… Héhéhéhé… »

Quand il croisa quelques élèves féminines qui gloussèrent, un picotement désagréable lui tritura la colonne vertébrale. L'une d'elle est une adepte de tante Kitty… « Un seul problème à la fois, Sev ! » songea-t-il.

_A toute exhibition, ma nature est rétive,  
Souffrant d'un' modesti' quasiment maladive,  
Je ne fais voir mes organes procréateurs  
A personne, excepté mes femm's et mes docteurs.  
Dois-je, pour défrayer la chroniqu' des scandales,  
Battre l' tambour avec mes parti's génitales,  
Dois-je les arborer plus ostensiblement,  
Comme un enfant de chœur porte un saint sacrement ?  
_

Il se surprit à rechercher les regards qui pourraient s'égarer sur lui. « La fièvre me fait vraiment délirer… » se dit-il. La chanson défilait encore dans son esprit, et quand il croisa la directrice de Gryffondor, elle en était là :

_Une femme du monde, et qui souvent me laisse  
Fair' mes quat' voluptés dans ses quartiers d' noblesse,  
M'a sournois'ment passé, sur son divan de soi',  
Des parasit's du plus bas étage qui soit...  
Sous prétexte de bruit, sous couleur de réclame,  
Ai-j' le droit de ternir l'honneur de cette dame  
En criant sur les toits, et sur l'air des lampions :  
" Madame la marquis' m'a foutu des morpions ! " ?  
_

Il ricana sourdement, ni plus, ni moins.

Cette journée, il la passa dans un calme tout relatif. Il avait évité Dumbledore, il avait évité le trio des irréductibles. Mais il ne pourrait pas éviter son destin. (Le vent souffle sur cette narration de folie, et vous sentez la tension monter…)

Le Mont Pellé n'était pas si loin de Pré au lard, à vol de balai, mais Rogue préféra une marche salvatrice… La chanson n'avait cessé de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Il savait à présent qu'elle était de George Brassens… Quel paillard cet homme-là. Idées coquines et honteuses s'entrechoquaient tandis qu'il fredonnait :

_Le ciel en soit loué, je vis en bonne entente  
Avec le Pèr' Duval, la calotte chantante,  
Lui, le catéchumène, et moi, l'énergumèn',  
Il me laisse dire merd', je lui laiss' dire amen,  
En accord avec lui, dois-je écrir' dans la presse  
Qu'un soir je l'ai surpris aux genoux d' ma maîtresse,  
Chantant la mélopé' d'une voix qui susurre,  
Tandis qu'ell' lui cherchait des poux dans la tonsure ?_

Trompettes…. Vous êtes bien mal embouchées ! Après le râteau de Crapaud Je-Bave-Comme-Un-Escargot-Asthmatique, la nuit de folie avec la vieille MacGo, les déboires qui suivirent, il ne manquerait plus qu'il fasse une _nouvelle expérience_…

Je vais finir par faire la une de cette maudite rubrique du cœur, à tous –Merlin, à TOUTES- les collectionner ainsi…

Et il grimaça de dégoût.

_Avec qui, ventrebleu ! faut-il donc que je couche  
Pour fair' parler un peu la déesse aux cent bouches ?  
Faut-il qu'un' femme célèbre, une étoile, une star,  
Vienn' prendre entre mes bras la plac' de ma guitar' ?  
Pour exciter le peuple et les folliculaires,  
Qui'est-c' qui veut me prêter sa croupe populaire,  
Qui'est-c' qui veut m' laisser faire, in naturalibus,  
Un p'tit peu d'alpinism' sur son mont de Vénus ?  
_

L'entrée béante de la grotte se présenta à lui, et il y pénétra lentement, baguette aux aguets. L'endroit lui donnait la chair de poule, et une brise froide venait de l'extérieur. Une fois sous les voûtes, une légère chaleur l'enveloppa : un feu magique devait brûler à l'intérieur.

Des couleurs chatoyantes commencèrent à onduler sur les parois. Ayant la réelle impression de rentrer dans une maisonnée, Rogue ôta sa cape pour la porter au bras, en signe de politesse.  
« Alors… » se dit-il, « c'est le moment de vérité… Thon ou sirène ? »

Merlin ! Un triton !  
Rogue crut d'abord qu'il cauchemardait debout. Une décharge électrique lui écrasa les roupettes, et il en laissa tomber sa cape.  
Son hôte tourna alors la tête vers lui.

Moment de pur silence… On entendit les Sombrals voler. Et puis la panique :

Servilus ! hurla Sirius Black en se relevant, furieux –mais pendant un éclair de micro-seconde Rogue aurait juré avoir une expression victorieuse sur sa figure mal dégrossie-, que fais-tu ici !

Rogue s'apprêta à trouver un prétexte, n'importe lequel, pour le détromper, mais comme un aveu involontaire, la gazette du sorcier resta sur le sol quand il se ressaisit de sa cape.

Non, fit Sirius –et cette fois-ci, un sourire aussi malveillant que puéril se lisait sur son visage-, c'est toi V !

Imbécile ! beugla Rogue en s'abandonnant tout entier à la colère, et toi je suppose que tu es une F ? Comment as-tu pu répondre à cette annonce… Je demandais une… une…

Il ouvrit le journal avec fureur, et pointa son long doigt blanchâtre sur l'annonce avant de réaliser avec horreur…

Ben oui, reprit Sirius, il est marqué « Bl S »… Black Sirius, non ? Tu es à ce point désespéré pour me faire de telles propositions ?

Rogue secoua la tête et résista à l'envie de se gifler lui-même, pour se réveiller.

Et à quoi pensais-tu lorsque tu as lu V cherche F, espèce de débauché !

Hé ! C'est bien toi qui as passé cette annonce, non ! dit l'autre en s'approchant de lui, poings brandis.

« Il serait capable de me casser la figure, cet australopithèque… Du calme, Sev ! N'excite pas davantage l'animal, tu es seul avec lui, en pleine nuit… Non, mais c'est quoi ce raisonnement de gonzesse ! Je suis Severus Rogue, merde ! Je n'ai pas à fuir devant la chose que je méprise le plus au monde ! -Mis à part Potter et Crapautine qui se disputent la place sur le panthéon des créatures dont la mort m'enchanterait au plus haut point ! »

Moi, Black ? Et puis quoi encore, reprit Rogue d'un ton doucereux et dangereux, cela fait seulement partie des nombreuses activités où je risque MA vie chaque jour tandis que TU te prélasses dans la maison de ta mère !

Tu risques ta vie en recherchant l'âme sœur ? (Ou l'âme frère d'après ce que j'ai pu voir…)

Rogue (qui ne peut malheureusement pas entendre les parenthèses… Pratique, n'est-il pas ?) n'était pas assez stupide pour dévoiler son affaire devant Black, même s'il devait passer pour une fleur bleue désirant se déflorer… Surtout qu'il avait une idée :

Oubliettes ! hurla-t-il, la baguette brandie.

Mais au même moment :

Expellliarmus !

Rogue perdit sa baguette avant d'avoir lancé le sort avec précision, seule une lumière aveuglante avait jailli pour rebondir sur la voûte avant de gicler en petites étincelles sur le crâne de Sirius qui, en fin de compte, ne se retrouva qu'avec un léger mal de crâne.

Espèce de sale… gronda ce dernier en l'attrapant par le col, et il le serra si fort qu'il l'étouffa presque.

Blaaaa….ck ! Lâche-moi !

Mais l'ancien gryffondor réagissait comme la brute épaisse qu'il était, sans prendre le temps de peser les arguments que Rogue lui lançait, et qui étaient du genre : « Abruti ! », « crétin congénital… », « Cabot ! »…

Et puis finalement :

Que croyais-tu en lisant « V cherche F » ? redemanda Rogue au bord de la suffocation.

Sirius se calma, desserra ses mains sans pour autant lâcher son ennemi, et chuchota :

Hé bien… Vicieux cherche Folle…

« Pourquoi il sourit ?Hé ! Bordel ! Sirius Black me regarde dans les yeux en souriant ! »

Tu es… tu es… gay ? balbutia Rogue en tentant de s'éloigner le plus possible, quitte à déchirer son col.

Non, fit Sirius un peu hagard, mais certains aiment le croire…

L'étoffe du tissu craqua, dévoilant une parcelle de peau blanche. Rogue, en trois pas énergiques à reculons, se plaça à une distance respectable.  
« Est-ce que c'est le choc qu'il a reçu à la tête qui le rend ainsi ? Ou alors c'est moi qui me monte le bourrichon à cause des théories de tonton Freud ? Je devrais le tuer… Personne ne le saurait, et je dirais au maître qu'un membre de l'Ordre m'a tendu un piège et que je l'ai déjoué… NON ! Mauvais plan, Voltemort –car ses yeux ont des éclats d'ampoule électrique quand il s'énerve- » comprendrait qu'Albus lui-même devrait être au courant et… Brrrr ! »

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen : la fuite. Rogue envoya une dernière insulte à Black avant de tourner les talons. Le feu magique s'éteignit et Black lui emboîta le pas, non sans pousser un râle de mécontentement.

Mais à peine Rogue allait-il mettre un pied à l'extérieur qu'il aperçut… une silhouette noire encagoulée, et son instinct fut le plus fort : c'était un Mangemort ! Et pire, une Blondasse Mangemort…

« Lucius ! »

Celui-Qui-N'attend-Que-Ça continuait à le faire surveiller, et si jamais Blondine-Au-Sang-Pur voyait Black sortir à sa suite, quelle torture lui ferait subir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en apprenant qu'un _homme_ avait répondu à sa petite annonce ?

Il se tourna brusquement, Black lui rentra dedans mais Rogue fit appel à toutes ses forces pour le pousser vers l'intérieur.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Silence ! Idiot ! gronda Rogue sans cesser de le pousser avec désespérance.

Je veux sortir ! Ôte-toi de mon chemin ! (Parfait…)

Sirius le repoussa brusquement en sens inverse, Rogue appuya des deux mains sur son torse et parvint à rester sur place et même à inverser la cadence au prix d'une bonne hernie.

Non, attends ! Black ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire !

Ils étaient assez loin à présent, et Sirius d'un geste violent ralluma le feu.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Allez ! On ne va pas y passer la nuit ! (Note de l'auteur : qu'en sais-tu, Sirius ?)

Rogue était au supplice, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner dans ses cachots, mais il était coincé avec Sirius et devait tenter de le retenir… Coûte que coûte…

Mais Black montrait déjà les signes de l'impatience la plus véhémente.

Nous n'avons jamais pris le temps de parler… souffla Rogue.

Les mirettes de Sirius jaillirent presque de leur orbite. « _Non, je rêve, je rêve… La dernière fois qu'il a fait ces yeux-là… C'était devant Tonks… Oui, c'était…_ » (Le Siriuloscope est un appareil oculaire qui a une légère tendance à déformer la réalité pour l'agrémenter d'une touche de surréalisme…)

S'il n'y avait pas autant de mépris dans ta voix, dit Sirius en tournant la tête pour mieux mettre à profit sa chevelure qu'il croyait bourrée de phéromones, on jurerait que tu souhaites me présenter tes excuses. Mais c'est inutile, je ne te pardonnerai jamais.

« Non mais de quooooi ? » s'indigna Rogue in petto, « Il y va fort ! Tout cela parce que j'ose, moi, révéler la vérité sur l'être faible, impuissant, fébrile et débile qu'il est ! Mais si personne n'est là pour dénoncer la merde humaine, qui le fera ? »  
Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'insurger, une dispute aurait peut-être pu retenir Black, mais malheureusement pas jusqu'au petit matin… Petit matin ?  
Non, il devait lui expliquer, lui dire qu'un Mangemort attendait dehors, et qu'il devait d'abord le laisser regagner Poudlard avant de ressortir durant la journée sous sa forme Animagus…  
Faire confiance à Black ? Jamais !

Mais un silence pesant les embourba à nouveau dans un abîme de gêne et de non-dits : Il fallait agir. Sirius avait détourné la tête, ses cheveux retombant en mèches effilés. Il soufflait de mauvaise humeur, rougissait un peu.

Il fait chaud… dit-il en tirant légèrement sur son col.

Effectivement, dans sa « colère », il avait créé un feu beaucoup trop puissant, et ses effets se faisaient déjà ressentir. Rogue, habitué à l'humidité de ses cachots et de sa chevelure graisseuse, sombra dans une petite torpeur.

« Arrête de secouer tes cheveux comme ça, idiot ! » pensa Rogue.

C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? finit par demander Black en reniflant avec dédain, ce qui n'allait pas avec son teint rosé d'enfant trop sage.

Devant l'absence de réponse qui s'ensuivit, il prit la direction de la sortie mais Rogue se réveilla brusquement de sa contemplation :

Seul en solitaire, dit-il, je fuis depuis si longtemps.

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

Attends voir ! Mais c'est mot pour mot les paroles écrites dans cette maudite gazette ! Ou là ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je n'aurais jamais dû lire ce torchon avant de me coucher, j'ai enregistré sans le vouloir son contenu !

Je n'ai pas le choix… On ne me l'a pas laissé, non, ce serait trop doux ! Mais ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est que l'amour est désormais hors de ma portée… Je n'aurais sans doute plus l'occasion d'y goûter avant ma mort…

Et en plus, ma bouche continue à parler toute seule ! Non, bordel ! Tais-toi, TAIS-TOI ! Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, j'ai trop chaud, et ma séance de psychanalyse avec Albus ressort par brides dans ma tête.

Sev, regarde devant toi ! C'est Sirius Black ! BLACK ! Ça y est, il me regarde enfin comme si j'étais givré. Allez, cogne-moi, qu'on en finisse !

§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§

Ces mots… murmura Sirius d'une voix vacillante, comment as-tu pu… les connaître…

Le regard de Rogue avait perdu le quart de ses facultés avada kadavrisante, à cause de la chaleur ambiante.  
Aussi, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite, mais à la vue du visage attristé et ému qui le regardait, il comprit enfin :

Attends, Black, la complainte du mois, C'était _toi_ ? NOOOON ! jubila-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir, tout en sueur et excité comme un dément qui a trouvé un martyr à torturer, tu écris à la gazette pour épancher ton petit cœur blessé ! N'importe quoi !

Instantanément, la figure de Sirius se referma :

Je te souhaite bien du courage pour la suite, il faudrait vraiment qu'une nana soit en manque pour accepter tes petits rendez-vous !

Sa colère ravit Rogue durant une courte seconde, une courte seconde seulement car Sirius manifestait de nouveau l'envie de prendre le large.

Reste ici, Black !

Nan !

Fais pas ta chieuse !

Nan !

Rogue accourut vers lui, et d'une main sur l'épaule il le retourna :

Abruti ! Tu as pourri ma vie ! Toi et tes amis, vous n'avez pas cessé de m'empoisonner !

Elle est bien bonne ! aboya Sirius en le saisissant par le bras, c'est toi qui nous suivais partout ! Ta curiosité mal placée… D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui t'a conduite ici ce soir…

Non, pas du tout ! Si tu savais…

Poing refermé, Sirius frappa Rogue juste assez fort pour le faire lâcher prise. Mais à peine s'en allait-il que Rogue bondit dans ses jambes, l'entraînant au sol.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? gronda Sirius en se positionnant sur l'arrière-train. T'as envie que je m'occupe de ton cas ? C'est ça ! Tu agis comme une nympho !

Une nympho ! s'insurgea Rogue, qu'est-ce qui te permets de dire ça !

Je t'ai vu avec Rem… Mais laisse tomber ! Le présent suffit largement : regarde-toi ! Tu es tout rouge et essoufflé, on croirait que tu…

… C'est cette chaleur ! C'est ta faute ! cracha-t-il avec rage.

« TOUT est de sa faute… » pensa Rogue. Il pesta, tenant encore une de ses jambes entre ses bras qui frissonnaient légèrement.

Mais pourquoi pas après tout, poursuivit Sirius en semblant parler seul, on devrait finir ce qu'on a commencé !

Commencé ? s'étonna Rogue. Quand ? Comment ?

Tu ne te souviens pas ? répondit l'autre d'un air goguenard. Au bal de fin d'année, pour la remise des diplômes…

Sirius, souffla Rogue, et de la pitié perçait dans son ton, j'étais en train de me faire marquer chez les Mangemorts ce soir-là… Ce n'était pas moi…

Merde alors, oublie ce que j'ai dit…

Rapidement, Sirius pensa qu'il devait s'agir de Queudver. (Et maintenant, vous savez pourquoi il a trahi ses anciens amis, à cause d'une tentative de viol sur sa fragile personne…)

Rogue resta à genoux, auprès de lui. La lumière derrière eux étincelait, et elle faisait luire la sueur qui perlait sur leur front. Sirius, dans l'unique but de respirer, déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa veste en soupirant.

Alors, ricana Rogue sans pourvoir s'en empêcher. Tu es vraiment gay…

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais cette nouvelle donnée le ravissait quelque part… « Nan ! Sev ! Réveille-toi ! »

Non, répondit l'autre, mais disons que… un cul reste un cul si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Black…

Puisque tu veux me cloîtrer ici pour une obscure raison –à moins que ce ne soit celle-ci- Il va falloir que tu payes le prix fort.

N'importe quoi, pauvre dégénéré ! s'indigna Rogue dans un sourire mauvais. N'essaye pas de jouer avec moi.

Tais-toi…

Mais une telle proposition ne me surprend pas, venant de toi.

Ferme-la…

Tes vacances à Azkaban ont achevé de te transformer en foll…

Ce dernier mot ne prit pas forme, car Rogue se retrouva cloué au sol, Sirius sur lui. Il reçut sur sa figure ses cheveux noirs et… parfumés ? « Il utilise un shampoing… Grrr ! » pensa Rogue avant de se débattre :

Arrête ces gamineries !

Ses mains glissaient sur lui, s'accrochant par moment à sa chemise, Sirius tentait d'immobiliser ses bras. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils luttèrent ainsi sans se regarder dans les yeux, leurs jambes s'emmêlant, leurs mains cherchant un appui solide pour repousser l'autre –pour Rogue- ou pour s'y rattacher –Pour Sirius-…

Rogue chercha une autre tactique, tandis que sa main droit pelot… essayer de chasser Black, sa main gauche rechercha sa bragu… sa baguette ! (Ho ! C'est fini les lapsus !)  
Il finit par s'en saisir et :

Stupé…

Mais Sirius lui roula un patin avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase…

Coup de genou bien placé de la part de Rogue et Sirius sursauta, délivrant sa bouche quelques secondes. Mais… deux lèvres restent deux lèvres. Et ainsi…

_Sonneraient-ell's plus fort, ces divines trompettes,  
Si, comm' tout un chacun, j'étais un peu tapette,  
Si je me déhanchais comme une demoiselle  
Et prenais tout à coup des allur's de gazelle ?  
Mais je ne sache pas qu'ça profite à ces drôles  
De jouer le jeu d' l'amour en inversant les rôles,  
Qu'ça confère à ma gloire un' onc' de plus-valu',  
Le crim' pédérastique, aujourd'hui, ne pai' plus.  
_

« J'aurais vraiment, mais alors vraiment tout essayé » se dit Rogue en se remémorant les souvenirs des derniers jours passés. Sa nouvelle annonce était passée.

Quand il dut faire son rapport à Celui-Que-Ça-Démange-Sec-Dans-Ses-Testillons, il expliqua tout bonnement que la jeune femme avait fini pour lui avouer qu'elle était stérile, mais qu'à la lecture de son annonce, elle avait songé qu'il aurait eu l'ouverture d'esprit nécessaire pour passer outre. Et Rogue précisa bien à son maître qu'il avait remis cette hérésie –car une femme n'a de place dans le monde de Dieu que si elle enfante- à sa place…

Par curiosité, il vola jusqu'à la page des Complaintes, et cette fois-ci, dans le malheur des sept nuits (moyen hautement romantique pour désigner chaque jour de la semaine), on pouvait lire :

« Aventure d'un soir… Seul, je me réveille, ma mémoire me fait défaut… Je sais que tu étais là, mais ton visage a déserté mon esprit en même temps que le jour remplissait le ciel… »

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur la figure de Rogue : le sort d'Oubliettes qui avait raté n'avait finalement pas été sans effet. Sirius se souvenait bien qu'il avait eu… des rapports, mais pas avec _qui_ ! « Chacun son tour ! » songea Rogue avec euphorie.

Et Black pouvait toujours courir s'il espérait un jour apprendre la vérité…

_Après c'tour d'horizon des mille et un' recettes  
Qui vous val'nt à coup sûr les honneurs des gazettes,  
J'aime mieux m'en tenir à ma premièr' façon  
Et me gratter le ventre en chantant des chansons.  
Si le public en veut, je les sors dare-dare,  
S'il n'en veut pas je les remets dans ma guitare.  
Refusant d'acquitter la rançon de la gloir',  
Sur mon brin de laurier je m'endors comme un loir._

Rogue sommeillait avec nonchalance, les jambes croisées sur son bureau, la gazette lui servant de couverture…. Il en oubliait sa prochaine réunion londonnienne et pédagogique avec ses charmants collègues, Bouse-de-Dragon, Nain-de-Jardin, Pythie-Miro, l'Imbibée-du-Goulot, et choipeautés par l'obsédé des sucreries salaces…  
...  
...  
...

(1)Cette aventure serait réellement arrivée à un ami de mon frère qui aurait répondu ainsi à une pionne, mais il se peut que ce ne soit qu'une légende urbaine…

(2)Commentaire de Zaza : tout rapport avec le pseudo d'une zautrice serait purement fortuit !

(3)Trouvé par Super Zaza !

Je sais pas comment on va se débrouiller pour le faire, mais les RAR seront comme d'habitude sur mon LJ spécial RAR , adresse et lien à mon profil… mais en plus de 24 H par contre…… Gros zoubis ! Et mici de nous avoir lu !


	17. La vengeance du CrapaudSansPlumes

**V cherche F désespérément**

Spoiler, rating et disclaimer : toujours pareil

Encart publicitaire : Vous aimez les Sev purs et durs, limite sadiques ? Vous aimez les slashs ? Alors, passez par mon profil et courez lire la traduction d'un OS de Cybèle faite par **Nyxxx** : **Something to write on** suivi de **I quill & ink ; **Harry ne veut pas rendre son journal de potions à Snape au lendemain des ASPIC. Si seulement on l'avait prévenu, il n'y aurait pas dévoilé tant de choses….

Je suis désolée pour ce très très long retard qui a plusieurs causes :  
Débuter d'autres fics et mettre celle-ci de côté …. Pas bien !  
Le syndrôme de la page blanche…. J'en étais la première malheureuse.  
Trop de boulot dans la vie réelle…. Je n'y peux rien.  
La fatigue qui s'accumule….. Os court !  
Et surtout, la trouille ! Je débute une série de chapitres qui s'annoncent plus difficiles à écrire si je veux atteindre l'effet comique souhaité….. J'ai la trouille de vous décevoir, de me décevoir également….J'ai réussi à la surmonter et nous voilà de retour, Sev, Dumby et moué ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de mes maladresses comme de ce qui vous a plu !

Et la p'tite citation toute fraîche du jour _On ne perd pas sans regret même ses pires habitudes ; ce sont peut-être celles qu'on regrette le plus. _**Oscar Wilde**  
Notre petit Sev va pourtant devoir faire sienne cette citation….

**§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§**

..**17- La vengeance du Crapaud-Sans-Plumes **  
…  
…  
Un jeudi matin, un de plus…. Une chouette livreuse de Gazette, une de moins. Ça commence à bien faire leurs simagrées à tous ! Dumbledore qui joue au psychomage à deux noises et veut me faire virer ma cuti avec ses questions et surtout ses interprétations suspectes. Black, lui, me fait virer ma cuti avec ses lectures désorientées de petites annonces totalement innocentes et reptiliennes…. Rhaa son esprit tordu et ses plans foireux de rencontre !

Mais ton sort d'_Oubliette_ bien appliqué a eu raison de lui mon p'tit Sev. Tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire !

Et à moi, qui va me le faire oublier Sir….. ce qui s'est passé dans cette grotte ? Je n'ose penser à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre chez le clébard ! Je partirai dans une longue et édifiante contemplation de ma tasse de thé… en souhaitant quelque chose de plus fort à la place pour oublier…

Je ne te le conseille pas. Te souviens-tu de ton comportement la dernière fois que tu as abusé de la dive bouteille ? Tu veux recommencer à Grimmauld Square sans doute ! Avec le maître de ces lieux ? Il est vrai que, comme beau brun ténébreux et tourmenté, il est appétissant le Sir….

La p'tite voix ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Le vieux fou et son sinistratroce clébart ont réussi à te pervertir ! Mais pas moi ! Je ne suis pas gay !

C'est exact, nous sommes plutôt triste ces derniers temps, option sinistre. Mais laisse-moi douter de tes orientations. Et j'ai des preuves. Rappelle-toi cette nuit, cette grotte, et Sirius et toi. Tu veux un p'tite photo mentale et même l'enregistrement sonore qui le complète ? J'en ai à ta disposition.

Non merci. Je voudrais pouvoir débuter mes cours sans vomir dans le premier chaudron qui passe. D'autant plus que je n'ai pas de Gryffondors ce matin, et donc pas de Neville à portée de jet. Non, assurément, il me faut éviter toute image mentale perturbante. D'autant plus que l'odeur que je supporte à chaque repas depuis lundi me donne la désespérante envie de manger avec une pince à linge sur le nez. Appétit coupé, régime garanti. Pourquoi ne va-t-il pas s'asseoir aux côtés de celle qui en a tellement besoin ? Un semi humain et un batracien, ils devraient s'entendre. Et pour une fois qu'elle peut tenter de séduire un mâle plus imposant et plus lourd qu'elle, elle devrait en profiter. Elle ne se représentera pas de sitôt. Quoique ses coquarts et ses bleus ne lui faciliteront pas la tâche.

Malheureusement, la présence d'Hagrid est inefficace pour le régime de la grand inquisitrice. Elle continue à s'empiffrer comme si de rien n'était. Mais réjouis-toi mon p'tit Sév, à ce rythme, elle finira bien par exploser un jour proche comme le racontait Janot de l'Abreuvoir.

Héhéhé ! J'espère être très loin lorsque ce phénomène salvateur se produira. Ou plus exactement, qu'elle sera très loin car je ne sais si les murs de Poudlard résisteront au souffle de l'explosion de ses intestins….

Sev, pas d'image mentale déplorable s'il te plaît, fais attention à ton estomac ! Certes Neville n'est pas loin, occupé à se restaurer, mais sans son chaudron…

Blurp ! Tu as raison…. Ne pas décoller les yeux de mon p'tit déj', ma tasse de thé fumante, mes œufs brouillés…. comme le teint de Bouse-de-Dragon-faisandée…..

Sev ! Pense à des choses agréables comme….

Voui, voui, …. J'ai compris, merci…. Zen… Retirer des points aux Gryffondors, surtout le balafré,… la tête de Lucius après les compliments dont m'a gratifié le Maître ô combien mérités… Tonks et ses longs cheveux noirs, son chemisier échancré…. ses seins dénudés….

…. Ou Dumbledore en bikini !

Mais ça va pas la tête la p'tite voix ! C'est un coup à devenirmoine chauve! Salazar me préserve de cette vision contre nature ! Rien que le risque d'avoir à le supporter au quotidien, heure après heure, minute après minute durant TOUTE une semaine ! Rien que d'y penser….. Il faudra que je n'oublie pas de reconstituer mon stock de _Nerfcalm_. Merci Face-de-Crapaud-Pustuleux !

Tu vois combien il est dangereux d'humilier une femme amoureuse, Sev. Et malgré son « apparence », Ombrage est, ou fut, une femme qui entrevoyait l'espoir inespéré de connaître enfin l'amour. Elle n'a d'autres souhaits que se venger de toi par un moyen ou par un autre. Tu ne pourras y échapper.

Je ne le sais que trop bien. Mais dois-je vraiment supporter Dumbledore en guise de pénitence supplémentaire ? Je crois que je préfère encore les _Doloris_ du Maître ; ils durent moins longtemps et je les supporte mieux. Les sévices physiques et magiques en tout genre, j'y suis habitué. Entre les Maraudeurs et le Dark Lord… Mais la torture mentale, les femelles baveuses, malgré l'aide et l'entraînement intensif du directeur ensuqué, je ne m'y fais pas. C'est trop dur ! …

Contrôle-toi, contrôle-toi mon p'tit Sev ! Ressaisis-toi, ce n'est qu'un stage, une prétendue formation pédagogique venue tout droit de chez les mangeurs de limaces et de cuisses ombragesques. Ne montre rien, ne laisse rien filtrer.  
Ni de ta rancœur car la Grande Inquisitrice est très certainement en train d'observer la moindre de tes réactions après la réunion et son annonce d'hier. Elle s'est réjouie de ton effarement… Que dis-je réjouie, elle s'est délectée de ta rupture momentanée d'intelligence.  
Ni de ta fatigue, à la table des Serpentards, certains seraient ravis de pouvoir se moquer de l'impuissance apparente de leur directeur. Et qui sait ce que ces petites vipères pourraient aller raconter à leurs Mangemorts de parents ! Reste incisif, stoïque et impénétrable mon p'tit Sev !

Surtout avec Black ! Foutre Merlin…. cette réunion… cette réunion…

**§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§**

- Très chère Grande Inquisitrice, vous constaterez par vous même que nous avons tous répondu diligemment à votre invitation, en ce mercredi, pour ce charmant tea-time malgré nos nombreuses obligations professorales, tenta Dumbledore pour amadouer la créature au rictus prometteur d'embrouilles en tout genre. La chose était attablée face à lui.  
J'ai promis à Fumseck de dépoussiérer son perchoir dès que je regagnerai mon bureau. La patience n'est pas sa vertu cardinale…

- Je vous rappelle qu'il ne s'agit nullement d'une invitation mais d'une convocation contre signée par le sous secrétaire du Ministère chargé de l'Enseignement Scolaire Magique, Mr Ralus Mifion. Alerté par mes rapports post-inspectoraux…

- … Il vaut mieux pour lui des rapports post-inspectoraux que des rapports sous pectoraux d'Ombrage. Il aurait besoin d'y amener sa baguette pour éclairer ce vaste lieu ou en faire le tour….

- … sauf s'il préfère l'escalade sur roches molles….

-…. A moins qu'il n'y meure étouffé durant une séance de spéléorganique !

- Mais là, il aura son anguille sous roche…

– Hihihihihihihi

- …. Et quand les professeurs MacGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick auront fini de ricaner comme des deuxièmes années boutonneux, je pourrais sans doute continuer. Donc, mes rapports ayant alerté le Ministère, Mr Mifion a décidé de remédier énergiquement à l'incurie d'une partie du corps enseignant de cette école.

– Une écurie ? J'ai pas besoin. Les licornes et les sombrals, y préfèrent dormir à la belle étoile dans leur forêt, M'dame, mais c'est gentil à vous d'yavoir pensé.

– Mon cher Hagrid, je ne crois pas qu'elle avait cette généreuse idée en tête, le corrigea Dumbledore.

– En effet, reprit l'Inquisitrice, quoique, vous y trouveriez un logement adapté avec vos bestioles adorées ! Non. Tels n'étaient pas mes propos. Mr Mifion, dans sa grand mansuétude, a décidé de vous accorder une dernière chance de vous parfaire. Vous recevrez dans quelques jours une convocation à un stage de formation pédagogique organisé à Londres.

– A elle, il lui en faudra un dose mastoque pour tenter de la « parfaire » ! … Combien de mois reste-t-il jusqu'à la fin de l'année, Filius ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? Sept mois. Mais vous voulez sans doute dire qu'il lui faudrait une dose ombragesque Minerva !

- Tout à fait ! Que diriez-vous de l'envoyer en stage durant les sept mois restants ?

- Et à voir la tête de Rogue, je suis certaine qu'il serait ravi de l'accompagner, murmura à son tour Ponoma. Lui qui rêve de plus avoir à supporter tous ses élèves qu'il prétend stupides.

– Et qui bénéficiera de cette pun…. opportunité ? intervint Dumbledore pour éviter une poursuite de la dissipation ambiante généralisée. Je présume que Mr Fion a pensé aux professeurs Trelawney et Rogue. D'autres collègues seront-ils désignés également ? s'enquit le directeur, l'œil pétillant devant la fureur évidente de son maître de potions, associé indûment à la diseuse de bonne aventure miro.

– Assurément. Mais ils ne seront pas les seuls. Et je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit de Mr Mifion et non…. l'autre nom !

- C'est ce qu'on appelle ne pas se prendre pour une demie-merde, chuchota une Minerva déchaînée dans l'oreille de son voisin.

La rougeur Flitwick indiquait toute sa difficulté à garder son sérieux malgré la gravité de la situation.

– A votre avis, elle vaut combien d'élèves ? parvint-il finalement à articuler.

– En masse totale, un paquet d'élèves, mais en masse neuronale, Crabbe et Goyle suffiront, estima Chourave.

– Il y aura même excès, ajouta Minerva.

– Outre les professeurs Trelawney et Rogue sont désignés les professeurs MacGonagall et Flitwick, reprit Ombrage comme si de rien n'était. Plus Hagrid. Vous suivrez une remise à niveau d'une journée. Malheureusement, pour le professeur Rogue, je crains que son cas n'impose une thérapie plus soutenue. Une semaine minimum me semble indispensable.

Si Severus avait été indigné d'être mis dans le même sac à doxys que la Sibylle, il fut sidéré qu'on puisse, un seul instant, considérer son cas pire que celui de la voyante malvoyante ! Elle, l'escroc du monde enseignant, planquée à Poudlard par un Dumbledore compatissant, ou précocement sénile ! Une journée seulement pour elle ! Ce même Dumbledore, aurait-on pu lui rétorquer, avait pour seconde nature de récupérer les âmes en détresse et de transformer Poudlard en refuge pour profs grincheux abandonnés de tous. Mais jamais Severus n'aurait voulu convenir qu'il avait bénéficié des mêmes bontés que la Sibylle.

Une semaine minimum semblait indispensable ! Une semaine pour lui et un jour seulement pour les autres ! Il ne pouvait décidément en croire ses oreilles et ces dernières auraient bien pris la même couleur que celles de Ron Weasley si l'ensemble de son sang n'avait pas déjà déserté son visage. Il se retenait de ne pas lui voler dans les plumes, à cet immonde Crapaud-Déplumé-Boursoufflé-de-son-Importance ! Elle la tenait sa vengeance. Elle l'humiliait aux yeux de tous ses collègues. Et quand les élèves l'apprendraient… Un frisson d'angoisse anticipée descendit le long de son dos en un lent frisson glacé.

Il ouvrit spasmodiquement la bouche trois fois avant de pouvoir articuler le moindre sarcasme. Une nouvelle aussi aberrante, aussi terrifiante, lui avait gelé les neurones pendant deux secondes, fait rarissime et dangereux. La fréquentation régulière d'un candidat dictateur sadique ne permet pas le manque de maîtrise intellectuelle. L'enjeu en est vital, l'erreur fatale.

Ce fut le sourire sadique du Batracien pachydermique l'observant qui fouetta sa susceptibilité au point de lui rendre tous ses moyens.

– Il m'est impossible de quitter Poudlard durant l'année scolaire pour une durée aussi importante. Mes devoirs professoraux m'y retiennent. La bêtise abyssale de mes élèves profiterait de la moindre de mes absences, la plus minime soit-elle. La réussite de leurs examens est entièrement entre mes mains. Je ne puis fuir les responsabilités qui sont les miennes.

- Severus, vous poussez un peu loin la cuillère dans le chaudron. Votre matière n'est pas la seule inscrite aux épreuves des BUSE et des ASPIC, le reprit sèchement Chourave.

– Avec vous et votre partialité, au moins la moitié des élèves seraient recalés. Au hasard…. Les Gryffondors ! ajouta le professeur MacGonagall.

– Et les Poufsouffles également, compléta leur directrice.

– Allons, Severus, mon vieux, une petite virée à Londres aux frais du Ministère, ça ne se refuse pas ! Je connais là-bas un pub moldu où on sert un cidre (1) dont vous me direz des nouvelles ! tenta Flitwick.

– Ya longtemps qu'j'étais point rendu à Londres, rêvassa Hagrid à haute voix, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu de l'échange houleux. A dire vrai… il n'avait rien entendu, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se demandait si la voix sirupeuse de la Grande Inquisitrice reflétait réellement sa personnalité. Le doute commençait à s'installer.

– Désolée de vous décevoir, les interrompit Ombrage dont le sourire sadique démentait ses belles paroles, mais les caisses du Ministère ne sont pas prévues à cet effet. Vous logerez à vos frais, si vous en avez besoin, où bon vous semblera. Seul le repas du midi est pris en charge. Votre intervenant, Monsieur Madrie d'Esquas, qui nous vient d'Outre-Manche, a tenu à vous initier à l'étendue et la variété des mets français, en plus de sa pédagogie.

– Ça c'est une idée qu'elle est bonne ! s'exclama joyeusement le demi géant, frappant ses cuisses du plat de ses énormes mains. Le vent produit décoiffa ses voisins.

Tous les professeurs ne semblaient pas partager son enthousiasme… Quelles trolleries se cachaient sous cette initiative ? La découverte de la dégustation des gastéropodes ? A cette idée, le professeur Rogue blêmit instantanément, c'est à dire qu'il perdit sa teinte ivoire habituelle au profit d'un blanc crayeux. Flitwick, fin gourmet, se délectait déjà en pensée. Il tentait, d'après le nom de ce mystérieux formateur, de deviner de quelle région il pouvait bien être originaire, afin de deviner les plats dont il pourrait se régaler. Lui et le professeur Chourave étaient partis dans des échanges d'ordre culinaires, où l'utilisation des plantes avaient une magie moldue à faire frémir les palais les plus délicats. Minerva MacGonagall pinçait les lèvres à cette simple évocation. Il n'y avait nulle difficulté à deviner qu'elle préférait sans contestation possible, une bonne panse de brebis farcie, précédée d'une généreuse rasade de whisky, à tout menu exotique venant de Chine, d'Inde ou même de France.

Un « hum, hum » venant de la gorge dissimulée sous des tonnes de dentelles roses et mauves mêlées, les tira de leurs réflexions.

– Pourrais-je abuser de votre bonne grais…. grâce pour vous demander le contenue de cette journée de formation ? lui demanda aussitôt Dumbledore, avant même qu'elle eût le temps de reprendre la parole. De même, je m'inquiète pour les élèves. Ces journées de formation pourraient nuire à leurs cours. Qu'avez-vous prévu pour l'éviter ?

- Je m'apprêtais justement à vous en informer quand vous m'avez si diligemment coupé la parole, répondit le quintal ministériel ambulant. Pour la plupart d'entre vous, aucune difficulté : la journée coïncidera avec celle où vous ne dispensez aucun enseignement.

– Etes-vous en train de nous dire que cette journée sera prise sur nos jours de congé ? s'indigna Trelawney qui sortait enfin de sa transe ou, tout simplement de ses vapeurs du Sherry qui embaumaient ses paroles. C'est syndicalement inadmissible ! Je constête… euh… contête…

- Nous avons compris le sens général de vos paroles, Sibylle, ne vous inquiétez pas, et nous partageons entièrement votre point de vue ! la rassura Ponoma en lui tapotant affectueusement la main. Elle en profita pour jeter un regard empli d'indignation et de mépris à l'Empêcheuse-de-se-Reposer-en-Rond, qui n'en eut cure.

– Si vous préférez, reprit Ombrage d'une voix beaucoup trop doucereuse pour être honnête, vous pouvez conserver votre jour de congé, ainsi que le suivant, ainsi que tous les autres jours de votre vie pour vous reposer. Mais ce sera en dehors de cet établissement. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes mise à l'épreuve. Votre refus sera certainement très mal perçu par Mr Mifion.

Elle ne prenait même pas la peine de voiler la menace de renvoi. C'était cependant préférable si elle souhaitait être comprise par l'unique neurone du professeur Trelawney. Voyant la buée envahir les carreaux des lunettes de cette dernière, Dumbledore s'empressa de lui tendre un mouchoir qu'on aurait pu confondre avec une petite nappe. Il en avait prévu un conséquent pour palier le désespoir de la pythie-occultée de Poudlard et de ses inondations lacrymales… Severus en ricana. Il écopa immédiatement du regard courroucé de l'ensemble de ses confrères et consœurs réunis. Faisant fi des reproches muets, il se tourna vers la cause de ses nouveaux maux.

– Dois-je moi aussi soustraire une semaine de mes congés pour me résoudre à suivre cette pseudo formation ? Dans ce cas, nous devrons tous attendre les vacances de Noël. Supposez-vous que le mangeur de grenouilles appréciera de quitter son pays pour des villégiatures studieuses dans notre nation froide et humide ? railla Rogue. Quant à moi, j'ai quelques doutes.

– J'ai tout prévu. Vous serez l'un des deux seuls autorisés à participer au stage en délaissant ses fonctions. Vous prévoirez des sujets de contrôle qui occuperont et vos élèves pendant votre absence.

– Mais qui surveillera cette bande de perfides tricheurs ? Certains sont passés maîtres dans cet art contestable ; les jumeaux Weasley, pour ne pas les nommer, par exemple.

– J'aurais cette responsabilité. Soyez certain qu'après leur interdiction de Quidditch, ils ne sont pas près de se frotter à nouveau à moi.

– Ils auraient bien du mal de l'approcher. Le ventre fait barrage, ricana le professeur d'enchantements.

– Avoir l'idée de se frotter à elle ? Elle prend ses rêves pour la réalité, ma foi. Comme si les jumeaux n'avaient pas l'embarras du choix parmi les charmantes jeunes filles de cette école ! Surtout avec leur réputation.

Pour défendre ses élèves, Minerva s'était exprimée avec moins de retenue que précédemment. Le professeur Rogue avait pu l'entendre, contrairement aux autres (ce qui était préférable pour la maîtrise de ses nerfs déjà fortement mise à l'épreuve). Son courroux se trouva momentanément relégué au profit d'une pensée des plus hilarantes : sa vieille collègue aurait-elle aussi des vues sur les petits jeunes de sa maison ? Il la toisa de la tête aux pieds, puis des pieds à la tête, un fantômatique rictus ironique aux coins des lèvres. « Quelle santé et surtout, quelle libido cette Minerva, pensait-il. »

Sa réaction prêta malheureusement à confusion. La directrice des Gryffondors l'aurait bien _Endolorisé_ sur place, certaine de la moquerie qu'elle lisait dans son regard. Le Batracien-Sans-Plumes, elle, se trompa, comme à son habitude, sur l'interprétation. Elle crut que la lippe lui était adressée et que le professeur de potions ricanait intérieurement des dispositions qu'elle avait prises.

– Mon cher Severus, reprit-elle, je me doutais….

– J'aimerais savoir d'où vous vient l'idée trollement saugrenue que je puisse, un jour, vous autoriser à user de mon prénom, la coupa-t-il sèchement.

– Mon cher Severus, voyons, calmez-vous, intervint Dumbledore. Vous voyez bien qu'il faut en passer par les désirs de notre chère représentante du Ministère.

La mise en garde était suffisamment explicite pour Rogue, qui tenta de maintenir sa hargne. Ses efforts étaient visibles et méritoires, comme le prouvaient les grincements de dents divers qui parvenaient aux oreilles de ses collègues. L'explication de son implantation dentaire trouvait une réponse plausible. Pas étonnant qu'avec un tel traitement, ses dents n'aient pu garder toute leur droiture ! Et comme Minerva lui gardait encore un chat de sa chatte… enfin…. Bref, elle lui en voulait :

« Mon cher Severus, commença-t-elle pour montrer au Cauchemar-Globuleux qu'elle, elle était autorisée à cette familiarité, je me dois de vous rappeler une évidence. Votre prénom, comme… vous savez à quoi je songe… ne s'usent pas si quelqu'un les manie. Bien au contraire. Ils y trouvent une certaine légitimité et intimité, toute chaleureuse. »

Seul Dumbledore semblait comprendre les allusions du professeur MacGonagall, hormis l'intéressé. Le regard particulièrement pétillant du directeur semblait tout à coup absolument captivé par la voûte du plafond. Ombrage avait beau le regarder à son tour, elle n'y voyait pas la moindre fissure ou fresque dignes d'intérêt. Elle loupa ainsi un des plus beaux et impressionnants piquages de fard de l'année : celui du professeur Rogue, sous le sourire victorieux de Minerva. Et 15 points pour Gryffondor !

« Saperlipopette et… COUILLES DE TROLL ! Vous aller m'écouter ! Et arrêtez toutes vos simagrées, vos allusions car je vais vous faire perdre vos illusions, moi ! Croyez-moi ! Et si vous tenez, tous autant que vous êtes à votre pea…. poste, je vous déconseille, que dis-je, je vous interdis de VOUS FOUTRE ENCORE DE MA GUEULE !. !. !. ! »

Un silence impressionnant régna dans la salle des professeurs. Temps et mouvements semblaient immobilisés, en attente de la fin du tremblement de chair ministérielle. On aurait senti un plume d'hippogriffe voler. Dumbledore s'échappa le premier de cette stupéfixion ambiante.

– Je vous en prie, ne vous mettez pas dans cet état. Nous vous sommes tout ouïe, la rassura-t-il.

– Bon, commença-t-elle. Elle prit une forte inspiration pour retrouver sa maîtrise, impressionnant par là même Hagrid sur ses capacités thoraciques.  
Vous découvrirez bien par vous même ce que vous réserve Mr Madrie d'Esquas ! Quant à vous, Monsieur le professeur des potions, je n'ai pas jugé sage de vous laisser seul naviguer dans la capitale. Je ne suis pas sûre que vous vous soyez déjà aventuré en dehors du Chemin de Traverse. Pour votre sécurité comme pour celle du monde sorcier et le respect du Code International du Secret Magique, j'ai jugé plu avisé de ne pas vous laisser seul durant cette semaine. Vous serez accompagné et surveillé.

– Surveillé est bien grand mot, plaida Dumbledore.

– Et qui avez vous désigné pour me servir de chaperon ? parvint à articuler Rogue d'une voix neutre. La créature était déjà suffisamment agacée. Elle pouvait devenir dangereuse.

– Ah ! Vous êtes gâté mon ami, reprit le vieux directeur. Comme tous les Aurors ou autres enquêteurs du Ministère étaient occupés à traquer les responsables de la diffusion de rumeurs sur le retour de Tom, Madame l'Inquisitrice Ministérielle a choisi quelqu'un de cette école pouvant être libéré de ses tâches.

– Ne me dites pas que Hagrid, craignit Severus dans un premier temps.

– Pas du tout mon cher, vous n'y êtes point. Il a repris ses cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques depuis son retour.

– Alors…. pas Rusard tout de même !

- Vous tenez tant que cela à effrayer les moldus par la vision de votre charmant couple déambulant dans les rues de Londres ? C'est une situation à déclencher l'évacuation d'urgence de la capitale !

- Au lieu de vous moquer, dites moi qui ! s'emporta finalement Severus qui se demandait s'il n'allait pas imiter Ombrage et sa crise de nerfs.

– Qui mieux d'autre que votre mentor, reprit Face-de-Crapaud-Sadique, pouvait assumer cette délicate fonction ! Votre directeur, Albus Dumbledore, a accepté de délaisser son cher Poudlard pour vous surveiller. Je suis certaine que vous serez ravi de ce choix.

Ainsi acheva-t-elle cette réunion et tout espoir pour le maître des chaudrons. Son sadisme était certifié parle sourire qu'elle affichait. Les ricanements de ses collègues confirmèrent à Severus que personne n'était dupe des soi-disant bonnes intentions de la Grande Inquisitrice : la croisade anti Rogue venait de commencer.

Seul Albus Dumbledore semblait se réjouir de la situation.

(1) Un petit kikou à Loreleirocks

_Au programme du prochain chapitre : Qu'est-il arrivé à la chouette dont parle Sev ? Neville, Mione et Ron sont dans un bateau... Dumby et Sevy préparent leur valise et qui sait... un petit tourchez leDistributeur-Automatique-De-Doloris... si vous êtes sages !  
Merci de m'avoir lu et gros zoubis_


	18. Du rififi chez les Gryffies

**V cherche F désespérément**

Spoiler, rating et disclaimer : toujours pareil

Encart publicitaire : Je suis très fière de vous annoncer la naissance de deux communautés sur le Live Journal dont je suis la co-administragaiete…  
Tout d'abord, **SevyS now**, communauté entièrement dédiée à notre cher Maître des Potions préféré… Des défis y sont lancés, plus … délirants les uns que les autres. Vous y découvrirez déjà de nombreuses fics, fanarts ou icônes.  
La deuxième, **Accio fics**, a un titre évocateur. Son but est de présenter les perles des Potterfictions… tout un programme !  
N'hésitez pas à nous rendre visite !

Toujours une brouette de mici et de zoubis à ma bêta harcelée, Ayla, qui se dévoue pour cette fic.

Je rappelle que les RAR sont faites sur un Live Journal spécial RAR et que vous êtes avertis de leur publication si vous ne laissez pas une review anonyme sans email.  
Tous les liens sont à mon profil : Zazaone RAR, SevyS now et Accio fics.

Et bien sûr, l'inévitable citation de Zaza :   
_Effacer le passé, on le peut toujours : c'est une affaire de regret, de désaveu, d'oubli. Mais on n'évite pas l'avenir._  
**Oscar Wilde**

**§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§**

**18- Du rififi chez les Gryffies**

Cette réunion… cette réunion… Et ce stage ! Je me sens mal rien qu'à cette perspective. Un petit arrêt maladie bien placé durant cette semaine me permettrait de l'éviter…  
Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me faire porter pâle. Pas le droit de me faire renvoyer. L'Avadakedavrariseur-Ambulant voudrait que je reste auprès de lui, puisque mon soi-disant rôle d'espion auprès de Dumbledore ne pourrait plus avoir lieu. Je crois qu'il ne serait pas content, pas content du tout ! Et un Vous-Connaissez-l'Obsédé-Des-Doloris fâché, un prof de potions abimé ! Je n'y tiens pas particulièrement même si, pour le coup, le médicomage me ferait un arrêt de travail parfaitement véridique.

Fais attention mon p'tit Sev', ce pourrait être à titre posthume si Le-Distributeur-Des-Doloris pousse la baguette un peu loin. Non, il vaut mieux que tu restes entier et en pleine possession de tous tes moyens. Pense à autre chose qu'à tout cela. Tiens, justement, voilà le courrier ! La lecture de quelques nouvelles bien fraîches te changera les idées entre deux gorgées de thé.

Décidément la p'tite voix, depuis la pseudo visite psychiatrique avec le vieux fou et sa poêle moldue, je trouve que tes idées sont de plus en plus tordues ! Tu dérailles franchement.

Eh ! Oh ! C'est pô beau de se moquer des malades ! Et puis d'abord, est-ce que c'est depuis que NOUS avons reçu le coup de poêle sur le crâne ou depuis que TU as expérimenté de nouveaux fantasmes avec Sirius que…

Ta gueule la p'tite voix ! . !. !. !. !

Malheureusement pour Severus Snape, cette dernière pensée avait été exprimée à haute voix. Si sa voix était réputée pour ses nuances approchant une glaciation digne du permafrost, ou pour provoquer une chaleur extrême chez certaines femelles, elle n'avait rien à voir avec la voix de stentor qui rugit à travers la Grande Salle en ce trop calme petit déjeuner. A croire que le souffle d'une tempête venait de passer en ce lieu. Ou encore qu'Hagrid venait d'éternuer… à moins que la charmante Dolores est succombée la veille, à son petit pêché mignon, un potage aux haricots rouges….

Mais non, c'était le professeur Snape qui venait de hurler une grossièreté à…. Mais à qui au juste se demandèrent l'ensemble des enseignants attablés ainsi que la plupart des élèves ? A personne manifestement, et quelques ricanements émergèrent du brouhaha, principalement de la table des Gryffondors, trop heureux de le voir en posture aussi délicate qu'inaccoutumée. Snape et son langage aussi recherché que tranchant, venait d'en prendre un coup dans l'aile.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul. Un drame aérien avait eu lieu. Un de plus. Ou plutôt une de plus devrait-on dire… Une chouette s'était écrasée sur la longue table professorale, paniquée par le hurlement qui avait déchiré le calme matinal. Elle avait atterri, ou plutôt amerri dans le lait fraise de Dumbledore, éclaboussant ses voisins proches par la même occasion. Aux ricanements succédèrent les invectives contre la chouette et ce vieux hibou de professeur de potions qui, décidément, n'en loupait pas une avec les oiseaux postiers.

Hagrid, compatissant comme à l'accoutumé avec toutes les bestioles à poils, à plumes ou même sans, saisit délicatement dans ses grosses paluches l'oiseau inconscient et dégoulinant. Il l'observa, l'ausculta, ouvrit délicatement son bec, souleva sa paupière et finit par lui gratouiller le ventre. Dumbledore qui essuyait ses lunettes avec son bonnet, l'observait avec attention.

Que de prévenance pour un simple volatile même pas bon à rôtir, pensa Rogue, tandis que le spécialiste poursuivait son gratouillage. Une telle délicatesse de la part d'un être capable de casser la plus dure des noix entre deux de ses doigts était un spectacle surprenant. Mais ce qui étonna davantage les adultes l'observant, fut le gargouillis du volatile, un rot suivi d'une tentative d'ouverture de paupières. Tout en louchant, la chouette bougea faiblement des ailes.

– Votre diagnostique mon bon Rubeus.

– Crénou de non, j'aurions point cru qu'on f'rait ça à une pauv'chouette ! Qu'est ce qui leur a pris de lui donner un p'tit coup à ce zozio ? répondit le demi-géant au directeur.

– Quelqu'un l'a frappé ? s'étonna Chourave.

– Que non, on lui a donné de la gnole, sans doute une cuillère à café. Mais qu'on me tresse la barbe si kekun est capable de m'dire pourquoi on a fait ça !

Le coin droit de la commissure des lèvres roguiennes se souleva de deux millimètres. Ne jamais proférer ce genre de paroles à moins de dix mètres de Dumbledore. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Ce n'est pas le pétillement précédant le raclement de gorge de ce dernier qui contredirait cette règle immuable.

– Je crois que cet oiseau a été saoulé pour accepter de faire son travail sans difficulté.

– Mais quelle difficulté ? s'étonna encore une fois Chourave. Je crois bien avoir vu un journal tomber avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur votre verre. Est-ce là son travail Albus ?

– C'est exact. Je pense que les responsables de l'expédition de la Gazette des Sorciers ont agi ainsi afin de livrer ce journal à son destinataire sans refus du volatile.

– J'avions jamais entendu qu'une si gentille bestiole que ces animaux là ait r'fusé son travail. 

– Si le professeur Rogue n'avait pas malencontreusement dolorisé ou grillé les chouettes chargées de cet office… soupira le vieil homme tout en tortillant les doigts à la charmante perspective tressante l'attendant. Les autres coursiers se sont passés l'information. Elles ont toutes fait grève contre le CPE, volière bloquée.

– Le CPE ? parvint à questionner le sombre professeur mis en cause.

– Les Chouettes Pour l'Envoi ! Voyons… Severus, la Gazette est à votre disposition. Je pense que les annonces sucrées ne le seront que davantage après ce petit plongeon. Rubeus, reprit le directeur, je vous charge de ce volatile le temps qu'il cuve. Prenez soin de lui.

C'est sous les ricanements de ses collègues que Rogue regagna sa place pour achever son petit déjeuner. La Gazette était encore lisible malgré son plongeon dans l'élément sucré liquide de l'Accroc-Au-Saccharose. Pour sucrer les fraises, on pouvait lui faire confiance, et plutôt deux fois qu'une pensait Severus en s'installant. Il commit l'erreur de lever la tête pour envoyer une rasade de regards sombres, décourageant réflexions et ricanements, dont il avait le secret . Hélas, l'un d'entre eux rencontra l'éclair moqueur de deux iris verts. La table des détestés Gryffondors se payaient royalement sa tête ! Ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre ! Réunion pédagogique ou pas, il saurait les mettre à mariner dans d'amers regrets et potions à son prochain cours. …

Il préféra quitter la grande salle plutôt que de supporter de nouvelles humiliations, son journal gouttant à la main. Décidément, les jours passaient et se ressemblaient beaucoup trop ces derniers temps.

A la table des rouges et or, ce nouveau drame était largement commenté. Les jumeaux avaient eu leur rasade de clownerie roguienne matinale. Ils en pleuraient presque de rire. Les autres tables en faisait autant, même les verts et argent. Seuls Ron et Hermione ne décoinçaient pas leur mâchoire.

Assis de part et d'autre d'Harry, ils contemplaient leur bol respectif sans participer à l'hilarité ambiante. Sollicités par Seamus et Ginny, ils ne savaient répondre que par mono syllabes. Ron serrait même spasmodiquement la table épaisse au point d'en blanchir les articulations de ses larges mains. Luna, qui l'observait en douce, ne tarda pas à découvrir que ces fureurs rentrées se produisaient à chaque fois que Neville contemplait ou pire, adressait la parole à Hermione. Ce dernier était assis juste en face d'elle. 

Patiemment, il l'interrogeait, sollicitant son avis sur les cours de la veille, sur le dernier drame chouette, sur les devoirs à faire. Elle ne sortit de son mutisme que lorsqu'il sollicita ses connaissances sur l'origine du CPE, dont il ignorait tout.

Elle lui apprit que cette ordonnance avait été décrétée bien des années auparavant, quand les gobelins détenaient encore parts et intérêts financiers auprès des hautes sphères politiques, avant la première Voldy War. Un certain Grodic Dee Wiltpain d'origine teutonne, l'avait instaurée pour éviter tout mouvement syndical chez les livreurs ailés… Les elfes de maison n'étaient pas les seuls à être indûment exploités, conclut Hermione, retournant à l'hypnose de son bol de céréales.

– Hermione, ça peut plus durer. Parle-moi !

- Viens de le faire, marmonna-t-elle.

– C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et tu le sais très bien. Depuis que tu m'as … enfin tu vois quoi dans le couloir, raccourcit Neville à la vue des menaces s'échappant à ses mots des yeux de Ron, tu m'évites. Tu fais même demi-tour pour ne pas me parler.

– N'importe quoi.

– Tu ne m'aides plus en potions. Rogue va réussir à me faire exclure de Poudlard si je n'ai que des T à mes devoirs. Et j'ai besoin d'avoir la moyenne pour poursuivre mes études en botanique.

– T'es vraiment comme tous les autres toi aussi ! Tu n'es intéressé que par mes devoirs ! Que par mes bonnes notes ! Ya que ça que tu veux !. !. !. s'énerva Hermione, sortant de sa léthargie.

– Mais.. mais…euh tu… 

- PPPfffouuu ! Et tu voudrais qu'il te demande quoi au juste, le roi de la botanique ? Ta p'tite fleur ? se moqua George.

Mais avant que Fred ait eu le temps d'en rajouter une deuxième couche, Ron s'était levé et avait balancé son poing dans la figure de son frère. Son sens de la plaisanterie avait définitivement trouvé ses limites, toutes proches de celles d'un hippogriffe dont on vient de caresser les plumes de sa compagne. Dans ces moments là, il se sentait la délicatesse d'un troll avec une rage de dent.

- Ça va pas la tête ! finit par articuler George malgré sa lèvre enflée. 

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Fred avait réussi à retenir le dangereux sur-hormonalisé rouquin. Il se débattait à qui mieux mieux. Mais son ami et son frère tinrent bon. La journée promettait…

– Calme-toi Ron, calme-toi, tu le connais bien, c'est ton frère après tout. Ne sois pas étonné comme ça…

– Harry, tu me prends vraiment pour un crétin de Cornouailles ? Tu crois pas que je suis encore capable de reconnaître un de mes connards de frère ?

- Continue comme ça mon Ronaldinou et je continue à te ceinturer mais cette fois-ci, pour que George t'en colle une bonne de ma part si tu y tiens, lui promit Fred.

Ron reconnut immédiatement le ton d'alerte, celui qui annonce : « Tu viens de dépasser les bornes alors, arrête tout de suite les conneries p'tit frère ! » qu'il connaissait si bien. Bill l'avait utilisé avec Charlie qui avait mis les bouchées doubles avec les jumeaux. Eux-mêmes n'étaient pas en peine de l'employer sur Ron.

Pourquoi pas avec Percy ? Parce que Percy disait des trolleries tellement ombragesque sans s'en rendre compte, que ces frères avaient cessé de tenter de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient choisi la politique de frapper en premier. Ainsi, toute discussion ou jérémiades superflues cessaient immédiatement pour cause de knock out du râleur.

Quant à Ginny, la seule fois où Ron avait tenté d'employer contre elle la méthode WB (Weasley Brothers), dans une variante adoucie pour cause de sexe féminin, il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa menace qu'une paire de claques décoraient ses joues… décoration tenace restant imprimée délicatement durant plusieurs heures. Il avait dû manquer un repas pour ne pas avoir à expliquer à sa mère les causes de ce tatouage éphémère d'un nouveau genre… louper un repas… quel sacrifice !

C'est donc raide comme un piquet que Ron s'écroula sur le banc.

– C'est bon, j'ai compris. Lâchez-moi, dit-il en replongeant aussi sec dans ce qui restait de son petit déjeuner.

– Vous trichez tous les deux, annonça Luna Lovegood qui, jusqu'à présent s'était posée en simple observatrice des évènements.

– On triche ? s'indigna Fred.

– Comment ça on triche ? enchaîna George. Tous deux rougissaient. C'était louche…

– Et pourquoi ils trichent ? demanda également Ron. On joue pas que je sache. Si c'est un jeu permets-moi d'te dire qu'il est pas marrant. Et d'abord, tu fous quoi à notre table ? Y voulaient plus de ta tronche ceux de Serdaigle ?

- Ron ! s'écria Hermione indignée. Tu tiens à ajouter la muflerie à la liste de tes nombreuses qualités ? 

- Oh toi la ferme ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute de toute façon !

- De ma faute ? C'est peut être moi qui est un niveau de réaction tellement néendertalesque qu'un troll passerait pour Einstein à côté !

- Pour un chtaïne ? C'est quoi ça ? demanda Seamus qui n'avait pas tout compris à la conversation. A voir les regards des autres, il n'était pas le seul. Les lectures d'Hermione n'étaient pas des réjouissances partagées par ses camarades. Le monde moldu n'était pas non plus familier à tous.

– C'est un savant moldu dont tu n'auras pas l'atome d'une chance d'atteindre le début du commencement de l'intelligence ! répondit Hermione passablement énervée.

– Oh hé ça va… Moi, pour c'que j'en dis… 

Seamus pratiqua une sage stratégie de repli diplomatique.

– Pourquoi de ma faute ? attaqua de nouveau Hermione qui avait décidé de ne pas lâcher le morceau qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. C'est peut-être de ma faute si môôônsieur est jaloux sans doute ! C'est peut-être de ma faute si môôônsieur ne s'aperçoit que je suis une fille que lorsque je suis invitée à aller au bal depuis un mois déjà, et par un garçon pas miro lui, au moins !

- Oh non ! . !. ! Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! s'apitoya Harry voyant que la dispute allait encore dégénérer et durer un bon moment.

- … et c'est ma faute si, poursuivit Hermione qui n'avait même pas entendu, môôônsieur n'arrive pas à se décider avec moi ! A croire qu'il a la trouille, hurla-t-elle sur la fin. Je dois faire quoi ? Te sauter dessus là, devant tout le monde pour que tu te décides ? Et bien moi j'en ai eu marre de t'attendre ! MARRE !

- …_Marmite,_ pensa Neville,_ ou chaudron._ Il eut la bonne idée de garder ses pensées pour lui, se contentant de regarder la jeune fille avec un sourire compatissant.

Elle se laissa à son tour, tomber sur le banc, contemplant d'un air buté son bol encore plein. A force de concentration, peut-être allait-il finir par s'évaporer. (1)

Ron donnait l'illustration de la plus complète contradiction…  
Mais que venait-elle de dire exactement ? Il avait cru comprendre ces paroles, dites avec tant de délicatesse que tout le monde dans la grand salle avait cessé bavardage et goinfrage pour suivre cette palpitante conversation, professeurs y compris. Ils se gardaient bien d'intervenir. Ses paroles donc avaient sans doute un double sens. Mais ce qu'il en comprenait était tellement sidérant pour lui, qu'il doutait des ses capacités intellectuelles une fois de plus. Et il en doutait la bouche ouverte, le teint rubicond sous l'émotion, la cuillère suspendue au-dessus des céréales, ce qui n'était pas pour mettre en valeur ses efforts de réflexion.

Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'Hermione venait de lui avouer. Elle avait envie qu'il se jette sur elle ? Pas possible ! . !. ! Ici ? Tout de suite ? Il ne fallait pas tenter le diable…

La répartie cinglante d'Hermione avait eu au moins un effet positif : Ron avait oublié toute sa colère. Mais il n'avait pas oublié Luna. Il se tourna donc vers elle.

– Pourquoi tu as dit qu'ils trichaient, demanda-t-il à son tour, désignant ses frères du menton. Ces derniers regrettaient amèrement de ne savoir lancer des sorts muets de mutisme.

Luna cligna des yeux à la façon d'Hedwige avant de répondre comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence connue de tous. En fait, hormis certains professeurs impopulaires et les trois sujets du pari, c'était effectivement le cas. Comme si elle tentait d'expliquer une potion de sixième année à un enfant de huit ans, elle reprit :

- Ils trichent. En te provocant avec ce type de paroles, ils tentent d'influencer tes réactions dans le sens qui leur convient le mieux.

– C'est pas nouveau ! ricana Ron.

– Ce qui l'est plus, nouveau, c'est le pari sur tes réactions. Ou plutôt, vos réactions, annonça énigmatiquement Luna avant de se replonger dans la Gazette qu'elle lisait comme d'habitude, à l'envers.

Le regard que lança le jeune Gryffondor à ses deux frères ne trouva aucun écho. Tout le monde trouvait étrangement ses pensées et ses yeux accaparés par une tâche quelconque : déduire l'avenir en observant la nage des corn-flakes, deviner la chaleur exacte du thé en utilisant la petite cuillère comme thermomètre, plonger son nez dans un livre de cours pour réviser, tous les prétextes étaient bons pour éviter de donner des explications. Seuls les regards d'Hermione et Neville reflétaient l'étonnement de celui de Ron. Luna les contemplait en arbitre suprême. 

Mais un arbitre faisant tourner en rond ses boucles d'oreille radis entre ses doigts, tout en roulant de ses gros yeux globuleux. Avant que Ron n'ait mal au cœur à vouloir suivre son regard, elle s'exclama :

- Moi, j'ai parié sur Neville ! 

- Mais personne n'a pari… , commença étourdiment Harry. Sous le regard courroucé et interrogateur d'Hermione, il replongea lui aussi dans la contemplation de ses œufs au bacon.

– Harry, si tu ne veux pas, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, et même de tes études à Poudlard, te débrouiller seul pour tes devoirs, même pour tes cours d'histoire de la magie qui te passionnent tant, tu as intérêt à m'expliquer IMMEDIATEMENT cette histoire de pari, menaça son amie.

– C'est une idée de Fred et George, expliqua-t-il, regardant les deux responsables en espérant qu'ils prendraient le relais. Mais leurs yeux ne reflétaient que la plus parfaite innocence…de pacotille.

– Fred ? George ? Expliquez-vous, expliquez-NOUS, reprit la jeune fille en désignant du menton Ron et Neville.

– Et magnez-vous, insista Ron en voyant le peu d'empressement de ses frères.

– Je VEUX SAVOIR ! hurla Mione qui devenait peu à peu hystérique. Trop de tension, trop d'émotions ces derniers temps. La colère de Ron à gérer, ses regrets à étouffer, l'empressement de Neville à calmer, et… toujours tous ces cours à suivre, ces devoirs à rendre, sa place de meilleure élève à défendre contre tous, y compris contre certains professeurs, surtout les sombres…ou les obèses.

- Hum ! hum ! hum ! . !. ! chantonnait Luna.

– Arrête ! On dirait Ombrage.

– Bon, alors, qui se lance ? Personne ? Je vais donc être obligée de me dévouer… soupira la Serdaigle. N'empêche Neville que tu devrais t'acheter des préservatifs. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

– Des quoi ? s'étrangla Neville écarlate, prouvant ainsi une certaine connaissance du monde moldu.

– Des capotes, des bonnets à Popaul, des préservatifs quoi. Parce que les maladies ne sont pas uniquement moldues et on n'est jamais trop prudent. Mon père d'ailleurs, dans le Chicaneur parlait justement…

- On s'en fout Loufoca ! s'énerva Ron à son tour. Heureusement pour la survie de Neville, Ron, lui, avait de grandes lacunes dans la connaissance du monde moldu.  
C'est quoi ce pari débile ?

- Moi, j'ai parié sur Neville ! répéta-t-elle fièrement.

– Change de rapeltout, on a compris. Explique moi plutôt qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutu pari, nom d'un crapaud cornu en rut ! Accouche !

- Bin, justement, avec le préservatif, y'a pas de problème d'accouchement neuf mois plus tard, trouva utile de préciser Luna.

A la rougeur de Neville battant au finish celle de Ron, tous comprirent que le timide Gryffon connaissait l'intérêt de cette invention moldue. Il se fit tout petit, petit, tentant de se faire oublier, profitant de la distraction du jaloux rouquin.

– Et bien, certains ont parié que tu casserais la figure de Neville avant, expliqua enfin la jeune fille…. Si on pouvait appeler ces quelques mots une explication.

– Avant que quoi ?

- Avant qu'Hermione ne vire Neville, pardi. Certains ont parié que c'est elle qui le laisserait tomber… au sens propre !

– Avec perte et fracas même, en lui en collant une bonne, rajouta Seamus qui aurait mieux fait de se taire.

La main d'Hermione imprimée sur sa joue battrait-elle le record de celle de Ginny sur la joue de son frère ? De nouveaux paris émergèrent dans l'esprit des jumeaux. De nouveaux profits permettant la création de leur grand projet. Mais en revenant sur la Terre, à Poudlard, à la table des Gryffondors, les regards particulièrement expressifs des trois nominés au pari le plus ombragesque de l'année scolaire les dissuadèrent de poursuivre dans cette voie.

– Mais je rêve ! Mes propres frères ! s'indigna Ron, se levant déjà, prêt à en découdre.

– Doucement frérot, t'emballe pas ! Ya pas mort de rouquin ni d'envol de p'tites culottes. Et puis, d'abord, tu devrais être flatté.

– Pourquoi ? Pour passer pour le plus grand abruti de l'année ?

- Le plus grand… pour les cinquièmes années, tu as des chances de gagner. Même avec les sixièmes années ; tu pousses comme un champignon ! Mais abruti, jamais de la vie voyons ! Pour qui tu nous prends ? Certains croiraient que c'est congénital…

- Même qui'ils ont amassé un paquet sans attendre le résultat, enfonça davantage Luna. Presque toute l'école a parié.

Les jumeaux sentirent la tentation de passer l'examen d'entrée pour devenir apprentis mangemorts les titiller. Un p'tit _Doloris_ à une certaine permettrait à cette dernière de réfléchir avant de baver. Mais c'était Luna Lovegood et non Thinkgood, et fidèle à elle-même.

– Presque toute l'école ? Quand même pas toi, Harry ?

- Si Hermione, et même le professeur MacGonagall qui l'a surpris au moment où il en parlait dans la salle d'étude avec Fred et George, répondit l'intarissable Luna.

– Et vous avez parié sur qui ? On peut le savoir au moins !

- J'ai parié sur toi, marmonna Harry à Ron, et MacGonagall sur Hermione.

Cette dernière se rengorgea. Enfin la première semi-bonne nouvelle de la matinée pour elle. Elle glissa un furtif cou d'œil à la table des professeurs. Ces derniers ne discutaient guère ce matin, ne commentant même pas le départ de leur collègue et de sa chouette bourrée. Ils étaient trop accaparés à suivre les débats houleux à la table des Gryffondors. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls ! Un calme relatif s'était installé dans la grande salle, juste troublé par les chuchotements des Poufsouffles et Serdaigles qui, eux aussi, cherchaient à comprendre les échanges passionnants en cours. Seuls les Serpentards poursuivaient leur tapage. Mais comme ils se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la grande salle, leur brouhaha ne gênait guère.

Tous constatèrent que les trois objets du pari s'observaient en chien de faïence ; ils ne leur manquaient plus que la parole. Mais ce n'est pas cette capacité physique qui revint la première pour un membre du trio vaudevillesque.

Ron, à moitié dressé pour mieux observer les réactions des deux autres ainsi que les différentes tables, se creusait les méninges en se demandant en vain pourquoi MacGonagall lui avait préféré Hermione. Pourtant, d'après lui, personne n'aurait risqué la moindre mornille sur elle. Il suffisait de voir son petit manège baveux avec l'amoureux des herbes à crapauds. Comme si elle allait se décider à le lâcher ! Elle donnait plutôt l'impression de vouloir lui lécher la pomme encore une fois ! Beurk ! Et dire qu'il devait supporter la présence de ce dernier nuit après nuit dans son dortoir ! De tout façon, il préférait encore l'avoir près de lui. S'il venait à Noeunoeubled la moindre envie de ballades nocturnes accompagnées dans le parc, à la tour d'astronomie ou pire, dans la salle sur demande, pour y… il ne voulait même pas y songer… avec son Hermione, il était aux premières loges pour le surprendre et lui en passer l'envie de façon plus ou moins définitive.

Il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps par jour à la bibliothèque depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Il faut dire que Ron était, à ce moment là, particulièrement sourd à toute bonne foi. Il oubliait ces longues nuits l'année précédente, passées à éplucher les livres pour aider Harry lors de sa deuxième épreuve.  
Et tout cela pour ne pas les quitter des yeux ! Des fois qu'ils disparaissent entre deux étagères…

Il défendait la vertu de sa Mione comme si c'était le bâtard graisseux lui-même qui en avait après elle.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque George, qui s'était contenu depuis trop longtemps déjà, déclara :

- Faut dire qu'Hermione est devenue une sacrée belle plante. Normal qu'un surdoué de la botanique est envie de brouter !

Ron ne se contenta pas de sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues, il vit rouge également. 

Son propre frère !

Oser dire cela !

Son poing parti plus vite que le contenu d'un estomac après l'absorption d'une pastille de gerbe. Le sang gicla de l'appendice nasal sans utilisation de nougats Néansang. Diverses interjections fusèrent de part et d'autres, dont « Chouette, les Weasley s'étripent ! » venant de la table des Serpentards.

Dumbledore n'attendit pas davantage pour se lever, réclamer le calme et rappeler que, les cours débutant dans quelques minutes, les élèves étaient priés de regagner leurs salles de cours respectives. Etait-il jaloux de n'avoir pu parier lui aussi ? (1)

Mme Pomfresh s'était précipitée pour soigner George Weasley à terre, n'écoutant que son dévouement et son ennui. L'infirmerie était vide depuis plusieurs jours et elle s'y ennuyait ferme, n'intervenant que sur de banales migraines. Tandis que Fred et Harry unissaient leurs efforts pour maîtriser et ramener à la raison Ron, l'infirmière constatait avec regret que le nez de George était en un seul morceau et que le flux sanguin diminuait… Quel dommage. Elle tint cependant à amener le jeune homme elle-même dans son antre au cas où…. Permettant à ce dernier d'échapper à deux longues heures d'histoire de la magie sous la pastille somnifère en suaire qu'était le professeur Binns.

Minerva MacGonagall n'était pas en reste. Retroussant ses jupons, elle accourait se redressant de toute la hauteur, plus celle de son chapeau, comme si elle avait coincé un balai dans une partie de son individu que la décence m'interdit de nommer ici. C'est dommage, certains en auraient bien ri ! (2)

-Mr Weasley ! Puis-je savoir ce qui vous prend ?

- Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! Chuis la victime ! commença George qui, pour une fois était de bonne foi.

– Bien sûr, ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse, mais à l'autre Mr Weasley.

– Mais j'ai rien fait non plus, moi ! enchaîna Fred qui servait toujours de pare fou à Ron.

– Ne commencez pas tous les deux ! Ou j'oublierai votre statut d'aide et de victime pour me rappeler celui de bookmaker…

- Oh ! Madame ! Vous n'oseriez pas ! Songez à tous ceux qui ont parié, se défendirent-il en glissant une petite allusion au passage.

– Un mot de plus et … !

- …

- C'est à vous Mr Ronald Weasley que je m'adressais. Puis-je savoir quelle excuse vous allez me proposer pour ce comportement inqualifiable ?

- …

- Je constate que vous êtes plus éloquent avec vos poings qu'avec votre langue. Mais je ne me contenterais pas de votre mutisme, dépêchez-vous.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un coup d'œil. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde de pensées : entre Ron et Neville, c'est actuellement ce dernier qui était le plus…. éloquent avec Hermione. Heureusement encore une fois, Ron ne s'aperçut de rien.

– Minerva, est-il utile de garder tous ces témoins, ou plutôt spectateurs pendant l'interrogatoire, se moqua gentiment Pomfresh. Quant à moi, j'amène Mr Weasley George à l'infirmerie. Allez ! Levez-vous mon garçon ou dois-je vous faire léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?

George se leva seul, dissimulant à moitié son hilarité. Il ne tenait nullement à être décrété suffisamment apte pour le service scolaire par le sergent major MagGo. Il quitta la salle rapidement, suivi par les curieux préférant fuir MacGo Virago (3). Neville tenta lui aussi une sortie discrète prenant Hermione par la main pour qu'elle le suive. Mais leur directrice de maison, qui n'était pas née du dernier vol de sombral, les arrêta net. Elle se doutait bien que ce fameux pari auquel elle participait était la cause de cette échauffourée.

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour interroger, évaluer la situation, peser, juger et condamner. Ron écopa d'une semaine de retenue… ce qui n'était pas cher payé, et guère dans les habitudes de sa directrice. En fait, elle lui aurait bien collé un mois complet de retenues, mais certains auraient pensé qu'elle cherchait à influencer le résultat du pari en éliminant l'un des candidats. Oh ! Elle y avait songé. Mais la manœuvre était trop grossière… Et elle avait toute confiance en Miss Granger qui ne l'avait jamais déçue jusqu'à présent.

Une fois le problème réglé, tous partirent en cours et la matinée se passa sans incident notable hormis une explosion de chaudron en cours de potions avec les élèves de Poufsouffle. Mais était-ce vraiment un événement notable ? Certainement pas.

En tout cas, il permit au professeur de s'esquiver discrètement en précipitant la fin du cours.

Nul élève ne remarqua le rictus déformant son visage. Mais cet événement non plus n'était guère nouveau.

Il se tenait également fermement l'avant bras gauche.

**§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§**

- Par Merlin, on ne va pas s'ennuyer mon cher ! Si vous saviez comme je suis impatient me rendre avec vous à ce séminaire ! J'ai là la liste des divers magasins moldus où je souhaite faire quelques achats depuis fort longtemps. Pour une fois, cette brave Ombrage a eu une idée appréciée par tout le monde.

A voir la mine de Severus, « tout le monde » aurait certifié qu'il était loin de partager l'avis du directeur. Mais il en fallait plus pour arrêter le vieil homme dans son enthousiasme.

– J'ai pensé dans un premier temps que nous pourrions demander l'hospitalité à Sirius. Il manque tellement de distraction !

- _Merlin ! Pitié ! Tout mais pas ça ! pensa le sombre professeur croyant toucher le fond du chaudron.__ Je ne veux pas servir encore une fois de sex toy au clébart…_Sa mauvaise foi venait de s'inviter dans cette conversation.

-… mais j'ai réalisé que ce choix n'était pas judicieux. Je me voyais difficilement introduire la charmante Dolores au chef lieu de l'Ordre du Phénix et lui présenter Sirius si elle cherchait à vous harceler le soir. J'ai donc réservé deux chambres communiquant au Chaudron Baveur pour cinq nuits.

– _Ooouufff ! Un peu de clairvoyance dans ce cerveau ensuqué ! Voilà qui nous change heureusement._ Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il devrait supporter le directeur jours ET nuits. Et que voulait-il dire en parlant du « harcèlement » ?__

En effet, si la grande Inquisitrice cherche à vous ennuyer, ce qui sera assurément une de ses préoccupations principales, elle souhaitera vous tourmenter également pendant votre temps libre, annonça joyeusement Dumbledore en poursuivant son monologue, inconscient de l'Hiroshima qu'il venait de déclencher dans l'esprit de son subordonné. Sa pâleur venait d'atteindre la limite surnommée « Intronisation chez les Mangemorts ».

– Je ne suis pas le seul qu'elle poursuit de ses foudres. Ne pourrait-elle se distraire autrement ?

– Bien sûr, bien sûr mon cher. Je suis le deuxième sur sa liste et Harry le troisième. Vous êtes donc le vainqueur ! Mais avoir sous sa patte ses deux têtes de turc préférées… Elle va jouir de la situation tout son saoul !

- Piètre consolation ! Je vous cède immédiatement ma place si elle vous tente. Quant à être une fois de plus le souffre douleur de première, je crois avoir déjà un joli palmarès derrière moi ! Par ailleurs, les déviations sexuelles de la Grosse Inquisitrice ne m'intéressent nullement.

- Severus, pardonnez-moi d'accroître votre amertume mais, ne vous leurrez pas : je crains que vous ne découvriez que vous n'êtes qu'à la moitié du parcours.

Après Hiroshima, Nagasaki.

La soudaine sollicitude émanant du vieil homme ne fut d'aucun réconfort pour le professeur Rogue. Il savait qu'il avait raison, foutrement raison, désespérément raison. Son calvaire s'arrêterait-il un jour ? Il venait même à douter que la chute du Mage Noir suffise pour clore son calvaire. Il s'assit, soudain extrêmement las.

Dumbledore n'offrit ni chocogrenouille, ni caramel citronné, ni cake au citron, ni thé. Il se contenta de poser la main sur l'épaule de cet homme qu'il connaissait comme s'il était son propre fils, et reprit doucement :

Severus, racontez-moi par le menu votre visite à Tom que nous vous préparions pour le mieux…

**§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§**

- Maître j'ai transplané dès que j'ai pu fuir mes obligations pédagogiques. Vous savez combien il m'est délicat d'annuler les cours sans éveiller les soupçons.

– Je ne veux rien savoir de tes problèmes personnels, Mangemort. Je t'appelle, tu viens. C'est tout.

– Si Dumbledore me pose des questions, je dois…

- Suffit, siffla l'être qui n'avait plus grand chose d'humain hormis l'apparence… et encore. Voilà maintenant que tu te permets de contester mes Ordres ! Sais-tu qu'il ne fait pas bon me contrarier. Es-tu si las de vivre ?

Severus se demanda si la partie reptilienne du Dark Lord s'était levé du pied gauche ce jour-ci pour être d'aussi mauvais poil. Quoique, pieds et poil, pour un serpent… C'est autant pour cacher son amusement que par mesure de survie qu'il courba l'échine. Une colère du Mage Noir, il fallait toujours être prudent. Mais il avait déjà assisté à tellement d'entre elles qu'il en connaissait tous les cheminements, tous les dangers. Se sachant aucunement fautif, il lui suffisait d'être prudent. Ni le contrarier, ni le contredire, tel était le mot d'ordre en de tels instants.

– Que me vaut le plaisir de me retrouver en votre présence, Maître ?

- Pas d'ironie, Mangemort. Explique-toi.

Snape resta coi de surprise. Mais de quoi pouvait bien parler le Coupeur-De-Vie-En-Sept ? Qu'il explique quoi ? La dernière lubie de la folle mandatée par le Ministère. L'infâme petit manuel gay qu'elle lui avait fourré dans les mains ? Les pseudos plans de bataille de Dumbledore ? Qu'il s'explique pour quoi ? Vite une réponse à trouver, à inventer, à donner…

Le descendant de Salazar se délectait de son trouble, de ses hésitations, ses doutes. Le sadisme avait toujours été la plus développée de ses qualités. Qui sait ce qui serait advenu à l'humanité si en plus de Salazar le Dark Lord avait eu quelques chromosomes du Divin Marquis, dans sa lourde hérédité …. Snape en frémit.

– Mangemort, reprit Face-De-Serpent, explique moi pourquoi depuis trois mois, tu n'as rencontré en tout et pour tout qu'une seule candidate convenable. Tu n'as aucune nouvelle de cette dernière de plus. Ce serait-elle évaporée dans la nature ? Fuirait-elle ton charme… graisseux et fielleux ? Tu as prétendu que vous resteriez en contact. Explique-toi.

Si la compréhension s'éveillait enfin dans l'esprit de Severus, elle n'était pas pour le rassurer. Que pouvait-il bien annoncer au Maître concernant Tonks ? Qu'il l'avait revue aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix ?  
BIIIIP ! Mauvaise réponse … Doloris en partance…  
Try again…  
Qu'il avait bien envie de la tester à nouveau mais pas de la prêter au Lauréat-Du-Prix-Face-De-Gargouille, son vis à vis…. Et qu'elle certainement pas plus ?  
REBIIPP ! Mauvaise réponse…. Doloris toujours….  
Try again….  
Que si elle avait le choix entre rouler une pelle à l'agent double ou au Fléau-des-Potter-Père-et-Fils, il avait de quoi se réjouir car il partait vainqueur ?  
COUIKKK ! Très mauvais réponse…. Avada cette fois…  
Game over.  
Les paroles devenant trop dangereuses pour sa survie durant les trente prochaines minutes, il préféra se taire, se penchant davantage encore en signe de soumission.

– J'ai appris par des sources… ministérielles ta présence à Londres dans quelques temps. Tu y résideras pendant cinq jours. Tu profiteras de ta présence dans la capitale pour rencontrer le plus de candidates possibles.

– Je suis tenue d'être présent à un stage de formation, Maître. Par Merlin, pensa-t-il, il avait bien de multiples talents (4), mais pas le don d'ubiquité. Il ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois, aux potions et à vérifier les petits chaudrons. Quelles que soient les excuses présentées, la vérité était telle. Il serra un peu les mâchoires, se préparant au Doloris qui devrait suivre sa réponse.

– Ton stage ne dure pas jusqu'à la nuit. Ni pendant. Tu mettras ton temps libre à profit pour rencontrer le plus de sorcières possible, à la chaîne s'il le faut. Je veux une liste de noms lorsque tu reviendras.

Severus tenta d'imaginer la scène, ce travail d'un nouveau genre… testeur de sorcières. Ne doutant à aucun moment de ses capacités intellectuelles comme de séduction, il s'apprêtait à ébaucher à sourire, lorsqu'il réalisa que dans le lot, il n'y aurait pas que des « Elona » Tonks à tester… Une ou deux candidates ombragesques s'y glisseraient sans nul doute… Sa pâle tentative de sourire s'évanouit avant même d'être née. Il risqua cependant une question.

– Les dernières petites annonces n'ont pas donné le résultat escompté. Le nombre de sorcières y répondant était limité. Pas de quoi me permettre de vous satisfaire, Maître.

– C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de rédiger l'annonce suivante…

- Qui ? le coupa Snape n'appréciant pas qu'on lui piquât sa place auprès du Maître. Certes, être un des favoris avaient des inconvénients… cuisants, mais de nets avantages. Et lui permettait de remplir d'autant mieux ses missions auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Arcant un de ses fins sourcils, Voldemort l'observa, pesant le pour et le contre. Cette interruption momentanée de son auguste parole méritait-elle une punition ? L'amusement de voir son petit Severus dévoiler ainsi la fierté qu'il avait à le servir le flatta suffisamment. Heureusement pour ce dernier qui se récitait déjà sa comptine préférée mentalement (Ainsi font font font, les Doloris du patron ; Ainsi fond fond fond trois neurones et puis s'en vont…). 

– Bellatrix m'a offert ses services. Je me suis contenté de la laisser rédiger. Voici donc le nouveau texte que tu vas expédier dès ton retour à Poudlard à la Gazette des Sorciers. N'endommage pas le volatile, pour une fois, ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

Décidément, le Dark Lord était trop bien renseigné au goût de Severus. Il se saisit du parchemin tendu et découvrit le poison qui allait vicier sa semaine de stage…  
Déjà la présence quotidienne de Dumbledore, maintenant les obligations mangemortesques. Il aurait tout vu pensait-il…

Rien n'était moins sûr…

_à suivre…_

**§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§o.o§**

(1) Mici Ayla  
(2) Trop lu les Perversions musicales de Fanette31, surtout Gare au Sevy !  
(4) Mes Talents sont Multiples traduit par Loreleirocks…  
(3) Pour Ayla : ► Virago, synonyme de « dragon, gendarme, harpie, mégère. Une virago cocardière, une de ces créatures sans sexe, qui tiennent du zouave et de la jument (AYMÉ, Travelingue, 1941, p. 213) ».  
Le TLF nous donne également un mélioratif :  
« Dragon de vertu. Femme intraitable, qui affecte une vertu farouche et ombrageuse. Monsieur, votre femme passe pour un dragon de vertu dans toute la ville; elle ne voit personne, elle ne sort de chez elle que pour aller à la messe (MUSSET, Caprices Mar., 1834, I, 1, p. 126). »

Merci de m'avoir lue !  
Merci de m'avoir reviewée !  
Comment ? Ce n'est pas encore fait ?  
Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez ? . ?. ?. ?. ?

12


End file.
